Spirits: The Primordial Being
by Samnamikaze23
Summary: Legends: Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and villains; forgetting that they were Remnants of a world built on the ashes of the past; by a being, unknown.
1. The Progenitor

**SPIRITS: THE PRIMORDIAL BEING**

 **AUTHOR: SAMNAMIKAZE23**

 **…**

"What the hell are you; why are you doing this?!" Naruto's roared in anguish, looking into Pain's Rinnegan with rage in his eyes. He was immobilized, pinned to the ground by a chakra rod going through his hands to the earth. He was unable to move to his anger. Pain just looked on with his cold dead eyes impassive to Naruto's plight. He simply spoke,

" _Why are you doing this_ you asked? Even if I told you the reasons, it wouldn't change anything, but, if I choose my words with care, maybe you'll grasp a little bit of it."

"I have no words to hear from you!"

"My goal is to do what Jiraiya-sensei could not accomplish." Pain spoke, regardless of the Jinchuuriki's rants. Naruto looked angry, his eyes darkening with rage.

 _Sensei… he dares call him sensei after all he has done?!_

Pain ignorant of his thoughts continued, "As I told you, I'll bring forth peace and justice."

"Peace? Justice? Don't mess with me… Don't fuck with me! You killed my master! Hurt my friends! And destroyed my village!" Naruto's nails dug deep into the earth, looking forward with unrestrained anger at Pain.

His eyes and thoughts darkened, looking deep into Pain's eyes with resentment. "So don't stand on your little throne and spew out bullshit, after all you've done!"

Naruto heaved in and out in fury and pain; he was helpless here, and that infuriated him more than anything. Pain looked back at him, without a judging expression on his face, "So tell me, what your goal is."

Naruto snarled in anger looking deep with hatred towards Pain's concentric eyes, "I'll fucking kill you and then bring peace to the Elemental Nations!"

Pain closed his eyes in thought. "I see… that's splendid. It's the epitome of justice, Nevertheless-"

He opened his eyes, holding Naruto's gaze. "What about my family, my friends, my village? Does Konoha alone have the right to proclaim peace and justice, after causing this very destruction to my village?"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, "W…what are you talking about?"

"The fire country along with Konoha grew too big. To protect their own interests, they warred with the other Great Nations, and, in doing so, securing their own gains was necessary. Had they not, their nation and villages would be in famine. However, it was our small nation and villages that became the battleground."

Naruto looked stunned as Pain continued, "Time and again, our country was invaded and left in ruins. We suffered through wars many times – until, finally, the Great Nations stabilized. While all our country had left was a pain out of this world."

Naruto's once judgmental face fell, replaced with one of shock; he then looked solemnly forward, thoughts spiraling in and out. Pain looked at him speaking, "We aim for the same thing. We are trying to bring forth the peace Jiraiya-sensei spoke of. You and I are no different from each other. We are simply driven by our own sense of justice. You are trying to do the same to me, as I did to Konoha. The pain of loss is the same for us all. You and I, have both suffered this pain."

Naruto's face twisted to that of distress as the deaths of his comrades passed through his mind. Pain seeing that his words were finally reaching him, continued.

"You fight for your own sense of justice, and I fight for mine. We are ordinary humans, driven by revenge in the name of justice."

Pain then crouched to look at a conflicted Naruto straight in the eye, "However, if we disguise our revenge in the name of justice, this _justice_ grows, gives birth to more revenge, and thus the chain of hatred begins. By living through these events now, by knowing the past, we can look into the future. That is what we know as history, and from it, we learn that humans are incapable of opening their eyes; of understanding each other."

Naruto couldn't say a word, completely stunned at the revelation by the person before him, and even though he knew this was not his real body, he could see the pain deep into his eyes. He could empathize. He fortunately was not born in war; he didn't have to see the atrocities man was capable of committing, but now, after Sasuke and Jiraiya, he could feel something, even if it was a fraction of what he was going through.

Pain… Indescribable pain and hatred all mixed together. It felt similar to the Kyuubi's chakra. As Pain kept speaking on, Naruto could feel that they were similar, that they were connected. It wasn't in his character to think, but now…

Pain then spoke words that resonated in his mind every moment. Something that chewed in his head but he worked at trying to deny,

" **The world of shinobi is ruled by hatred.** "

His conversation with Jiraiya years ago came through as he thought on the world. Konoha, the Elemental Nations, did it really deserve to be saved? No one was holy, no one was justifiable in their actions. No one. Ever since Jiraiya spoke those words to him during his childhood, everything began to be made clear.

The glares of the populace wherever he went, unjustifiable deaths, everything was clear, but he ignored it, put it at the back of his mind as he smiled, trudging forward. The truth was that he was afraid, afraid of the world he would have stepped in had he embraced it - the dark side of the world. He kept on forging ahead, trying to find a reason to stick to his ideals, his people.

Although, he knew, time and again he was losing. It only needed something to push him over the edge, and it came.

Sasuke happened, while he was heartbroken, he could at least understand a bit of what he went through, but not completely.

Jiraiya then died, and the hate he felt for Pain was indescribable. He could feel it tearing in his heart, he desperately wanted to kill this man in front of him.

In that moment, Naruto was shocked at the dark thoughts that came into his head. It was then he realized; it was then he was faced with the cold hard truth.

He wasn't different from all of them, the people the world criticized. All they needed was one bad day, one very bad day; and to Naruto, it was happening.

 ** _I believe that the day will come when people can truly understand each other._**

Naruto's eyes widened at the words of his sensei filtering through his memories. _Was it false hope? Mere wishes?_

He was losing.

"To create peace, how will you face this hatred? I want to hear your answer."

Naruto closed his eyes in solemn silence as Pain's question was asked. How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't even conquer his own hatred, how was he able to face that of the world?

"I… don't know how."

Pain looked on impassively with Naruto hopelessly unable to meet his gaze.

His point was proven. Now at this moment, Naruto couldn't move. He felt what he rarely felt; hopelessness and solitude; and just when he felt at the lowest pits of his mind, she happened.

Hinata was killed before him while she selflessly tried to protect him, and he lost it. He didn't care anymore about the state of the world, all he wanted to do, was kill him, end him.

The battle ended, Naruto stood victorious, standing over Pain body, but the strangest thing was that he couldn't feel the victory. It felt pyrrhic, it felt pointless. That feeling of victory, that need to prove his might was no longer there. His heart was still empty, hollow.

Did he really win?

Naruto looked down at Pain's corpse, contemplating his words in their earlier conversation, clenching his fist.

He moved on till he found himself in Nagato's hideout. He looked ahead, looking at his shrunken visage.

Was this the price of his power?

"So, peace has arrived, huh."

Naruto looked across the room to see a female close to him. Looking fierce, strong, and ready to give her life in loyalty for him, Nagato; the one responsible for everything. How someone could stand beside him while doing this, an ultimate crime to humanity baffled him. Common sense would dictate she would as far from him as possible, but despite all he had done, she stood by him; fighting and killing for him.

He wanted to know why and at his behest, Nagato told him his story, and it was heartbreaking to listen to.

"…Yahiko was dead, and I became the leader of the organization in his stead. After that, more of my friends; my brothers died in battle, and more, and more, and more people continued to die."

Naruto looked down in contemplation. Nagato continued, "You people of the Fire country that would stop at nothing to achieve peace. The small request fees people pay to Konoha become war funds. The people of the Fire Country knowingly support war, yet they speak hypocritically of peace. The barely existent peace of your great nations is made possible by the sacrifices of lesser nations like ours."

"To us, your peace means violence. Just by living, people are hurting others without realizing it. As long as mankind continues to exist, so will hatred. True peace can't exist in this cursed world. Jiraiya-sensei's words are nothing but fiction!"

Naruto looked solemnly forward as he looked at Nagato. Konan watched the exchange without comment. She too wanted to listen to his words, his answer. The person that defeated the Six Paths of Pain, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I have told you my story, Let me hear your answer."

 ** _…_**

 ** _PROLOGUE 1: THE PROGENITOR_**

 ** _RING!_**

A bell rang out as a blond haired woman stepped into the shop. She was an attractive woman wearing a long-sleeved suit with spectacles. She made her way to the desk looking directly at a bald-grey haired old man on the counter with a stern look.

The old man looked at the woman smiling happily, "Good day Glynda dear, what can we get you today?"

"Not particularly interested in your material merchandises. I need the audience of a certain blond haired fellow."

The old man sighed grumbling, "At least purchase something."

The woman's eye twitched, with the old man sighing disappointedly. Customers seemingly bloomed over the last few months and the disappointing thing was that a very few bought a single thing from the shop. Due to the fact that they came to drag him back to the academy.

He yelled. "Naruto!"

In this case it was the latter.

"Yeah, yeah I heard! No need to be grumpy about it."

Naruto grumbled, lazily trudging into the shop from the back door. His eyes shifted tiredly to the woman who arched an eyebrow at his disheveled form. Naruto grimaced as her eyebrow twitched in irritation, "You know school started three hours ago, and you've been sleeping?!"

"Well not sleeping exactly, more or less."

"Oh you are so infuriating! It has been explained time and time again your priorities in the school, and you walk around like you own the place. Very disappointing."

She scolded as Naruto grimaced, while ruffling his hair. Roshi just chuckled at the pair. It was always a delight watching the blond taken down a peg.

"Would you stop knocking me down already Glynda?" Naruto looked to the side seemingly with a pout. "I'm sorry I overslept, had a late night appointment."

Glynda just sighed as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. This was too much for one day, and it was morning. "Just… get dressed."

"Yea yea."

Naruto waved, lazily moving to the back door where he came from. The old man chuckled at Glynda's annoyed look. She then turned her gaze back at him, looking forward in stoic silence, greatly making the man uncomfortable.

A few minutes of silence passed as the old man tried to start up a conversation, "Heh… You know, you two act like a couple; bringing chuckles to a good old man like me."

Glynda's eyes narrowed at Roshi whose face became nervous. He laughed nervously at the cold aura permeating round the woman. _How the hell does Naruto deal with her?_

Naruto's voice echoed from the inner room. "Don't give the old man a heart attack Glynda, that's my job!"

"What a weird thing to say?" Roshi spoke out looking back to the door. "You troublesome brat."

"Heh… What can I say Roshi, I care for your well-being."

Roshi just sighed and moved to the coffee maker. The Uzumaki came with his own headaches.

Naruto came out wearing a simple white shirt with an unbuttoned collar with folded sleeves and black trousers. He ruffled his blond spiky hair inquiring with a grin, "Well, what do you think?"

"Get the hell out of here." Roshi waved him away as he sipped from his cup.

"Really? I look that great?! Thanks! Well, I'm on my way. Don't miss me too much old man."

Glynda just looked confused at the conversation but shrugged it off, not seeing the need to bother herself with the weird duo between them.

"Whatever." Roshi moved to set up some dust crystals for business. Hopefully the next customer would actually buy something.

 **…**

Naruto walked alongside Glynda who just looked annoyed with the concept of walking with him, "You know if you smile it won't do any damage to your reputation, or your face. I've apologized already. I'm sorry. Besides, Roshi's not here for you to intimidate."

Glynda sighed, her expression softening a bit. "I'm curious."

"Hmm?"

"What's the story between you and Roshi?"

Naruto brightened. "Ah! I and the old man go way back I guess, not to mention he makes the meanest Ramen! Up to par with the one I had back home."

She continued to move ahead commenting, "And why do you still do mercenary jobs? Even though I understand, it's quite useless if you ask me."

Naruto folded his arms in defiance. "Sure it seems useless but it's one of the only ways for me to legally flex my muscles. Plus, Ozpin doesn't spar with me as often as I'd like. You aren't focused on hand to hand so that's another loss. This way I get to stretch some muscles as well as stay sane."

"Stay sane?" Glynda asked, incredulous to which Naruto chuckled.

"Don't think too much into it."

"You are very… peculiar."

Naruto just chuckled. "I have that way with people."

"I still don't get you." Glynda spoke prompting a puzzled glance from Naruto.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty self-explanatory."

"You are just… strange. From the first time I met you, I always knew you were odd. It might just be me but, you and Ozpin aren't telling me something."

"Really?" Naruto whistled innocently. "And what do you think it is?"

"I'm going to find out one way or another."

"It's no use straining your head, Glynda." Naruto laughed patting her shoulder playfully. "Besides I thought women loved the mysterious types."

Glynda looked at him with an arched eyebrow, walking evenly with him. Naruto just smirked as he moved on, the wind brushing his face.

Naruto who was oblivious to her actions, commented, slowing down a bit. "Well it seems we were walking rather pointlessly. I could have easily teleported us to the Academy. Or are you enjoying my company, Glynda? Has this delinquent of a man managed to tame the Huntress' heart?" Naruto asked with a taunting smirk at his last statement.

Glynda who was slightly ahead of him stopped to his confusion. Naruto looked at her still form with a questioning look.

"Glynda?" She turned towards him speaking, "Look at me Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto shifted his head sideways in puzzlement as Glynda looked at him seriously. Here, there was no childish pranks, no trival matters, she just looked at him as if she was looking for something; searching for something.

Naruto had to admit, he always felt nervous around this woman. He never knew the reason but he knew that she was perceptive about things, while he could easily wipe her memories in case she managed to deduce who he was he just couldn't. She was a rare gem, someone he could bond with.

Before he could outlive her that is.

While he was waiting for her to say something, he was stunned when she just walked on ahead; a circular inscription glowing on the floor ahead of them.

Naruto looked slightly stunned, seeing the faint smile she gave him. He ruffled his hair chuckling a bit before accepting the invitation and stepping into his patented transportation spell.

 _And you think I'm the only peculiar one Glynda. A very rare gem she was indeed_.

In a blink of light, they vanished.

 **…**

 ** _FROM DUST TILL DAWN_**

Roshi sighed as night came, so far only a handful of customers came to buy his products. It wasn't long ago when a red hooded girl came into his shop but since then nothing. He was about giving up hope for the day before he heard a man ending a conversation.

"…but perhaps victory is in the simpler things that have been long forgotten, things that require a smaller, much honest soul."

He walked into the shop, with Roshi arching an eyebrow at the man's words. Looking at the goons in black suits and red tie he grimaced.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

 _This shouldn't be good._

 **…**

"So, how were the classes?" Ozpin asked, adjusting his spectacles. Naruto just scowled, moving from the door and sat opposite Ozpin in the latter's office, the fan rotating slowly.

"What do you think?" He leaned into his chair. "I never saw myself to be a teacher, feels like I'm going against the very essence of myself. Where's Glynda?"

Ozpin replied, "Who knows? Walking around the school doing things, I'm guessing."

"She's one weird woman, I tell you. Very perceptive." Naruto commented looking deep in thought. Ozpin looked curious as to what elicited this comment.

"She was able to find out about you?"

"Please, I doubt that." Naruto waved the comment away, "Just that I know she feels something is strange about me… well, about us."

"That's good, very good." Ozpin nodded with a chuckle, prompting a puzzled look from Naruto.

"Why do you say that?"

"It means she is a very capable huntress. She is the second in command after me even though she is still a teacher. It is a great thought that she is beginning to suspect something between us. I actually am rooting for her to catch us you know."

Naruto smirked in resignation before looking to the ceiling fan following the rotating blades, "Stop making it seem as if we are committing a crime or something. You're a weird one you know."

Ozpin laughed. "Say that to an old ass man like yourself."

Naruto scoffed as Ozpin got up from the chair and moved to the shelves behind him. He removed a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring the wine into the two glass cups and giving one to Naruto. Mouthing a silent _cheers_ , Naruto drank from it peering into the fluid.

"Good stuff."

"Bad luck to you; you can just enjoy the taste."

"Heh."

Ozpin looked at Naruto commenting, "I have a bad feeling that things are going to get rowdy again."

"You too huh." Naruto hummed while sipping from his glass.

Ozpin frowned. "Due to the reports coming in from the council, it' no brainer that your faunus are going to be an integral part of that."

Naruto grimaced; a bitter thought going through his memories, "They really went beyond my teachings. Although I had to leave lest my secret be left out, it was disappointing that they turned out this way. They were a bad decision in attempting to bring the two species together. They were meant to be a mode to create a beacon of light to the world, not this-"

"Was leaving them a mistake?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, not replying to him.

Ozpin looked at nervously, asking, "You aren't going to kill them are you?"

"I don't know Ozpin. They keep pushing things to the point that it's less likely to be an option anymore. Given Ironwood's reports of the rising turbulence in Mistral, we might be getting there sooner than we hoped."

Ozpin nodded in understanding. He knew Naruto more than anyone alive at this point. If things went out of hand he knew how bloody Naruto could make it. Really bloody.

He knew that beneath that smile, that cheerfulness was a god, a titan that could cause destructions to the point that the Grimm world be no more than a speck in his eye.

He never ever imagined meeting someone with such an amount of strength within a body, but here he was, sitting opposite to definitely the most powerful being in the world of Remnant.

 _Perhaps there might be a way for them, through her._

Ozpin contemplated before going through his drawers. "Dark matters aside, we are set to conclude selection of our new students. Here… I have a surprise for you."

Ozpin tossed a file to Naruto who caught it, looking through the file, he flipped through some pages before he stopped at one. His eyes widened in recognition, a familiar smile emerging from his face.

"Is this-?"

"Yea." Ozpin commented, "I was stunned when I saw her part of the new students. Makes things interesting don't you think?"

Naruto smiled fondly at the picture, "I see she is hiding in plain sight. Discrimination seems to be her fear. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Don't worry." Ozpin spoke in assurance as Naruto looked at him, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hmm?"

"We will quell that fear of hers. Besides, isn't it why you created this school; to bring everyone together?"

Naruto chuckled, before relaxing to his seat. "Thank you Ozpin."

 **CHAPTER END**


	2. Death

Naruto walked through a deserted forest slowly in the night, seemingly without care. The trees seemed withered; drained of life and shrunken to a high degree. He still wore his white shirt and black trousers as required of most of the staff in Beacon Academy.

The entire region had an ominous feeling around it. From the slight feeling of dread and the stagnant smell in the air, any weak willed man would have run from the place. Naruto's eyes stayed forward, unflinching to the atmosphere.

He had seen worse, created worse.

Two Grimm monsters burst forth from the earth beside him aiming to attack. Naruto never bothered to spare a glance towards them. They were instantly blown to bits at the shockwave that emerged from his body; their blood staining the earth. He continued to walk ahead, unhindered.

Moving for some time, he passed a couple of strange looking trees that were arranged in a spiral manner, walking till he was at the center.

Finally, he stopped, finding himself in a bare surrounding - a clearing possessing no shred of life.

His eyes narrowed as a silhouette figure emerged from the sands, showing a great difficulty in trying to stand up. On spotting Naruto a displeased growl emerged from the silhouette. The figure spoke hoarsely; pointing his shaking fingers at Naruto, " **You come here after all you have done, Naruto.** "

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Naruto looked at the silhouette, the night making it impossible to see but Naruto could see the figure clearly as he responded. He shifted his gaze to the skies noting the moon hidden behind the clouds.

" **How does it feel-** " The silhouette spat, " **-taking on the title of a traitor?** "

"Traitor huh." Naruto smiled mirthlessly. "I guess that's appropriate. That is what you're supposed to say; that's what the world said, but this world is turning out better, even if you can't see it."

" **In what way?** " The silhouette asked in anger, moving forward. It disintegrated into wisps of black mist reappearing behind Naruto who simply turned to look at him with a frown. " **Because of your actions these abominations, the Grimm, have been created; all because of what you did in the war.** "

"I can't believe they still regard it as a war." Naruto closed his eyes in thought as the silhouette looked on in anger. Naruto looked at him not amused with the conversation.

"It never matters what happened during the war. I decided since that moment to rebuild the world, and nothing is going to change that. These Grimm are here because we are still in the developing stages. They were-" Naruto unconsciously clenched his fist. "-an unfortunate side effect."

" **No.** " The Silhouette smirked. **"The Grimm are a proof of your failure, and I know you've known that.** "

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I am aiming to create an ideal world. And I specifically bound you to this world to watch as I prove you wrong. This is just the beginning Sasuke. You wanted to change this world using your means, but it was unfortunate your ideals clashed with mine."

Sasuke frowned, replying, " **The moment you bound me to this earth I could feel the damage you kept doing to the world. Naruto, if you don't stop this, you will not be able to go back to the past, you would not be able to recover the remaining pieces of this world. What you are trying to do is no different from what I planned to do. What makes you think the world would be any different?** "

"Heh, it's strange you finally care Sasuke." Naruto chuckled sarcastically while he looked sternly at Sasuke who didn't flinch, "Our methods are different, and whether you admit it or not, I'm better than you. I saved your sanity; I prevented you from becoming one of them. Don't spit on my goodwill, I never wanted it to lead to this, never."

" **Goodwill?** " Sasuke looked furious. " **That is what you call your actions to me, Goodwill?!** " He scoffed. " **You know, I wish I was a Grimm.** " Naruto's eyes slightly widened. " **Then I'll forever spend my life hunting you. Well,** " Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. " **Your comeuppance is coming.** "

Naruto frowned before looking to the darkened skies, "Good bye, Sasuke."

The silhouette vanished in a wisp of smoke dissipating to the atmosphere. Naruto looked ahead before his eyes widened, looking to his palm to note slight cuts due to his nails digging into his skin.

As he watched it heal, he mused. _Always knows how to get a rise out of me, that Sasuke._

…

 _ **PROLOGUE 2: DEATH**_

Naruto walked slowly along the streets making his way back to the shop. His eyes were closed as he contemplated on his actions. His discussion with Sasuke at the forefront of his mind. He kept walking before his foot marched glass.

Opening his eyes, he looked down. _Huh?_

Arching an eyebrow, he looked forward, seeing signs of collision around the streets. He moved, finding himself in front of Roshi's shop. His eyes then narrowed, "Robbers? No."

He observed the entire road, noting the slight cracks in the earth surrounding him. "Far too tumultuous to be ordinary robbers." He moved to the top of a building where he sniffed the air,

 _Fire, storm, and this energy. Glynda was here huh. No doubt she tried to restore the damages; apparently not all of it._

He smirked before he vanished and appeared in front of the shop. He looked sideways seeing the shattered window. He sighed in annoyance, moving inside the shop to find Roshi with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"Roshi, what happened really?"

"Can't you use those weird deciphering skills of yours?"

Roshi spoke as he sniffed with a downcast emotion as Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Why are you sulking anyway? We can easily replace what was stolen, I see you are not hurt."

"Nothing was lost."

"Huh?"

"There was this, girl. She helped fight off the robbers."

"Girl?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow. He looked in thought musing. Roshi nodded his head, "Yea… she had this reddish black hair; and had one big weapon of the sort? It all happened so fast for these old eyes to capture." Roshi spoke with a sigh, moving to the coffee machine.

Naruto just chuckled as the shards of the broken window seemingly rose up and began to fit back into their initial position. "Well I will get to work tomorrow so I'm going to catch some sleep." Naruto walked past Roshi to the back door.

"How can you go to sleep after what happened?!" Roshi asked flabbergasted, prompting a chuckle from Naruto.

"They wouldn't come back; besides if they did, they would be digging their own graves."

Naruto turned towards Roshi smiling, "Sorry I wasn't here Roshi."

The old man just groaned waving Naruto away, "Yea, yea." He seemingly gazed into the cup of coffee in contemplation.

"You should also catch some sleep." Naruto spoke chuckling "Sleep is precious to an old man such as yourself."

The man scowled, "Cheeky brat."

He turned and found that the shop was restored to its original state when Naruto left for work today. He shook his head, not wanting to delve deeper into the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto. As the enigma suggested, he was going to get some sleep. He needed it after what happened.

…

Naruto was seen in Ozpin's office, the latter commenting, "I'm actually surprised, you decided to come early."

Glynda nodded in agreement, "I'm surprised too, but considering what happened yesterday night it was expected."

Naruto gave a strained smile as Ozpin chuckled with Glynda smirking mischievously. "Make fun of me while you're at it. So, Glynda you were there. What happened?"

The atmosphere was toned down as Glynda replied, "It was Torchwick. He came to rob the old man's store for some dust."

"It seems like they have been a little bit more active than their dormant states earlier." Naruto commented. Ozpin nodded his head as he looked in thought,

"Things are getting rowdy; fortunately the _faunus_ aren't showing any activity. They are silent."

"Being silent is not good." Naruto spoke in thought.

"I agree." Glynda closed her eyes, leaning to the desk. "There's always calm before the storm."

Naruto then inquired, "The old man said something about a red haired girl."

Glynda shifted her gaze to Ozpin who gave Naruto a folder. Naruto opened it to see her picture, he hummed in interest, "Ruby Rose. So this girl was able to hold them back."

"Well she had some help but yes." Glynda walked towards him, showing him the video of her battle. Naruto chuckled, "For someone at such an age to show such battle skills, remarkable."

 _Why does she seem familiar?_ Naruto pondered flipping through the folder. Arching an eyebrow, he remarked. "Signal academy?"

"Apparently Qrow taught her." Ozpin answered with a nod. "He's her uncle."

"Makes sense." Naruto murmured, obviously interested to the new topic of conversation. He placed her picture on the table. "I noticed her eyes. You know what it is, don't you?"

Ozpin smirked, "The silver eye theory huh."

"Not a theory." Naruto interjected.

"Qrow has been hiding this for a while." Glynda spoke, folding her hands, "that much is obvious. Considering the threat that she will face in the future, it is no surprise that she was trained early."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, before giving a knowing smirk, "Let me guess, you provided her admission to Beacon."

Ozpin gave a smirk, leaning into his chair. "You know it. Besides, why did you think Qrow sent her here? Mostly for theatrics so we could see her abilities."

Glynda spoke out, "We will watch over her properly. This is a rare phenomenon."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement before walking out. "Well I have to get to class." He waved them away, "See you later Ozpin, Glynda."

The duo nodded, watching Naruto walk away. The door closed as Glynda spoke from behind Ozpin, "He's a puzzle, an enigma."

Ozpin smirked, "I agree with you on that. There are even things I don't know about him. He seems to have lived a complicated life."

Glynda walked out of the office, stopping by the door, "Complicated huh. I know something is going on, something you aren't telling me. I see it in your eyes every day, despite your shades."

Ozpin didn't comment, and just looked forward. Glynda couldn't see Ozpin's frown but it seemed she could feel it, "Later Ozpin."

She walked out of the office leaving Ozpin who clenched his fist, a frown graced his features.

…

 _ **YEARS AGO**_

It was night, but the fires that consumed the town currently gave a wrong impression. Grimm tore apart the land, laying raid to a town. Multiple civilians were left dead, as their corpses were strewn across the trembling earth. Hunters and Huntresses were mutilated, with their screams filling the night - the terrifying growls of the Grimm sending shivers through every being in the vicinity.

A green haired hunter gasped as he was sent spiraling away into a building before being skewered by a broken pipe. He remained motionless - dead, with his gaze forever etched in horror, looking to the skies in despair.

A very young white haired girl cried while hiding underneath some foliage. The chocking stench from the miasma exuded from the Grimm, aided in adding fear to the human beings.

Fear was the only thing that riveted through her body as she shivered. Images of her parents who were torn apart filled her mind, stilling her body, unable to move. She shivered in shocked response as a huge Grimm landed before her, the shockwave from its descent sending the foliage away.

She could not move; looking up to the Grimm who moved slowly towards her, growling like a predator. She couldn't react; rooted in fear as the Grimm's visage was centimeters from her face. She had a feeling to vomit but she couldn't respond.

Her eyes were dilated completely, her body, rooted in fear. It took a short while, but she managed to mutter a two words.

"K…Kill me."

The Grimm, seemingly understanding her words, widened its maws ready to eat her when its head fell from its shoulders completely separated. Its blood poured out from the Grimm's neck, sprinkling down on the girl, her white hair being dyed black; her fair skin, tainted.

She slowly blinked at the turn of events as a cloaked man was now in front of her. She shivered in fear, taking in a huge gulp, as his hands slowly ran through her scalp. He spoke in a hoarse whisper, " **What's your name dear?** "

"It's dark." The girl muttered, "Why is everything dark? Monsters, they are here."

The figure slightly chuckled; its hoarse dark voice mumbling, " **The monsters that haunt us live not in the dark, but in our hearts.** **You think the Grimm's blood made you blind but no, it's made your vision better, the darkness you see, that you are so clouded by is nothing but the true state of the world. Remnant you now call it, how… appropriate. Although, I wonder what was the point of all this. It's puzzling, even to me. Perhaps… it's you.** "

Gaining some semblance of composure, she wiped the blood off her eyes, seeing the figure. His face was covered by mask similar to that of a death god's. A terrifying aura was seen around it as the mask looked alive. The eye holes flickered with gold luminescence; the mouth seemingly grinning,

"W…What are you?!" She shouted in horror.

" **Ho… did I scare you? I can smell it; the fear, its stench clouds you. Its stink beclouds your capacity to walk head high in the sun, a lamb to slaughter.** " The mask's mouth seemingly moving in accordance with the figure's words.

"Y….You are a Grimm." she spoke stammering.

" **Am I? I wouldn't be too certain of that. The Grimm do not speak, do they?** "

The lady just looked in fear unable to comment. The figure then vanished mysteriously, the girl looking stunned. Suddenly she regained her breathing as she looked around, noting the incoming number of Grimm.

She had to-

" **Run along!** "

She gasped in shock at the loud and powerful voice that sounded beside her. The figure was seen besides her chuckling amusedly. As if giving a jump start, she ran deep into the forest, panting and heaving in fear, away from the figure; the monster. Its last words were stirred into her memories,

" **I'm out of charity tonight. If you choose, keep your head bowed and bent on your life's path. I have a lot of plans with someone of your potential. With what I can sense in you, I do hope to see you as a wolf someday, not some sheep in need of saving. Until then, remember…** "

The girl looked around in a deserted forest she stumbled into. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by Grimm who stalked around her little frame. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, her pupils darting in all direction. Gritting her teeth, the creature's last words rippled through,

" **Remember the one you fear the most!** "

Armed with a new sense of survival, she screamed, _'_ _ **RRRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!**_ _'_

What followed was a huge blast that encompassed the vicinity; obliterating everything in sight.

…

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _ **BEACON ACADEMY – EVENING**_

Naruto walked across the hall with his hands placed into his pockets. He looked deep in thought as a few respectful students bowed in respect towards him. Smiling nicely at them which earning a few blushes from a few, his expression changed as words from his conversation with Sasuke passed through his mind.

 _ **You know, I wish I was a Grimm. Then I'll forever spend my life hunting you.**_

Those words although expected stilled him. Was he so far gone, that someone would prefer to be mindless, just to be away from this place? Ever since the incident of the moon, things were slowly spiraling down.

So deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Glynda walking towards him drawing his attention.

"Hey, Naruto."

He blinked and saw her smiling at her. "Hey there Glynda."

"What's wrong?"

Naruto widened his gaze in surprise. She noticed huh.

"Nothing much just worried about Roshi is all."

Glynda narrowed her gaze. "I see."

"Talking about Roshi, I never got to thank you?"

Naruto spoke prompting an arched eyebrow from Glynda. "For what exactly?"

"Protecting him. Thanks for that. I wasn't around and who knows what would have happened?" Naruto spoke as a grateful smile emerged from his face. Glynda just smiled back at him; her features softening.

"Sure, but if you are to thank anyone it should be Ruby."

"I will do that in due time. Besides, they are going to arrive by tomorrow right?" Naruto asked, eliciting a nod from Glynda. The two began to walk down the hallway.

"So, how are the classes? You must be losing your mind watching over everything."

"Nothing I'm not used to."

"Even I know controlling all this can take a toll on someone. Even such a highly efficient person like you."

Glynda blinked. "T…Thanks I guess."

"I've got a lot on my mind so I've been jaded lately. Hey how about we take a break from all this? Go to clear our heads somewhere calm.

Glynda blinked in puzzlement. "L…Like where."

"I don't know, somewhere really nice." Naruto smiled at her. "What do you say? I might need someone to talk to. It helps at times."

"O…Oh." Glynda was befuddled; she was rooted in her spot as Naruto arched an eyebrow. This was unexpected. Of all the people she expected Naruto needing to listen, she never considered herself.

"Um… Glynda?"

"S… Sure" Glynda muttered as she was brought out from her musings, prompting a grin from Naruto.

"Alright then, see you in the evening. I need to see Ozpin about something."

He quickly gave her a peck on her cheek, and nimbly walked away while a stunned red faced Glynda looked around rapidly trying to see if someone saw. _Why would he do that?!_

Snickers were heard behind her as Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were revealed behind her. She turned as a knowing smirk went through their features. Glynda looked scandalized, "I… I-"

"Who would have thought that Naruto and Glynda? Hohoho." Oobleck spoke snickering with Port.

Port then added, "I actually have been sensing something going on between the two. I never knew that Glynda would be the emotional type."

Glynda just huffed as she walked away, leaving the two gossiping teachers. A large brick fell on top of them as they groaned in pain. "That… minx…" Port muttered as tears poured out en mass from the two.

…

 _ **OZPIN'S OFFICE**_

"…So, what do you say?" Ozpin asked Naruto who smirked,

"Nope, I wouldn't be able to make it. I have something to do. It seems you will have to welcome the new students with the teachers available."

Ozpin blinked in surprise. "I thought you would've liked to see Ruby Rose, well, and our potential Hunters and Huntresses."

"Yeah, but this comes at a higher priority. I have to find someone."

Ozpin nodded his head before shrugging, he looked to the bookshelf behind him. Naruto began to walk towards the door when Ozpin muttered, "Glynda spoke to me earlier. It reminded me of her."

Naruto stopped midstride, his features hidden from view. "I see."

He didn't turn towards Ozpin, just staying still. Ozpin sighed in resignation, a mirthless countenance on his face.

Naruto then spoke, his voice taking a serious tone. "We will find her, Ozpin."

"The fact that you haven't been able to for this long isn't helping matters. We have been through a lot Naruto. You have been through worse, but-"

Naruto smirked, "This is just a minor setback. Just have faith Ozpin." he walked on, moving to the door "We are going to find her, one way or another."

Ozpin frowned, looking at Naruto's retreating figure, "In this context you mean either dead or alive don't you?" Naruto didn't reply, He just moved away.

Ozpin just sighed and removed his glasses, looking to the ceiling in regret.

…

 _ **DECADES AGO**_

 _ **ELEMENTAL NATIONS – KONOHA**_

" _ **I have told you my story… let me hear your answer."**_

Nagato was seen in across Naruto as Konan stood beside him. Naruto closed his eyes remembering Yahiko's earlier words.

 _ **To create peace, how will you face this hatred? I want to hear your answer.**_

Naruto looked fiercely at Nagato, "I came to the conclusion that you are right, but wrong. Mankind can never understand each other, and those who can are in the smallest minority and are snuffed out before they can say anything or voice their thoughts, but, the means that you are going about it is wrong."

Nagato listened on. Naruto clenched his fist, "Your means will bring peace for a short time, and after that, there will be not only the fourth, but the fifth, sixth, and seventh Shinobi world war. And so it will continue till this world has destroyed itself from fighting."

"So what are you saying?" Nagato asked.

"I now know how hard it was shouldering all this." Naruto spoke in understanding, smiling mirthlessly. Konan looked at him, "The hatred you had to bear but at the same time, you forged ahead because you saw the bigger picture, **peace at our time.** "

Naruto looked to Nagato sternly, "I am a sage, connected to the life energy of the universe. I can see that you are dying, but I assure you I will do it. And make sure the peace we achieve would be more permanent."

"And how do you plan on doing it?" Nagato asked curiously as Naruto smirked,

"You plan on achieving temporary peace though destruction and as the rubbles settle so does the concept of peace. But how about destroying the world to a point where it cannot recover from."

Naruto spoke as Nagato's eyes widened, "You wanted the world to feel pain and through it understand each other, but, giving them eternal pain; by leaving a permanent mark on this world, they will all be reminded of the remedies of peace day in, day out. Peace will then be achieved, and I will take it on."

"Eternal pain, I wonder what you mean by that." Nagato mused. "Regardless, if you will follow this route, people will die, and, you will lose people close to you, people you will grow to love."

Konan looked solemnly at the comment.

Will you still be able to do that, Uzumaki Naruto? Will you be able to detach a piece of yourself, to bring the world together?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought as he examined himself.

"Many times I had failed to make the right decisions because I was afraid of what the new world held. Of what I would have to go into, but not anymore. I will take it all on, the hatred, the rage… everything."

Naruto turned away, walking slowly outside, "I will end this all, I assure you."

Nagato spoke, "Wait."

Naruto stopped and turned, seeing Nagato looking at him seriously, "I believe you Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaps this is the time in which people who understand each other can voice out to the world."

…

Naruto walked across the barren land that was Konoha. He saw the destruction, clenching his fist.

"Naruto!"

Inoichi called out as he and Shikaku landed beside him. Naruto remained motionless; his expression hidden from the aged shinobi. Inoichi looked at him, "Did you win?"

Naruto didn't reply to him; he kept his eyes closed, tears flowing freely. He took in the deaths of the entire village, his loved ones. He then muttered as his tears began to take a reddish color; blood mixing in,

" **From Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, to each life that was lost.** "

Shikaku's eyes widened. "Naruto, you…"

Shikaku and Inoichi looked at Naruto in shock as he looked at the village; in possession of the Rinnegan. The ringed eyes looked in pain; glowing in power.

" **Did I really win?** "

…


	3. Bliss

_**DECADES AGO**_

 _ **ELEMENTAL NATIONS**_

Naruto stood in the middle of the barren Konoha. Lives and Properties were completely destroyed and what was left was an empty shell of what the village once was. Once standing tall as the strongest village in the Elemental Nations, Konoha was now reduced to nothing.

Currently, the survivors were grieving considerably so there discussions about rebuilding were on hold. The people needed to bring themselves back together, before thinking of doing the same to the structures.

The wind rippled through the hollow and broken village, sending dust and light debris billowing to the skies. Naruto closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling.

His expression showed him in deep contemplation. He was about to make a choice, a choice that was bigger than himself, and bigger than the village.

"You wanted to see me." An elderly voice spoke behind him. Naruto straightened his face before he turned to look at an interested Danzo. Naturally they hadn't gotten the time to talk but Naruto had learnt about him.

Most of the time he went to the Hokage's office to see the Third Hokage, he crossed paths with Danzo who looked at him like some sort of disappointment. Learning of his position as someone who controlled the darkness of the village gave Naruto everything to know why he was disappointed.

Later on, he was approached by Danzo himself who bluntly told him he wanted to make him into a weapon for the leaf, to protect the stability of Konoha in the world. If it was a while ago, Naruto wouldn't be able to stomach the decision but now, he considered if the village would have been saved if he was a weapon. He loved this village more than anything and he was ready to do anything to save it.

Why he still did despite the hatred towards him, was the amount of bonds he was able to create. He made friends that he considered special to him to an insane degree.

"Do you think this village would have been protected had I agreed to your offer?" Naruto asked as Danzo looked nonchalantly at the question.

"When the tide passes, we all think about what we would have done to prevent the flood. I hardly think my answer will be able to change what has happened. Konoha can be rebuilt; our strength can be recovered."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "That goes without a fact, but why I called you here isn't because of that."

"Well let's hear it then."

"The Daimyo along with the selected Leaders of the council are going to decide on the position of Hokage." Naruto spoke shifting his gaze towards the Hokage face statues. "Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade are dead. The only obvious choices will be either of us, and if things go smoothly without any interference, I would be chosen. You have known that right?"

"And you called to tell me this why? To gloat?"

"I want you to become Hokage." Naruto declared with all seriousness as Danzo's lone slightly widened in slight surprise. He chuckled as he asked, "Why this decision?"

"I have to go away for a while, to find some answers. I believe with you Konoha's strength can be boosted greatly and quickly. You have the experience and manpower not to mention your control of _**ROOT**_. I… thought on the situation, cheers and laughter will go a long way in restoring the people's spirits, but we need to regain our strength before anyone decides to make a move on us. You are the only one currently that can do that."

"Is this you asking for permission from the future Hokage then?"

"Something like that."

Danzo mused as he weighed the choices before speaking, "Letting the village's Jinchuuriki to leave the village is too much of a risk, you know that, but still, you were able to take down the leader of the Akatsuki. Which means you can take care of yourself if your trip goes sideways."

"I would like to receive constant progress from your journey. Do you agree to that?"

"Fair enough."

"That wouldn't be a problem. That is, if I am Hokage, you can't leave just yet. On another hand can I see it?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion as Danzo gestured to the eye in curiosity. Naruto smirked before deactivating a seal, revealing the Rinnegan. Danzo looked slightly awed, "Divine, to think this was a myth. It suits you. This power will definitely be critical in Konoha's rise to power. We need that because right now if even Suna attempts to attack us, we will be defeated."

"Gaara wouldn't do that." Naruto spoke chuckling while activating the seal, disguising the Rinnegan.

Danzo nodded his head in agreement, "A benefit of having you here Uzumaki; not intentional but the bridge between Suna and Konoha will remain for a long time. You seem to grasp some of the abilities of the Rinnegan."

"Not really, I figured out way to disguise it using a seal. From my battle with Nagato, I have gotten ideas to try and train my power, though seeing how destructive it could be," Naruto gestured to the village, "I cannot do that here."

Danzo nodded in agreement as Naruto concluded, "I've spoken to Shikaku and Inoichi, and they fully agree with my decision. Though Shikaku really has reservations about you being Hokage, but, he has acquiesced due to the situation."

"Who would have thought that hyperactive kid will turn out to be you?" Danzo chuckled, "I will be seeing you Uzumaki. If I may ask, where are you heading to first?"

Naruto looked to the skies with a sigh, he then began walking away, "I'm planning to first get some answers. I'll be heading to **Uzushiogakure.** "

…

 _ **PROLOGUE 3: BLISS**_

 _ **PRESENT TIMELINE**_

 _ **VALE – EVENING**_

Old trees bordered a large park and helped to block the sounds from the city. Within the large park a peaceful haven was visible. The entrance was a narrow path of flat green grass that gradually widened as it led into the wide field of grass. The path was bordered by flowers and shrubs that glimmered under the sunset as well as widely branched trees that acted like a canopy over the path.

The rays from the sunset shone through the spaces between the trees bringing out the beauty of the region.

The sounds from the region came from the rustle of the leaves, as the birds fluttered among them, whistling merrily to each other.

A gentle wind aided by the natural wind breakers blew through the branches, spreading the sweet smell of lilies and other flowers that lined the park.

"This is not what I actually pictured when you suggested this." Glynda spoke in complete surprise finding herself right at the middle of the park. She wore a much more casual clothing than her usual school attire. "I'd be much less surprised if it was something like those amusement parks those kids love."

"Oh please, a date is more fun this way not boring each other out in a restaurant." Naruto grinned as he placed his right arm over her shoulders and snickered at her reaction. He didn't notice the slight blush that emerged on Glynda's face at his action. He was still that dense after so many years.

She then blinked. _Wait a d…date?_

He wore a simple black jacket over a round necked orange T-shirt and black trousers.

Naruto smiled and crouched placing his hands for the little squirrel that ran towards him. Glynda blinked in surprise as he pet the little creature which seemed to relax in his presence. "I just love places like this. There quite a few when you consider the amount all over Remnant."

This was a side different from the lazy employee she was accustomed to. Sure he might still be a delinquent but this showed her that apart from being occlusive to most of her inquiries, there was a degree of good in him. Something possibly pure.

"So, do you like it?"

Glynda blinked at the question, blushing in embarrassment after being caught staring. Naruto just laughed it off as he placed the squirrel on his shoulder, and stood up.

"I agree with you. It's quite peaceful. Though I'm really confused."

"Why?"

"As to why you brought me here."

"I see. Well my answer is quite simple. You seem to need this."

Glynda blinked. "I don't under-"

"See it like this." Naruto smiled as he looked to the clouds and inhaled. "At some point in our lives, we get to experience something. Be it loss, a great degree of stress, anything. I don't know what's yours but I know it's there. You're quite good at hiding it you know. I usually found that immersing yourself in nature makes you see how little your troubles are compared to the size of this world. Anyways I'm just rambling, heh…" He began to mumble a bit with a frown. "I… was not always a teacher you know."

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he looked to her. He scratched his head as he tried to find the right words. "What I'm saying is, if you need some time to think, or to be at peace, you can always come here."

Glynda let out a chuckle before it evolved into laughter puzzling Naruto, considering he hadn't seen her laugh. She held her stomach as she laughed at the situation making Naruto's eyebrow twitch a bit. He began to look around in nervousness. "Why… Why are you laughing?"

Her laughter slowly died down as she smiled in understanding and nodded her head. "I got it." She closed her eyes and inhaled. Letting out a soft chuckle she muttered with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Naruto blinked in surprise before he let out a smile and sat on the grass. He let out a pout. "I don't know why you were laughing though."

"You're not that good with words are you."

"I guess." Naruto laughed a bit. I tend to ramble a lot. Even after all these years, I haven't gotten a handle on it."

Glynda smiled and moved down too sit on the grass.

A cool breeze swept through the region causing her loosened hair to flow with the current. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the park.

"You are right. It's beautiful, right."

Naruto looked at her completely stunned at the way the light hit her face. He gulped. "Yeah… Very."

"So do you want to tell me why you were jaded today." Her tone was completely different. It seemed like the disciplinarian that was back in school vanished and right here was a much more grounded Glynda.

"I met… a past friend."

Glynda looked at him. "Past?"

"Where I was born, we were brought up to be Shi… Soldiers, and we were quite young y'know." Naruto smiled as Glynda widened her eyes. Naruto rested his back and watch a group of birds heading towards the sun's direction. "In the beginning we were all carried away, that we had a chance to act like how heroes were, in the books. Not knowing what the very same people we adored had to do so we could live in peace. You see… stories written as fiction always strays away from the blood and the darkness that surrounds each person. They coat them with words and history that makes them seem infallible, perfect, and the villains with blood and darkness that makes them irredeemable, not knowing life is more complex than good and bad."

Naruto exhaled, closing his eyes. "Anyways, I'm straying away. As I said, I had a past friend and I met him recently. We always fought over the smallest of things wanting to one up each other but there was this bond, I don't know what to call it but it was there."

Glynda smiled. "Like brothers."

Naruto let out a short mirthless smile. "Yea… like brothers."

"What happened?"

"We were part of a team, and he betrayed us to seek revenge against someone, because all he wanted was power."

Glynda looked at him in understanding.

"He told me that if he had a chance, he would kill me, even if it meant being part of the Grimm."

"What does that mean?"

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked to Glynda realizing who he was talking to. For just a brief moment, he thought he was talking to-

"I don't know."

Glynda closed her eyes as she let out a smile. "There is a lot that I don't know about you, I'm guessing you probably don't trust me fully, and I accept that."

"It's not that." Naruto chuckled. "To be honest, it's all in my head. I don't even know what I-" He sighed in defeat. "Here I am, in lack of words."

Glynda just looked to the distance to see the squirrel from before playing with another. "I am the last of five siblings, well… we were five."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "My father was real tough on us as he expected us to be top tier hunters and huntresses. The fact that they became such successes put an even higher pressure on me to follow their footsteps."

Glynda had a pained expression as Naruto smiled at her, "It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows was it."

She didn't answer, just kept looking forward. Naruto smiled in understanding. "Well. Apparently we might have something in common after all apart from our blond hair."

"What are you talking about?" Glynda asked puzzled. Naruto smirked, and sat up.

"Life hasn't always been sunshine and rainbows either."

"I kind of suspected. From what I have observed from you and Ozpin, something tells me it wasn't in a good moment you met him. Your parents both died huh?"

"You are awfully on point, aren't you?" Naruto muttered chuckling looking at Glynda who reciprocated the look. She smiled at him as the setting sun gave a beautiful setting almost like a painting. Leaving the rest to the imagination.

"Well, it wasn't like that…"

…

Naruto looked from a distance towards Ozpin and Glynda as they moderated the new recruits into Beacon Academy. His eyes slowly moved towards Ruby, thinking back to the clip of Ruby's battle which Ozpin had shown him.

"To think I would meet two of you people in possession of this power in this lifetime; things will definitely become complicated in the future. Ozpin said my job was just to watch them in case they mess up or are about to get killed."

He observed the students. "Meh, they'd be able handle whatever's in the forest. That Jaune kid though."

 _ **Looks like a wimp huh**_ _,_ _ **needs a good reshaping**_ _._

Naruto's eyes slowly widened. _K…Kurama?_

 _ **Missed you too brat.**_

Naruto smiled in relief. _Where the hell have you been?_

 _ **Away from the bitchy parts of your life. It's good to be back though.**_

"I had thought Sasuke and Danzo had-"

 _ **That Uchiha brat got nothing on the Tailed Beasts; using the Demonic Statue was always a stupid plan of theirs. All he could do was suppress me in your mindscape, not control me, I've become resistant to that. I was reforming at a slow rate though. My power still coursed in you nevertheless, I could still note what was happening around you. It's been an eventful amount of years for you. I see you haven't gone to see the other Tailed Beasts.**_

"After all that's happened, I'm sure they will not want to see me." Naruto said as Kurama scoffed. "I wouldn't want to see me. What I did…" Naruto closed his eyes in resignation. "I'm still surprised you stuck with me all these while."

 _ **Just because you went a different path from the old man doesn't mean they will hate you forever, they will get over it; we are beings of millennia. You may think that we care, but we actually don't give a crap as to the wellbeing of the world.**_ Naruto chuckled. _ **No matter how you look at it, this world is much more peaceful than what you had to fight through. Conflict will always arise, that is something you must get used to. These Grimm though are a really big problem.**_

"You know what happened."

 _ **The fact that you pissed it off is not good. I can't believe you managed to grab their attention.**_ Kurama laughed. _ **You sure are unpredictable. That woman. Glynda is it? Her attitude and behavior is familiar. Is that why…?**_

Naruto's silence caused Kurama to chuckle.

 _ **You dumb blondes. I see you tinkered with my powers while I was asleep. I could feel it in that cat girl.**_

"Kurama." Naruto deadpanned, "You know she has some of your traits right?"

 _ **Mutated traits.**_ Kurama corrected. _**Can't believe I let you tinker with my attributes.**_

"They would have been dead by now if I hadn't. Their bodies unlike mine can't handle full demonic chakra in their systems."

 _ **Whatever, oh, seems they are going to head out. Hey! You aren't going after them.**_

"Nah. I have better things to do."

 _ **Like what?**_

"Cloud watching."

 _ **Y…You're kidding right?**_

"Nope. Besides they can handle themselves."

Kurama sighed. _**Shikamaru would be truly proud of you.**_

…

"So, what do you think?" Ozpin asked as Naruto looked at the forms detailing the teams.

"I agree with you on the groups. But instead of Weiss make Ruby the Team Leader."

"Any reason, perhaps?"

"It's just that I think she'd need the experience more. It's…essential. Besides, from their battle in the Emerald forest it should be her. She has a quality that I have been searching for a while. Why did you make Weiss the leader anyway?" Naruto asked puzzled as Ozpin chuckled. He elaborated.

"She has this arrogant character of hers."

"Reminds you of someone?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Ozpin groaned before ruffling his hair, "Anyways I thought to do to her exactly what you did to me. Being in charge can change you."

"In your case someone actually paid for your mistake." Naruto spoke seriously.

"But this isn't the same."

"What makes you think it isn't? Is it because the setting's different? It's better you do not try the same mistake twice that would come to hurt you again."

Ozpin sighed as he clenched his fist, "No I wouldn't."

…

 _ **YEARS AGO**_

… _ **I'm out of charity tonight. If you choose, keep your head bowed and bent on your life's path. I have a lot of plans with someone of your potential. With what I can sense in you, I do hope to see you as a wolf someday, not some sheep in need of saving. Until then, remember… Remember the one you fear the most!**_

The white haired girl gasped as she awoke, finding herself in the darkened forest. She looked around in the night in fear examining her arms; noting some black markings receding back into her body.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud in confusion. Her head was hit with a very powerful migraine. She grunted in pain grabbing her head as her vision became blurry. She felt sick and nauseous.

 _What is happening to me?!_

She panted, and slowly, she lifted her little frame up looking for her location. She could see the Grimm slowly disintegrating around her; their stench filling the atmosphere.

She looked around before heading to a tree. Grunting, she climbed upwards and looked straight to the distance noting the wide span of the forest. She sighed in disappointment before moving forward aimlessly, trying to find something or anything that might give her a clue as to where she was.

Hours passed and she trudged forth lazily, trying to muster up any energy left in her body to move forward.

She couldn't.

"I can't die here. I just can't!" She gasped, falling to the earth in pain. Her vision was distorted, she was slowly moving to unconsciousness.

 _Mom… Dad… I… I can't die here._

A figure immediately landed in front of her. Craning her head slightly, she could see a boy her age. He knelt down and helped her up to sit.

"Here, drink."

He placed a bottle of water to her lips to which she drank greedily. She sighed in slight relief as she began to breathe easily. Looking to her savior, she saw a silver haired boy with dark eyes looking concerned at her well-being.

Convinced that she was resuscitated he commented, "I never thought someone survived that onslaught. The Grimm has been acting up lately more than usual. Maybe master knows what's going on."

She looked confused as the boy smiled nicely at her.

"Who…" She gulped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ozpin, and you?"

"I…I'm… Salem."

…


	4. Entreaty

_**DECADES AGO**_

 _ **UZUSHIOGAKURE**_

"I don't believe it."

Naruto stared forward in surprise, gazing intently towards a group of masks arranged on a shrine. He was seen to be in a hall, randomly filled with ruins of the village. Strangely, the shrine still stood as pristine as ever, not showing a sign of abandonment on it; absent of dust, cobwebs and cracks to show its age.

The Hall was hoisted by nine pillars which were embroidered with multiple seals, to keep the integrity of the Hall for years to come.

Nine masks were observed on the wall of the shrine; all bearing motifs of different identities. The dragon, Tiger and Bird masks was were on the top followed by the Tortoise, Snake and a Plain mask that was pristinely white; a glow visible on the outline.

The last three masks were the most strange, the first was a pure black fox mask that looked eerily alive. Its eyeholes seemingly returned the look Naruto gave towards it. The next mask was similar in description only that the color was white. The last Mask was the shape of a human skull; having an aura of death surrounding it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, muttering, "The nine masked beasts, _Kumenju_. I thought it was a myth. It seems that the Uzumaki were very resourceful."

He moved forward till he was directly in front of the shrine, he then began to speak, "Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, Kinja, Tennyo, Hokuto Sennin, Nanto Sennin… _**Shinigami**_ **.** The representation of the divinities of this world."

He looked in contemplation before activating his Rinnegan. The dark purple dojutsu glowed in the darkness, adding to the already sparse amount of light in the hall.

He moved his right hand, grabbing the skeletal mask; the Shinigami, and removed it. The mask glowed in response to the contact. Naruto shivered slightly, a cold mist emerging from his lips. He could feel the aura surrounding the mask.

Death itself.

With a determined gaze, he quickly placed the mask above his face; and a deep rumble echoed through the hall.

Naruto gasped, immediately going down to his knees. He wheezed in discomfort and suddenly, a thick mist filled the hall, filling every crevice. The hall began to shake in power as cracks appeared through the earth floor.

A gray specter of light emerged from the mask on Naruto's face and crashed to the earth in front of him. The mist then began to recede, with Naruto regaining his composure and standing up slightly.

He looked forward huffing slightly, a bead of sweat descending from his head. He observed a figure forming within the receding mist. The mask on Naruto's face dropped down and before it could touch the ground, it flew into the mist.

The mist receded finally, showing the Shinigami wearing the mask on its face. Its voice was like a hoarse whisper, spoken simply but yet the power behind each word felt. " **To think I would be summoned in this way. It has been a long time.** "

Naruto looked ahead in slight shock, _It worked huh. To think right in front of me is the Shinigami._

" **You boy, Uzumaki Naruto.** " The Shinigami muttered making Naruto's eyes to narrow. " **You wield a great power coveted by many. Why you have come here though I wonder. The last person who came here asked questions that led to the world today. He had similar eyes to yours.** "

"Similar eyes, you mean the Rikudo sennin?" Naruto asked with widened eyes.

" **It has been eons since he me, Hagoromo. The fact that you are here means this world will take a drastic turn. What direction though, I have no inclination towards that, nor do I care.** "

"You know my name."

" **I know the name of every being that walks through this earth. Well, you all will die someday right? Besides, I believe I've had an… encounter with you when you were born. I'm sure you know that now.** "

Naruto looked at the Shinigami; the being able to seal away the Kyuubi without much of an effort he was led to presume.

" **Now, why did you summon me Uzumaki? To be honest the other deities are more garrulous than me. I hate to waste time with frivolous things that pose no benefit to me.** " The Shinigami asked looking at Naruto.

"G….Garrulous?" Naruto asked in confusion prompting an amused reaction from the death god.

" **I meant more forthcoming with answers.** "

Naruto smiled slightly in bashfulness, "I don't actually know why I summoned you specifically. I just went with it. Besides you said it yourself, you've had a personal encounter with me before."

" **Agreed.** "

Naruto looked at the Shinigami, a contemplating expression on his face. He didn't even know how to broach the subject, it was all so surreal. He didn't even know if the answers were available.

The Shinigami, noting his confliction spoke, " **You have a new power bestowed upon you. I assume it has to do with the influx of souls that graced my domain.** "

"Souls? You mean the people in Konoha!" A pained expression emerged on his face, "Are they all right?"

" **Contrary to most speculation, my domain is a quite peaceful place. It's were the souls come to rest; no longer hindered by pressures of your world.** "

"You are a… deity right? Can't you do something about it; what this world goes through?" Naruto asked. "The war, the endless fighting the-"

" **No, we do not interfere with what happens here, no matter what. Only when the situation is dire.** "

"Dire? Dire?! Do you even know what this world has been going through?!" Naruto yelled in fury.

" **Caused by shinobi.** " The Shinigami replied impassively, not showing any sign of budging on his answer. " **Hence, shinobi will fix it.** "

Naruto clenched his fist, unable to reply before looking down to the earth. The Shinigami then added, " **One thing you have yet to understand fully, Uzumaki, is that this world desires war. It's an active process burned deeply into every person alive. Even you, even though you haven't felt it. What is happening is just a side effect. The world will stabilize itself and resume to its nature, and eventually war again. Stability and Instability, the core of the cycle that revolves this world. You can't do anything about it. It's balance"**

"I need to know." Naruto asked, a fierce look on his face. "What did the Rikudo Sennin come to ask you?"

It was then the Shinigami chuckled, his mask taking the shape of a grin, " **That Uzumaki, is between I and him. If I feel the need to divulge the contents of our meeting I will do so.** "

"So you don't care at all what happens to this world. You don't care of the Pain everyone feels due to this crude cycle, this behavior you call balance?!" Naruto yelled in anger.

" **I have never cared, why should I now? The other deities feel the same way, and slowly if you even notice it, the world has been better for it.** "

"Better?!" Naruto looked pissed as his rinnegan glowed in response to his anger. "I lost everyone I cared about! I lost my friends, I lost my parents, I lost people I looked up to. I lost people I viewed as my family! How is that any better?! Tell me?!"

The hall trembled as Naruto heaved in and out in exhaustion. This was too much.

" **It's because it's you.** " The Shinigami spoke, " **You will never understand because you think of yourself, not the world. We aren't partial what happens is in the interest of the world. Not you.** "

Naruto gained an astonished look, before he then began to chuckle. The Shinigami looked forward in confusion as Naruto's chuckle evolved to full blown laughter. His laughter echoed through the hall; an eerie sound emerging from the crevices.

"I see." His chuckle died out in the hall before he lowered his head; his gaze shadowed, _Then it means only we can fix it huh, break the cycle._

Naruto looked back to the Shinigami, whose grin returned to the impassive emotion on its mask. "I will now ask you my question. Tell me everything, everything about the beginning of this world up to this moment."

… **...**

 _ **PROLOGUE 4: ENTREATY**_

Naruto walked into the lecture hall and noted the noisy class, smiling in nostalgia.

 _Brings back memories._ He remarked, _but to think I would be a lecturer later on. Ozpin must be crazy; heck I must be crazy._

Naruto silently walked to his seat, his silent footsteps unheard to most of the class, he just went and sat on the teacher's chair and examined all of them. His gaze moved from the top downwards, before meeting Blake's gaze. Out of all the people in the class she seemed to be the only one that noticed his arrival. Her eyes looked at him in shock then confusion.

"Very sensitive I guess." Naruto smirked at her to which she returned in hesitation. His gaze travelled towards Ruby to see her bickering with Weiss. Beside them, Yang just sighed in resignation before looking forward.

Her eyes blinked noting the blond hair. "Who's that?"

Weiss looked towards Naruto before she gasped, "Oh boy. It's the teacher. It's Professor Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the name, _Professor Uzumaki? What am I an old man? Come on._

Quickly clapping his hands, he caught the entire students' attention. Ruby looked in shock; the class becoming silent.

"As in, the Professor Uzumaki?" She whispered to Weiss who looked star struck. "Yes, like one of the strongest hunters ever. It is said he even stared a Grimm to death"

"Okay isn't that a bit ridiculous?" Yang muttered, an arched eyebrow on her face. She then turned towards Naruto and smirking, "I must admit though, he's cute. Look at those whiskers, you'd want to cuddle him to death."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, _Cute?! I've passed the age of cute! What the hell is up with this class?_

 _ **They remind me of a certain class**_. _**All we need is a dark haired emo- oh there he is.**_ Kurama drawled, chuckling in amusement. Naruto deadpanned as he saw Ren with an uninterested expression while a lady fidgeted over him. Considering the pink color she seemed to like, Naruto wasn't pleased at the nostalgia he was getting from this class.

 _Okay that's too similar._

 _ **Heh… Told you.**_

Naruto calmed down and smiled to the entire class. Weiss though was quite fidgety on her seat, thoughts spiraling in and out at an insane rate.

 _Oh my God he saw me arguing with Ruby! What must he think of me now?! It's Ruby's fault… Definitely Ruby's fault, Yes Ruby's fault! Oh God he must think that I'm too noisy! Daam you Ruby!_

Ruby looked worried towards Weiss who seemed angry at her for some reason, "Uh… are you okay?"

Weiss looked around, randomly as a blush was seen across her face staring towards Naruto. Jaune looked from Weiss to Naruto and then looked back. A dark expression came over his face, "Oh hell no."

Naruto stood up and walked closer to the seats, "I'm Naruto, Pleased to meet you. I'm sure you have become more acquainted with the school. So officially I'm welcoming you to Beacon Academy. Things will definitely be out of the norm here which is to be expected, so I'm wishing you luck."

The students smiled in response, Ruby then commented, "Well he seems nice."

"Yea..." Yang added, "I know Weiss thinks so too."

The Team looked towards Weiss who looked love struck to which Naruto's had an exasperated expression. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Oh boy." Ruby spoke in worry.

"Well my area of teaching is more practical that's why it's the last one today." Naruto continued trying to ignore Weiss' stare. "You all should come with me. Stay with your teams by the way."

Naruto spoke, before walking out of the class promptly followed by all the students. Team RWBY were among the last teams to step out moving slowly. Ruby mused, "I wonder what we are going to do."

"Probably a group battle." Yang answered, to which Blake nodded in agreement, "Seems like it."

Ruby seemingly clenched her fist in anticipation, "Oh this is so exciting, and to think Uncle Qrow said I would meet him here."

Yang arched an eyebrow, "He did? What did he say you should ask him?"

"Well, I-"

"Hello there Weiss." Jaune interrupted the discussion, followed by the rest of his Team. "How you doing today?"

Weiss groaned, snapping out of her thoughts to which Ruby chuckled. She decided to wave at them.

"Hello Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora."

Yang looked forward, "What the-"

The students looked around in awe, at the huge courtyard they were currently in. Its structure was similar to that of a coliseum. Naruto who was in front of the students moved to a podium at the middle.

"Come together everyone. Now I would like you to pay attention to what we are going to do here. This entire coliseum… is a battle simulator."

Naruto spoke out to the shock of the students. "A battle simulator?!" Ruby spoke in awe "This would be awesome!"

"My course revolves round the adaptation of your surroundings during your fight against Grimm. Like in the forest where you held your trials, this will be more detailed in where you are; be it a snowy forest, scorching desert and whatever.

"We are planning to use this for the Vytal Festival that's coming up, so use this as a chance to get to understand its inner workings. Now for a demonstration."

Naruto smirked outstretching his hands. _Hmmm… just a simple use of chakra and baam!_

The entire coliseum changed immediately to a snowy landscape to the shock of the students. The entire students gaped at the location they were now in. It took a while for the shock factor to cool down before they began to shiver due to the cold.

"It feels so real!" Weiss spoke out reacting the least to the cold.

"Why are you not cold?!" Ruby asked breathing out cold mist from her lips. She wasn't all that cold due to her attire. The skimpily dressed ones though were a different story.

"Ice semblance duh." Weiss spoke out.

Naruto chuckled at their reactions. This was a course he asked Ozpin to create when he made him the Headmaster of Beacon. He wanted to keep a closer watch on the students as a teacher. He also wanted something fun and so they came to this.

Jaune looked around, his armor helping his body to preserve heat.

"This is surreal…" A bright light shining from below drew his attention. He looked down to see the sword at his waist glowing slightly "What the hell?"

Suddenly it died down prompting a confused expression from Jaune. 'Must be my imagination.'

Naruto sighed, "To think that sword would detect the technique. I really am a genius."

 _ **Wow you're still as arrogant as I remember. Oh yea you created that thing in the Land of Iron, and those other weapons of yours. My memory's a bit fuzzy.**_ Kurama spoke before muttering. _**You might want to get to business though.**_

Naruto smirked, before returning the landscape back to normal. "Now if all of you could move away. I'm going to show you exactly how to fight these Grimm in tough situations that you may find yourselves in. As soon as I'm done a couple of you will come and show me what you've learnt. Understood?!"

"Yes… Professor!"

… **...**

"That was… awesome!" Ruby spoke out in giddiness while the quartet moved towards their dorm room.

"It was quite impressive." Blake muttered, her arms folded. She looked deep in thought, thinking of Naruto.

"Impressive?!" Ruby asked appalled, "It was great?! He blindfolded himself and didn't use his hands yet he totally wiped out the Grimm. He was awesome!"

"Wow someone has a fan, but, I agree with Ruby." Weiss spoke out "It was quite amazing. To think someone with such talent existed."

"Well what I wanna do right now is go to bed and sleep off today. It was really stressful" Yang groaned, opening the door.

Ruby snickered, "That's what you get after fighting in a desert."

"It's strange, I've never heard of a simulator of that scale." Weiss spoke out in thought. "It seems Beacon has a higher technology than we could comprehend."

"Does it matter?" Ruby spoke out, "I'm beginning to like it here at Beacon. I miss Sigil though."

"Yea, Yea. Let's talk about Weiss' newly discovered crush." Yang spoke giddily earning an embarrassed blush from Weiss.

"Please don't." Weiss pleaded to which Ruby giggled.

"Oh dear Weiss, why would you let us have that information."

Weiss sighed. This was going to be a long day for her.

… **...**

Ozpin chuckled, "You loved freaking them out huh? Battle simulator, It wasn't a bad idea."

"You were watching?"

"Like you didn't know."

Naruto was sitting across him, rotating the chair he was on, "I had to think of something to derail their thoughts. They wouldn't be able to handle the secret behind it." His eyes slowly narrowed at the door.

"Well, any progress?" Ozpin asked, as the office turning silent. "Any luck locating her."

"I have some suspicions as to where she is but, I can't go there." Naruto spoke silently, prompting a confused expression from Ozpin, "What are you talking about?"

"I haven't been able to sense her in this plane of existence. Simply putting she is not here, in the physical realm."

"What? Is that even possible." Ozpin's eyes widened a bit.

"If you've seen half of what I've encountered. You'd be more accepting." Naruto's face became stern, "The situation is becoming critical. I have a suspicion that Torchwick and Taurus could be involved with her. In what way I don't know. She is alive, that I know, I can just feel it. Her power is growing noticeable that it's slightly jarring."

"This is bad, really bad."

"I will concentrate my efforts in capturing him and discerning any information I can. We have no choice but to continue things here. We must not lose focus, understood?"

Ozpin nodded his head.

A knock was heard as Ozpin looked up in slight alarm. "Come in."

Glynda simply entered the office. "The mock tournament's tomorrow. The moderators would like your input on the various arrangements. Will you be able to make it today?"

She spoke to which Ozpin nodded his head. "Yes, I'd be right there. Naruto, we'll continue later."

Naruto nodded as Ozpin got up and began to walk to the door. The grim expression he had on his face vanished as he stood up, leaving Naruto and Glynda who looked at his retreating form.

When he was out of sight, Naruto looked at Glynda. "You heard all that didn't you?"

Glynda remained impassive, "What were you talking about?"

"We were looking for someone, an old friend."

"I see." Glynda remarked, doubt on her features.

"Do you trust me Glynda?"

Glynda looked befuddled at the question. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Naruto got up, and moved closer to Glynda, "If you do, I want you to know, that what I'm doing is protecting you all."

Glynda's eyes widened, seeing a purple glow in his eyes. "But if you still want to know, then you must willing to shoulder the possible burden of what's coming."

Touching her shoulder, Glynda's eyes widened as a vision went through her head.

She found herself in front of Beacon, fire consuming everything in its path, and lava falling from the skies. The school was completely destroyed; its foundations ruptured.

A huge explosion of fire graced the land beginning from the center of the Kingdom, burying everything within its blast. Glynda looked ahead at the incoming attack, but couldn't so anything to stop it. She couldn't move, couldn't react. The attack came forth enveloping her in a bright light.

"Things are coming Glynda. Things even I do not have a handle on. I really hope you'd know what to do before then."

Naruto then smiled at her conflicted look, "See you Glynda."

Naruto left her speechless form and walked out of the office. "Y…Yea."

… **...**

In the cold airy night, a warehouse was seen in the distance. The multiple people that moved in and out were all noted to be wearing a white mask.

An airship, then landed in front of it, prompting the people to quickly move inside the warehouse. The door opened and Torchwick stepped out, followed by a hooded woman.

He muttered, "I don't know why people are such greedy creatures Cindy. I understand my reasoning, but seriously; you work under someone and try to steal their product."

Torchwick was seen moving into the warehouse with the woman named Cinder Fall. In the warehouse, a large number of individuals were in attendance, all wearing the same mask. They stood up in loyalty; guarding a passageway to the end of the warehouse.

A man was seen on his knees held by two masked individuals, a sack cloth over his face. Getting to him, Cinder Fall nodded her head to which the man on the right removed the sackcloth to reveal a red-haired man, his face beaten and bloodied.

Cinder sighed, walking till she was directly before him. The man shivered in fear, unable to look at her. She chuckled, looking down on his terrified visage.

"It's a matter of ambition." She spoke crouching down to his level, "No, let me rephrase that. It's a matter of limitation, and the importance of knowing yours."

The man gritted his bloodied teeth, fiercely looking at her at the sound of her voice.

"Your boss Torchwick has a reputation all over Remnant, yes? But he also knows where he stands, understands how high he should climb. That's why _she_ let him be the man he is, his methods although crude are beneficial to our cause."

The man's black pupils shifted to Torchwick in plea but Torchwick's gaze was impassive to his plight. Torchwick's grip on his walking cane tightened, the man looking towards it in fear.

Cinder chuckled, noting his gaze, "Don't mind him, I am a reasonable woman, he is a reasonable man. Like you, we have ambitions. But you see-"

The man gritted his teeth shivering in fear staring at Torchwick. Cinder used her right hand and guided his focus back to her.

"In this world of ours, it's really more of a _one step a time_ kind of thing. You were a commander of a squad. And you should have known where your limitations stood."

The man stammered, "T…Torchwick will-"

"Torchwick will do nothing to save you from your current position, ask him if you wish." Cinder spoke smiling, "We gave you a chance. You chose yourself, your greed before our cause. It's not our fault that it came to this, it was yours actually."

Cinder nodded towards Torchwick who moved till he was beside him. The man struggled but couldn't move, the two men holding him down. "P…Please!" He begged profusely, "I have a family. I can't leave them now."

Cinder promptly ignored him, muttering, "So I guess this brings us back full circle. Ambition, and limitation. Watch closely, this is what happens to traitors, we are at a delicate time for our motives, and we cannot fail now."

Torchwick lifted his cane and pointed it towards the man's head, the lid to the noose opening, "Torchwick… Torchwick! Please don't do this! M… My fami-"

"I already told you when we first met." Torchwick muttered impassively "Don't worry Saul, I would take care of them. They wouldn't have anything to worry about. You kept them out of this life of yours. So would we."

"No… No! NO-"

A shot to Saul's head shut him up as his blood coated the concrete floor.

 **CHAPTER END**


	5. Curse

Cinder looked at the remains of Saul on the floor of the warehouse. She smirked and walked away, Torchwick moving alongside her.

"Clean this up." Torchwick ordered the members who quickly moved to take care of the mess. Walking towards the door, Cinder stopped and looked back at Torchwick whose gaze didn't shift from hers.

"His family, will they be a problem?"

Torchwick shifted his head in the negative, "No, they don't even know if he's alive or dead."

Cinder then nodded her head. "We need to move. Saul has laid us back a bit. The amount of dust he diverted is not negligible."

She walked ahead before stopping a bit. "You seemed to hold an attachment for him, or rather, he seemed to trust you." Torchwick didn't reply to Cinder's words. Regardless, she continued, her eyes narrowing, "That's why you asked me to let you kill him. You know if I had laid my hands on him he would have wished for death."

"He was employed by me; I took responsibility. Let's leave it at that." Torchwick spoke simply, an inexpressive emotion on his face.

Cinder smirked and moved to the airship, "Let's move, we need to get to Vacuo. Taurus has something for us there. Hopefully something to soothe this loss."

The airship slowly took off; as Torchwick looked through a window, sparing a glance to Saul's dead body which was quickly moved away.

 **…...**

 ** _PROLOGUE 5: CURSE_**

Pyrrha was seen on the bed in her dormitory. She looked to the ceiling fan; sporadic thoughts coming in and out of her head. A distant expression was seen on her face; her emotions on the surface.

Nora walked into the room skimping on her feet, seeing Pyrrha on her bed she smiled, "Oh… Hello Pyrrha."

"Nora, Hi." Pyrrha replied in greeting; Nora's smile increasing,

"So _what'cha_ thinking about?!"

"I don't know, everything? Nothing? I'm just thinking of everything before now, before Beacon. My mind jut wanders."

Nora jumped to her bed which was above Pyrrha's, "Home?" She asked.

"Home." Pyrrha spoke in agreement.

"What was it like?" Nora asked in curiosity. It's not every day you get to hear from Pyrrha Nikkos about her upbringing.

"It was… lonely." Pyrrha spoke, "Sure my mother tried her best but I never had the greatest opportunity in making friends. From there was Sanctum which was another matter entirely. I figured if I trained harder, worked harder to get to the top; then I would be recognized. But it just made people afraid to come near me; threatened by my status I'm guessing." She smiled sadly. "I've never had any meaningful relationship with anyone, but, it seems like that could be different here."

"Wow. that sucks." Nora commented to which Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yes, yes it did suck."

"Wait, you only said your mom, what about your dad?" Nora asked.

"I… never knew him." Pyrrha spoke to Nora's astonishment. "I stopped asking after figuring out it was bringing my mother pain. It's weird I'm confiding in you all of a sudden."

Nora smiled from her upper bunk, "Maybe it's because you have already considered me a friend. We girls have to stick together in this team right?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Yes, yes we do."

A moment of silence went through the room before Pyrrha looked in wonder. "Where would Jaune and Ren be at this time?"

"Who knows?" Nora wondered.

 **…...**

 ** _MISTRAL_**

 **"Argh fuck! What the hell are you?!** "

A man yelled out in pain and fear. His hands were seen to be pinned to the bar table with a fork each digging through the back of his hand into the table. Beside him was Naruto who was delightfully sipping a drink from a glass mug. Two bloodied forks beside him.

A strange description of the man was a tail that stretched to the ground.

"I've honestly been asked that a lot." Naruto spoke out laughing out in delight; his expression completely opposite from the man's.

The unfortunate man was seen wearing a uniform widely identified to be part of the White Fang.

"It seems here in Mistral you guys have been running rampant for a while huh. Back in Vale you have been silent. Imagine my surprise when I easily find you goons here."

Naruto happily gulped his drink; the entire bar shown. It was then seen that all the inhabitants of the bar were all dead. Pools of blood underneath all of their prone bodies.

Naruto grimaced at the empty mug before looking at a drink on the bar shelf and immediately, a wine glass floated across the air and into his right hand.

"There we go." Naruto smirked, chuckling while the individual next to him looked at him with a fearful gulp.

 _What the hell just happened?_

It happened in a flash; the White fang were rejoicing over looting a shop that was foolish to open in the night. In the midst of their rejoicing though, he came.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto spoke out with a smile earning confused looks from the inhabitants. Everyone disregarded him at first before he spoke out words that drew all the attention.

"Can someone please guide me to Adam Taurus? I have a lot of questions to ask him regarding his activities of late. If not I'll just kill you all," Naruto laughed out the last words earning weird looks from the occupants of the bar.

But one thing that made them certain that he wasn't insane was that he just spouted their leader's name out of the blue. Before they could do anything Naruto moved to a table beside him and took a fork. The man who was occupying the table looked at him incredulously from his seat.

"Hey you little brat, do you know where you are? You have the gall to-"

With a swift movement, Naruto jammed the fork deep into the man's skull.

"Killing it is." Naruto frowned.

The man's pupils dilated in shock, looking at Naruto whose eyes looked coldly to his. Naruto scoffed before removing the bloodstained fork out of his head making the man's head to hit the table; dead.

 _What the_ _ **-**_

The other white fang members looked in shock at the way Naruto killed him; they all snarled and reached into their weapons pouch only for it to remain there.

Naruto vanished and was seen on a seat at the bar table helping himself to a drink; the blood stained fork beside him. All of a sudden, all the members in the bar minus one person who was seen sitting beside him dropped down to the floor, pools of blood underneath them.

The last member looked scared unable to move, suddenly before his eyes, the bloodstained fork split into four. As if it underwent mitosis.

"Now." Naruto spoke with a smile that spooked him. "Something tells me you might be co-operative.

"G…Go to hell."

Naruto just blinked, "If that's going to be what you say."

Suddenly the man saw that he couldn't move. He looked at Naruto and then to his own hands which against his will spread out on the table before them.

"W…What are you doing?"

"We are so going to have fun. Just so you know I could easily rip the information out of your head. But your group are beginning to grow wings, trying to take what was not yours to begin with. Why didn't you all stay silent I would never know." Naruto looked to them in disappointment.

And now back to the present, the man was seen yelling in pain as Naruto happily rammed the last two into his hands. ' **ARGH!** '

He screamed out in pain not expecting to feel it to such a high degree. "Oh yea I tinkered with your body. You'll feel pain unlike anything you've ever felt before."

With a quick movement, Naruto removed the forks, ignoring the yelling man and suddenly, the man's wounds began to heal. He man heaved in and out looking to his hands.

The man looked in shock, "W…What…?"

Naruto rammed one back into his hands, commenting amidst the man's screams.

"This is how it will be till you give me my information. Where is Adam Taurus?"

" **Fine! I'll tell you please stop!** "

Naruto smirked and arched an eyebrow, "I'm listening. _"_

 **…...**

"Now that was no so hard was it?" Naruto commented cleaning the forks with a cloth before standing up from the chair. The man gulped and rubbed his healed hands.

"Y…You'll let me go?"

"Of course I'll let you go." Naruto then jammed the freshly cleaned fork into his neck. The man gurgled out blood, "You know my name; and with what you've seen. I can't afford lose ends."

Naruto walked out of the bar leaving the man struggling to stop the blood flow from his neck. "Bye now."

The bar went up in flames shocking the people outside the vicinity; people surrounded the scene in shock, wondering what was wrong. Naruto looked at the emerging flames from on top of a high tower before puffing to smoke.

 **…...**

 ** _YEARS AGO_**

"Sensei… guess who I found?" A very young Ozpin spoke, followed by a very nervous Salem who hid behind him. Naruto arched an eyebrow; his appearance was seen to be different. His hair was unmistakably dyed red; a stubble of beard under his chin. He was spotted eating ramen off a ramen cup. A stack of empty ones were seen beside him.

They were all seen in a well-furnished cave that looked well carved. Almost like a castle.

"I can't see who it is." Naruto spoke with half lidded eyes.

Ozpin nodded and moved aside to reveal Salem, prompting a surprised look from Naruto. "F…Fuyu?!"

Salem looked confused, blinking and looking around. "W…What? Who's Fuyu?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization before commenting, a dry chuckle ringing out, "S… Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm Naruto, you?"

"Salem."

"Hmm." Naruto nodded before looking at Ozpin, a dry look on his face.

"What?" Ozpin scowled.

"When I sent you on a mission I didn't expect you to go frolicking around with girls."

Salem looked agape with a reddened face.

Ozpin gaped, "No you sick bastard! Her home was destroyed by Grimm. For some reason they attacked her village." Naruto's eyes narrowed in scrutiny, observing the girl. He assumed, "Your eyes." Salem's looked confused at Naruto's statement.

"They look similar to mine when I was around your age; lost, helpless. Tell me, do you want to die?"

Ozpin's eyes widened, looking at Naruto in slight shock. _Why would he ask her that type of question?_

Ozpin knew Naruto had his reasons for many of his strange actions ever since he met him but, this one he didn't know. Salem on the other hand looked shocked at the knowing smirk on Naruto's face. He understood her line of thought but.

 ** _I'm out of charity tonight. If you choose, keep your head bowed and bent on your life's path. With what I can sense in you, I do hope to see you as a wolf someday, not some sheep in need of saving. Until then, remember… Remember the one you fear the most!_**

Those words struck a chord in her mind, her soul. Words spoken by a monster; was it a Grimm, something else? She didn't know but, at least whatever it was, it gave her the answer necessary for her path. With a confident look she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"No."

Naruto smiled at the response. "Good."

Ozpin sighed, looking at the duo. It seemed Naruto had taken a liking to her. Naruto grinned, sparing a glance to Ozpin as if reading his thoughts.

"Just like you Ozpin has lost his parents. I saw potential in him that's why I took him on in my travels. I can see that in you also. The fact that you bear an uncanny resemblance to someone I knew a long time ago makes it a little biased."

He looked at her, "I can sense an unbelievable amount of power in you; power I haven't seen in decades. I can train you so what happened to you can never happen again. What do you say, Salem? Care to join me, or rather, us?" Naruto corrected, nodding towards Ozpin.

Salem clenched her fist, flashes of what happened to her parents was fresh in her minds; their bodies eaten completely by the Grimm that looked to them as nothing more than a snack. Her life was ended just like that. Everything she loved was gone. She hated them, the creatures. She needed to do something.

She looked at Naruto replying, "Yes."

Naruto smirked at the reply, "Well you need to freshen up. Welcome, Salem."

 **…...**

Naruto blinked as looked at Roshi from outside the Dust Shop, ready to retire for the night.

 _Vacuo._ He reappeared inside the shop earning a gasp from Roshi. Roshi scowled, "Do those weird stuff of yours away from here! Don't give me a heart attack."

Naruto chuckled, waving his hand as he moved to his room "Yea, yea."

"You always say that! Tch, Cheeky brat."

"It's a wonder why you keep telling me then." Naruto asked.

"In hopes you will change!" Roshi yelled in comical anger. Naruto just chuckled, moving into his room.

"Good night, old man."

 **…...**

Glynda looked to the cup of tea in her hands. She was seen in her bedroom; her hair was untied, letting it fall to her shoulders. She seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto's words echoing through her mind.

 ** _Do you trust me Glynda? If you do, I want you to know, that what I'm doing is protecting you all, but if you still want to know, then you must willing to shoulder the possible burden of what's coming. Things are coming Glynda. Things even I do not have a handle on. I really hope you'd know what to do before then._**

Who was Naruto Uzumaki?

She wanted to find out. From the first moment Naruto walked into her life he was an enigma.

Ozpin introduced him to the professors and decided to showcase his strength with one of the Grimm captured for demonstrations.

It was astonishing, the way he quickly dispatched the Grimm showed that he was unbelievably strong. Even Ozpin admitted to her on one occasion he was stronger than him and that was saying something. Naruto was hiding something big and the image or vision or whatever it was he showed her was a key to everything or at least something.

"Just who was he, who was Uzumaki Naruto?"

When she looked into his eyes, she felt sympathetic. His gaze reminded her of her father's just after her mother's death. He was expertly good at hiding it but she saw it. The pain deep in his eyes, it was tumultuous.

And it was astonishing how his story weirdly resonated with hers. At the forest back then, when they spoke, there was a connection between them. Whether if it was because they were simi-

 ** _Ring!_**

Glynda's line of thought was interrupted by the ring on the door. She looked incredulous that a visitor was here this time of the night.

 _Is it him?_

Moving to the door, she peered through the hole through the door, her eyes widening. Glynda opened the door in shock looking at the man before her.

"D…Dad?"

 **…...**

 ** _DECADES AGO_**

 ** _ELEMENTAL NATIONS_**

Sharp and hoarse breathing was heard throughout the battlefield. Many shinobi lay dead on the earth; both friends and foe slaughtered completely. Blood was shed at unbelievable amounts. The deceased numbered to the tens of thousands; skewered, slaughtered, burnt, crushed or torn apart. The brutality of the scene could make any weak willed man retch in disgust and even bring the strongly willed ones to their knees.

At the center of the massacre stood two people. Naruto who was bloodied head to toe exhaled and inhaled in great pain; his sword sent deep into Temari's heart.

Temari's lost visage was seen, blood in copious amounts flowing from her lips. "I came… to fight for the last… hope of humanity that was left in you… Why would you… do this N…Naruto?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, not replying to her words. Temari, releasing her last breath muttered out in pain, "I loved you… more than anything."

Naruto looked broken, beyond repair. Tears streaked down in pain, his Rinnegan eyes dulled, "I loved you too. I still do."

Temari didn't reply, her head resting on Naruto's shoulders, breathing her last.

Naruto, looked to the skies in complete rage.

 ** _RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_**

The entire landscape deepened as a powerful repulsive force blew everything away. The corpses that coated the battlefield were buried within debris as only Naruto and a dead Temari were seen within the region.

The clouds released their tears down on the blood soaked earth, diluting the crimson fluid and attempting to wash the crime away.

Naruto was seen, looking ahead in horror. What had he done? It was all for the sake of peace right?

His conversation with Nagato rippled through.

 ** _"You wanted the world to feel pain and through it understand each other, but, giving them eternal pain; by leaving a permanent mark on this world, they will all be reminded of the remedies of peace day in, day out. Peace will then be achieved, and I will take it on."_**

 ** _"Eternal pain, I wonder what you mean by that." Nagato mused. "Regardless, if you will follow this route, people will die, and, you will lose people close to you, people you will grow to love."_**

 ** _Konan looked solemnly at the comment._**

 ** _Will you still be able to do that, Uzumaki Naruto? Will you be able to detach a piece of yourself, to bring the world together?"_**

 ** _Naruto closed his eyes in thought as he examined himself._**

 ** _"Many times I had failed to make the right decisions because I was afraid of what the new world held. Of what I would have to go into, but not anymore. I will take it all on, the hatred, the rage… everything."_**

 ** _Naruto turned away, walking slowly outside, "I will end this all, I assure you."_**

 _It was all for the sake of peace right?_

That's was what he told himself as he killed them all; his friends, his comrades. Destroyed his village, destroyed the world. He couldn't even confide in Temari, the person he resonated with in the world. Only Kurama, and now he didn't know what was going to happen; he couldn't sense him anymore. His chakra was there but his soul wasn't. He was alone.

Naruto removed his sword from Temari's dead body and laid her gently to the earth. His Rinnegan receded, his darkened eyes filled with pain to the point that it was heartbreaking.

" **Uzumaki Naruto.** "

Naruto slowly turned his head to look behind him, seeing the Shinigami. He smirked mirthlessly and stood up, his expression hidden by his blood soaked hair.

" **What have you done?** "

An impassive emotion was on Naruto's face, "Wiped the slate clean."

" **You fool**! **You did all this so we could act?!** " It was at this moment the Shinigami spoke in fury. Its emotion reaching the surface. Naruto didn't react in fear or anger. He just looked impassively to the deity before him.

"Yes… You once told me, one has to sacrifice even the world to gain peace. You were the ones who put the dammed tree in this world; you were the ones who sent Kaguya and you were ones who molded this world!"

Naruto spoke out in fury. "You made me kill the one I love for all this! You made me destroy my world just so you could create yours! There…." Naruto outstretched his hands as the battlefield was seen with slain shinobi. "I have destroyed this world."

" **We never made you do anything Uzumaki. This is all you.** **Your love for this world has turned you insane. What you have done is an abomination; a stain to this world! And you will pay for what you have done!** "

The Shinigami spoke with power, " **The amount of souls you have sent to my domain is unprecedented. You will live long enough to see the consequences of your actions. And then I will kill you myself without even laying a hand on you.** "

"You have seriously underestimated me haven't you, Shinigami?" Naruto spoke darkly as his Rinnegan glowed. Thunder and lightning rippled through the skies as deity and man stared each other down.

" **Lost souls have broken out of my barrier and into the land and it will be a matter of time till they are mutated to abominations. Naturally I have the power to end this, but, I want you to watch everything you have done burn to ashes and you will see the mistakes you have done. Then and only then, I will accept your request to die, and then will I step in."**

"No… I created a new world! You will see-" Naruto began but was interrupted.

" **I have cursed you Uzumaki Naruto. You will not be able to find peace within my domain. Not anymore. Only by my power you will die. That would be your punishment. I know you. Even you have seen the abomination you have become."**

" **You… don't know me.** " Naruto spoke out deeply, clenching his fist. A soft breeze rippled through the atmosphere at the two individuals in the battlefield.

" **Are you sure about that?** " the Shinigami muttered, prompting a narrowed look from Naruto. The Shinigami mused, " **I was beginning to see your potential Uzumaki. Too bad you will die seeing exactly what this Remnant of a world will burn out to.** "

The Shinigami disappeared, leaving a stunned Naruto. A strong breeze graced the land removing the stench of death from the vicinity.

"No…" Naruto muttered silently, his visage lost, "You can't leave…"

"You can't leave!" The skies thundered, lightning rippling through the skies. The rain soaked the earth, making the entire surroundings muddied completely.

Naruto gulped and looked around, before collapsing to his knees. "I… am alone." He was isolated completely from the world, cursed to wander the earth in repentance for his sin. Naruto went down on his knees, gritting his teeth in pain. Tears flowed out from his eyes, memories of his life flashing before him.

From that boy who wanted to be Hokage to a murderer; a destroyer. He shifted his gaze to Temari's wet corpse. She looked peaceful in her death, more so than when she was alive. He slowly rose his head, looking to the brightening skies.

"I have destroyed everything; chakra is almost nonexistent. I have… killed her."

Naruto's face showed the weariness of the actions he took. A thought went through his mind.

 _I want to be the Hokage so that everyone would acknowledge me!_

He was the farthest he could have been from his dream. He looked to the skies on his knees, Temari's corpse beside him.

The rain poured endlessly.

 **"What have I become?"**

 **CHAPTER END**

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **A/N: After this chapter, it was revealed that Remnant was basically Naruto's new world after he led a grand massacre in the end game of the Elemental Nations.**

 **The Story up to this point told three stories:**

 **The first is the present timeline that depicted Naruto during the time of the Elemental Nations before it all went bad and when it did.**

 **The second depicted Naruto and his journey with both Ozpin and Salem and the occurrences before her disappearance.**

 **The final depicted Naruto in the present timeline as a Professor in Beacon.**

 **Through these I try converge all the stories to make it all come together at the end. This was all to show the important aspects of the story/to put it simply the main timelines the story would be focused on. For those confused I will try to go back and give a more elaborate heading like a descriptive timeline or something or I'll write flashback.**

 **Why I stuck to this is that nobody has done this. At least to my knowledge and I try to make something distinct from the usual stories out there. A story that requires focus on the minute parts and although it might be confusing, I think I'm trying my best at it.**

 **One thing I need to point out first is that this is a character's journey first, action second. I think the story loses all meaning if every chapter had unnecessary battles expatiating on the might of Naruto. You all know he is very powerful. This way when the battles do come, they'd be worth the wait.**

 **So please understand. This story is about the characters.**

 **…...**

 **So Yea! In summary, Naruto destroyed the world (Well most of it) to wipe the slate clean. To further elaborate, he destroyed the entire villages and when the survivors came together to fight him he killed them all. Temari's death was a little bit more complicated than what we can see happened. Things will get less complicated and awesome as most storylines begin to converge.**

 **I drafted a manuscript for the entire story and I have to say it's looking pretty good. Can't wait to show you the goodies I've got planned in the future.**

 **Please and please, don't compare this to the canon material of RWBY, as I said I would borrow some themes from the main storyline, but that's it. I and canon do not flow well in fanfiction.**

 **Naruto said 'Fuyu' when he first met Salem. To save anyone the trouble, 'Fuyu' means 'Winter' in Japanese.**

 **His relationship with Temari had a slight factor on his weird infatuation with Glynda.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and share your thoughts. Thanks for the support so far!**

 **NEXT ARC: The Faunus Uprising.**


	6. Anchors

_**THE FAUNUS UPRISING 1: ANCHORS**_

 _ **BEACON ACADEMY**_

Naruto looked across his office, with an arched eyebrow to see Ruby looking at him, a nervous look on her face. "So… You want me to train you." Naruto pointed out, entertained by the way Ruby nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head. Naruto gave a slight nostalgic smile at her action.

"Well, Uncle Qrow said that I should ask you to help me learn to fight, although I don't know what exactly I need to learn, I feel that I am badass enough. But then I saw the way you took care of the Grimm during class and it was like whoooo! It was awesome!" Ruby spoke with stars on her eyes.

Naruto chuckled at her character, so much of her reminded her of himself when he was young.

"And he also said to tell you that you owe him one." Ruby coughed out embarrassed.

Naruto groaned and placed two fingers at the side of his head, "I knew he wouldn't ever let it go."

"What did he do?" Ruby asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"That… Ruby Rose is none of your concern." Naruto spoke with a half lidded gaze, a slight blush on his face. Shifting his head in the negative to banish any embarrassing thoughts, he looked at Ruby before exhaling. "Well I guess I do owe him one. I have seen your battle prowess already and while that is information enough, I would like to get a feel of your abilities myself."

"Sure thing!" Ruby spoke in excitement.

"We will meet in the coliseum at a selected time, which reminds me, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Naruto questioned arching an eyebrow to which Ruby chuckled sheepishly and whistled before swiftly vanishing out of the office prompting a sigh from Naruto.

"Kids."

 _ **You were just like that. I bet school is the same wherever you go.**_

"You got that right?" Naruto replied with a slight smile before looking to the ceiling fan in thought; watching the blades move in circles to no end.

 _ **Are you sure of what you are planning?**_ Kurama muttered, prompting an intense gaze from Naruto.

"I have to." He closed his eyes, "I never thought things would ever result to this from the beginning. The people of this world might not see it but to me this is more of a post-apocalyptic world, that is why I have to try and make things right; repair this world from the damage I caused. I have to prove that this world, can still be saved."

Naruto smiled looking forward in curiosity, "Now I wonder what my clone has gotten in Vacuo."

… **..**

 _ **VACUO**_

Cinder Fall looked to the skies, placing a hand to block the sun that shone from the east. An airship was seen behind them in front of a very large ruin. Its bricks destroyed completely;

"I never liked this Kingdom…" She muttered to which Torchwick chuckled, "No one ever likes this kingdom Cindy. A funny thing is that before the Great War, there were transcripts that a large settlement was here, you can see traces of ruins here and there; besides anthropologists have dated them to be around for three centuries or so."

"Since when have we gotten so informal to the point you refer to me as Cindy." Cinder asked, her eyes narrowed. Torchwick just chuckled, "And here I thought we were becoming very close friends."

Cinder scoffed, but before she could comment, Adam Taurus came out from the ruins, "Glad that you all could make it. Though you are quite a bit late." He muttered in an uncaring manner, "Not that I care, but I hate to be kept waiting."

Torchwick opened his lips to comment but Cinder quickly interrupted him, "We were caught up in a situation back in Vale. Nothing that concerns you. You said you had something interesting to show us."

Adam smirked, "Naturally I would be tempted to keep my findings but I decided to be generous for now."

Cinder looked impassive at his generosity, "Well let's head in then?"

Before they could move, Taurus muttered, "Wait… Someone's here."

Cindy's eyes narrowed along with Torchwick's as footsteps moved through the sands towards their location. Adam's expression changed to one of nervousness sniffing the air, and clenching his fist.

A masked man revealed himself to the trio, the wind rustling wildly through the desert. Cinder's expression became cold, watching the man with a high degree of alertness. He wore an ANBU styled uniform, with a fox mask on his face.

"One of your people, Taurus?"

"No… I don't know who that is?" Taurus muttered gritting his teeth. If his eyes were visible, they would be widened in shock. He was behind Cinder and Torchwick so they could not see his expression. _That smell. It's him! How is it possible?! Why is he here?_

"Who are you?" Cinder asked in a monotone voice. The masked man chuckled, he was seen wearing a pure black attire under the hot sun but showed no discomfort.

"Now I think that would be ruining things a bit if I told you who I am. Just say, that I am an interested party in your recent activities of late."

"An interested party huh." Cinder muttered with an arched eyebrow to which the figure nodded his head in response.

"You see…" The figure spoke walking forward a bit making the trio tense. "I've been noting your recent accomplishments Adam and I have to say you've managed to interest me. For now you all can call me, Kitsune."

"Why are you here?" Torchwick asked aiming his staff at the figure, "You seem to be the daredevil type."

"Hmmm… Seems I would have to teach you a lesson about pointing guns at your seniors." Kitsune quickly placed a finger in front of him and that was the beginning.

Suddenly, Torchwick was sent crashing through the ruin walls by a huge blast of wind which quickly caused Cinder to enter her battle stance, channeling the essence of fire into her being.

She sent a huge blast of fire towards Kitsune who didn't move from his position. The fire attack was quickly dissipated into nothingness as soon as it made contact with his unmoving form, prompting a stunned look from Cinder.

 _What?_

Adam gritted his teeth in anger and moved, swiftly going for a sword slash at speeds untraceable by the human eye. "Semblances don't work on him!"

His attack collided with Kitsune, rippling the earth beneath them. The sands were pushed apart due to the speed of and strength of the collision due to Adam colliding with him. He gritted his teeth as Kitsune was seen stopping the blade with his hand, Kitsune then whispered so silently even at close range it took Adam's heightened hearing to pick up the words.

"I thought you had learnt, boy. Seems all these years and you have learnt nothing."

"You left us!" Adam snarled; and attempted to remove his sword but it was all for naught as Kitsune's grip on the sword didn't budge an inch.

"I'm really disappointed, Adam."

Kitsune kneed his gut with such force, Adam spat out blood. He didn't have time to grab his breath before a brutal haymaker from Kitsune sent him deep into the earth giving him a severe concussion. Adam's faunus mask cracked a bit showing the effect of the strike.

He gasped out in pain as Kitsune viciously slammed his foot down on his chest, creating a medium sized crater. Adam gasped in pain, trying to catch his breath. His ribs were broken, he was sure. Multiple tendrils of fire attempted to slam unto Kitsune but it was all for naught, dissipating into air as soon as they made contact with his body.

Cinder looked forward in contemplation and nervousness; Adam just commented that semblances didn't work on him. Just who… what was this mysterious figure?

She could feel Kitsune's grin towards her and she narrowed her gaze, she never had planned for this.

"This was a demonstration." Kitsune muttered, moving away from Adam Taurus' pained form on the earth. Cinder looked in confusion, this was a new addition.

"Who are you?"

"As I said, an interested party."

A huge blast to the side of Kitsune's head made him turn towards the direction of the shot to see a panting Torchwick whose face was bloodied. Kitsune chuckled, " **You lucky brat.** "

He vanished into a plume of smoke, making Cinder look surprised, before turning back towards Torchwick to see him wheezing in pain.

"Who the hell was that?" He muttered seriously and painfully to which Cinder looked forward in contemplation.

She would have to talk with her boss. She hated the idea of an existence she knew nothing about; looking towards Adam's down form she bit her lip in nervousness. She knew the capabilities of Taurus; for him to be completely defeated without so much of an effort showed that that Kitsune was someone not to be toyed with.

The fact that Taurus clearly knew the figure and declined comment was another issue. A new person was introduced to their game, and she was not a big fan of this new character.

One thing was certain, she was going to see Salem.

… **..**

 _ **VALE**_

"I got blindsided, by a gun of all things." Naruto chuckled, the memories of the events from Vacuo returning.

 _ **In your real body you would have sensed it? It seems they have something fishy going on there.**_

Naruto looked down in thought. _Adam huh._

 _ **Are you alright, Naruto?**_

Naruto closed his eyes in resignation. _I think it's time I moved my pieces too. I have to take care of three aspects. One is Pyrhha Nikkos and I already know how to get her attention. One of Torchwick's goons were very sharing with information._

"And here I thought you had gone home, Naruto." Naruto arched an eyebrow and shifted his gaze to the door to see Ozpin walking into the room.

"Ozpin." Naruto spoke in recognition, he immediately got up and muttered, "I was about to move out-"

Ozpin smirked, "It seems you have a lot on your mind, you didn't even see me come in."

Naruto shrugged, "It is as you said. Right now things are brewing up. I'm just trying to keep things as stable as possible and I was about to speak with one of the students you have here. Well three of them."

Ozpin smirked as Naruto walked past him and out of the office, "Hmm… I wonder who these three are."

Naruto smirked, "Whatever suits your mind Ozpin, Whatever suits your mind."

… **..**

On top of a high building, Naruto sat the edge of the top overlooking the entirety of Beacon Academy. He looked down to see multiple students walking about thinking on their various activities. A slight smile worked its way onto his face, "At least this Academy has something we all need at this moment."

He looked down to see Ruby and her team walking ahead, without a doubt to their dorms. From this vantage point, he closed his eyes and inhaled, slowly taking in the feeling of the entire academy. This was his creation, every single brick placed on the earth he knew about it. This was the first task he set out to do.

Just for a moment, Naruto smiled, delighting in the degree of peacefulness here, the Nature energy flowing peacefully, brightening the land.

"You asked to see me Professor?" A female voice spoke to which Naruto did not even bother to turn. "Come and sit beside me, Pyrrha."

Pyyrrha looked slightly confused but moved forward and sat beside Naruto. She caught his gaze towards the students and a confused expression came on her face. The way he looked down on all of them; it seemed like the way her mother looked at her most of the time. Love and endearment, but just as she saw the look it vanished.

Naruto turned his gaze towards Pyrrha, "Tell me Pyrrha, what do you think of them?"

Pyrrha looked stunned as to why Naruto would ask her such a question.

"They look… happy I guess." She commented either way slowly relaxing fully in his presence. She smiled at the peaceful energy that surrounded him. But from the way he had dispatched the Grimm earlier during class, she knew he was a warrior. Someone who had killed over the years. But, it didn't matter to her. She looked down and noted their expressions more fully.

Her life in Mistral had taught her that peacefulness didn't last. There was always conflict, aiming at tearing the land apart. She repeated her earlier statement.

"They look happy. But, it doesn't seem it is going to last. One way or another, I can feel that the world is tilting. I don't know how or why but I can just feel it, something's coming, something big."

Naruto smiled, "You have potential I rarely see nowadays, Pyrrha. Something I hope will aid me in the future. Can I depend on you to protect them?"

Pyrrha looked confused, "Why would you ask me such strange and cryptic questions?"

Naruto grinned lightly, chuckling cheekily prompting a smile from Pyrrha. She sighed, a fond smile on her face. "Either way, I have begun to experience things here. Companionship, Something I would like to protect so yes, Professor I will give my quota in protecting the people here. Because I've begun to see them as friends."

Naruto nodded his head in gratitude, "Thank you."

"You are a strange person." Pyrrha commented to which Naruto chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know. Tell me Pyrrha. What do you know about your father?"

Pyrrha's expression changed, looking down in slight longing. Naruto looked at her and caught the countenance on her face.

"I… haven't met him. I wish I knew him though. No matter what I ask my mother, all she said was that he loved me more than anything, but he just couldn't come to me to us because of dangerous people. I could see that she loved him, despite him being away. I just felt that there were things I didn't know but not knowing them raised more questions."

"I see… You know of Roman Torchwick, don't you?" Naruto asked to which Pyrrha nodded her head.

"He was involved with your father."

Pyrrha quickly shifted her gaze to Naruto with her eyes widened, "W…What?!"

"Your father was Saul Nikkos, a commander of a faction of criminals working under Torchwick."

Pyrrha was shell-shocked; her father was a criminal, working under one of the most wanted men in the entirety of Remnant?

"Shocking huh."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at his original statement, "W…was? You said he was-"

Naruto nodded his head, "He died a couple of days ago. Killed by Torchwick himself."

Pyrrha's mouth was agape in shock. Just like that, her world was slightly beginning to change. She never knew him, she only knew about him through the tales her mother told her and now… she's just finding out he was dead. Pyrrha knew that her mother would be broken once the news got to her.

"What made him go to work with someone like that?" Pyrrha commented clenching her fist; "Did he know of the pain he kept leaving at home?"

Naruto looked at her. _She mostly isn't perturbed by his death. It's her mother's future state of mind that is the current cause of her anger. I guess it's as a result of him not being around._ He smiled sadly at the thought.

"You were staying in Mistral, a place known for the rampant crimes all over the Kingdom. Hell, ask anyone on what they thought about Mistral, and the words 'Lowlifes and thugs' would be prevalent. But, you know this more than anyone here."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. She knew first hand of the dangers of staying in a place like Mistral. She had to become strong, just so she could be able to protect her mother. That was the motivation that wanted her to strive to become the best of the best. They weren't affluent, well known or had a reputation that sparked fear, they were just a random family born within a harsh Kingdom. But strangely, they were rarely confronted.

"Your father joined them to protect you both. He was sure that with his influence with the most wanted criminal, you wouldn't be harassed much. The government has a weak hold on security in that Kingdom, only able to protect the rich living within the inner centers of the city."

Pyrrha's eyes slowly widened at Naruto's words, He commented, "That was his goal. To get you and your mother into the city and to make you all never wanted anything again. He tried to gain what he could, stealing from them so he could take you and your mother away from all this…"

Pyrrha looked saddened and shocked at the news, "He did all that for us?"

"He was caught however and Torchwick murdered him, shot him point blank."

Pyrrha clenched her fist looking down at Naruto's words, "How did you find that out?"

"I interrogated one of his goons just recently. This might be hard for you to stomach, and I sympathize with you. But-"

Pyrrha sniffed and wiped any emerging tears, "But that probably is not what you called me for."

Pyrrha was heartbroken, but she tried to will her mind not to cry in front of Naruto. She didn't know the man, her father. But, he was eliciting such emotions from her. Since her time at Mistral everyone expected her to be strong, they touted her, _The Invincible girl._

She scoffed in her mind mirthlessly. No one had the mind to come to her, to know exactly what she was feeling, what she wanted most; what she craved most. She was vulnerable, more than anyone out there. That was why she tried to keep up shields to protect herself, shields that pushed people away.

Because she knew, if they were to know her, she wouldn't be invincible anymore, they would see how weak she was, and they would strike like vultures; that was the mindset she had to grow with in Mistral.

Naruto looked at Pyrrha, an understanding expression on his face, He knew she was an Uzumaki, if not diluted over time; possibly a distant relative who went into hiding after the attack on Uzushiogakure, but, a bit of him resonated with her, going through all that at a young age.

 _ **That and the fact that you Uzumaki are always followed with pain wherever you go. Their once great power came at a dark cost.**_

Naruto smiled mirthlessly at Kurama's words, "You know Pyrrha, there's no one here."

He placed a comforting palm on her trembling shoulder. "It's okay, to let it all out."

Pyrrha dug her face into his red cloak and gritted her teeth, tears slowly flowing out. Naruto comforted her, looking down at the students moving about in their lives.

… **..**

 _ **VACUO**_

Adam Taurus grunted as he was brought back to consciousness. He got up and gritted his teeth at the sharp pain he felt. Flashes of the Kitsune rippled through his head. _He's back._

"I would stay down if I were you. I guess your faunus heritage promotes your healing. I expected you to be knocked out for a longer time." Cinder commented.

"Taurus is very tough I'm guessing." Torchwick mused chuckling out, "On a more serious matter, you knew who that was didn't you? The man that attacked us, that… Kitsune."

"No I don't."

"Taurus." Cinder spoke sternly, "I hate untied ends. You knew who that was, I could see it."

"It doesn't concern you at all."

"Trust me, someone who comes to attack us with strength rarely seen concerns me. I would like to know your powerful friends Taurus. And I expect you to be more cooperative." Cinder spoke, her eyes narrowed showing her irritation of the matter.

Adam Taurus frowned before scoffing, he looked away from her before speaking. "He was the head of the White Fang before me."

"What now?" Torchwick commented with an arched eyebrow.

Cinder Fall looked on slightly stunned, "I was under the assumption that you killed him during the uprising."

"More like he left and took a long time not coming back." Adam spoke in slight disdain, "He's very powerful. And if he has decided to show himself, what's coming will not be good."

Torchwick spoke, "While that's swell and all, why did you bring us here, Adam?"

"I found something that might help us in our cause, which I think your benefactor would find pleasing."

"I would be the judge of that." Cinder commented to which Torchwick smirked,

Adam looked around noting them to be in the same ruins as before, "What happened to him?"

"Torchwick shot him and he vanished."

 _That was a clone then_. He thought before he banished them away. _First things first._

"Anyways… come with me."

Adam took a deep breath and got up slowly, walking into the ruins. Cinder and Torchwick followed, moving deeper into the darkened underground layer. Cinder swiftly created a light source from her palm, illuminating their path.

"Thank you Cindy." Torchwick commented, scowling at Adam. "Not everyone had peripheral night vision you know Adam."

Adam shrugged, "It took a while after we got readings, noting a very impressive weapon that could be used to help us."

The trio stopped as a huge black silhouette was seen before them. Taurus removed a fire dust and inserted it into a compartment on one of the pillars and the entire underground layer glowed. Torchwick whistled, with Cinder's eyes narrowing in interest; a cold smirk gracing her face.

"What the hell is that?" Torchwick asked to which Adam chuckled, "Apparently, this was used in the Great war along while ago. Now I'm curious to what actually happened."

The object under observation was seen to be a huge cannon that seemed reinforced, not showing signs of aging on it. At the base of the cannon several runic writings were seen inscribed on it.

 _Glyphs possibly?_ Cinder thought in wonder.

"It took a while till we were able to get the translation at the base. Most of it was incoherent but we managed to get a couple of words. The language is archaic, almost lost to time." Adam muttered, chuckling at the interested gazes of his two acquaintances.

" **Kaminari no kuni, 'chakura kakusen taiho'; and 'chakura yuso taiho'.** Basically meaning, ' **Land of lightning… chakra diffusion cannon; chakra transportation canon.** '

 _Land of Lightning? C… Chakra… what the hell is that?_

That was the thought that chorused through the duo's minds as they gazed on the weapon before them in wonder.

 **CHAPTER END**


	7. Bonds

**_THE FAUNUS UPRISING 2: BONDS_**

 ** _BEACON ACADEMY_**

Ever since she was combat efficient, Ruby Rose was definitely sure it had to take the wills of a superb warrior to bring her down. She wasn't bragging, no she wasn't. This was something she knew, especially after being trained by her Uncle Qrow. Her speed was awesome, she was very quick and knew that was a huge disadvantage for anyone having the unfortunate luck of facing her.

She had come to accept that the instructors in the Academy were pretty strong, considering what she had witnessed in Vale a few weeks ago, when the group of robbers tried to steal some dust.

Even Torchwick knew not to face her directly, but, here she was, running at full speeds and yielding no damage. Not a single strike!

She had been fighting for what felt like hours honestly to her. All he had been doing was evading and hitting her to the earth pissing her all the more.

Ruby sped at a high degree towards Naruto directly, a frown on her face. She noted Naruto's gaze towards her; it was stoic, not giving anything away if he was been threatened or tired, or anything.

It was really annoying.

She quickly blasted a shot of dust from her Crimson Rose backwards, to speed up her movement the moment she was in close range. The effect gave the inclination that she had vanished, and appeared behind Naruto, bringing forth her scythe, ready to strike.

The effect of the collision riveted through the battlefield, emitting a slight shockwave.

"My judgment would be-" Ruby looked forward in shock, her scythe completely stopped. This was a first. "-you lack tact." Naruto finished and Ruby was shocked completely as a blast of wind from Naruto sent her spiraling backward through the air, sending her tumbling backwards, crashing and rolling across the earth.

 _What was that?!_ she thought in pain while groaning. Looking at her weapon lying on the earth a slight distance from her, she hardened her resolve and moved to get it before she was shocked for the second time.

"What the hell!" She looked on both in shock and awe as her scythe quickly flew towards Naruto who simply reached out and grabbed it.

She looked conflicted, _what?!_ She wondered. Naruto ignored her possible line of thoughts and commented.

"While you are pretty good with some goons and low level fighters, you are too predictable to more experienced fighters like me. Your movements are wasteful, and I could see your attacks coming a mile away. And I'm guessing-"

Ruby widened her eyes as Naruto appeared before her to her shock. She had never seen speed like that, she couldn't even react. She could only tumble backwards, falling clumsily to the earth.

Naruto frowned, speaking as a matter of fact. "Without your weapon, you are complete garbage."

Ruby's eye twitched to Naruto's slight amusement, but he kept his impassive gaze and looked at the weapon on his hand. "We need to remedy that."

No matter how she wanted to dispute the fact, it was staring at her directly in the face. Come to think of it. She really was helpless without her Crescent Rose. Spotting her weapon on Naruto's hand, she frowned. Remembering his speed and control over her weapon.

 _What exactly is his semblance?_ She wondered in slight awe and annoyance. He was just so fast it couldn't be natural, and comparing that magnetic stuff he did. It was similar to Pyrrha's, just how was it possible for someone to have two semblances?

Ruby's mind exploded, she thought too much.

Sensing the metaphorical steam emerging from her skull, Naruto chuckled, prompting an embarrassed look from Ruby, who blushed and stood up, looking aside.

"So what are you saying?" She asked bashfully.

"Well, we need to work on your hand to hand combat, which seriously should have been taught to you. You should not always depend on your weapon. Weapons fail, that's a fact."

Again she tried to protest in defense but knew again, he was right, she was hating this trend. As if Naruto wanted to mess with her again, he quickly sealed her scythe, but to Ruby's eyes it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the, where is it?!" She shouted out, half awed, half angry. She worked so hard to make it, so destroying it was a no no.

Naruto tapped her nose, "I simply kept it away for now. I will give it to you as soon as you are done today; if you even have the strength to carry it."

Ruby looked forward in slight apprehension. She didn't like the expression on his face. It spelled doom for her, that she was certain. Naruto simply smiled mysteriously and a little bit mischievously.

 **…..**

Glynda sighed, stepping into her home and removing her key. She was tired, that she was sure of, and not seeing Naruto was a bonus. She didn't need to be confused today, she had another situation in her mind.

Her home was now given a much clearer view. It was simple, well clean and well-kept apartment. It was painted white with the sitting and dining rooms in one room, while the bedroom and kitchen doors visible behind the purple sofa.

A screen was visible on the wall opposite the sofa, a small glass table separating them.

Glynda walked in and the aroma of Wagon wheel beef soup reached her nostrils. She widened her eyes, looking forward in nostalgia. It was then, a slight tear dropped from her eyes, gritting her teeth in pain. An image of her family passed through her memories. She could see her mother, a beautiful blond hair woman who looked at her with love in her eyes. She doubted anyone could love her as her mother did.

Her siblings had this rare smile on their faces that no one could see every time. And since they were being drafted to battle the Grimm constantly, that moment was a rare aspect in their lives and even their father looked at them with love.

At that moment, with her family, they left it all in the background; their burdens, their struggles, everything. They were simply focused on family, on being together for that moment in time.

Glynda looked down in solemnity before steeling her expression.

She stepped into the kitchen, opening the door to which a man fumbled in surprise. He had black hair that was quickly fading due to the gray hair sprouting at random areas.

He looked back at her with green eyes, looking stunned but relieved, "You startled me for a second there, Glynda."

Glynda ignored his statement and moved to the fridge, "You keep acting like you didn't know when I entered."

"We do have to let our guard down once in a while, don't we?" He spoke chuckling as Glynda reached for a bottle of water. He returned to the pot. "Besides, I feel much safer here in Vale."

Glynda drank in gulps, till the bottle of water was exhausted. She threw it to a small trash can beside the door before sighing in relief. Her father smiled, "You've had a tiresome day, haven't you?"

"Something like that."

"I had a feeling, you can go freshen up. Dinner will be ready soon."

Glynda entered her bedroom and looked at the family picture by the side of her bed, she could see her father, mother and four siblings, two boys and two girls. They all looked so happy.

Sighing, she moved to the showers, ready to freshen up. It was really a long day for her.

 **…..**

Glynda took a bite of the food and her eyes slightly widened. Her father looked nervous at her expression; wondering if it was as good as she remembered. She didn't look up to him, she just commented.

"You never told me, you never told anyone you could cook."

He chuckled slightly, reminiscing in nostalgia "With the way your mother hoarded too kitchen to herself, I never had a chance. And when she was gone, well…"

He grimaced as Glynda gripped her fork slightly not wanting to pay attention to him, she just let out a breath of fresh air. "It's just like how she made it."

He smiled gratefully, "Thank you, no matter how good I was in the kitchen, I could never reach her standards. It's nice to hear that from you."

"Why, are you here?" Glynda asked, looking at him sternly. Her father sighed, "Can we have dinner in peace, please. Believe it or not, I came to see you." A regretful expression came on his face, "I haven't had the chance to see any of you since that day."

Glynda's face softened slightly, a sigh escaping from her lips. "Fine, then."

The dinner proceeded quietly, Glynda relishing the cooked meal. It was refreshing, she usually was too tired to step into the kitchen when she was done from Beacon, hence resorting to order food to which she ate in content.

But it was nice to eat something, homemade every once in a while. Unknown to her, her father watched her with a fond smile on his face before moving to his plate, and eating it.

Hey, it did taste good. A smug smirk emerged from his face.

 **…..**

 ** _BEACON ACADEMY_**

Ruby groaned, walking through the passage way of their dorms. She looked as if she walked through a blender. Her clothes were torn, tattered; her body was wacked with pain at every movement from her body. Her room was looking so far away, dragging her weapon across the floor.

Naruto was right, by the time he was done with her she could barely walk! Only using her sheer will. Her training with Uncle Qrow wasn't like this! This was insane! She reached forward for her door knob and twisted it, opening it and walking in.

"…I am telling you, it doesn't- huh? Hey Ruby?" Yang spoke out midsentence, spotted at the top bunk to the right with Weiss pointing at her in argument. Yang arched an eyebrow at her disheveled form. Ruby groaned out in exhaustion, "Sleep, must… sleep. So tired."

"Uh, what's wrong here?" Weiss asked, her arms in akimbo. She was just in an argument with Yang when Ruby walked in looking worse for wear.

Ruby flopped to her bed and began to snore prompting an arched eyebrow from Blake, "Well, seems like she had a fun day."

"That, was from training with Professor Naruto?" Weiss spoke out, her eyebrow arching in awe. A slight blush emerged from her face, "M…Maybe I… we could ask him to train us." Weiss suggested.

"And comeback looking like that?" Yang pointed to Ruby, whose ghost was attempting to struggle out from her mouth.

"Y…Yeah!" Weiss spoke, really conflicted. Yang smirked mischievously, "Oh please, you just don't like Ruby spending time with the Professor."

"W…What?! That ridiculous!" Weiss spoke, her blush increasing.

"Hey there Professor Naruto." Blake spoke out in greeting towards the door. Weiss gasped and turned towards the door already straightening her hair. Only to see nobody. Weiss was fully blushing. _The nerve!_

Yang laughed, "Oh God, you are so hopeless!"

"How could you Blake?!" Weiss asked betrayed to which Blake gave a light smirk. "It felt funny."

"No it wasn't" Weiss gaze moved to a snickering Yang in protest, "I do not have a crush on him, more like an, _admiration!_ Yes! I admire him."

" _Riiiight_ , we all do." Yang drawled out before jumping down from her bed and moving out, "Now if you'd excuse me, Professor Naruto said I should come and meet him, in the night, at his home, he says he wants to _teach_ me something." Yang emphasized, before moving towards the door leaving a Weiss who had not registered Yang's words. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course, you should always be there to ace your… WHAT NOW?!"

Yang chuckled, "Yea right, 'admiration.' I'm heading to the bathroom."

Weiss humped, "I do not have a crush on him."

"Whatever makes you sleep well, Weiss; whatever makes you sleep well." Blake commented returning to her book.

"You always read that book, what's it about?" Weiss asked interested. Blake arched an eyebrow, "Since when are you interested in what I read."

"Well I have nothing to do, besides, from the way you are immersed with the book, it must be interesting right?"

Blake blinked and then shrugged, "I guess."

Weiss smiled in victory, "So, what's it about?"

"It's about a sage." Blake began, trying to find a way to summarize the book, "After the Great war between the five continents, it showed his life as he walked over the earth looking at the results of the war. It showed his travels, meeting the four maidens in each journey and bestowing upon them the powers over the four seasons after the helped him overcome his pain."

"Ho! Feels a bit mystical."

"I presume. It wasn't what drew me into the story. The book is regarded as fiction so it isn't that well known but, his journeys, you could see the pain he felt visiting each location. Trying to rebuild from the ashes of the destroyed earth. In a way it doesn't feel like fiction."

Blake smiled a bit, "It's really interesting if you give it a try."

"I'm sold." Weiss commented honestly, "It seems cool."

"Yea." Blake smiled wistfully, "Yes it is."

 **…..**

"Why did you come?" Glynda asked again. This time, she was sitting opposite her father, done with their dinner.

"I said I came to see you." Her father spoke, his green eyes showing sincerity.

"Don't… Don't do that." Glynda spoke with a slight bit of resentment on her eyes. "Don't look at me like that?"

Her father looked down sighing a bit before looking back at her.

"I-" He gave a quick smile showing how hard this was for him from his emotion. He seemed embattled, like he was treading on hot coals. He straightened his face as hard as he could, "I came to apologize."

Glynda's clenched her palms to a fist underneath the table as she listened to his words.

"I had time to review my actions before and after your mother's death and I realized… it was all my fault. As well as what happened afterwards."

Glynda gave a scornful gasp, "Oh really?"

He frowned, "This is hard for me Glynda."

"Oh I know." She spoke, her voice rising slightly, "and I know how hard it was for you to keep your image that you had to turn your children into warriors!" she spoke scornfully.

"Glynda I…"

"Do you even know what I wanted to be?" Glynda asked, a look of pure bitterness on her face, "My dream, do you know what it was?"

Her father looked down in regret, trying not to break down in front of her.

"I guessed so." Glynda spoke scathingly, expecting his response, or lack of. "Mother did. But that didn't matter did it?"

Her father cursed himself, he felt nothing but dishonor at himself, Glynda continued regardless, her voice coated with pure resentment. "You wanted a family of Hunters and Huntresses, except for mother, of course that was understandable!" She yelled out. "When Richard and Gertrude lost their lives, you isolated yourself in sorrow, leaving us alone, as if it wasn't your fault in the first place! Do you know how I cursed myself every day because I according to you 'wasn't up to standard?!' But of course you wouldn't."

She spoke in irritation, "And all you have to say is I'm sorry, even after Mother's death?"

"What do you want me to say, Glynda?" Her father spoke remorsefully to which Glynda scoffed.

"What I want to tell you, is that it's too late." Glynda spoke, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. She quickly got up from the dining table, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for dinner."

"Where are you going?" He asked, stunned. She stopped, tears flowing freely showing the pain she was burdened with throughout her life. Her father couldn't see it, but he could feel it. And he knew she was completely right. She scorned him, and rightfully so. He couldn't forgive himself, how could she?

"Not here." She muttered, clenching her fist around the door knob and twisted it, moving outside. Before she was out of hearing sight, her father moved to the door and spoke silently,

"I would still be here, waiting."

Glynda didn't stop one bit, she just walked on, whether she listened or not, she didn't show it. She left her father in her home, walking in the cold airy night.

 **…..**

Naruto looked at Roshi closing shop, "It's kind of early don't you think Roshi-ossan?"

"After what happened, I don't think I can be brave enough to leave this shop open late in the night."

"But I am here, there's nothing to worry about." Roshi stubbornly shifted his head in the negative prompting a sigh from Naruto.

"Fine fine, do whatever you want." Naruto's eyes then widened slightly before he looked outside the shop, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'd lock up Roshi-ossan, let me check something out."

"Sure thing, Naruto, I'm heading to bed." Roshi nodded his head and moved through the door at the back of the shop. Naruto smiled at his retreating figure before watching as Glynda made her way in.

"You look like you've had a long day." Naruto queried, noting her expression. He then looked curious and slightly worried, "What happened?"

Glynda exhaled peacefully, finding herself in peace as soon as she stepped in, "I need somewhere to stay tonight."

Naruto smiled, arched an eyebrow in inquiry, "So… tea?"

 **…..**

 ** _WHITE FANG_**

As the most popular terrorists in the entire land of Remnant, their headquarters were well hidden within the mountains, it was barricaded on all sides by numerous mountains and a passageway serving the only mode of entry.

Sentries were visible on the mountains, ready to note any incoming threat. Their far visual prowess called into play.

A large airship landed within the roof of the huge building which seemed like a castle, Adam Taurus stepped out, greeted by many masked Fauna who quickly rushed to the top.

"Leader!" Adam paid no heed to them and moved down into the main building. Similar to the external appearance, the inside was very beautiful and impressive, well lighted and well decorated.

Taurus moved into the building, a woman greeting him at the moment he stepped into the passageway. She had a partial wolf's mask on her bottom jaw. She was fairy attractive, light skinned and in possession of violet eyes with blue hair.

Taurus nodded in recognition, "How is everything today, Sim?"

She smiled, "Everything has been going smoothly since you left for Vacuo, how was it?" she asked curious.

"It seems I would have to brief you all soon, but now, I need to rest."

She nodded her head, "I understand, but before you leave, we are done with most of the preparations to destroy the towers. Our branch in Mistral are the ones left though. They are experiencing some difficulties."

"I see." Adam mused, sighing a bit. "Tell me something Sim. If you wanted nothing more than to protect them, you would do what it took?"

Sim blinked. "What do you mean?"

Adam widened his eyes and shook his head. "Forget about it, I'm rambling."

Adam clenched his fist.

 _So you've returned, father._

 **CHAPTER END**


	8. Winter

_**THE FAUNUS UPRISING 3: WINTER**_

Atlas was a Kingdom located in the far northern continent of Remnant. Like the other Kingdoms, it was governed by a ruling council to represent the people and their needs.

Unlike Beacon Academy in Vale, the Huntsman academy of Atlas, its government and military all functioned as one unit. The Kingdom was known for its innovation and far-reaching technological achievements, having developed, and then gifted the Cross Continental Transmit System to the rest of the world sometime after the Great War, according to the records. This greatly helped in allowing communication between the four Kingdoms.

Not only was Atlas the most technologically advanced, it was the primary producer of Dust, and the location of the Schnee Dust Company's main headquarters.

Covering an area of two hundred and ten hectares, and consisting of two hundred buildings and six kilometers of defensive walls, stood the headquarters of the Atlesian Military. It was in a simple term, a fortress.

It was a rectangular structure, with each corner having a high tower, three of which were Seventy five feet high. The tower in the southwest corner which overlooked the wide expanse of Atlas however, was about a hundred and fifteen feet high.

The Fortress of the Atlesian military was partly surrounded by a deep ravine – approximately a hundred and sixty five feet wide. In it contained the Academy, Palace and the barracks. The building was noted to be on a rock hill, which was much higher than the entirety of Atlas.

Finally, above the building and in the air, were a battalion of airships that overlooked the land. This gave an incredible vantage point for the military in case of an attack. Within the General's headquarters and in the strategy room, stood General James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas Academy and the Leader of the Atlesian Military.

He was seen looking over the map of Remnant, musing on recent developments occurring around Remnant. Footsteps approached him from the entrance prompting him to look forward to see a tall, white haired woman.

She moved forward with grace, holding a portfolio in her right hand. She was Winter Schnee, a member of the Atlesian military's special operatives unit. She bowed in respect, "General."

He rose his hand up, "At ease, Winter. So, I'm guessing you have some new information for me."

Winter nodded her head and gave the portfolio over to him prompting to open it and hum while looking it through. "How concrete is this information?" He looked towards her already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely accurate. The Grimm are beginning to show coordination in their movements within the borders of Mistral, this confirms Qrow's fears."

"This is not good news."

"It was never intended to be." Winter then pointed to the map towards the borders of Mistral. "Mistral do not have the forces capable of dealing which such a threat should it escalate. And again they have refused any help from us, or more specifically, our Atlesian Knights."

"They are never one to trust our technology huh."

"It's to be expected." Winter mused. "They've always refused help although they know the degrading nature of their Kingdom. They are a prideful bunch."

"Unfortunately for them, my concern is the stability across Remnant, not Mistral. If the Grimm manage to capture Mistral, however impossible the task, it would only be a matter of time before Remnant is harmed. What is most puzzling, is the coordination of the Grimm. It's almost like…"

"The incident that happened in that village?" Winter asked, while pondering.

"Yes." Ironwood looked on in thought. "Their raid on the village was unlike one I had seen. It seemed organized, and planned, which isn't what we know about them. It seems someone might be experimenting on the Grimm or can control them; or we have been wrong in our assumptions of the Grimm from the start. Either way, the good thing is that the Nevermore and Dragons haven't convened within their Kingdom."

Winter nodded her head in agreement. "I agree, the last thing we need is confusion and panic."

"It seems we will have to get Gabriel after all." Ironwood sighed, "We need his expertise on this."

Winter looked in thought. "I haven't seen him for a while, do you have an idea where he is?"

"He's in Vale currently. Apparently he has family issues over there. I want you to go and get him Winter. We need to strike as soon as we can."

"Understood." Winter bowed in respect. "In another note, apparently most of our graduates have joined the military, as predicted."

"I see."

"While it's good news, I have a question though." Winter looked to Ironwood who waved at her, letting her continue. "Why don't we immediately recruit the graduates into the military? In my view, it would help the security if we all functioned as one unit."

Ironwood chuckled and walked to one of the windows, looking over the Kingdom.

"Not everyone joins the Academy to serve in the military, Winter. Some just want to be able to protect their families and friends in case it is necessary. Some want to be known around the world as Hunstmen and so on. The free choice is very important here. If that was not so, your younger sister wouldn't have made it to Vale, or more specifically, Beacon."

"I don't know why she decided to attend that school. The one here was okay enough."

Ironwood smirked at the slight scowl on her face. "That, Winter, is between you two. Say hi to your father for me before you go on your mission. It has been a while."

"Understood. If I may take my leave General."

"You are dismissed."

Winter bowed in respect and walked out of the office letting Ironwood look on in thought towards the map.

 _The Grimm has begun to assemble again. This is troubling. This coordination was seen once ago, when they attacked the village. The last time we could not react, we could only listen to the news when they had ravaged the town. But now, we would counter attack in time before the same thing happens again. Hopefully, Winter gets to Gabriel before it's too late._

He looked to the map, chuckling a bit. "I'll need my Deputy General after all."

… **..**

"Today we are going to try something a little bit different." Naruto spoke calmly, his voice echoing to the farthest parts of the coliseum. The new entrants to the academy listened to his words with their undivided attention. They liked Professor Uzumaki's class; that went without a fact.

Apparently it was the only class they could actually have fun and test their abilities. He was making them stronger and they could feel it.

Naruto elaborated, walking to one of the cages, "We are going to be testing your survival instincts. How to hide your signature from most Grimm, as well as how to find a way to survive should you be outnumbered, or overpowered."

The students were seen on the spectators' seats, looking down towards Naruto who was at the edge of the coliseum. He moved towards a cage and opened it, stepping slowly backwards.

He then commented. "The Grimm as you have all being taught, are known for their impeccable skill in sensing negative emotions." The students looked in awe as a very large bipedal Grimm stepped out slowly from the huge cage. It had two horns that protruded from its head with huge teeth emphasized by its canines. Its size easily towered over Naruto with ease, causing him to look like a small individual compared to his size.

"They can sense fear, anger, hatred, any negative emotions. And so to be truly invisible to them, you must be absent of these thoughts."

The Grimm stalked around Naruto, growling in irritation. Naruto spoke out, "Can they hear? Of course they can. But they can't pinpoint my location because of their lack of sight, well, most of them. Hence they depend on the negative emotions to get the exact position of mine. If you can control it though…"

The Grimm walked past Naruto, growling in annoyance and anger. "You will be exactly invisible to it."

The students looked in awe as Naruto kept walking around the Grimm, with the Grimm none the wiser.

"How is he doing this?!" Ruby asked in excitement and wonder. This was astonishing. Weiss looked on in admiration. For someone to actually remove any traces of hate, and fear when facing the Grimm was nothing short of outstanding.

"It's really unbelievable." Yang mouthed in awe. Hell, whoever wasn't impressed by this seriously had some personality issues.

Blake on the other hand looked at Naruto with her eyes slightly widened. _I only know of one person with that ability. For someone to actually master the art of concealing one's emotions, that is the quality of a master assassin. That is… really chilling. Who exactly are you Professor?_

Blake looked on in contemplation as an image of the man with red hair passed through her memories. _Is it possible that?_

Naruto on the other hand was grinning inside his head as he soaked up the looks of adoration from his students. Heh, now he knew why Jiraiya loved to boast. The attention was pretty intoxicating.

He quickly summoned his sword and bifurcated the Grimm in one full sweep, allowing it to disintegrate before it touched the earth.

"I'm just doing this to show you the basic way the Grimm operate, and I'm sure most of you would think of this to be impossible. It's to be expected."

"Huh. What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked, noticing Blake's stare on Naruto. She tuned out Naruto's words in favor of her friend.

"I was just thinking, what made him to lose all fear when facing the Grimm? It's just… strange I guess."

Naruto looked on. "I'm sure by now, most of you cannot face the Grimm without feeling one negative emotion. Due to anger, revenge, fear, justice, those emotions can be manipulated by the Grimm. You must learn to control your emotions, not lose grip when it is the most critical."

The students filed away to their dorms after their classes were over. They had a lot to talk about, and most of it involved the blond professor.

… **..**

Sounds of collisions filled the training grounds as Ruby engaged Naruto in hand to hand combat. Ruby was pushed back a bit, to which she pursed her lips in determination and ran back towards him, trying to find any opening, or opportunity to wipe the smug smirk on his face.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, impressed. "I'd admit, you are a fast learner, Ruby Rose." Ruby smirked, seemingly fueled up by the comments. She attempted a roundhouse to which Naruto simply grabbed it.

"Your defenses though…" Ruby grimaced. "Is still garbage." He quickly threw her away from his location causing her to tumble across the earth, far away from him. She winced, trying to stand up despite the pain that rippled through her body.

 _How is he so strong?!_ She quickly sent a glance to his direction only to see no one.

"Looking for me?" She gasped as Naruto was seen behind her. She scowled, "Don't do that?"

"Your senses are another thing that needs focus. And I startled you to prove my point. We are going to hone your senses to be able to detect any attack even from your blind spot. Your aura is very important in this regard."

"What do you mean?"

"Most Huntsmen, when battling, or going on incredibly dangerous missions, send out a pulse of their aura, in order to stabilize themselves to their surroundings. This technique enables them to note the entire surroundings without looking at it. They would be able to feel the tiniest crack on the earth, the ridges, the trees and even the insects."

Ruby's eyes widened in excitement. "It sounds cool."

"Yes, it may seem cool, but, it requires a high degree of efficiency in controlling it. Each person's aura is a depiction of someone's soul. It may be chaotic, gentle, vicious, and destructive, it may even be blood lusted. But no matter the nature, Aura can be controlled, to be brought to a more docile and manipulating form. And with time, you'll learn the final step of this control lesson."

"Which is?" Ruby had ignored the pain brimming through her body in favor of excitement. Who knew training with the Professor would actually be cool.

"That is the ability to not use your Aura at all, but still, be able to sense your surroundings."

"Like you?" Ruby asked, prompting a smirk from Naruto. "Astute, Ruby Rose. You continue to surprise me. I'd have to still admit it, strength wise you are an exceptional student. I can't believe at this age of yours you have been able to harness your Aura to such degree. And don't feel bad if you can't defeat me, it's understandable."

"But how are you so strong?" Ruby asked puzzled. "I'm pretty sure even Uncle Qrow would have a hard time with you."

Naruto chuckled cryptically. "Whatever you say Ruby."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"You will have to evade me. Gear up Ruby, I'm coming on the offensive."

Ruby swallowed thickly, going into a stance. "Oh boy."

… **..**

The cold winds from the north blew through the mountains and forests, causing snowflakes to be blown about by the natural element. Cinder walked through the rocky and snowy terrain, familiar with the surroundings. She had a red glow around her body, effectively shielding her from the cold winds that caused branches in the surrounding forests to break, unable to handle the pressure.

Cinder trudged upward, unbothered with the temperature. She continued on her snowy path till she found herself before a cave with multiple openings. She smiled in nostalgia. "Haven't been here in a while."

She walked till she was in the center of the cave and placed her hands in the center of the openings. A sequence of spiral markings emerged from the point at which her hand made contact, glowing red before vanishing deep into it.

Cinder paid no heed to her slightly bleeding palm and watched as the illusion was dispelled, showing one entrance only. She moved in, and as soon as she crossed over and into the cave, the illusion was reset.

Willing fire to appear on her palm, she walked down the steps till she was in front of a huge pavement, surrounded by twelve pillars. She moved till she was at the center, and then she waited.

A couple of minutes passed and a portal opened up before her showing a red sky within it. As soon as it opened, it vanished, revealing a white haired woman with red irises. Black markings were seen surrounding her form, her body covered by a white clothing.

Noting Cinder, the edges of her lips went up slightly in recognition. "Cinder. It's been a while."

"Yes, Salem. It certainly has."

Salem nodded her head and moved till she was before her. She looked Cinder over, arching an eyebrow. "You look well."

"Well everything has been proceeding smoothly as planned, but, there is a development that I am rather displeased by."

Salem narrowed her eyes in thought. "For you to come to me, means this is not something you can solve by yourself." Cinder nodded in reply prompting a frown from Salem.

"Do you know of anyone named 'Kitsune'?"

Salem's eyes narrowed in recognition. "I haven't heard of that language in a long time."

Cinder pursed her lips. "So you knew of his existence then, and apparently, you know he was the Leader of the White fang before Adam Taurus."

"Not just leader." Salem corrected, prompting an arched eyebrow from Cinder. She clenched her fist. "He was basically the _one who created_ the White fang."

"What?!" Cinder widened her eyes in shock. "But that's impossible."

"Many things are impossible that happen here in Remnant, but to think he is alive after all this while. If you encountered him, it must not have been friendly."

"Torchwick aggravated him to battle before we could decide upon that."

Salem frowned. "That dense fool."

"But still, Adam Taurus clearly didn't intend to share that he was the father and founder of the White Fang."

"It's understandable." Salem commented, looking around the cave and walking to one of the pillars, noticing a crack on it. "They have respect for each other. Hence, they do not easily give out secrets like that."

"And how were you able to find out."

"I was… a special case." Salem exhaled placing her palms over the crack and restoring it back to its original form. Turning to Cinder, she asked. "So, what exactly happened there?"

"I think he was tracking Adam for most of it."

"I see."

"Who is he exactly?"

"He was… someone I knew. And someone who's dangerous."

"Should I be worried about him hindering our plans?"

Salem smirked, "He is formidable without a doubt. You should also avoid him if possible. Although I doubt he intends to do anything unnecessarily damaging to our plans."

"So we continue." Cinder spoke with a certain degree of certainty.

"We continue." Salem affirmed. "You are my mode of having an effect on this world. It's not yet time for me to reveal myself. Not yet time. I would be going now, if there is nothing else."

At the lack of a response, the portal reopened and Salem looked back at it, noting the desolate landscape. She began to walk towards it when Cinder's words stilled her.

"How are you, Salem?" Cinder asked in slight concern. Salem didn't turn back to Cinder, making the latter to look at her Leader, noting the moving black marks around her body. They seemed alive, infinitely moving; never ceasing in it's a hypnotic flow.

Salem chuckled slightly and craned her head slightly to the side, revealing a lone glowing red pupil. The black markings glowed red, prompting Cinder to note the aura emerging around Salem. Like death itself, her reply was even more chilling.

" **Never been better.** "

… **..**

"Thank you, for everything." Glynda muttered to Naruto, who looked at her with an endearing smile.

"Anytime you need me Glynda, I'll always be here."

"It's… nice to listen to that." Glynda looked down, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I meant what I said you know." Glynda looked towards Naruto who had an honest smile on his face. "It is better you have a dad you hate-" His eyes glossed over in a slight hurt, "-than none at all. Go and listen to him, get to the root of it all."

Thank you, Naruto." Glynda began to walk towards the door of the dust shop. But as soon as she placed her hands on the door, she paused a little. She turned back to look at him, a grateful smile on her face. "I know it would take a while for you to open up to me. And already I know the hurt you feel from just looking at me."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise to which Glynda chuckled at his befuddled state. "You might be as strong as it gets, but even you are very bad at hiding your emotions. I remind you of someone, don't I? Someone you loved dearly." Glynda muttered, looking down, a sad smile on her face.

Naaruto looked conflicted at her words.

"I hope, whatever we have eventually, between us, would be our chapter, no one else's." Glynda smiled looking back at him. Naruto could then see what a beautiful smile she had on her face. It made his heartbeat skip for a moment. Something he never thought would happen for a very long time. "So, I'll keep waiting. Until that moment you would open yourself to me. I want to see into your heart; I want to know who you truly are."

Glynda pushed opened the door and walked out, "Till then, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, a conflicted look on his face. _Glynda._

Just then, a memory rushed through his head.

… _ **..**_

 _ **YEARS AGO**_

Naruto was seen on the beach, effectively in a disguise. Some years had passed after the occurrences of the war, and he had walked through the world, trying to find what he could salvage after the destruction.

A disclosed woman was seen before him, she had white hair sitting beside him and looking at the wide span of the ocean. She turned her gaze to him, to note his eyes broken, lost; not able to find any semblance of hope buried with those darkened blue orbs.

Naruto spared a glance to her. "Why do you keep coming to sit beside me?"

The woman smiled, looking back at him. "And he speaks finally." She chuckled out looking into his pupils and noting the irritation within his orbs. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's because you never look happy; or maybe it's because you are lonely. Who knows?"

"I don't like it when you look into my eyes, aren't you afraid of what you would find buried there?"

She mused, "Something really horrible I'm guessing, if your moodiness is to be gauged. And besides, if I look at the beach sands, how can I talk to you?"

 _Fuyu_. Naruto thought, sparing a glance to the woman. _Ever since I came to this town, she has been the only person who has stayed by me. She introduced herself on the first day, I can remember, I didn't reply to her though… She just keeps trying to probe into my mind, not knowing what she would find. The horrors, the destruction._

He chuckled mirthlessly in his mind. _She thinks that by not speaking, it means I can't explain myself; like a baby. But, I am not like a baby, I am like an old man and she a small girl. I've fought in a war, and she doesn't even know what war is. Looking at her, that is obvious._

"Try-" Fuyu commented, breaking him out of his thoughts. "-try to talk to me, about your experiences."

Naruto just stared at her, musing at her next words. "Or, try to tell me what you are thinking."

Naruto gave a long sigh. He had never felt any stress that surmounted what he was feeling now, the burden. He muttered, "I'm thinking, about my future."

Fuyu smiled, "Very good. So, how do you see your future?"

Naruto looked to the skies, a conflicted expression on his face. Fuyu looked worried, concerned that he would return to his shell once again. She wanted to place an arm on his shoulder for comfort, but she knew that it was too soon. She just muttered. "Do me this favor, okay?"

Naruto shifted his gaze to her, his eyes clearly showing a great deal of conflict in between. She spoke to him caringly. "I think, if you talk to me about it, it will make you feel better."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Naruto looked at her, memories of his life from the beginning to this current moment flashing through his mind. "I saw terrible things… I did terrible things. Things that would make you question my sanity, something I'm not sure of. Though that was my past life."

Naruto looked down to the sands beneath his feet. "But, in this life, I just want to be happy in this life. But at the same time, I can't. If I'm telling this to you, what I've done, you would think that, I'm some sort of beast."

Fuyu looked at him, a slight smile at the pain she could see radiating towards her from him.

"Or some sort of demon, or devil-" Naruto admitted, a sad smile on his face. "-but again, you will still be right. I am all of these things."

He looked to her.

"I wasn't alone, you see, at the start. I had a brother, someone I could call my father, someone I looked up to as my mother, and someone I considered a sister. They loved me-"

Naruto looked in tears, his eyes peering into her shocked amber ones. "-and… I loved them. But still then… nothing stopped me, from killing them."

Naruto looked to the skies noting the birds flying in a formation to the south.

"… **all in a foolish bid, to save this world.** "

 **CHAPTER END**


	9. Sins of our Fathers

**_THE FAUNUS UPRISING 4: SINS OF OUR FATHERS_**

"Open your eyes, Blake dear."

With her small ears twitching, a seven year old Blake blinked, squinting her eyes to block the light that got in. "Too bright!" She scrunched her face up in irritation prompting a chuckle from the man who opened the curtains.

He had short red hair with a grizzly red beard and blue eyes. The most prominent feature about him was that he had three whisker marks across his face. He was seen wearing a white shirt with its two first buttons unfastened, over a black trouser that stopped a couple of inches above his ankle.

It was Uzumaki Naruto, but with a different hairdo.

"Come on Pa! I need to sleep more."

"That unfortunately I have to disagree on. Come on, we have a lot to do today."

"Why don't you take Adam then?" Blake scowled cutely, encouraging a smirk from Naruto. "Or Leone?"

"They are coming with me also."

Blake blinked. "Really? Why?"

"Maybe if you come on with me you would know why."

Blake grumbled and jumped out of the bed in her pajamas and muttered lazily. "Fine, I'll join you in a bit."

Naruto ruffled her hair to her annoyance. "That's my girl."

Blake groused a bit, watching as Naruto left the room. As soon as he left, the edges of her lips twitched up a bit before she moved to freshen up.

While in the bathroom, Blake was seen brushing her teeth, humming a tune.

 _I wonder…_ She thought. _I wonder what father's name is?_

 **…..**

Blake walked down the steps of the huge mansion. It was an incredibly huge building, built to resemble a castle. The establishment simply represented the home of the faunus, the place where they could avoid the stares of the human population and be themselves. Though tings were getting better.

Most of them were children and a few were adults. Blake looked to the entrance of the building to see Naruto alongside two other children. The first was red haired, a younger Adam Taurus, while the second was a blond haired teen with violet eyes. That was Jake Leone, spotting a tail reminiscent to that of a Lion.

Blake blinked as she watched the scene with puzzlement. Naruto seemed to be pissed, if the imaginary twitches she could see forming on his forehead was any indication.

It was then she realized. Adam's hair was red. That wasn't the usual case. Leone was seen behind Adam, his trembling lips as a result of the laughter that threatened to come out.

Speeding up her pace, she walked over to the trio to see a nervous Adam looking at Naruto. Blake chuckled before a smile emerged from her petite face.

"Uhhh. Adam, why is your hair red?"

Leone snorted at the deadly gaze Adam sent towards her.

"Yea Adam." Naruto asked mockingly with an arched eyebrow. "Why is your hair red? Why don't you enlighten Blake on that one bit?"

"Your hair was cool okay!" Adam admitted, squinting his eyes in embarrassment, hiding his dark brown pupils from view. He blushed, looking to the side. He began to mutter, while completely flustered. "It's like very rare and stuff, I really wanted to stand out."

"Oh! So that's why." Blake wondered. Adam blinked, wondering why Blake hadn't began to laugh like Leone that badly wanted to. Maybe she saw that it fit him. He grinned proudly, but it faltered along the line.

Adam then knew that it was a mistake to think along that line, because then, Blake began to laugh.

Hard.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha! What?! Oh my! Seriously?! Oh come on Adam!" Tears threatened to burst out from her eyes as Blake leaned to an amused Naruto while she kept stamping her feet on the ground.

"Yea, yea…" Adam sighed amidst the laughter thrown at him, humiliated completely. "Laugh it up."

"Oh and Blake, you wanna know the most awesome part?" Leone asked, snickering before speaking out to Adam's displeasure.

"The dye wasn't the type that could come off easily."

Blake looked absolutely shocked, comically shocked - a new batch of laughs attempting to burst out. "No way!"

"Yep!" Leone nodded as Adam couldn't reply. "So if he washes it, he would be left with a havily miscolured hair."

"Oh boy."

"Uhuh!" Leone laughed nodding his head. "I tried to warn him but he said I was jealous, so I shrugged and let things play."

"Oh Adam." Blake spoke while heaving, trying to control her laughter. "What were you thinking?"

A young boy around their age was seen on some rolling boots, passing by. He stumbled a bit looking with his jaw agape. "Adam! What the hell happened to your hair?!"

"Shut up! I'm not going on this stupid trip." Adam seethed and wanted to go away from there only for a huge palm placed on his head to halt his motions.

"Easy there boy. We were going somewhere before all this."

Adam grumbled and turned to Naruto and asked. "Do you think I'd want to go with them, knowing that they would be just be teasing my hair completely?"

"You deserve it you know." Naruto spoke with an arched eyebrow, but relented. "But to avoid any hijinks, Blake and Leone here wouldn't tease your hair no more than five times."

Adam looked aghast. "W…What?! Five?!"

"Did I actually hear a protest?"

" _Urgh!_ Fine!"

Adam sighed and turned to the two friends who looked at him with innocent smirks plastered on their faces. "You know I'm older than you both right?"

"Whatever you say Adam."

Adam groaned, this was going to be a long day.

 **…..**

 _Is he in right now?_

Blake was deep in thought, moving through the classes. She looked around at the students who walked walking around the school, noting the aloof and excited expressions on their faces. It was break time, and she told her team that she had something to attend to, something that chewed at her mind.

She thought on her progress in the school to this moment. So far with her faunus heritage hidden, she had been lining a peaceful life for the most part. Was it fair that she could easily cover her traits, compared to Velvet?

She sighed. It was not the time to go into such thoughts. Now she had an objective. Looking forward at the door before her, she clenched her fist, noting the name on the door.

 _Professor Uzumaki._

She knocked on the door and hearing no response, frowned. _He's not in?_

Exhaling in resignation, she moved to walk away when the sound of metal hitting the ground reached her ears. She blinked, turning around. That was from inside. She reached for the knob and twisted it, arching an eyebrow at the door giving way.

Blake stepped into the office cautiously muttering silently to the air.

"Professor?"

The room was strangely dark, despite the time of the day, but that was not a problem for someone like her. She saw a figure on the chair behind the table and moved to him. Reaching the table, she called out.

"Prof-"

The sounds of snoring interrupted her to her stunned silence.

"What the-" She looked in amazement at the sleeping teacher, before sighing and deciding to walk out of the office. _I guess I could try tomorrow._

Her hand hit the mug on the table sending it to collide with the earth to her horror.

 ** _Oh no!_**

She physically winced at the shattering sound that emerged from the mug breaking to pieces. That unfortunately caused the blond teacher to snap up in confusion.

"Huh? Who, Wha… Why?"

Blake chuckled a bit prompting a puzzled look from Naruto. He blinked, wiping off the tiredness from his eyes. He stared at her for a while before blinking in realization shifting his gaze to the floor.

He looked slack jawed. _My favorite mug!_

Blake followed his gaze and her face looked in fright. "I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't know it was-"

"It's no problem." Naruto exhaled, waving at her. "Just my favorite mug."

Blake chuckled nervously as she swallowed a bit. She moved to pick the pieces only for Naruto to stop her. "No don't worry about it."

"But I-"

"Blake." Naruto looked at her to which she blinked. "It's okay."

"O…Okay."

Yawning a bit, he stood up, moving to the bottle of wine behind him. He stopped mid stride.

"Glynda didn't send you, did she?"

"No sir."

Naruto snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "Uh… Blake, was it?"

"Yes sir."

He waved. "Please, no 'sir' Just reply as you would to your friends eh?"

Blake blinked and nodded slowly prompting a smirk from Naruto.

He offered. "Wine?"

The dry look from Blake made him to chuckle before waving her away. "Spoil sport."

Relaxing back into his chair, Naruto reached for the glass and poured wine into it before taking a huge sip.

He looked to her teasingly. "So, what brings you here Blake, apart from watching me sleep and breaking my mug?"

A blush emerged from her face as she stammered. "N-no It wa-wasn't-"

"Calm down, calm down." Naruto chuckled. "Just teasing. So what exactly brings you here?"

Blake nodded nervously. "Forgive me, but I just wanted to ask you a question."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, noting her nervous expression. Blake continued. "You see you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, but he left before…" She trailed off, a pained expression on her face.

"It's okay. You can ask me anything." Naruto smiled comfortingly at her, prompting her eyes to widen slightly at the smile. It was just as similar to his - their father.

"A-Are you a faunus?" Blake asked anxiously, her hand trembling a bit.

"Of course."

Blake was taken aback at the reply. "W-What?!"

"You asked if I was a faunus." Naruto chuckled. "Yes I am."

"Are you-" Blake gulped grabbing her trembling right hand. "Are you father?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course not. I've been told of my similarities to him. I'm guessing it's because we had more _fox - like_ traits. After all, we all knew him as Kitsune, right?"

"But how-"

"How have I been able to make it so far in this world?" Naruto asked her before gesturing to the seat before him. "Please, seat down Blake. I've been wanting to have this conversation with you for a while now."

Blake looked at him emotions adrift within her. Was she happy, angry, or relieved? She didn't know. She just couldn't move from her spot.

Naruto remarked. "You were part of the White Fang weren't you? The rebelled version of Adam's."

Blake looked on with her eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"I have been around, in the shadows, watching as everything happened."

Blake looked on with shock. She whispered. "You were… watching?"

Blake clenched her fist. "You are powerful. Possibly more powerful than Adam."

Naruto's face fell, looking down in silence. He knew where this was going.

"Why… Why didn't you come to help us? Or, did you judge us too?!" Blake spoke out, slamming her fist to the table. Naruto kept his emotions hidden, not attempting to look her in the eye. His blond hair blocked his expression completely, shielding his eyes from her.

"All we wanted was what father wanted. We just wanted to be accepted! Why can't you people see that! You keep judging us time and time again. You never want to listen to our side of the story!" Tears streamed down her eyes. "Father did it, he secured everything for us; he kept us together while he secured our freedom. Finally, we were making progress." She snarled "Then he left! He left us!"

"I know." Naruto muttered.

"Apparently he didn't see any need to meddle." Blake spat out angrily. "But it was then we knew. That it was only his power that the humans recognized."

Naruto's hold on the glass cup tightened.

Blake gained a despondent look on her face. "They turned on us not soon after, and father was nowhere to be seen. The world might judge Adam for his actions, but he did what he had to do. He fought hard, rose in power to make the world fear him. Once he had the fear father had, he was going to fight for peace, for equality."

Blake exhaled slowly. "Unfortunately, he and Leone became consumed in their anger and rage and drifted away from their goals. He wasn't there to save them, to help them. And you, I only knew of your existence in the papers, never knowing you were even a faunus."

She looked at him. "And now I find myself before you, confirming not only that, but your strength! Where were you?!"

"I was watching everything, Blake." Naruto spoke with a smile. "I didn't see any need for me to intervene."

Blake looked at him stunned as she spotted the look on his face. Naruto smiled, looking out. "This world, the humans, faunus, we all fear what we do not understand. That's exactly what happened during the war."

Blake was taken aback. "If I had stepped in, fought against Adam, and possibly killed him, what would that have led to? No matter what we say, there would always be sympathizers and without external intervention, we, ourselves would destroy the Fang from the inside out. And besides, is it worth killing him?"

"The faunus should always be together, never apart from each other, or we would fall. I know what forcefully trying to bring peace to this world will do. I know that, more than anyone."

Blake looked confused at his choice of words. _Why is he speaking like that?_

"That's why I decided not to intervene."

"I see your point, but that doesn't justify anything! Don't you think there could be something we could do? Something!" Blake sniffled, using the back of her hand to wipe off the tears that stained her cheeks. "You could have done something. Anything."

Naruto smiled in admiration. "You are young, Blake, but you have potential. You are one of the few that still wish to fight for the right of the faunus, for peace, something I admire. I admit it, I failed you, I failed them, and I'd try my earnest to make it up to you all, regardless of how late it might be. Prepare yourself, we would be heading out soon."

Blake blinked. "Where?"

"You'd see."

Blake looked at him hopefully. "Do you think, we could find peace?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm sure of it."

She blushed looing to the side. "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst, Professor." She muttered in slight embarrassment.

"Please, I expected that. One would be frustrated with how things are to be honest. So it's understood."

Blake nodded her head in gratitude. "I'd be leaving."

Blake stepped out of the office, noticing that no one was drawn to their discussion, she was pretty loud. Did he have a hand in that? Banishing any other thought away, she walked to her dorm, not feeling the need to attend any class. It wasn't going to help one bit.

 **…..**

 _I failed them, didn't I?_ Naruto asked out loud looking to the bottle before him.

 ** _You were always fond of irrational thoughts._** Kurama muttered. **_I warned you centuries ago, of your actions before you decided to fight against the villages. You said you could see peace in the horizon. That was what mattered to you, you never thought of the effect it had on the people surrounding you, and when you did, you thought it was irrelevant. You thought, it was a little sacrifice to pay._**

Naruto clenched his fist.

 ** _I wasn't fully in consciousness when you decided to leave the faunus, and so I wasn't there to help you see the other alternative. Again, you thought what they felt towards you was irrelevant. You were planning to leave this world, and you didn't want to leave grievances. That was the exact thing you did._**

 _What do you mean Kurama?_

 ** _You have an uncanny effect in this world Naruto. Is it fate, destiny, or coincidence? It doesn't matter. You forget to know, that the same people you leave to pick up the pieces, are the same people you intend to leave this world to. They will be hollow, distraught and even then, even when peace has been restored, they wouldn't feel anything about it._**

Naruto sighed, looking tiredly to the spinning fan. _What do I do, Kurama?_ Naruto asked looking lost.

 ** _It seems being as old as you are hasn't helped you in wizening up. Don't worry, it's a good thing you are not perfect, we are all bound to make mistakes. You must handle this faunus situation with utmost priority Naruto._**

Kurama's voice was completely stern. **_Yes, you saved that village by planting mixed genes from animals using my chakra, or they would have died, but the rebound effect is that the world looks at them with uncomprehending hate, just like the Jinchuuriki._**

Naruto's eyes widened, before he looked down solemnly.

 ** _They are your children, however you want to look at it, all of them. They are your responsibility._**

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. _I never realized the implications of that. I always thought they looked up to me. Sure, I saw Blake as…_ Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes in thought.

 ** _You are not experienced in that, are you?_**

 _I need to think._

 **…..**

Gabriel Goodwitch looked across the table to see his daughter, Glynda looking at him in contemplation.

"I'm sorry father."

Gabriel looked on in shock. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I have a lot to be sorry for." Glynda spoke, looking down in thought. "I actually never thought of the effects of mum's death on you. It affected all of us and-"

"I had no right to react the way I did." Gabriel interrupted, looking down in sadness. "I loved your mother, more than anything in the world. Her death shook me but I should have known without doubt, that you were all distraught about her death. We should have been together, but, I was foolish, I was brash, I left."

Gabriel stood up and walked to her. "I am not perfect, and I know that I am not the best father or in fact the father you all deserved." He knelt down to her widened gaze. "Honestly, I never deserved any of you, but still, I was blessed with you guys, and I still treated it like it meant nothing to me. I'm really sorry Glynda."

Glynda smiled. "Mother would have not wanted us to be fighting, would she?"

"She never would have wanted that?" Gabriel smiled fondly.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as Glynda exhaled.

"I'm hungry." Glynda muttered, looking to the side, a slight blush on her face. "Can you-"

"Of course." Gabriel muttered. "Anything for my daughter."

Glynda looked to the ceiling, the smile still on her face as the discussion with Naruto propped up in her mind.

 ** _….._**

The two were seen in Roshi's shop, cups of tea between them. Naruto looked at her, waiting to listen to her story, her pain. Glynda hesitated, but there was always something about the person before her that told her that it was okay to tell him, to confide in him, to believe in him.

She began. "Life works mysteriously, don't you agree, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, nodding his head. "More than we expect."

Glynda gave a short smile, looking to her tea. "I had four siblings. We all grew up in the mountainous region in Atlas. My father, Gabriel Goodwitch was a well-known hunter, he was strong such that a lot of people -mostly the ruling council - kept pushing him, supporting him to become one of the top echelon of Hunters in the Kingdom. He was a proud man, powerful, but prideful."

Naruto looked at her, nodding in response to her words.

"He wanted us to reflect that image, and so he pushed all of us to become more like him, to help boost the reputation of the family as well as his position."

"Sounds like an ass." Naruto spoke out chuckling

"Yea" Glynda muttered, a frown on her face. "He was. I was the last of us, and so I was kinda spoiled a lot. My dad didn't appreciate that, and he wished to transform me into a huntress, following the footsteps of my siblings who had become well known in Atlas and probably all over the world. The eldest once won the Vytal festival at one time I think."

"Impressive." Naruto smiled.

"I never wanted to be a huntress though." Glynda muttered stunning Naruto. "I was astonished by buildings, how they could stay still, over time. I was interested in architecture. I wanted, one day to be able to build my own structure, if it was a city, a village, a simple shop, I didn't care. I just wanted that more than anything."

"My father told me it was pointless. That I needed to be strong if I ever wanted to protect my mother. I resisted but it wasn't enough. Eventually, I became a huntress and I was dispatched across the land, fighting Grimm and the likes."

Naruto nodded in understanding letting her continue.

"Everything was okay, regardless of the anger I felt towards my father. I thought it wouldn't hurt if I saw his line of thought. Been away from home for up to four months, I had decided to go home."

She looked pained, clenching her fist.

"Only to come home to find out that my mother was dead." Naruto widened his eyes at the statement. "I never had the chance to tell her good bye, that I loved her; that I wanted her to stay. The Grimm came and killed her and went on."

Tears streamed down from her cheeks as her voice wavered. "My father left us in sorrow, in rage to go and hunt them down and he took two of my siblings with him."

Naruto placed a comforting palm on her trembling fingers. "It's okay."

"No it's not." She muttered, clenching her fists. "He returned, having accomplished his revenge, but with my siblings dead. He was empty, ashamed, and so consumed by rage he shut us out, when he could have been with us, helped us get through it all together!"

Glynda raged. "He totally devoted his time on the Grimm and before I knew it, he became the Deputy General of the Atlas Army, just second to Ironwood."

"Gabriel Goodwitch huh." Naruto mused.

"I couldn't stay there. So I left, and came to Vale, where I applied to teach in Beacon. Just when I thought my life couldn't get better, he comes back, hoping to build severed bridges. I initially hated him because he tarnished my dream, but I despised him because he killed my brother and sister."

"I feel the pain you feel right now, but-" Naruto looked down in sadness, able to feel the pain that radiated from her. "It was the Grimm killed your siblings, not him."

Gllynda looked hurt. "W…What?!"

"It's as I said. Sure he was consumed by rage, but who wouldn't. He is an asshole, someone I wouldn't think twice before beating the crap out of, but he's here, and whether you like it or not-" Naruto looked fondly "-he's your father. Some of us never get that opportunity, ever."

Glynda looked at him in astonishment. "After all he has done, after everything?!"

"I think it's a flaw of mine. To think everyone could be saved. Years and years of experience hasn't made me any less naïve, but that's me. Your father is human, I am human." Naruto spoke the last part in doubt. _At least, I try to think so._

"I never had the chance to grow up with my parents, whether they loved me, whether they hated me, I didn't know." Naruto closed his eyes, exhaling a bit, prompting a concerned gaze from Glynda.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto then grinned. "We are talking about you now. It's I who should be concerned. So, I think you should give him a chance. He ran to kill the Grimm because your mother died. That's love, no matter how twisted it was." Naruto interlocked his fingers within hers.

"He threw himself into his books because the Grimm killed your siblings. Again-" Naruto chuckled. "-no matter how strange it may feel, it's love. Give him a chance Glynda. It's better that he is here to mend fences with, rather than he be not here, leaving you both to live in regret."

Naruto winked. "It might take a while, but you would all be closer at the end of it. Trust me. Besides from what I've heard, your mother wouldn't have wanted you guys to be fighting like this, neh?"

Glynda looked conflicted, looking down before Naruto smiled lifted her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"Believe me, Glynda." Her eyes widened at the assurance she could see within them. It was unbelievably comforting.

That conviction with which he faced the world was unnerving. It was astonishing for her to watch. How could someone show the sort of determination she could see currently. He was not ordinary, not to her.

She replied, an unwilling smile emerging from her face. "Sure."

 **CHAPTER END**


	10. Decisions

**_THE FAUNUS UPRISING 5: DECISIONS_**

An older Jake Leone was seen overlooking a table which had on it, the map of Mistral. He was observed to be wearing a mask that covered the right side of his face, leaving his left violet pupil to be seen looking down on the map. The mask was that of a Lion that had a scowl on its features.

On the map, were numerous markings on various locations around the Kingdom of Mistral; with small scribblings on the several locations.

 _The council continues to ignore the happenings that occurs at the outskirts of the kingdom. Although displeasing, it works in our favor. Their negligence would come to bite them as soon as the preparations are complete. Not to mention what happened in the bar a while ago. Who was it that killed our people?_

Shifting his gaze to the door, he saw a masked messenger step into the room after pushing the door open.

"Sir." He bowed a bit to which Leone nodded in recognition. Tapping his finger on the table expectantly, Leone asked.

"What is it?"

"A message from the boss."

His lone eye narrowed. "Message?"

"Yes sir. He wishes for it to be broadcasted to the members situated in this branch regarding our progression of the mission." The White Fang messenger stepped in and gave the device to Leone who collected it. He looked at the flat device within his palm.

"What are you planning, Adam?"

 **…..**

 _"So tell me, why did you do it?"_

 _In a cave, a black haired boy looked up to an aged red-haired Naruto, trembling in anxiety with tears flowing from his eyes. It was raining, and the smell of moist and cool air in the night was balanced by the cracking fire between them. Observing the boy, it was easily noted, that he was no more than five._

 _"I'm… sorry." The boy spoke out, clenching his fist, before shifting his gaze to the floor. His arms were completely covered with bandages._

 _"It's just that… I…" He gasped out, unable to mouth off any word after that. He gritted his teeth as tears poured forth from his eyes to the cold earth below them._

 _A palm placed on his head caused him to widen his eyes. He looked up to Naruto to see him smiling at him._

 _"It's sad what happened to your parents, I understand that."_

 _"Y…You do?"_

 _Naruto just kept his smile, looking to the fire._

 _"They would have never wanted this for you, they never would have."_

 _"But I don't know where to go to!" the boy cried out, burying his face in Naruto's cloths. "They were all I had!"_

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

 _The boy looked up to Naruto, his eyes showing complete and utter despair. "I don't know what to do?"_

 _You're lost huh._

 _Naruto looked down at him, a fond smile on his face._

 _"Come with me, Adam."_

 **…..**

The members of the White Fang stood in the central hall, looking to the podium to see Adam Taurus examining each of them as they awaited his orders.

Adam had a contemplating expression on the next decision he was going to make; knowing the White Fang was going to change because of his next actions. Was it going to be beneficial, or detrimental?

He looked at the expectant expressions on their faces knowing that although most of them were going to be for it, it was going to have repercussions, one he really hoped to avoid.

"I know that you are all puzzled as to why I have called for a general assembly. Unfortunately, we aren't joined by our members branched in Mistral, but this message has been recorded and sent to them already, a message that I am going to elaborate on right now."

He outstretched his arms. " _We are a family, always a family, never separated._ Those were the words of someone most of us knew individually, since we never knew his name, we referred to him as… father."

Varying expressions were elicited from each of the members. Some looked down in sadness, while most of them looked to him in anger.

"When he left us, we saw the true nature of the humans in this world. We saw what they were willing to do because of fear, fear of father's presence to the point that before he left, they were willing to agree to peace between our races, and under his protection, and shadow, we were shown the good side of this world considering how dark it was for our predecessors."

"Most of you people do not know the true story of how we came to be, but you all have an idea that father was the main cause of it." He looked down in contemplation, "The truth was that he saved us and stood by us, till after the events of the war that happened decades ago, but I'm straying away."

Adam had a grim smile on his face. "We remember when he left. Without any explanation, without any reason, any reason for us to look ahead to seeing him in the future. We were… alone."

He looked down in thought before lifting his gaze to each of them.

"Then we saw everything; that they only feared his might, and that was why they couldn't act. And with his departure, they inevitably descended on us."

Adam clenched his fist. "Headed by Mistral, we were hunted and used for all manner of experiments, casted away like trash and made to look at the world in anger and solitude."

He smiled at them. "But we prevailed. We fought against that, and now, the world fears us. Still, we are met with discrimination, and hatred. Especially those who are not with us at this moment, faunus around the world who we are not able to protect."

He clenched his teeth. "And that we cannot allow to stand…"

 **…..**

Leone looked at Adam through the screen with an inexpressive reaction. The faunus under his command looked completely drawn to his words, musing on the travails they had went through by the humans of Remnant.

He then closed his eyes in thought, Adam's words continuing to echo.

 **…..**

"You know, there was a time I wanted to stop all this, to end all this, because of the pain we brought on them, but I ignored that." Adam looked to them in determination. "Because I saw the pain we were living under. We will strike and conquer, and make a world out of this broken one, for ourselves in Remnant!"

The faunus looked to him in hope. "We will end it all, their hate, their anger, their discrimination!"

He smirked. "And we would no longer, be alone."

Adam looked unshaken in his stance. A thought then came across his face.

 _I trusted you, we all trusted you, but you left us. Things are just happening as we intend them to. You have no place here. This is our world now._

 **…..**

Naruto was seen back in Roshi's shop, overlooking the old man's sales and transactions while slurping a big bowl of Ramen.

"Oh this heavenly goodness!"

"Why don't you marry the bowl then?" Roshi asked with a frown to which Naruto gained a thoughtful look.

"Well it would take a large amount of chakra but making Ramen come to life wouldn't be much of a hassle."

Roshi sighed. "I don't even want to know why you thought of that." Looking to the huge stack of bowls beside the blond his fingers twitched in reflex. Preparing Ramen for the blond always came at a cost.

The door was opened as another visitor came in, drawing their attention. This one much more familiar. "Hello."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the person. "Ozpin?"

Ozpin waved at Naruto who was sitting on a large horizontal cupboard attached very close to the ceiling. "Hey there."

Roshi sighed. "You are here to take him away aren't you? Please do."

"Sorry but not really gramps." Ozpin chuckled a bit. "Just need to speak with him."

Ozpin looked to Naruto and shared a look that generated a narrowed gaze from the Uzumaki. Naruto nodded.

"Well, let me get out of your hair old man, well, the hair that's available."

Roshi's eyebrow twitched. "Just get the hell out of here!"

"He's a bit much isn't he?" Ozpin asked a grumpy Roshi with a chuckle. Naruto jumped down to the floor and walked towards the duo.

"That doesn't even come close in explaining how weird he is." Roshi sighed. "You should come more often, Ozpin. It's been a while since we've talked."

"I would do that as soon as I can. To be honest things are brewing up in Remnant right now it's-"

"Yea I get it already, no need for you to go into details." The old man waved away the comment. "I have to enjoy what I can."

Naruto laughed a bit, hitting Roshi playfully on his shoulder and gesturing Ozpin to the door. "See ya old man."

"Yea." Roshi waved the duo out and shifted his gaze to the customer who was looking in shock at the cupboard Naruto jumped down from.

"Yea he's a bit weird." Roshi supplied as he moved to the back to get his request. "Really weird."

 **…..**

Naruto looked to the night skies on top of a huge building next to Ozpin. Ozpin looked at him, noting the expression on his face. He didn't comment, letting the moment pass by.

Naruto smiled. "It's always a beautiful sight."

Ozpin nodded his head and spoke. "It's really been a while since I've seen Roshi. He seems to be doing well."

"Yea." Naruto chuckled. "Apparently he doesn't seem to be dying anytime soon. It's like he's immortal."

Ozpin laughed out a bit and mused. "However you put it." His expression changed. "I bet you are curious as to why I came."

"Tell me."

"Ironwood is ready to move to Mistral."

"Better to strike now than when it's too late huh?"

"You know it."

"But that's not it, is it?"

"It's the faunus. Reports from our spies have determined that they are the core cause of the instabilities over there."

Naruto frowned, remembering when he clashed with Adam in Vacuo as well as when he killed a lot of them in Mistral. "I see."

"Ironwood doesn't want to involve you though."

Naruto gave a short smirk. "Let me guess. I might sympathize with them."

"He knows you already to know that would happen. While he doesn't know of your true connection to them, the fact that you are a _faunus_ is enough for him."

"And you are telling me this because?"

"In case you want to do something about it. Ironwood, when the situation escalates might decide to use full force. Meaning he might decide to kill all of them."

Naruto looked impassively to Ozpin who added. "I know how important they are to you. So, I hope we can avoid an escalation to another war between the humans and faunus. Hell, there shouldn't even be a classification on what we are." Ozpin looked seriously to Naruto who looked to the distance. "Ironwood is of good intent, but can be brash when the situation permits him to be."

"Is that it?"

"I heard of an attack at the bar in Mistral. No one knew why, and the local forces decided to chalk it up to nothing considering their demeanor towards the faunus."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you have something you are not telling me? Or, does it not concern me as to why you would kill them?"

Naruto shifted his gaze to Ozpin, noting his expression. "It's something I'm not telling you."

"Naru-"

"Thank you for telling me." Naruto interrupted Ozpin, while noting his questioning glance. "Is that all?"

Ozpin frowned. "Earlier, I asked you if you were going to kill them all. Do you know why I asked?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I began along the lines of thought if you saw them as some sort of mistake. A bad decision on your part that led to their creation."

"They were already created when I met them." Naruto remarked. "I just, helped them because it was killing them."

"I know." Ozpin nodded. "You turned their sickness into that of strength, and they would forever remember you as the one who saved them, gave them purpose, hope in the world."

Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered his discussion with Blake.

"Nevertheless…" Ozpin continued. "I see the look of doubt on your face when you see the pain they had gone through. The discrimination, the anger unnecessarily pointed towards them. You doubt whether it was right to save them."

"I went through something similar in my childhood." Naruto sighed. "It was horrible, looked down upon by the world, to the point that it feels suffocating and restraining being held down in one place, in solitude."

Ozpin looked at Naruto with a sad smile.

"At times I questioned my existence. Why was I alive if all I was going to undergo was being looked with complete hatred?"

"You never told me of this. There is really a lot I don't know from your life, despite the huge amount I know of huh."

Naruto clenched his fist. "When I met them, they were dying. They looked so lost, so hopeless, it made me think back to my time in their shoes. I subconsciously knew of the difference between them and normal humans but I didn't care at the moment."

He smiled. "And for that moment when they were away from the world, they knew peace, they lived in happiness. But when the world knew about them." Naruto frowned. "It changed completely."

"You question your decision to save them." Ozpin remarked.

"If I had left them to their devices, there would have been no _faunus,_ no distinction. Everything would have just been normal, and this crisis in Mistral would have been avoided."

"It's just one mistake after another." Naruto sighed in thought. _Especially now that I'm trying to justify my actions after killing everyone._

"You never made a mistake." Ozpin smiled, playfully hitting the Naruto's shoulder, causing his eyes to widen a bit. "You created something wonderful, Naruto. It's all there is."

Naruto mused, before looking back to the skies. "I wish I saw it that way. I really do."

 **…..**

"You have a mission?" Glynda arched an eyebrow as Gabriel Goodwitch, her father was looking at his weaponry in a box.

"Yup." He nodded. "Ironwood is sending Winter Schnee to pick me up and then we rendezvous at a location in Mistral."

"Mistral?" Glynda's eyes widened. "A stealth mission then."

"Why do you say that?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle.

"Considering the nature of their ruling council, it's a bit understandable."

Gabriel nodded his head, impressed. "Of course."

Glynda sighed. "Who is going with you?"

"A small number." Gabriel cryptically answered. "Despite you being my daughter, I have to respect the reason it's classified."

Glynda scowled before relenting. "Fine."

 **…..**

The Kingdom of Mistral was one of the four Kingdoms of Remnant as well as the location of Haven Academy and Sanctum. Parts of the Kingdom especially the western side was populated by swamps. A thing to note about the Kingdom was a huge border that was closed out to the outskirts of the Kingdom which was heavily dilapidated.

The inner portion of the Kingdom was notably different from that of the outskirts, characterized by numerous skyscraping buildings that gave the Kingdom an industrial look.

Right at the center of the entire Kingdom, was the highest building, possibly the tallest in the entirety of Remnant. It was the dwelling location of the ruling council as well as their meeting venue, bearing the name, _the citadel._

The ruling council took on matters pertaining the Kingdom just as their counterparts in the other Kingdoms, and at this moment, a meeting was seen to be observed by the council which were shown to be four in number.

The inner workings of the citadel was seen to be truly a work of art. Majestic pillars adorned with numerous ornaments that made the white and red painted structure to embrace a heavenly look.

A huge chandelier was seen overlooking the large hexagonal table surrounded by the four members of the ruling council, all of them garbed in royal red robes with slight stripes of white on the arm section.

One of them was seen to be addressing them already. He was on his feet, outstretching his hands in an attempt to buttress his point. He had a pale white hair that reached his shoulders framing an angled face that held stern brown pupils.

"-and even if we decide to accept their help, it's all going to be pointless, when other Kingdoms are able to pinpoint their supply of finance towards us."

"This is the way forward, Richard." Another pointed out, scratching his beard. "We need to approach this issue with care."

"I think we have discussed in full length regarding that matter." One of the council members muttered, shown to be sitting on a more decorated chair when compared to the others. This was the Leader of the council, the one that oversaw their major decisions regarding the welfare of the Kingdom.

He was Marcus Noir, a fair skinned man who looked to be in his late forties. Apart from having short black hair, he had a goatee and faint wrinkles around his face. His teal colored eyes looked around the hall in examination.

He continued, looking down to a pamphlet. "Another matter that is gaining our attention is the rise in criminal activities outside the border."

"I don't see how that concerns us." Richard spoke, shown to be sitting opposite Marcus.

"Actually I think it's the opposite, Richard." The one beside him, Blythe Verde remarked. "They are part of Mistral no matter how we try to deny it."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Richard asked with a scowl.

Verde pointed out. "What we initially planned."

Marcus interlocked his fingers. "Do you all think it's time for that? It's a bit of a strong decision and considering that we planned it to try and clean up the mess the outskirts have become, it may come to bite us in the back."

"We just have to make sure that it's perfectly planned and executed." Verde commented. "We have the tools, we just need it to be efficient, and when we are successful, we can begin to focus to a new undivided Mistral."

"A new and undivided Mistral huh." Marcus mused, smiling at the thought. "I like the sound of that."

"Don't we all?" Verde spoke out giving a short smirk.

Marcus nodded his head. "Let's sleep on this. We reconvene tomorrow to decide whether the decision is to be finalized or not."

"I see you are silent as ever, Arancio." Richard pointed out, turning to the orange haired member of the council who didn't bother with speaking during the course of the meeting. He was notably younger than the other members, with soft features. His eyes were closed throughout the meeting as he mused on the words of his fellow members.

He opened them to reveal his black colored pupils. "It's pointless to say anything, considering you have all spoken on every aspect there is to think about. Besides, I am here to just ensure a balance in the hierarchy of the ruling council, my words hence lack experience, something that I am learning greatly with each day."

He shifted his gaze to Marcus who narrowed his gaze at him. "And so, I would support the move to adjourn this meeting to another date, pending our decision of course."

Richard smirked a bit before sighing. "Well put." He turned to Verde. "Do you have anything to add?"

Verde shook his head to the negative to which Marcus nodded.

"Well if that would be all, the meeting's over."

The council stood up and bowed in unison. They muttered out in one voice.

" **To a new and undivided Mistral.** "

Arancio smirked as Richard and Verde slowly made their way out of the meeting chamber, leaving Arancio and Marcus still on their feet.

Marcus arched an eyebrow, looking at Arancio in puzzlement. "You want something?"

"May I speak with you?"

"Hmm?" Marcus looked questioningly before shrugging and sitting back in his chair. "What do you need?"

"Thank you." Arancio nodded gratefully and sat on his. "Regarding the criminal activities at the outskirts, we have gained some sort of stained reputation with the other Kingdoms regarding how we are approaching this."

"What sort of reputation?" Marcus asked.

"How do I put this?" Arancio looked for the right words. "I don't know if you've noted the world's disposition towards us, but I have, and they see us as nothing more than savages."

"We-"

"I know that what the other Kingdoms think is pointless, as per the treaty we signed, but I feel it would be beneficial for us, if the world saw us differently."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I know my words will only be met with defiance from Richard and Verde, but I wish for us to find a peaceful solution to the situation."

"A dialogue?" Marcus asked to which Arancio nodded his head.

Marcus leaned into his chair. "Your father was a wise and cunning man of the council, but he was also ruthless, knowing how to get what he wanted, no matter the consequences."

"I'm just… trying to erase his past mistakes."

"I'm surprised that you of all people is before me with a peaceful resolution. Considering your history with them."

Underneath the table, Arancio clenched his fist but calmed himself down. "It has not been easy letting go, but I am trying."

"I see." Marcus chuckled before standing up and carrying the pamphlet on the table. "Bring this up on the next meeting, we would discuss it in full length then."

Arancio nodded and got up in respect. "Thank you for listening."

Marcus just nodded and moved out of the hall a single thought within his mind. _What a naïve little boy._

Arancio watched him leave and looked around to find himself alone in the meeting hall. He gained a fond expression as he stared at the seat occupied by Marcus.

Closing his eyes, he sighed a bit before moving to walk out of the meeting chamber.

 **…..**

Sounds of collision were heard as Yang and Ruby were engaged in a hand to hand combat. They seemed evenly matched with Ruby countering successfully, Yang's punches.

Smirking a bit, the blond quickly sidestepped a bit, evading a quick punch from Ruby, before grabbing her fist and threw her away, causing Ruby to grunt as she collided with the earth, and quickly finding her balance as she used her hands to twist in a back flip, landing on her feet.

She jumped away as the ground caved in from Yang's punch which was powerful enough to create a short shockwave. Smirking a bit, she followed a trail of crimson petals, dashing after Ruby.

Their entire combat was watched by Weiss and Blake, who looked impressed with the battle.

"Don't you think Yang is a little bit excited to be sparring with Ruby?" Weiss asked with a questioning glance at the battle hungry expression on Yang's face.

"She loves a good hand to hand combat I'm guessing." Blake pointed out.

"I guess that's from training with the professor." Weiss whistled noting Ruby's improvement. She looked nervous. "I really need to see if he has any pointers to help me."

"The great Weiss Schnee asking for help." Blake spoke with a smirk prompting an eyebrow twitch from the White haired student.

"I'm not dumb you know!" She retorted. "At least even I can admit he's pretty good. I mean Ruby isn't using her weapons a single bit."

"I guess that counts." Blake mused.

"So what's up with you?" Weiss asked prompting a puzzled look from Blake.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just curious to how you've been doing so far. You seem jaded."

Blake looked stunned. "Whoa, you need help and you are concerned for my well-being. Somethings wrong."

"Haha."

Blake just smiled. "Nothing much to be honest. Things are pretty slow in school, considering we are just students, so it doesn't take a while for the boredom to settle in."

"I guess you're right." Weiss sighed. "I just need something interesting to happen. It's been dull for a while you know."

"What if we try to stop some goons in the city?!" Ruby asked excitedly causing Weiss to look shocked at her entrance.

"What the… When did you guys finish?!"

"Not too long ago, Yang won." Ruby spoke offhandedly to which Yang placed her palm on Ruby's head, ruffling her hair to her annoyance.

"The shrimp nearly had me beat." She spoke in surprise, causing Ruby to scowl, trying to straighten her hair.

"I hate when you do that." She glowered to which Yang laughed a bit.

"Well we need to head back." Blake commented, noting the rising sun. "It's almost time for classes."

Yang groaned. "I hate school."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Duh, who doesn't?"

"Weiss probably." Blake inputted.

"Okay that's it!" Weiss screamed indignantly prompting laughter from the other three members of team RWBY.

"So I was saying we track down some goons and beat them up." Ruby brought back her argument.

"Why?" Yang asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because school's boring." She whined. "I need to kick ass every once in a while. Have I told you of when I fought with Torchwick?"

"No." Weiss dryly made out. "Only like thirty two times."

"Oh." Ruby looked with a sheepish side glance to which Yang chuckled.

"I see your point sis, and you are right, we really need to flex our muscles a bit."

"Uh, how about no? Anyone?" Weiss asked. "It's like I'm the only one who actually notes the consequences of things."

"Stop be so uptight." Yang hit Weiss playfully on her shoulder. "It's easy! We were strolling a bit and then we saw some dudes harassing a couple of innocent bystanders and we just couldn't watch."

Weiss gaped.

"Yang's right. It's going to be alright." Ruby spoke waving the concern away. She laughed. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Way to jinx it Ruby."

"Wait, are we actually going to do this?" Blake asked, blinking a bit to which Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Apparently."

Yang and Ruby grinned.

"Yea I highly doubt that. Not when I've heard all about your plan."

The four students blinked and turned to see Naruto waving at them with a smile.

And he was right at their side.

"Professor Naruto!" Weiss spoke out in shock and nervousness.

Naruto groaned at the name, wrinkles appearing on his features.

"How long were you here?"

"Long enough. _We were strolling a bit and then we saw some dudes harassing a couple of innocent bystanders and we just couldn't watch,_ was it, Yang?" Naruto asked with an amused glance towards the blond haired student who blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehe… my bad."

"I told them it was a bad idea Professor! I was totally not part of this."

"Wow, way to betray your team Weiss." Ruby spoke dryly to which Weiss folded her arms, looking to the side indignantly.

Naruto laughed out a bit. "Well, I guess I could let you guys do that."

"Really?!" Two asked in excitement, while the other two asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah sure." Naruto waved. "I was like you guys, I know that school sucks."

"Then why are you a professor?" Yang asked to which Naruto laughed.

"Good question."

"Um thanks Naruto." Ruby spoke out with a smile as she nervously scratched the back of her head prompting Naruto's smile to widen.

"Sure thing. There would just be a slight hiccup to your plan."

"Hiccup?"

"I'm going to be taking Blake with me on a slight trip."

Blake blinked. "Huh?"

Her response was perfectly mimicked by the rest of her team who were also puzzled by the announcement.

"Huh?!"

"U…um, f…for… for what exactly?" Weiss stammered to which Naruto smirked.

"It's between us. That is if she wants to." Naruto replied, directing the last part to the faunus who looked stunned.

 _L…Like a date?!_ Weiss thought in alarm before looked with a gaping jaw to Blake.

Ruby blinked, curious as to the events happening before her.

"So, what do want to do Blake?" Naruto asked. "Come with me or stay here?"

Blake nodded in understanding before closing her eyes and sighing. "I'll go with you."

"Good." Naruto smile before turning to the full team. "See ya in class! And don't be late!"

Naruto vanished into thin air prompting puzzled glances from the group.

Yang blinked. "I don't think I'm going to get used to that."

"Really freaky right?" Ruby asked in agreement to which Yang looked to Blake.

"So Blake, anything you want to say?"

Blake looked down in thought, before biting her lip. She stood up from the roof of the building they were on. "Not now. It's… complicated."

"Complicated?" Weiss asked questioningly. "We are your friends, and I think-"

"She thinks you should tell us when the time is right." Ruby interrupted, smiling at Blake who smiled a bit and nodded her head.

"Sure thing, thanks."

Weiss folded her arms and looked sideways in total disagreement, but decided not to push the matter.

Yang blinked before looking at her watch. "Oh shit! We are going to be late!"

Ruby quickly sped up, followed by her team as they headed to the dormitories to clean up.

 **…..**

Adam looked forward to the screen before him, Leone seen looking back at him.

"How are things going over there?"

"Everything's ready."

"Good."

"Is there something you are not telling me Adam?"

"You saw through that huh."

"We have been friends since we were kids. What's wrong?"

Adam looked conflicted. "Do you know I intended to end all this?"

Leone looked forward impassively. "What are you saying?"

"I wanted to stop it, everything we had done till this moment. That speech I gave earlier, was an intention to stop it."

"I see… So, what changed your mind?"

"I saw their faces, their expressions, and I understood. It's either this… or we die trying."

Leone gave a short smirk. "We have met pain beyond understanding, and now, we are ready to answer the world on the question that has been asked of us since they knew about us. _Who exactly are we?_ "

Adam nodded his head to which Leone looked at him in observation. "Tell me Adam, what happened in Vacuo?"

Adam looked to the side in contemplation. "I met him, I met father."

Leone looked completely rooted on his spot as he clenched his fist. The emotion on his face was enough to show the pain and anger within his eyes. He swallowed. "I see."

"He wasn't pleased."

Leone looked forward nodding with a humorless smile. "And you have made your decision?"

Adam removed his mask, looking forward in complete determination. " **Hell yeah.** "

 **CHAPTER END**


	11. Vigil

**_THE FAUNUS UPRISING 6: VIGIL_**

The inner region of Mistral's Kingdom was of a very high standard, when compared to the outskirts of the Kingdom. The buildings were more beautiful as well as the streets. The entire region was heartwarming, with brightly colored buildings and trees of various species around the area.

Parks and children's playgrounds were seen, with children looking in awe at the slides. It was like every day was a carnival for them.

At the center of the city stood proudly, the hall of the ruling council with four large pillars adorning the front of it. A large museum was seen at the center of a park behind the hall, and it was named, _The Accius' Museum._

A large park was seen around it, and on a bench, amidst a large number of walking people, sat a man alone on a chair before it.

The cool breeze through the lush trees, lining the park carried the scent of lilac from the bushes he could not see. He watched one brown squirrel chase another around a fountain before him.

 _Wow._ He thought, _They are used to humans huh._

As if to buttress his point, a small girl bent down, and reached for the squirrel with a nut on her hand. The squirrel went for the nut, prompting a giggle from the freckled child.

The man smiled as she pet the small creature that happily ran around her. Looking to the skies, he inhaled deeply while he saw birds flying about, with their chirping, resonating with the rustling of leaves.

It would have been a perfect place to pause and lose himself in his thoughts, if not for the…thing climbing out of the fiery pit before him.

His life was over, and he knew it. At least this way, he could go in peace, in silence. So against his mind and body, he closed his eyes and lost himself within the cool breeze, the beautiful scent of lilac the birdsongs, and the rustling of leaves. The moment was still as he unconsciously reached for a button.

The people were seen; the men and children moving around the park enjoying their time, the animals that intrigued and delighted the tourists to the region, and the slow breeze that rustled the leaves. It was all in a moment.

Before a huge explosion took over the entire park, and after that, it was black.

 **…..**

It was night, and the atmosphere all over Vale was vibrant as ever. The lights shone brightly, bathing the entire vicinity in a beautiful luminescence. The people moved around, enjoying the calm and peaceful air that rippled through the city.

The smell of freshly baked bread and barbeque, as well as the sound of beautiful music filled the air around the restaurants, drawing unwilling customers in. Beside the streets, people stood around many street performers as they were shown various uses of dust, awing both children and adults alike.

A forceful huge gust of wind blew by, causing the civilians to look upwards to the sky, noting a white airship heading towards Beacon Academy.

Winter Schnee looked through the window to the colorful occurrences happening below her, with a fond look gracing her features. She closed her eyes in thought and looked ahead, noting the large building of Beacon Academy. Hearing a sound, she looked down to her communication device and saw Gabriel Goodwitch's picture on it.

"About time."

She tapped on it and looked through the window. "Deputy."

"Hey there Winter." Gabriel acknowledged from the other line. "I'm guessing you are in Vale."

"Yes, I'm currently on my way to Beacon Academy, we could meet there."

"Going to see your sister?"

"I don't have time for that right now, probably later." Winter looked to the darkened mountains in the distance. "We have something important to do."

"I'll meet you in Beacon then."

She arched her eyebrow. "Where are you right now?"

"Not in Beacon." A frown graced her face. "I'm heading towards there. Get Ozpin briefed on the details of the mission. When I get there, I want to get all formalities out of the way and hope to conclude business here in Vale."

"Understood."

"Good. Till then."

The line cut off, prompting Winter to sigh and look to the screen. She scrolled through the contacts, going past multiple names and seeing Weiss'.

A fond smile graced her face before she reached for the call button.

"Miss Schnee."

She blinked in slight surprise and looked up questioningly as the attendant bowed in respect. "We have arrived."

She glanced through the window to note the airship descending on the flattened rooftops of the Academy and nodded to the attendant. "Thank you."

She gave a last glance to Weiss' picture and sighed, before pocketing the device. Feeling the plane land on the roof, she stood up, with a blank expression emerging on her face.

It was time.

 **…..**

Ruby was seen in her dormitory looking at upwards with complete boredom in her eyes. She then began an extended groan to the annoyance of her Schnee bunkmate. "Do you mind shutting up? I'm trying to focus here."

"But I'm so bored." Ruby grumbled. "What are you doing?" She slowly stood up, noting Weiss on the bed above hers, trying to read from a huge textbook. Ruby had a dry expression on her face. "You're not serious."

"On the contrary I am. You do know combat is not all we do here right?" Weiss asked rhetorically. "We have theoretical aspects, aspects that are as important as-"

She was interrupted by the fake snoring noise made by Ruby. Her right eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"How dare you?!"

"Wha- What?" Ruby blinked her eyes open in mockery. "Were you saying something? Sorry, I dozed off for a minute."

"You little-"

"Oh come on Weiss, even you have to admit they are as boring as hell!"

"I really don't think hell is considered boring. From the passages of Dant-"

Ruby looked dryly, shutting Weiss out before heading to the door. Weiss blinked, "Where are you going?"

"Out." Ruby responded as she opened the door. "Hopefully to find something not boring. Who knows what Yang and Blake are up to, you coming?"

"No thank you. I'm not getting caught up in any trouble of yours."

"I do not get-" Ruby faltered at the pointed look from Weiss. She looked to the side with a scowl earning a smirk from the Schnee. "It was just one time… twice."

"I thought so."

"Well I just asked, so you don't go saying _hey, Ruby didn't ask me to go with her._ "

"When have I ever said that?"

"I can feel it."

"Of course you can." Weiss looked deep in thought, before closing her book. "You know what, I'd come with you. I need a little break."

Ruby looked at Weiss who dropped to the floor with 'enthusiasm' "Great."

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, maybe we wouldn't get in trouble this time."

"I told you it was one time!" Ruby retorted as Weiss walked past her. "Twice."

"Of course it was."

Ruby groaned and followed her, closing the door. It was going to be a busy night.

 **…..**

Naruto looked at a pawn between his fingers, deep in thought. "You know." He idly mused. "I was never a fan for these games."

"No kidding." Roshi chuckled a bit as he awaited Naruto's next move. "You suck."

"Whoa." Naruto looked in surprise, as an amused smirk emerged on his face. "Where did that come from?"

He made his move, moving the piece forward. Roshi nodded in recognition before musing. "Obviously you don't know how to play that well." He moved his knight forward, capturing the pawn.

"Heh, well it never interested me. I had a… friend." Naruto smiled in nostalgia. "He would whoop your ass before the game even had a chance to start."

"I really doubt that."

"Oh it's true." Naruto laughed out and looked to the board, using his bishop to capture the knight. "He was very smart, always creating moves in his head and deducing yours before you even made it."

Roshi smirked deviously at the board. "Sounds like a smart fellow."

"I remember when I first played him." Naruto chuckled at the memory. "I actually won that encounter."

Roshi looked confused. "I really doubt his prowess if he's that easy to beat."

"I'm sensing an insult there." Naruto spoke dryly but shrugged. "Anyways, it was so easy I never expected that. Apparently it was just a ruse to read the way I play."

Roshi hummed.

"Yea. From that moment on I never even got close to winning a game."

"Seems smart." Roshi remarked. "Throwing a game to win the others."

A sad expression graced his face. "He really was."

Roshi got the message from that comment and sighed. "You really should have friends that are not dead you know. Why is it that everyone who knew you from your home is dead? It's like fate really decided to take a dump with your life eh?"

"Fate." Naruto laughed at the thought. "Funny thing."

Roshi observed his faraway look and looked to the board. "What happened is in the past."

Naruto blinked a bit and looked to the aged man before him.

"At least, I hope you've made peace with that." Roshi looked to him. "I don't need to know the details, but I know it must have left a really deep scar within you. So deep I see it in your eyes every day. I'd recognize that look always." Roshi gave a short smirk as unwanted memories came rushing in.

"You have a new life now, and even by some chance, your old life comes back to bite you in the ass. You face it head on, never hesitating."

Naruto had a stunned expression on his face.

"Besides." Roshi grinned. "I know the delinquent that squats here."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. A smile emerged on his face as a slight chuckle escaped from his lips. "And I thought you were just a nosy old coot."

"Checkmate."

"Crap."

 **…..**

The cool winds of Mistral blew softly through the land, eliciting a soothing effect in the atmosphere. Unlike the situation in Vale, the outskirts of Mistral was pretty quiet at night, with most of the people in their homes. It was at the much more remote areas that activities were brimming, people going about in their _shifty_ businesses. It was within this area that various crimes were performed on the streets without a side glance.

In the remote town of _Crowe_ , they didn't have a need to look over their shoulder in fear of the security authorities. The outskirts was pretty much abandoned by the ruling council. While most of them carried on without a care in the world, they were wise to avoid a large section of the town, a section that seemingly darkened under the moonlight – the amount that was available either way.

The location was observed to be controlled by the _faunus,_ or more specifically, the White Fang, although the information was known to a select few. The entire region was characterized by a huge perimeter cut out with electrified barbed wires. Within the area, large tents were observed to be arranged in a circular fashion with a much distinct one at the center of the camp.

It was obvious that the people kept off because it was wise to do so. Most of them had no idea who were the occupants of the region, but they knew they were dangerous. Although rumors had been speculated that the _faunus_ had captured that region, it was just rumors. Any hope to confirm the story was met with resistance as no one ever returned, and considering the groups history with the Kingdom, it was expected.

Adam walked into the tent, observing Jake Leone looking back at him with a smirk.

"Adam."

Adam nodded in acknowledgment. "Hey there Jake." He looked around chuckling slightly. "You've been busy."

"I just do what you tell me to." Jake walked towards the Leader of the White Fang. "Sure we recorded some lapses here and there, but in the long run, I'd say we've been successful."

Adam smirked, shaking his hand. "I've received the reports, and I have to say, thanks, because of your actions, we get to help our people."

"Always together, never apart eh?" Jake chuckled. "It's good to see you face to face."

"The feeling's mutual." Adam nodded and walked past Jake to the map on a circular table at the center of the room. Looking down, Adam observed the red circle around the ruling council's hall. Placing his hand on the map he remarked. "So, you've been able to locate the target."

"Yeah." Jake moved till he was opposite him across the table. "Right under the tower. We lost good men in trying to locate it."

Adam's grip on his sword tightened.

"But we will succeed." Jake reassured, knowing of the burden that his friend was feeling at the moment. "Their sacrifices will not be in vain."

Adam nodded and sighed a bit. "Considering the location, it would be heavily guarded." He looked ahead to Jake. "Have you gotten a way?"

Jake gave a smirk. "Let's call it a distraction. A really big one."

"Now I'm really curious."

Jake just laughed a bit and pocketed his hands. "You should be. How are things going on with Cinder?"

"Slow, really slow." Adam clicked his teeth. "She's part of something big. Something I'm sure I might not like."

"Then why did you decide to give her the cannon you found in Vacuo?"

"I couldn't break the barrier surrounding it. So I thought she could have a crack at it. Besides, I'm not just going to give it for free just like that."

"What are you planning with them?"

"That all depends on the conclusion of this mission."

"And Blake?"

A soft silence washed over the room as Adam had a frown on his face. "She's in Beacon Academy."

"Vale?" Jake sounded surprised as his eyes narrowed slightly, before a slight smile graced his face. "At least, it's peaceful over there."

Adam clenched his fist. "She betrayed us, she betrayed our people. All for-"

"She is not in our shoes Adam." Jake interrupted earning a pointed look from his leader. "She isn't able to see the big picture, and her reaction, although rash, is understandable."

Adam arched an eyebrow, looking questioningly to Jake. "You support her?"

"I just want her to be safe, Adam." Jake sighed, leaning to a beam behind him. "To be honest, I'd sleep better not needing to worry about her, even the circumstances surrounding her leave was displeasing."

Adam didn't comment and just looked down to the table. "What we are about to do, will direct the world to us properly." He mused. "Well, a bit closer than what we've been used to."

"We've been careful to the point that only a very few people know of our presence here." Jake removed his hands from his pockets and ruffled his yellow hair. "I really doubt that they will be obstacles. I mean sure there will be hiccups, no matter how I wish against it. But what can I say, I've been in this business for so long I can't expect otherwise."

"True."

"So." Leone inquired. "What are we going to about our men that we lost in the bar?"

"We do not know who did that and we have to take it as people catching up to us or it might just be a hate crime. Although they were a bit excessive, they are still part of us. It wouldn't go unanswered." Adam muttered with a frown. "This just means we have to move quickly."

Leone nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"We also have to consider that there's a huge chance that we might be impeded by father. So, we need to be tactical in everything. We need to assess our plans-" Adam looked seriously forward. "-from scratch to every minute detail."

Jake nodded. "If you say so."

 **…..**

The council in Mistral were having a meeting that carried on through the night. The four members, Marcus, Richard, Verde and Arancio were still sitting at this time. They were completely befuddled. To the shock of every one in Mistral, a huge bomb went off at the park, killing hundreds of people.

Marcus looked to them with a stern expression. "Have you all come to a consensus?"

"This is perplexing." Verde looked in awe at the opened folder before him. "Are we being attacked by terrorists?"

Richard scoffed. "We do not know of someone willing to risk this, willing to attack the lives of people, for some stupid reason."

"Has anyone taken responsibility?" Arancio asked. "Attacks don't just-"

"This is why we need to enact the plan as soon as possible." Marcus spoke sternly out to the slight surprise of the council members. "This cannot go unanswered."

"But we do not know if it's-"

"Where else would it come from?!" Marcus asked, slamming his palm to the table earning a slight startle from Verde. "Those criminals at _Crowe_ are behind this, we know that! And the longer we stay here to try and debate this, the longer we doom ourselves."

"Whoever it was, was able to get into the inner region and attack straight at the heart of this Kingdom." Arancio looked down in thought, drawing their attention. "They are good, and may have more right here, waiting and watching our reaction."

"What's your point?" Richard asked.

Arancio looked to all of them. "What if it's a trap?"

"A trap?" Marcus scoffed. "A trap. Well then let me tell you something, Arancio Accius. If it's a trap, we go into it armed to the teeth."

"There are families, innocent families out there. The town of Crowe is not just composed of criminals." Arancio pointed out. "The moment we wipe them all out, we are nothing more than the people who attacked the park."

"They attacked the park for a selfish reason." Marcus pointed out. "We are saving the ones that we can. We are cutting of the limb before the cancer spreads."

"What if it has already spread?" Arancio asked, not liking the turn the meeting was taking. He knew that Richard and Verde were submissive, and that was worrying. He had to turn this from the bubbling end point he was seeing. "We can talk to them, and see what it is they want."

This earned an arched eyebrow from Marcus and pointed looks from Richard and Verde. "You are not like your father, are you?"

"As I said, I'm trying to correct his mistakes."

"That's where you are wrong?" Marcus spoke. "Your father never made a mistake, he was firm, unyielding, and stood for the best interests of the kingdom."

Arancio looked befuddled. "He was one of the reasons the outskirts have fallen into complete disrepair, his decisions led to our reputation been tarnished across Remnant. For crying out loud he experimented on-"

"Everything he has done was for the good of the kingdom." Marcus affirmed and gestured to Verde and Richard. "They know that. What this council lacks-" He looked to Richard and Verde. "-is a spine to do what is necessary, when the time requires it. I wouldn't make the same mistake that led to your father's death, Arancio."

Arancio's eyes narrowed at Marcus who looked to Verde and Richard. "I spent most of the afternoon telling over a hundred families why their loved ones couldn't come home ever, because we were lax, we were stupid into believing that we had achieved balance here in Mistral. This kind of situation wouldn't happen in Atlas, they control every single aspect of it. That's why we need to move now. Make your decision. Do you prefer dialogue-" Marcus looked to Arancio. "-or action. What do you say?"

Arancio clenched his fist as he looked down. He knew that Marcus had won. Verde just relaxed to his chair. "We need balance as soon as possible, if it requires we destroy one town to save Mistral, I'll be in support of it. We need to make strong decisions, and although it's distasteful, we need to save our town."

Marcus smirked at the answer and closed his eyes. "Thank you Verde. Mistral owes her survival to you."

"We've fought for so long." Richard commented. "I'd like to see where Arancio's decision takes us. Perhaps we should talk with them."

Marcus' eyes snapped forward, staring at Richard in befuddlement. Arancio blinked in surprise, not expecting this turn of events.

"You are not a child Richard." Marcus' tone deepened. "Talking with this group of miscreants will do nothing to help this situation."

"You are right." Richard commented looking back at Richard. "I am not a child, meaning I make my decisions, and mine is to sit with them and talk things through, before we incur a civil war. You seem to forget that _Rosso Accius'_ decisions led to the demarcation of the central city from the outskirts. We shouldn't be living like this."

"I…see."

Arancio had a faint smile on his face as he sent a grateful look to Richard.

"Well." Marcus spoke with a frown. "It appears we are at a tie, and as the law dictates, I settle all ties pertaining the decisions of the council."

Arancio just gave a wistful smile at the comment. At least he tried.

"And I've made my decision."

 **…..**

"Look down there Blake." Naruto spoke from the ceiling of one of the tall buildings in Beacon.

Blake looked forward to the bright lights coming from the town.

Naruto had a smile on his face. "Look how bright it is."

Blake nodded, "It's quite peaceful."

"Yea it is. Every night I come here, watching it; the peace, the beauty of it. It's pretty awesome."

A small smile worked its way unto Blake face. "Where are we going to, Professor?"

Naruto had a tired expression on his face. It never seemed like she would call him by his name. "We are heading to Mistral."

Blake had a confused expression on her face. "Mistral, Why?"

"We are going to see Adam."

Her eyes slowly widened as a soft wind rippled through the atmosphere.

"Just like you, I've been running away from them, not wanting to face them. But I feel it's not too late. We can head to them, and end this once and for all."

Blake looked downwards. "I left because I couldn't tolerate his actions. I felt like his coldness towards the humans was just making us like the select few that hate us for who we are. He and Jake just-"

"As I said." Naruto smiled at her. "We would take care of it all. We should have never strayed apart from them. They are family right."

Blake looked to the flickering lights in the distance. "You know, father always told us one thing. As to why he needed us three to be together. He always wanted someone to be there to pull the other up, when any of us falls."

A fond smile graced the Uzumaki's face.

"I don't know, if I'd be able to face them." Her eyes flickered as tears began to brim at the edges. "I was supposed to be there with them. I was supposed to help them. But I…" She sniffled as Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Blake. You were just overwhelmed." He looked in thought. "We all get overwhelmed at times, but we have to fight through it. It's a necessity."

The duo were interrupted by a vibration in Naruto's pocket vibrated causing him to arch an eyebrow. He removed his phone and answered.

"Ozpin?"

"We may have a problem."

 **…..**

"It has come to my attention that Ironwood has decided to step in due to the situation in Mistral."

Winter nodded from her seat, with her legs crossed while looking forward to the headmaster's seat which was occupied by Ozpin. "Yes. Ironwood was elected to be the overseer of Remnant by the inter-council, and due to the lack of action taken by Mistral, he decided to take over. Although, it would be a discreet affair."

"And the mission?" Ozpin inquired.

"Assassinate the Leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus." Winter spoke simply, eliciting a slightly stunned reaction from Ozpin. His eyes narrowed. "We have credible information that he is planning something big there. Considering the history between Mistral and the _faunus,_ I don't think anything good will come out of it."

"Have you really thought this through?"

"Yes we have. The risk of being caught, the failure of the mission, as well as the fallout, all have been accounted for."

"You've really accounted for the fallout of this mission." Ozpin mused with Naruto rippling through his mind.

"We realize instability is not supposed to be on our agenda, but from our scouts, the _faunus_ all follow Adam, and with his elimination, we stop the risk of Mistral falling into a state of panic."

"And the _faunus_? Would you risk having them destabilized?"

"With all due respect, they are not a continent here in Remnant." Winter responded with a blank expression. "I might have not been around for the war that happened between the kingdoms, but even I know, letting one fall into disarray is not a good idea."

"And you should know also, letting any factor in Remnant to fall into disorder is not a good idea." Ozpin pointed out sternly. "This world is like a stack of dominoes. Letting any single faction or region fall into confusion would do nothing but lead to chaos. It may start small, little negligible changes, but eventually when it erupts, it would be too late then."

"So you suggest we let things play by, letting Mistral take care of the threat to their land?"

Ozpin didn't answer.

"This is the only logical choice available. Whatever the bad blood that exists between the _faunus_ and Mistral should not come at a cost to human lives. You heard about what happened this afternoon to Mistral no?"

Ozpin had a frown on his face. "We are not sure if its-"

"Come on Professor, you are smarter than this." Winter pointed out, prompting a sigh from the Headmaster. "Hundreds of lives were lost in that attack. If we do not clamp down on this, we risk a much disruptive fallout. We do this discreetly, we end this. Then, we take care of the _faunus._ "

The elevator door opened prompting Ozpin to look past Winter to the door. Gabriel Goodwitch stepped into the office.

"Ozpin." He smiled. "It's been a while."

 _This is not good._ Ozpin thought before standing and exchanged pleasantries with him. "Deputy Commander Goodwitch." He smiled. "I have to say I'm pretty anxious about you visiting me here."

Gabriel chuckled. "Ironwood comes here pretty often. I can't be that bad now am I?"

A small smirk emerged from Ozpin's face before gesturing to the seat. Gabriel nodded and moved to sit down.

"Thank you. Though I have to say, I don't expect to take long. I'm never one for formalities of meetings and all that crap. I hope Winter had briefed you on the circumstances."

"A circumstance I am hoping to talk you out of."

"To be honest, if it was up to me, I wouldn't with telling you. Ironwood has this weird arrangement with you and so we had no choice. We are doing this Ozpin. Although it's unorthodox, we need this. Remnant needs peace."

"I'm guessing Glynda doesn't know of this."

"And she wouldn't." Gabriel pointed out, relaxing into the chair. "She just forgave me for being a shitty dad. Don't want anything tarnishing that so soon, and I'm sure she would see the reason to it given time."

"There's nothing I can do to dissuade you, is there?"

"I'm sorry Ozpin, there isn't."

Ozpin closed his eyes in resignation and relaxed to his seat. He could already feel the incoming headaches, and he was not liking it one bit.

The meeting didn't take long, and soon, Gabriel and Winter went to the top of the building, where the airship was waiting for them. Winter went up through the stairs into the airship, leaving Gabriel who stopped right at the door and turned back to look at Ozpin.

"You'd learn about the status of the mission Ozpin. Good or Bad, one way or another, Atlas gets things moving."

After watching the airship disappear into the distance, Ozpin sighed in exhaustion.

"This wouldn't end well." He reached for his phone and dialed Naruto's number. After ringing for a while, Naruto picked the call.

"Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked to the distance. "We may have a problem."

"Explain."

 **…..**

Naruto brought the phone down and switched off the phone. Blake looked curious at the slight frown on Naruto's face. "Anything wrong?"

Naruto bit his lip. "Nothing good." He looked to her. "Get ready, Blake. We move out as soon as possible."

"What's wrong Professor."

"I'll tell you on the way." Naruto muttered. "Say goodbye to your friends for the moment. We need to move as quickly as possible."

Blake nodded and walked away from the scene leaving Naruto who looked deep in thought. _It seems I would have really appreciated the teleportation ability with the Flying Thunder God technique._

 ** _You can do that._**

 _Not for long distances. It would be incredibly inconvenient for Blake considering this would be her first time._

 ** _My pervert senses are tingling._**

 _That's disturbing dude._

 ** _Hehe…_**

Naruto sighed and looked to the distance. "It seems in every generation, trouble looms huh."

 ** _It's tiring isn't it, knowing probably in the future, another crisis would erupt. Perhaps the Shinigami was right, this world really needs chaos._**

"It's not tiring Kurama." Naruto began to walk away. "It's just…disappointing."

 **…..**

Blake looked at the door to the room of Team RWBY, wondering what they were doing inside. Considering she wasn't listening to their arguments, well mostly from Ruby and Weiss, she assumed they were sleeping but not Yang.

She inhaled deeply and pushed the door open. "Hey guys I-"

She looked ahead with a widened gaze, noting the empty room. "Everyone's…gone."

She looked around the room, taking in the sight. She didn't know what would happen in Mistral, and she didn't know if it was going to be her last day in Beacon, but, she really wanted to speak to them, to let them know what was happening.

But it seemed it was impossible.

With an exhausting sigh, she moved to get her things to move out.

 **…..**

"Oh my! These necklaces are so nostalgic!" Weiss giggled as she admired herself in a mirror. "They remind me of home!"

Ruby snorted. "Hahahaha, yeah right, like that's a word."

Weiss turned to Ruby with a befuddled look. "O…kaay?"

Ruby looked at the streets. "Wow, this place never holds back in having fun."

Weiss folded her arms while closing her eyes. "Well Vale is not as militarized as-"

"No no no." Ruby pushed Weiss to another stand. "No lectures Weiss. Not now of all times."

"I wasn't about to-"

Ruby blinked spotting something in the distance. "Hey Weiss check this out."

"You have got to stop interrupting me." Weiss shifted her head to the side, noting Ruby's pointed finger. "What is it?"

She followed the path to see a hooded figure trying to walk discreetly through the streets.

"Doesn't that guy look suspicious?"

"Ruby no." Weiss shifted her head in the negative. "No. I am not going on one of your stupid adventures. You just scream trouble every time."

"Oh please we would just take a peek and be done."

"No! There is absolutely no way-"

The scene changed to show Weiss looking on from the top of the building, noting the individual walking through alleyway, while checking back so see if anyone was following him. She exhaled in defeat.

"Why do you always do that?"

Ruby smirked knowingly. "It's because you are as curious as I am. Now come on before we lose him."

They duo trailed the man as he walked through many corners. Ruby idly whispered. "Yang would have killed to see this."

"She's probably with Blake doing whatever they like." Weiss blinked and pointed. "Look, he's going into one of the buildings."

They moved till they were on top of the building opposite the one under observation. It was a dark three story building that looked like a shop.

"Yea that's not suspicious at all." Ruby mused and waited till the top floor suddenly brightened. To their surprise two silhouettes were seen in the room confusing the duo. "I thought it was just one person."

"Obviously he's meeting someone."

"We need to get closer." Ruby commented and jumped across the street to the roof to the astonishment of Weiss.

"What the-"

Using her semblance, she also blasted across, landing with grace next to Ruby.

"How could you do that?!" She whispered loudly. "I didn't see your petals stuff."

Ruby smartly chirped. "Professor Naruto's pretty helpful."

"It's really cool. Well done Ruby."

"Could you say it more like I'm not a chimp that learnt to speak?"

"That's actually pretty impressive."

Ruby looked dryly at Weiss. "Thanks. Now let's check this out."

Considering the window had an outer pavement, Ruby and Weiss used that to help them lean to the window away from the conversing two.

Ruby's eyes widened recognizing one of the indiduals. _That's Torchwick!_

Weiss looked stunned. "What is he doing here?"

Ruby whispered back. "I don't know."

"I'm telling you it's not a good idea. I don't trust that Cinder any more than I trust you." Torchwick commented. "Well anyways, what have you brought for me?"

"Information. The group over at Mistral sends gratitude for the package you sent over to them."

"Well, it's not cheap. I hope they know that."

"They know perfectly. I have another message."

Torchwick arched an eyebrow.

"The bigger request."

Torcchwick waved the comment away. "I've sent it over. Now I'm really curious as to what is happening over there at Mistral."

Ruby and Weiss looked horrified as the information clicked. _It couldn't be._

The hooded figure looked puzzled. "You are?"

"Considering I've sent two bombs over there, one might be curious. I haven't been there in a while and it seems they are ready to blow the place to kingdom come."

The other chuckled. "I guess."

Torchwick smirked. "Now I wonder what we are going to do with our nice eavesdroppers. Hey there Red!"

Ruby looked on with her eyes widened.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss whispered.

"Yea."

"What was that about getting us in trouble?"

"Yea." Ruby gulped. "Oh crap."

 **CHAPTER END**


	12. Cracks

**_THE FAUNUS UPRISING 7: CRACKS_**

Ruby gulped from the window as she spotted fully, the grinning face of Torchwick. Being one of the most wanted individuals in Remnant, he was pretty used to ambushes and unexpected surprises and this was no different.

"You know." He began, tapping his staff on the floor. "I've really been amused by you Red. You seem to have a knack at popping up at my every corner. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Ruby just scoffed as she looked ahead, examining the threat. Regarding Torchwick, she was certain both she and Weiss could handle him and escape to the inner town. But the hooded figure who hadn't made a move was the problem. She had no idea who he was, and if there was anything Naruto had always emphasized on, was that an unknown enemy was very dangerous.

Torchwick turned to his hooded companion at the side. "Why didn't you shake them off when coming to me? This-" He gestured to Ruby and Weiss. "-doesn't seem like you being careless."

"I didn't bother myself with them."

Torchwick arched an eyebrow. "I see, but your ignorance has led us to this slight issue."

"So." The hooded figure muttered. "What do you want to do with them?"

Weiss slowly reached for her sword at that comment. They needed to get away from there, and all they needed was a good distraction. The way the two men before her were acting calm was really bothering her, and she really hoped they managed to get back to Beacon safely.

Torchwick, ignorant of the Schnee's thoughts hummed. "Well, now that you bring it up, you wouldn't mind getting rid of them, would you?"

Weiss quickly created an ice barrier on the window and she and Ruby jumped off to an adjoining building's roof. The two students skidded on the flat concrete in the night before looking forward in shock to note the hooded figure before them. Ruby's eyes just narrowed.

He slowly drew his sword that was inside his black robe. "Curiosity always kills that cat." His voice had a tinge of amusement to it. "Let's test that theory of nine lives now shall we?"

Weiss slightly gasped at the huge burst of wind that enveloped the roof of the building. Ruby on the other hand, had her gaze firmly set on him as she quickly removed her weapon, Crescent Rose, which was already in its gun form.

"Focus Weiss!"

Weiss blinked at the stern tone Ruby spoke with. Her eyes widened as the man appeared right between them. _He's fast!_

Ruby scowled and with a gust of rose petals, found herself between the man and Weiss, blocking a downward slash that caused the concrete roof to cave in slightly with the cracks deepening with each second. She gritted her teeth at the strength of the attack. _Not fast… enough!_ "Anytime Weiss!"

 _Hmm._ The man thought in examination. _She followed my movements. Peculiar._

Weiss quickly took advantage of the opportunity, and quickly jumped up right above Ruby and the hooded man. While she was midair, a large white magic circle took root behind her, and using it as a foothold, she took off in a burst of speed, going for a swift piercing strike which was directed downwards. The man quickly jumped back a bit -evading the attack that elicited cracks on the roof- before looking up in stunned silence to note multiple magic circles surrounding him.

 _What the-_

With a great deal of reflex he turned and blocked a slash from Weiss and ducked as a large blast from Ruby's Crescent Rose almost took his head off. Quickly, Weiss channeled her aura and began to use the magic circles surrounding the man as a foothold to launch a series of quick and powerful attacks on him.

The sequence was incredibly fast, as the man showed his full potential, blocking, parrying and evading the multiple quick strikes that produced sparks with each collision. Ruby quickly took off towards the ongoing scuffle and using a quick burst of speed, appeared right below the man who had ducked, letting a strike from Weiss pass over his head.

His frame was startled at the smirk on her face as her weapon was pointed straight at him cocked and ready. Multiple and simultaneous blasts emerged, sending the man to the air to the slight frown of Ruby.

 _He used his aura to defend himself?!_

"Weiss!"

"Got it!"

Creating multiple platforms on the air and leading up to their disoriented opponent, Weiss smirked as Ruby blasted upwards with her weapon transforming into a scythe.

She jumped up right above the hooded man who tried to block the impending slash with his sword. He didn't count for the fact that Ruby had channeled her aura completely into her scythe, sending him and a shattered sword down towards the flat concrete roof of the shop they were in.

The man gasped as he smashed though the shop, tunneling through the building to the very earth beneath them. Ruby landed on the roof and ran towards the newly made hole which was being observed by Weiss.

Ruby looked down, only for her vision to be hindered by the dust cloud that rose up from inside the building. "Is he down?"

"He has to be, right?" Weiss looked to Ruby who looked doubtful.

"I really doubt it." Ruby exhaled gently, "That was easy."

"Too easy."

Ruby and Weiss turned back alarmed, to note the hooded man behind them. He was at his original position before the scuffle had already taken place. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You both work well together, but I wonder." He chuckled. "How you'll deal with this."

For a moment, Ruby could have sworn that she felt utter and complete calm before a great force took heed, sending her and Weiss spiraling away from the roof, far apart from each other.

The power was so great, that the building they were on was eviscerated completely from scratch, shattered to mere debris that carried a great amount of smoke to the airy night.

Skidding across the earth, Ruby's looked in shock to note Weiss in the distance crashing through an abandoned shop. "Weiss!"

Her eyes widened as she felt a presence right behind her. Turning, she couldn't react as a kick sent her hitting the side of a concrete shop. She saw stars as the back of her head collided with the wall.

Obviously disoriented, she couldn't react as a powerful wind sent her deep into the building, destroying the structure completely.

Ruby gasped in pain as she kissed the stone cold earth of the lonely streets. She rolled multiple times before coming to a stop, courtesy of a large metallic pavement on the side of the road. Grunting, her body felt rooted in a spot as she felt broken in many areas of her body.

She yelled out in pain as every movement from her was excruciating. She tried to stand up, gritting her teeth as a pained thought crossed her mind. _Weiss!_

Weiss on the other hand was unconscious a great distance away, buried right beneath a great mass of debris that almost covered her wounded frame.

"I wonder how your friend is doing, but by judging on your condition, not so well I'm guessing."

Ruby tried to stand up but her body resisted, which led to her coughing out blood to the amusement of the man a slight distance before her. "Kids. So idealistic."

Right before her, she saw the man split into two, causing her eyes to widen. They both took forms, morphing to the exact individuals before her. She looked upwards in apprehension at the dark aura surrounding him.

"Who…are you?"

"Now that's the tricky question, isn't it?" The men chuckled as they both moved towards her. "But, you don't need to worry about it. It'll be over soon."

 _No… Weiss…_

Ruby, despite trying to fight against her body, could not keep herself up. Instead, she slowly collapsed to unconsciousness, right before her opponents.

The hooded men paused at the action. "Disappointing." One of them muttered. "She passed out before I could kill her. Well-" He shrugged. "We must make due where we can."

He moved forward, till he was right next to her unconscious frame. The other replica was right behind him looking at a bloodied Ruby. "Lots of potential in this one, what a shame." He drew his sword and moved the blade towards her neck.

"Don't move any further."

His hand paused at the stern tone that greeted his ears. Turning slightly, he saw Glynda looking at him with a frown. "You heard me. Step away from her."

His tone sounded displeased. "Glynda."

"Step away from her right now."

The man chuckled and gestured to his replica who was smiling at her. "There are two of us, and one of you."

"A dummy to help escape most uncomfortable situations." Glynda pointed out. "Ozpin would be displeased you violated his agreement."

"Dummy?" The figure chuckled a bit and looked to his doppelganger. "I'm sure he doesn't like being called that." His tone deepened. "You know who I am."

"You called me by my name. Wasn't hard to guess upon hearing your voice."

"I see, the mistake was on my part then. Ozpin violated the agreement first. I was under the impression he was not to interfere with my matters. I even ignored these kids he sent after me for their benefit. They still chose to follow me."

"They do not know of you."

"How can I be sure of that Glynda?" The man chuckled as he swiftly placed the blade of his sword to Ruby's throat earning a narrowed gaze from Glynda.

"Don't."

"I'm sure you have used this time to distract me so you can go and rescue the other one. Though I wonder what will happen when I kill one of Ozpin's little puppets." He gestured by pressing the sword deeper, drawing a slight amount of blood.

Glynda's hand glowed white. "Don't do it."

The man chuckled a bit before his tone took a deeper turn. "Is that a threat?"

Glynda didn't flinch, she just looked at him hardheartedly. "Yes. You do anything to her, I'll kill you."

The moment seemed tense as the man, whose face was hidden by the hood judged the situation. His expression and emotion was currently vague as the standoff seemed still.

He let out a sigh as he lifted his blade up. "Fighting you would just draw unnecessary attention, and would be of no benefit to me." The replica close to him dissipated into a black puddle as he sheathed his sword.

"They should be careful Glynda, and you too. Letting kids move into uncharted territories would not end well for them. I'm sure Ozpin knows that more than anyone. Fun little detail."

A circle glowed right underneath him as Glynda's aura became calm.

"Be sure to send my regards. I'm sure we'd meet again." The man dissipated into the air as he left the vicinity leaving Glynda who let out a labored breath.

She looked down at an unconscious Ruby before she closed her eyes. "This is not good."

 **…..**

Adam and Leone looked at the screen from their hideout with indifference. On the screen was the chaos observed to be occurring at the inner part of the Kingdom. Right behind them was a tied up individual on a chair. His attire gave away that he was part of Mistral's armed forces.

He kept screaming through his muffled mouth, drawing Leone's irritated attention. "I'm sick of his noise."

"Don't worry Leone, we'll take care of him."

Adam turned and moved to the man, removing the piece of cloth in his mouth.

"You will never get away with this!"

"Oh don't worry about that. You my friend are going to be a major part in our plan you see. Now things have taken an unexpected turn, but I can't see what stops us in turning it to our advantage."

The man looked slightly taken aback. "What are you talking about?! I'm never helping you! Not while I'm alive!"

Adam smirked and crouched to his position. "We have no need for you when you are conscious."

Before the man could protest any further, a hit to the back of the head sent him into unconsciousness.

"Now we need to get him into Mistral, chaos is what we need. We need to act before Marcus Noir decides to speak out."

"His pride wouldn't let him, but you are right."

"Now that the security is beefed up in the inner Kingdom, it would be quite hard getting him in."

"But it's possible." Leone remarked. "It'll take a bit of effort, but I don't see why we couldn't make it. We could use our contacts deep in the Kingdom."

"Good." Adam placed his hand on Leone's shoulder. "Things are finally going our way. Soon, our target would be achieved."

Leone nodded as the two individuals looked to the map with a large 'X' placed on the building of the Council of Leaders.

 **…..**

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

Adjudged to be one of the most secure buildings in Remnant, the building designated to the Council of Leaders in Mistral stood stories tall, with the highest floor making the city seem like a mere map.

The doors opened and the guards let in a woman, into the highest floor. She found herself in a large lobby adorned with guards at every stop. The floors were made of colored tiles arranged in jagged patterns, and the walls were made of glass, revealing additional views of the kingdom and the mountains to the east.

A frosted glass partition separated the lobby from a private office with silk banners hanging from the ceiling. Polished stone pedestals held golden and silver statues portraying nude men and women. Everything in the room was rich and lavish, but to the current visitor, it didn't matter a single bit.

Her expression was impassive with her hazel colored eyes not showing any interest in the impending meeting. The guards began to walk in front of her, guiding her to the meeting room. Her black hair was cut in a bob style which framed her face and stopped directly beside her pointed chin.

She wore a grey suit above a buttoned up white shirt that did not attempt to hide her bust. She finished the look with grey pants that stopped right above black high heeled shoes. A noticeable feature was her right hand which was covered by a Black Hand glove.

The guards led her through a set of glass doors in the frosted glass partition, and they passed into a wide open space. The office looked much like the lobby, only instead of statues and banners, there were holograms and display screens. Contrasting with the bright floors and the bright exterior view, there was a black desk on end of the room, made of rare desk organic wood.

Behind the desk sat Marcus Noir, the leader of the Council who smiled at her entrance. "Headmistress Hazel. So glad you could make this appointment." As he gestured the guards to leave the office, Hazel walked towards his table.

"There was no need for them to guide me here, I know perfectly were your office is."

"Unfortunately due to recent events, I might be ignored even if I give the order."

Hazel scoffed. "Yea right."

Marcus just let out a soft chuckle and looked to the display screen. The situation over Mistral was shown, broadcast all over the channels, although the screen was muted.

"Look, Miss Hazel. The world knows of our predicament."

"And you want me to solve it for you."

"We can't continue to show a lackadaisical attitude to the happenings now, can we?" Marcus just stood up and walked past her till he was in front of the screen. Hazel turned, following his movements till he was in front of her.

"With our kingdom been touted as the most criminally infested, I can't help to feel the bulk of the pressure."

He looked to the screen with a scowl. "Every single inter-council meeting regularly points out my indifference to the occurrences, asking me time and time again what I am doing to curb it."

Hazel arched an eyebrow. "And what have you been doing? I can't help but to say I'm a bit curious, considering I haven't noticed any attempt by you, the forces or any of the other leaders to do anything."

"What we have been doing, Hazel is mostly preparing. We will soon be ready to move, and focusing on that, that's why I've called you here, Hazel."

Hazel didn't comment. She just kept her gaze on Marcus, who decided to turn and face her.

"We have managed to trace the problem to _Crowe._ "

Hazel's eyes narrowed as Marcus smirked. "That town is besieged by criminals and most importantly, those responsible for this act upon our Kingdom. We as a council have decided to take measures and you Hazel will help us wipe them out. Doing so, enables us to focus on the…pressing developments of the outer towns."

"You want to wipe the entire town, burn it to ashes."

"Due to a freak accident of course." Marcus chuckled. "This will be a very secret mission Hazel."

Hazel impassively commented. "There are innocents there."

"All more the line of your expertise eh." Marcus smirked. "Your previous vocation dealt with these type of issues, and I hope this is done with silence. I trust your abilities."

Hazel closed her eyes in thought as she let out a slight breath of air. She opened them and looked at Marcus.

"What's the plan?"

"Come with me."

 **…..**

"How were you able to find them?" Ozpin asked as he looked across the one way mirror. Ruby and Weiss were seen to be unconscious, bandaged on multiple locations. They were stable; that was good.

"I ran quick checks through the dorms as I do regularly. As soon as I saw that they weren't around I tracked them to where they were." Glynda looked down, closing her eyes in resignation. "I was too late."

"No you weren't." Ozpin affirmed. "You saved their lives. Trust me, that's very important. I couldn't imagine the troubles that would have brought for us had he succeeded."

"Perhaps this would teach them to be less curious." Glynda looked sternly towards them. "Seriously, their stubbornness would be the end of them someday."

"They always seem to forget they are kids." Ozpin smiled in nostalgia before shaking any impending thoughts.

"Reckless kids." Glynda pointed out before letting out a tired exhale, and turned towards Ozpin. "What are you going to do about him? He attacked one of ours."

"It's not currently in my hands." Ozpin spoke with a frown. "He's extreme, but his job does wonders for us. Even if I bring it up before the council, they'd do nothing. Besides, I really doubt that he would have gone ahead with the plan."

Glynda looked at Ozpin with an arched eyebrow. "Doubt?"

"He's volatile. You never know what he's thinking at every moment."

"Apparently what the council needs." Glynda spoke with a scoff. "That part always confuses me. Regarding Weiss and Ruby, how are they?"

"We risk an unwanted attention from the Schnee family if this is brought to light." Ozpin spoke in deep thought. "But at the same time, their close friends would like to know. It would be foolish trying to keep this from them."

"Especially Yang."

Ozpin nodded. "Especially Yang."

Glynda leaned to the hospital wall with a sigh. "I'd contact her. She also went out. I need to really discipline them."

"Would you mind watching over Ruby and Weiss for the time being?"

Glynda nodded. "No problem."

A broadcast from the television drew his attention as footages from Mistral's bomb scene was shown. The world was officially knowing of it as a female voice rippled through the speakers in the hospital.

 _Mistral have officially confirmed the rumors that they were hit by a bomb blast a day ago. This was done at the Memorial park dedicated to Rosso Accius, the previous Council Leader of Mistral. So far no other information has been relayed to the public as to the perpetrators of the attack and, there has been no response from any of the ruling council members as to the developments of this tragic event…_

Ozpin shifted his gaze to Ruby and Weiss, noting their pained expressions even when they were asleep. He let out a sigh. "Naruto's not going to like this."

 **Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked at the screen in the airship that was currently transporting both he and Blake to Mistral. A frown slowly emerged on his face as he saw the footage of security forces trying to clear the area.

Blake who was sitting behind him looked on in shock, closing her mouth at the scenes. "That's horrible."

"Mistral was always lax when it came to neighboring towns." Naruto spoke out, drawing Blake's attention. "It's of no surprise to those following their activities that these things would eventually happen."

Naruto clicked his teeth as he slowly clenched his fist. _What are you doing, Adam?_

"Do you think Adam has anything to do with this?" Blake looked down in sadness. "Or even Leone? I know of what happened to us in Mistral, what if-"

A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up in stunned silence. Naruto just smiled at her. "Let's get there and settle everything, okay? Things may not be what be what they seem."

Blake nodded her head as a nervous smile crept up her face. "You're right."

Naruto let out a grin and looked to the screen observing the footages. Kurama's voice then rippled through.

 ** _Would you be able to follow through? If he was responsible for an amount of lives been lost, you know you'd have to kill him._**

Naruto didn't respond, and just began to walk to one of the windows, looking down at the sea below them. The rising sun brought out the blue reflection from the sky and the seas were calm, unmoving at the very moment.

Naruto's mind was anything but. His pocket buzzed and he removed his phone, looking down to note Ozpin's Caller ID on the screen. He received the call, placed it to his right ear.

"Ozpin."

"Ruby and Weiss have been hospitalized."

His eyes turned cold for a moment. "What happened?"

"They crossed paths with the agent from the council last night. They thought he was working for Torchwick and attacked, at least, that's what I've come to theorize."

Naruto noted his words. "You mean they are still unconscious."

"Yes, unfortunately."

For a moment, Blake would have sworn the airship shook for a moment but she ignored it and looked to the screen, wondering how Ruby, Weiss and Yang were doing.

Ozpin's voice continued. "But they are stable. They'd be alright."

"Hmm." Naruto replied. "I see."

"Naruto you know of his importance to the council."

"If he really cherishes his importance to the council, he better not cross my path."

"I hoping he actually does."

Naruto switched off the phone, his pupils glowing purple seconds later. _Just what are you trying to tell me, Shinigami? Is this world as hopeless as you said?_

 ** _You're tired._**

 _No Kurama, I'm just upset. This world is one disappointment after another. Even my condition as a Jinchuuriki hasn't been changed. The faunus have just taken our place, and Mistral is their own persona hell._

 ** _You're disappointed huh._**

 _Perhaps, that's what the Shinigami has been trying to tell me, to buttress. I remember his words, clear as when I first heard them._

The Shinigami's words from when he first met Naruto rippled through his mind. ** _"This world desires war, Uzumaki. It's an active process burned deeply into every person alive. Even you, even though you haven't felt it. What is happening is just a side effect. The world will stabilize itself and resume to its nature. Stability and Instability, the core of the cycle that revolves this world. You can't do anything about it."_**

 _Is it that hopeless? That we exist just to fight each other to death time over time again? Time does nothing to heal this wound, just tactically reopens it. I was stubborn then, I'm still stubborn now._

 ** _That's who you are, Naruto. You can't help it. That's a quality I always stood by. So, what are you going to do now?_**

Naruto looked directly to the sun in contemplation. This was not a good day for him.

 **…..**

"Are they dead?" Torchwick asked. He was seen in a warehouse, filled with multiple black boxes, while walking through the passageway. The hooded man followed him as he observed the boxes.

"I was interrupted unceremoniously by a huntress of Beacon."

Torchwick laughed. "I've been there. But still, I hope that keeps them away for a while."

"I'd like to think they got the message."

"Good."

"What are you planning to do with all these dust crystals?"

Torchwick stopped and turned towards the man, arching an eyebrow.

"Why the interest?"

"Just curious."

"Huh." Torchwick bit his lip in thought. "What can I say that doesn't reveal too much? Just that it's part of a bigger plan."

"For you?"

"For my clients."

"Surely you know more than that."

"That's the requirement." Torchwick hit the man playfully on his shoulder. "I always like to know what I'm getting into. Now come on, we have a lot do."

 **…..**

Ironwood walked up the stairs to his office in Atlas when woman ran after him.

"Commander Ironwood!"

Ironwood stopped and turned, with his eyes arching an eyebrow in recognition. It was his secretary.

"What is it, Liana?"

"Many messages have been dropped by most of the populace this morning. I tried going through most of them but-"

"Let me guess, they wanted to know of what was behind the attack on Mistral."

Liana just nodded her head with a smile. "Things are brewing up sir."

Ironwood just let out a tired sigh. "Would that be all?"

"Well, out of all of those letters one was quite confidential to be read by you only. I dropped it in your office."

"Does it say who it's from?"

Liana nodded. "The council."

Ironwood clicked his teeth. "Thank you Liana."

"Anytime sir."

 **…..**

The atmosphere around Mistral was incredibly tense as even neighboring towns to the Kingdom's main capital were anxious to go about on their daily activities.

Comparing their apprehension to that of the inhabitants of the capital was like comparing a sea to a vast ocean. The entire region was unstable, with a curfew been placed by the council.

The streets were deserted completely, with the wind blowing loudly through the region. From what was a noisy, busy, bright town, everything was quiet to the point that the sun's rays towards the Kingdom seemed to faint. It was like a ghost town, something completely unexpected from a town such as Mistral.

At some areas of the park unmarred by the blast, the lonely swings were swaying timidly in the wind as if someone was on it.

A building was seen similar to a hall which was occupied by many residents of the Kingdom who feared for their safety. Most of them were seen in tears as they had lost either a friend or relative in the blast.

Discussions were vague and varied, but the major point was that justice be paid.

"No!" A loud voice echoed through the hall, drawing most of their attention. "I can't stand for this!"

Most of the people looked down in sadness at the pain that rippled from his words.

He yelled out. "I have lost everyone, everyone that I knew! Just because I decided to go and pick up some tickets from the other side of the park." He went down in tears. "My daughter, my wife. They all-"

"It'll be alright eventually." One of them tried to console in defeat, knowing that what he was saying was just words.

"No it wouldn't. You all know that right?!" The man got up and went for the podium. "What has the Council decided to do about this?! Nothing, nothing at all!"

His words began to resonate with a few of them as slowly he began to draw everyone's attention to him.

"We can't stand for this! You can't stand for this! We have lost our friends, our families! We deserve an answer dammit! Don't you?!"

The people began to roar in agreement as they began to chant in protest.

The man nodded as his face was completely etched in rage. "Screw this curfew! We need an answer from them! Even though we have to tear the council down!"

The people began to roar the man nodded in victory.

Suddenly, the glass ceiling shattered causing the people to crouch in defense as the shards dropped down on them. Some shouted in fear as the shards settled to the bottom. They looked up in puzzlement and confusion, wondering what was going on.

One of the men blinked and looked to the center of the now broken ceiling to see man with a noose around his neck hanging down till he was at their eye level. On one of his hands he had a switch while on his chest, a paper was glued to his chest.

The man on the podium ran past the gathering crowd till he was in front of the hanging man. He read from the paper. "I did this. What the hell?" He looked in confusion as he looked to the remote on his hands.

Slowly, his eyes widened in realization. "No, it couldn't be."

"What is happening?!" Someone from the crowds asked.

"It's a guard from the council!"

"Did he kill himself?!"

"Why would he do that?!"

"What is he holding?!"

"A switch?!"

The man then looked to the switch on his hand. "It's a bomb switch! He was the one that blew up the park!"

"A guard?!"

"Oh my!"

"Is that why the government hasn't responded?!"

The man stepped back in shock. "The government did this!"

Predictably, chaos began to erupt. As the people began to voice out death threats, deep within a secret compartment in the hall was Arancio, watching the scene with trepidation. _This isn't going to end well._

 **…..**

Hazel walked along the streets towards the gates. The guards there stood still as she approached them.

"Headmistress Hazel."

"I need to leave. I've been sent on a mission by Councilman Marcus."

The guard shifted his head in the negative. "We cannot-"

Suddenly, all the guards within the vicinity fell unconscious as Hazel walked past them indifferently, heading to the town of _Crowe._ Her impassive and cold features were more pronounced by the dimming white glow, elicited by her eyes.

 **CHAPTER END**


	13. Targets

_**THE FAUNUS UPRISING 8: TARGETS**_

 _ **VALE**_

… _ **up till now, the leader of the Ruling council of Mistral, Marcus Noir, has failed to make a comment regarding the events that have occurred. If you are just joining us, it will sadden you to learn that just a day ago, Mistral was hit with a bomb blast right at the heart of the Kingdom, the Rosso Accius' Memorial Park. The number of casualties is still rising and no group has yet claimed responsibility for the attack. Also in-**_

"That's really horrible." A woman in the waiting room of a hospital commented as she watched the broadcast.

"Tell me about it." A man replied next to her.

"But why hasn't the council responded." She asked, with puzzlement shown on her face. "Is something going on over there that we do not know of."

"It's Mistral we are talking about. Things are always going on there." An aged man on the other side of the woman commented as he closed his eyes.

"But a bomb." The man looked to the screen in disbelief as images of the scene was shown. "That's chilling."

"Their council is known to be quite lackadaisical in their approach. I wouldn't be surprised if someone not satisfied decided to launch an attack towards them." He scoffed. "Someone would even say they deserve it."

"You speak as if you know the occurrences that have been happening over there old man." The younger man on the other side muttered with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I'd know." The old man chuckled. "I live there."

The man and woman widened their eyes. The woman moved her head in pity. "You must feel very luc-"

"Her name's Ruby Rose!"

"Please can you just calm-"

"Where is she?!"

The trio as well as people around the area where interrupted from their discussions as they looked to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist was alarmed at the tone and spoke in an even manner.

"Please calm down, or I'd have to call the guards. It's alright, no need to be hostile, okay."

Yang inhaled and exhaled rapidly as she nodded in understanding, gulping a bit. "O…Okay okay, uh… she's… she's my sister, please."

"Okay then." Seemingly satisfied, the receptionist nodded her head and looked to the system. "You said her name was-"

"Ruby Rose."

"Got it." After entering Ruby's name the receptionist looked to Yang. "On the third floor, Room 35."

Yang quickly ran past the receptionist's desk in hurry, her eyes noted to be full of fear.

 _Don't do this to me Ruby. Please…_

…

Yang looked through the transparent glass to see Ruby and Weiss in the same room, bedridden and unconscious. The beeping sounds from the machines between them showed that they were okay, elaborated by their pulses and blood pressure.

Yang's lips trembled at their bandaged state. She clenched her fist as tears began to stream around the edges of her eyes.

 _No._

She didn't even have the strength to walk into the room. She was to blame. Perhaps if she was there, maybe-

"Where were you?"

Yang's eyes widened at Glynda's voice and turned to note the Huntress looking sternly at her.

"I-" Yang's words stopped at her throat, suddenly unable to answer. She looked to the side, unable to meet her gaze.

"I asked you a question."

"I…" Yang looked down to the floor in self-contempt. "I went out."

"I see." Glynda closed her eyes and exhaled before looking at the student before her. She didn't even know what to do.

"Go back to your dorm. She'd be fine."

"But I can't leave her-"

"Yang." Glynda commanded with a tone of finality, not leaving any room for an argument. "Go to your dorm right now."

Yang was taken aback before she relented, sending one final gaze to Ruby and Weiss. She nodded and began to walk away. She stopped mid-stride and asked. "Who did this?"

Glynda's eyes shifted down to note Yang's fists clenched up painfully.

"Someone dangerous. Don't concern yourself with him at the moment. Now go, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Yang just simply walked away, as Glynda shifted her gaze to Ruby and Weiss, their attacker fully in her mind.

…

 _ **ATLAS**_

"We have heard about what happened in Mistral. Without a doubt I expect that you also have, General Ironwood."

Ironwood stood at the center of a large circular hall with a lone source of light directed towards him. Just ahead of him he could see a single silhouette, the identity's feature unable to be discernable but from the female voice, Ironwood knew that it was the head of the ruling council of Atlas.

"Yes I have."

"We directed you to deal with this."

"And I am." Ironwood commented. "I dispatched both Gabriel Goodwitch and Winter Schnee to Mistral. They should be able to take care of this mess."

"You can still make contact with them right?"

"Yes."

"Initially we intended to capture them discreetly, and see what we could gain from them, but now that they have targeted people's lives, the council have come to a decision that it's best if they were, for lack of a better word, terminated."

Ironwood widened his eyes in shock. "I thought that was just what we were to inform the other Headmasters and Ruling Councils of Remnant. You made it clear that we can still make peace."

"It's too late to consider the outcome. The fact that they've killed people to push their propaganda makes it inevitable that they die for their cause, whatever it is. The world is crying for blood, let's give it to them."

Ironwood clenched his fist, unable to mouth off a reply.

"Do you understand, General Ironwood?"

Ironwood nodded, closing his eyes in resignation. "Yes. I understand."

…

 _ **CROWE, MISTRAL**_

A man walked through an alley way as he headed towards the rocky regions of Mistral. Rubbing the crust of his eyes he yawned. He began to whistle as he urinated sighing in relief. Looking to the skies, he blinked in confusion as he scratched his beard.

"Eh… What was I about to do again?"

His eyes widened as a foreign arm came from behind and restrained him in a choke hold.

"Hey, whoa, what the-"

As the grip tightened, he grunted, struggling fervently as he tried to force himself out of the grip, only for his captor to tighten the hold, not letting go. A short while later the man went unconscious; his captor dragging him back into the alleyway and out of sight.

 **...**

A splash of water caused him to gasp as his eyes jutted open. He shook his head to clear the dizziness he was experiencing, waiting for his blurry vision to clear.

He grimaced as he saw the Headmistress of Haven Academy, Hazel looking at him with a smile. She was sitting on a chair opposite him.

"Hey there."

"Oh shit."

"Yea."

"I haven't done anything wrong yet."

"I don't care about that?"

"Look here missy, I agreed to keep my ear to the ground for your boss, so he'd let me go. I'm pretty sure I've kept up my end of the bargain." He grunted out the last few words as he noted his restraints, subtly trying to loosen them.

"Not yet to my satisfaction." Hazel leaned forward from her chair as the man arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"More information regarding the attack. You managed to tell us that some odd things have been happening here in Crowe, well, odder things. My boss says you might have more information for me."

"It's been happening even more lately you know." He grimaced as he looked at the restraints, struggling more visibly. "Can you let me off these things?"

"Until I have what I want."

"It's not like I'd just scurry outta here, there's no purpose; just let me go, come on."

"I haven't heard anything."

"Ugh! Fine!" The man huffed as he sighed in resignation.

"So, you were saying?"

"It started when the bar blew up a while ago."

"It was attributed to turf wars if the investigations are right?"

"Yea right. Well I thought so too and uh, I went to take a look."

"And?"

"The place was quickly cleared out. It was like it never happened, which rarely happens. I swear if it wasn't that everyone was talking about it I would have sworn I was high when it took place."

"Maybe you were."

"The thing is." The man pointed out with annoyance. "I managed to find where they were buried. You know, the victims, well, basically what remained of them considering they were blown up you know. Don't ask me how, I'd have to start explaining a whole process and it'll just waste our time."

"I never did."

"I examined the bodies and you wouldn't believe me when I tell you that they were those animal people. You know, those _weirdos_ with cat ears and the other stuffs."

Hazel's eyes narrowed. "The _faunus_?"

"Yea yea, and if they were here, I'd heavily lean on them being members of the White Fang." He laughed. "I mean you know, no _faunus_ in their right mind would come here. Not that I hate them or anything, to be honest I wouldn't give a crap about them, except maybe the hot ones; they are just not liked here when you compare it to the outside world, you get my point. There was this one time I-"

Hazel frowned, he talked too much. "You are straying. Why didn't you come forward with this earlier? Do you know how important this is?"

The man scoffed. "There is no way I'm talking about that over the handheld scroll. Apparently they are not too happy about people tattling about them, and they have ways of finding that out apparently. Anyways, I used that information and investigated the group that came into _Crowe_ months ago, and although they were quite sneaky, it was them, and I believe that the _faunus_ were planning something big. Something like-"

Hazel's eyes widened. "An attack to the park."

"You get it now."

"Wait right here." Hazel spoke as she stood up, removing her handheld scroll and dialed a number.

The man rolled his eyes as the call was dialing. "Where else would I go? Oh yea, before I forget, a short while before your park got blown up, I kind of saw Adam Taurus."

Hazel widened her eyes and turned to him. "What did you just say?"

"Adam Taurus is here, in Mistral."

The call was received as Marcus' voice was heard on the other line.

"Is it done?"

"We have a new development."

"Which is?"

"Adam Taurus is here in Mistral. He could be behind the bombing, which means the White Fang also are here."

It was silent for a while on the other line as Hazel blinked. "Sir?"

"There will be a change in plans. Do have a location?"

She shifted her eyes to the bound man. "Yes."

"I want you to try and deduce their target; if possible, you are to kill Adam Taurus if you see him. I have a feeling this is not over."

"What about the original mission."

"Cancelled for now, this takes precedence, besides with the way things are going now, this needs to be done delicately. Be quick Hazel, we need to be ready for anything."

"Understood."

The line was cut off as Hazel looked to the man. "Where exactly did you see the _faunus_?"

"Going there is insane. The place is like a fortress, there are guards everywhere and-"

Hazel's eyes narrowed. "Do you see me blinking?"

 **...**

Marcus Noir cut the call and stared through the window to view the kingdom. He had a stern expression on his face.

"So you have come to my doorsteps, Adam Taurus."

He closed his eyes and inhaled, with a displeased expression. "Your propaganda will end here, _faunus._ "

Hearing the sounds of commotion at the base of the Council building he looked down to note people shouting, raising torches and burning a flag of Mistral. His eyes narrowed. _What's happening?_

A guard quickly ran into his office. "My lord! A demonstration has broken out outside the building!"

"I can see that." Marcus spoke in irritation as he massaged his temple. "What's this about?"

"They are shouting, accusing the council of bombing the park."

Marcus' eyes widened as his left eyebrow twitched. "What?! That's preposterous!"

"They are demanding for you? They are claiming that a guard to the council, apparently confessed to the bombings, and hanged himself."

Marcus clenched his fist in anger as a low growl emerged from his throat. "Adam."

 **...**

The man who initially rallied up the people in the hall earlier was seen on top of the steps leading up to the council as a sizeable number of people stood at the foot of the stairs shouting in protest. The guards stood in a line blocking the entrance. Other than that, they didn't make a move to dispel the peaceful protest.

He yelled out walking sideways. "We must be answered!"

"Yes!"

"The council must be brought to the light!"

"Yes!"

"No more silence!"

"No more Silence! No more Silence! No more Silence!"

The chants continued unrelentingly.

 **...**

Richard, a member of Mistral's ruling council looked down the window in his office to note the protest. "This isn't good."

A knock on his door prompted his turn shift his gaze to the door. "Come in."

Arancio stepped into the office. "I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

"In these days, one might be glad to experience something good every once in a while. Come, sit."

"Thank you."

Arancio looked to the window. "It's slowly heating up."

"I've been expecting a call from Marcus anytime now. I'm surprised I haven't heard anything from him. We need to deal with this before this escalates."

"That's true." Arancio muttered. "I'm mostly worried about the decision he'd make regarding this whole affair."

"That feeling's reciprocated." Richard looked in thought as he looked to a small aquarium to the side of his office, watching a little fish. "He's adapted so much of your father's ideals."

"We are a bit different from the other ruling councils of Remnant." Arancio leaned into his seat. "Being that we are composed of the four founding families of the Kingdom."

"Legacy is what matters here, if you are important enough, life basically goes easy for you. I never am in support of that. Ever since that wall was built, we began to lose meaning."

"There are cases in which the ruling council might be fit to rule a Kingdom like Mistral, and again situations arise in which they might not be. My father tried his best, but I believe he wasn't suited to overtake matters pertaining this Kingdom."

"And Marcus unfortunately falls into the same barrel as him."

Arancio just gave a mirthless short smirk. "I wanted to thank you for supporting me earlier, when I proposed a dialogue."

"I'd like to think by myself. Sure sometimes my decisions may be wrong, but they are from me all the same. Verde on the other hand, I just can't say."

"With Verde on his side, he'd always win all the votes. Even if we vote against, it'll be a draw, and he gets the deciding vote."

"Our structure is flawed."

"And highly predictable, I mean look at us." Arancio stood up and walked to the window looking down to the people. "Sitting, while the people who we are supposed to look after doubt us with every move."

Richard smiled. "I understand what you are suggesting, Arancio. It's a…risky move."

Arancio blinked and turned. "I never suggested-"

"Please, Arancio." Richard chuckled, leaning to his chair. "I'm not a child."

Arancio just smiled. "Well-"

A sound coming from the screen interrupted their discussion as Marcus looked not too pleased on the screen. The two turned looking to their leader.

"We meet immediately."

 **...**

"The _faunus_ are responsible for this?!" Verde asked in surprise.

"I'm sure he meant the _White Fang_." Richard corrected as he looked to Marcus. "The intel is credible?"

Marcus just narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Arancio looked in thought. "Why do you think they'd bomb the park?"

"We have bad history with them." Richard mused. "We didn't deal well with them when they came to Mistral. Probably revenge."

"Huh." Arancio gave a doubtful look.

"You suspect something else?" Verde asked.

"It's too straight, too simple." Arancio pointed out. "After all these years, they just decided to come and attack us, just like that?"

"It takes planning to attack a Kingdom." Marcus let out a scoff. "Even an organization composed of _faunus_ would know that."

Arancio's eyes narrowed. _What does he mean by that?_

"What are we to do with the people on our doorstep? We need to stop this before it escalates."

"We talk to them." Richard said simply. "Let's listen to them and respond in kind, explaining that things aren't what it seems to be."

"Any other suggestions?"

"I agree with Richard." Verde muttered. "We should have spoken to them a while ago, and possibly avoided this. Although I really doubt they wouldn't be too open to listen to us."

"You're right." Arancio nodded as Marcus looked to each member confirming their stance before getting up. "But we need to try all the same."

"Okay then, let's move."

"My lords!"

A messenger ran into the chamber drawing their attention.

The Council from Atlas have made contact.

Marcus frowned and nodded before turning to the others. "Okay then. It seems you three would try and find a way to disperse this."

Richard just nodded. "We will take care of it, you take care of your end."

…

Two masked White Fang members each held a gun as they walked to the barricading cage that was cut open.

 _The perimeter breach was around here._

The radio in his ear whirled to life.

 _Come in._

"Yea, we are right here at the barricade." One of the guards crouched examining the cut while the other looked around. "Someone broke in alright."

 _All units be on high alert. I repeat we have a breach, be on high alert. You guys should check the place out._

"Got it."

As soon as the radio went off, Hazel in a dash of speed quickly sped forth, appearing right between them to their shock.

"What the-"

Two quick hits to the back of their heads knocked them out. The two guards dropped unconscious to the ground as Hazel pulled them into an area composed of shrubs.

Clad within their armored attire, Hazel began to walk into the hideout, Adam Taurus within her target.

…

Marcus looked to a huge screen to note a woman looking straight to him. She was the Leader of the Ruling Council of Atlas. She had long fiery red hair which framed her face. Her yellow eyes were noted to be full of indifference as she looked to Marcus.

"Rouge Bastia." Marcus muttered, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Marcus Noir." Rouge muttered. "You know why I am contacting you."

"And you know my answer to all your probable questions."

"Your indifference to what is plaguing your Kingdom is astounding. We selflessly want to help manage this situation but your stubbornness-"

"What happens in Mistral is to be overseen by those in charge of Mistral namely the Ruling Council of Mistral, and if I am not wrong you do not fit the category. I'm assuming you may have taken an underhanded approach to solve this under the banner of the inter-council."

Her eyes narrowed. "You dare accuse-"

"Oh please I know how sneaky you all are. There's no need denying anything."

"The Council from Vacuo and Vale agree with my decision. You are inept in dealing with this."

"Your insults will only go so far in yielding anything Rouge." Marcus muttered. "When a new day dawns, you will see a transformed Mistral."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'd be seeing you soon."

Marcus cut the connection at the conclusion of his words. He looked around, noting the guards around the area. "You should go and make sure the protests are contained. Nothing would be gained by you standing there."

"Understood!"

Marcus watched as the guards departed before moving out. He needed to check something out.

…

"You all need to calm down." Verde muttered as he tried to placate the people. This wasn't going well so far.

"How can we calm down when you are attacking your people?!"

"Yeah!"

The comment further served to incite the crowd which was getting larger. Considering the entire Kingdom was supposed to be under curfew, things were spiraling out of control.

"You all need to understand!" Richard spoke out with is hands motioning them to calm down. "You anger is rightly justified, but it is directed wrongly."

A furious woman yelled out in anger. "Is that what you say to the people who lost their lives under your protection?!"

"I know that you are all angry at us, but-"

"That's an understatement!"

Richard ignored the comment and spoke. "But I assure you we have nothing to do with the attack! We are working hard at identifying the people who did this, and I… we promise you, we would bring them to justice. Don't let the culprit succeed in pitting us against each other."

"What of Marcus Noir?! Where is he?!"

Verde replied briskly. "He is attending to really pressing issues at the moment."

Arancio just looked forward, unable to comment currently. If he was to be honest with himself, he was inexperienced in dealing with such a volatile crowd like this, and so he left the heavy work to Richard and Verde. Considering Richard was older and well known in the Kingdom, he had a much better chance of handling them.

"Like what?! What is doing that is more important than the people right now?!"

The people continued to yell out in dissent as the council didn't seem to be successful in calming them down.

…

Hazel walked towards the central tent as she left a bloodied number of White Fang members on her trail.

"Something's wrong." She muttered in the empty tent Adam and Leone were in. From her deduction, most of the people were gone, meaning that Adam Taurus was probably long gone. The ones that were here were left probably to pack up and clear the area.

She moved towards the central table noting a bunch of files. She went through them one by one with her eyes widening.

 _This is…_ Within them were blueprints to Haven Academy, the Council Building and the Relay Tower of the Cross Continental Transmit system.

Clearing the table, she looked down to note a map of the Kingdom with an 'X' traced over the Council Building.

"Is that the final target?"

She quickly walked towards one of the White Fang members on the brink of death. She dragged him by the neck and placed the file before him.

"What does this mean?"

The man gave a glance to the file and just gave a bloody grin as he looked at her in victory. "Our triumph."

She scoffed in irritation and snapped his neck. She then reached to her pockets removing her handheld scroll and dialing Marcus' number.

The handheld scroll kept ringing repeatedly before Marcus' voice was heard on the other line.

"Yes."

"Adam isn't here, but what I've found is unbelievable. He has plans detailing the Academy, the CCTS Relay tower as well as the Council building. They have been observing our patrol routes, our security, they have really been watching us for far too long. This is really bad, if they take down that Tower, we would be closed off to the world."

She looked to the third unopened file only for her eyes to widen as she muttered going through the pages.

"Also there's more."

"What?"

"He has a detailed profile on the council members, and-"

She dropped the file on the table revealing the last page. It contained the picture of Marcus Noir with a red 'X' mark seen over it.

"And…what?!" Marcus sounded annoyed.

"He seems to be specially targeting you."

It was silent for a while before he muttered. "I see."

Hazel frowned. He was all too calm about this. "Is there something you aren't telling me sir?"

Before anything could ensue, a huge deafening sound as a result of a blast took off in the distance causing Hazel to narrow her eyes.

"Did you hear that? Sir Sir?!"

She looked to her handheld scroll to note that there was no signal causing her to look to one of the blueprints of the Relay tower.

"This isn't going to end well."

…

It was chaos.

The Council Leaders were immediately ushered into the building by the guards as the people ran about in alarm. Before Arancio entered into the building, he looked with widened eyes to the Relay Tower in complete flames.

Considering the curfew they were currently in, the civilians that worked there were probably at their homes. The same could not be said for the guards assigned to guard the place.

Screams and cries of confusion rocked the inner parts of Mistral as the guards tried to restore order. Those on the surrounding outskirts just looked towards the Kingdom to note a huge billow of smoke that travelled to the skies.

The guard commander reached for a woofer which amplified his voice. "Please we want you all to calm down! Head to your homes immediately and keep your heads down!"

A huge alarm sound went through the Kingdom alerting the inhabitants of the current crisis.

The Commander widened his eyes as he looked to the distance to note Leone flanked by other members of the White Fang on top of various buildings overlooking them. They were up to a hundred, maybe more.

"Stay back!" The guard yelled out in defiance as the other guards stood to block them from entering the Council building.

Leone smirked at him. "That wouldn't do, you see, we need to get into the building. Even if we have to go through you."

…

Adam watched the impending conflict from a distance and shifted his eyes to the council building. For so long, their plan was finally coming to fruition.

"Now where are you, Marcus."

…

Marcus just stared forward as he was spotted in a very large room. In his hands was his handheld scroll, possessing no signal.

A man in a lab coat came within view. "Hello there Marcus. It seems our friends have come to visit if the rumblings are any indication. Is it time?"

Marcus just looked ahead, observing the room occupied by a large number of _faunus_ which were bound to beds and unconscious. He then shifted his gaze to the doctor, musing. He asked rhetorically.

"Do we have any other choice?"

The doctor just smirked.

"This should be fun."


	14. Power

The full moon glowed in the star filled sky which was absent of clouds. The light from the astral bodies added illumination to a village that mostly consisted of tall and large umbrella trees that provided both shade and protection to the village. It was the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Away from the bustling center of the village, was the forests that stretched to the far ends of its walls. A small amount of smoke was observed to billow to the skies. Upon a closer look, a five year old boy was seen roasting fishes that was skewered on sticks. He was hungry, and considering he had no money to get ramen, Naruto quickly grabbed an old ninja wire he found while exploring the village and made a crude fishing rod.

It was hard but eventually he was able to catch quite enough.

He looked with anticipation as five of the fishes roasted gently over the burning flames. When he was certain it was done properly, he slowly removed one and began devouring it.

"Hot Hot."

He winced, blowing on the fish to try and cool it down, he was in the midst of eating the fish when he spotted an old man sniffing the fishes on the fire.

He looked in puzzlement to the scenario, curiosity gracing his features.

"Who are you old man?"

"Uh?" The man blinked at being caught and laughed sheepishly. "No one important, just an old man passing through."

Naruto tilted his head as he inquired. "You hungry?"

"What? No." the man replied, blushing in embarrassment.

A grumble from his stomach said otherwise which prompted a light laugh from Naruto. He removed one of the sticks, giving it to him. "Here, old man. Eat this."

"Really? Thank you." The man appreciated the gesture, collecting the fish. "You're quite kind."

Naruto shrugged, not thinking too much into it. "I guess."

"Oh, this looks so good."

"Well." Naruto smirked in pride, "I did catch it and roast it. So yea, it has to taste good."

"Is that so? Hot hot."

"I forgot about that. Hehe."

A while passed and the two, already comfortable in each other's presence were observed to be looking to the skies.

"You know." The old man muttered, noting the clear skies. "Each one of those stars is like our world's sun."

Naruto just kept his gaze, looking in awe to the constellations above him.

"What do you think?" The man asked with a smile. "The sheer amount is incredible, eh?"

"You mean that giant thing that shines in the sky during the day?"

"Yes." The man replied. "This world is boundless."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked to him in admiration. "You sure know a lot, gramps!"

The old man just let out a chuckle, shifting his gaze to Naruto.

"Compared to the vastness of the world, man's existence is very insignificant. The things that insignificant humans fret about are petty indeed."

Naruto shifted his gaze to the stars musing on the old man's words. "Petty huh. No kidding." He looked in marvel. "The world is really that big?"

The man just nodded as Naruto looked in deep thought, his experiences in the village so far at the fore front of his mind.

 _It goes on and on-_

His thoughts were interrupted as their stomachs both rumbled, causing them to blush in embarrassment. Slowly, their chuckles began to evolve into laughter as they ate and talked through the night.

…

 _I wonder… why I'm remembering that…now of all times._

…

 _ **THE FAUNUS UPRISING 9: POWER**_

The land was desolate; marked by the dark red skies that elicited an ominous atmosphere. Apart from the rocky terrain, enormous purple crystals sprouted from the ground.

Black pools were seen throughout the vicinity, surrounding a huge castle that overlooked the area.

In a large meeting room, Cinder was sitting on one of the chairs, looking to the windows behind her to observe Salem looking down to the landscape.

"So Adam Taurus has decided to move against Mistral."

"Yes."

"And he didn't ask for assistance."

"No he didn't."

"Hmm."

Cinder folded her arms. "Not a good thing?"

"I would have been more pleased if he was to owe us one. Considering the favor he did us with the weapon he found in Vacuo."

"Do you think he's planning something?"

Salem turned to Cinder. "Why do think so?"

"The fact that he gave us such a weapon so willingly. It's astounding."

"That one thing to think about, but right now, I doubt it matters. We can still have a silver lining to this. What we should focus on now is the progression of his plot in Mistral. It helps that whatever he's plotting, would benefit our plan, bearing in mind that he destroyed their Relay tower."

"That was a really good move, blocking them from the world." Cinder mused, shifting her gaze to look through the window to note the moon. "It's only a matter of time till it falls, well if hiccups aren't experienced."

"We planned for that nevertheless."

Cinder looked to Salem. "What do we do now? You made it clear we are not to be involved in their situation."

"This concerned the faunus, we have to respect that. We wait, and observe. Let's see what happens as the dust settles. For now, we head on with our plan, to rescue the Doctor from Vale. I hope you can take care of that. If the rumors about her existence is true, then we will gain a very important ally."

"I can do that."

"Good." Salem's voice was overheard as the broken moon glowed over the land. "Now, I wonder how things are going over there."

…

It was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way out of the main Relay building. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel -a deadly rainfall- showered down.

Alarms –shrill and deafening- erupted.

The building wasn't faring well at all. After the explosion, it seemed like a huge bite had been taken out of the side and the roof of the building.

Adam Taurus smirked at the sheer size of damage. Considering the size of the bomb wasn't large; he was quite surprised at the effect. Torchwick was certainly dependable when it was required.

It certainly made a statement.

The Commander of the Council's Guard looked on in shock at the phenomena before his eyes. Out of this shock, he felt himself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of the glass, the hoarse howl of people, the rushing of men, and the awful gulfing whirlpool of horror.

"What do we do commander?!" One of the guards asked in alarm as he took in the chaos surrounding him.

"We cannot contact the backup force to make their way to thins location, considering the Tower is down. Run to the Northern outpost now and inform them of this! Considering they are underground I hope they have already gotten wind of this."

Adam looked towards the setting sun. "Night approaches, and with that, our advantage increases."

Right under the cloud of black smoke which billowed to the orange skies, the White Fang stalked slowly towards the guards, led by Jake Leone. The guards kept their weapons up, pointed directly to the incoming horde.

The commander's deep voice muttered through the voice amplifier. "I'd advise you to stop this moment!"

"I'd think it's a bit late for that. Don't you think so?" Leone commented while looking ahead; the White Fang not making any move to attack. "I'd give you a chance, you stand down, and let us pass, and you have an opportunity to back to your families." The Commander's eyes were steeled, not showing signs of backing down to which Leone noted. "Or you stand and engage, and you die."

A soft breeze took heed, carrying the smell of sooth through the air.

"Look around!" Leone outstretched his hands, emphasizing on the current destruction. "It's over! You are shut off from the world, no one is coming to help you all! You may equal us in number, but with time, as darkness emerges, we will prevail!"

"I see." The Commander's expression was hidden as he slowly rose his hand to the air.

Leone looked forward impassively, waiting for his reaction. The commander just quickly brought his hand down, and roared.

"Fire!"

…

The commander looked around in a daze at the chaos around him. Sweat stung his eyes like tiny vipers, dripping down from a blood stained face. All around was nothing but a whirlwind of disorder and violence, a blur of color and vicious motion.

His parched, panting tongue collected the dust choked air which intermixed with the bitterness of Iron. Deafening, blood pounded in his ears, drumming to a ferocious beat inside his helmet. The sound was barely enough to obscure the cries of men, shots of ammunition and the thunder of steel striking steel.

Pain from a dozen wounds barely registered, being drowned out by the heightened, throbbing ache from the shattered hand which hung trembling on the left side.

His heightened senses easily caught the approaching enemy from behind him, his training quickly coming into play. He ducked, avoiding a swipe that threatened to decapitate him. Was it a sword, claws, or something else, he didn't care. He just quickly placed his gun upwards and squeezed, ready to send the enemy to the next realm, if it existed.

The gun clicked, showing that the cartridge was empty, and he decided to do things the old fashioned way. Quickly removing his knife he went for a plunge, right between the plates of armor.

A cry of pain confirmed that he had dug through flesh. The adrenaline pumping through his body dulled him of his limitations, and he persisted, stabbing relentlessly into the same spot, till the enemy fell.

Was it a man or woman, it didn't matter, he didn't care, right now, all that mattered was survival. He needed to make sure, they won this, even though the White Fang were slowly and progressively winning.

They could not lose hope!

Above the lower scent of sweat was the acidic smell of pervasive fear, carried upward from clashing bodies that howled amidst a sea of scarlet liquid which drained from friend and foe alike.

A hit to his left hand elicited a scream of pain from him as he was sent to the ground, on top of the person he just killed. A foot pressed on his left shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain

His pupils dilated, looking to see his attacker to note a blood stained Leone looking back at him with indifference.

"Look around." He muttered. "Darkness falls, and as I told you earlier, we prevail."

His head craned around to note the fallen bodies, more of his then theirs. He saw friends, he saw families ganged up by members of the White Fang. He looked back to Leone, noting two bloodstained metal clubs with large spikes adorned on it on both of his hands.

This was sure a shitty way to die.

Slowly, Leone rose one of the cubs to the air, the weapon dripping blood down to his yellow hair to which he gave no heed.

"Well, I guess this marks your final chapter."

Leone's eyes widened as a quick sniff caused him to turn, and block a sword strike from behind. Because he was caught off guard by the wielder's speed, he was sent flying away, crashing into the ground amidst fallen soldiers.

A slow growl, reminiscent to that of a Lion, emerged from his throat as he slowly stood up to note his attacker. His eyes narrowed at the person. "You."

The Guard Commander let out an exhale upon spotting the person, noting her white colored hair and white attire within the battlefield. She was like an angel, the aura surrounding her being completely cool and opposite of what was occurring around her.

He slowly staggered up and sent a mirthless chuckle towards a frowning Leone. "I guess I may live to fight another day, eh?"

"I'll take care of him." Winter concluded keeping her gaze towards an unmoving Leone. "Rally your troops, call for backup and suppress the enemy."

…

Adam narrowed his gaze as he tilted his head, sparing a glance behind him to note Gabriel Goodwitch looking at him with a frown.

"Now you guys have gone ahead and done it." A glow surrounded his hand as a long metal rod emerged from thin air. He grabbed it and pointed it to Adam. "This ends now, unfortunately for you."

"Ironwood has finally sent his lackeys huh." Adam muttered, looking to the darkening skies. Rain was coming. "Do you even know what we are doing here?"

"Funny thing." Gabriel muttered, Adam turning to face him. "I don't care. I was given a mission."

Gabriel seemingly vanished from thin air prompting Adam to draw his sword and block a powerful strike from the Deputy General. The building they were on quaked as the powerful strike rippled through the air.

"Which is?"

Gabriel looked sternly to Adam's apathetic gaze.

" **Your death.** "

Gabriel vanished and appeared right above Adam, coming down with a downward swing that Adam blocked, but the after effects caused the building to cave in, destabilizing the White Fang's Leader.

The concrete eventually gave way, letting the two crash into the building.

…

"The Ice queen graces the battlefield with her presence." Leone looked across the battlefield, amidst the chaos to observe Winter. She looked unperturbed by the carnage around her, slowly summoning a magic circle before her.

"There is no redemption for you. I'm sure you know that."

"Like you all have the right to say that." Leone scoffed.

"Regardless of your justification for this," Winter pointed her sword towards his as her pupils froze. "It ends now."

Suddenly, multiple white and blue colored _beowolves_ emerged from the circles, immediately roaring and charging with intensity towards Leone who simply waited till the first jumped towards him, intending on burying it's fangs into his skin. Winter simply observed, wanting to note his movement.

As soon as the Beowulf came down to swipe at him, a forceful blow from one of his clubs sent it flying away, and without paying heed to the beast, Leone moved.

His movement was swift and his attacks were powerful, burying his spiked clubs into their heads without hesitation. As he did this, he built up momentum, speeding towards a waiting Winter.

As he was within attacking range, a circle glowed underneath him to his surprise and a Nevermore took him to the skies.

Winter's sword froze and she jumped.

Leone who was on top of the bird's beak looked above him in slight surprise to find Winter above him in the air. Using a magic circle right behind her, she used it as a platform and went for a decisive strike.

Leone wisely jumped away, avoiding a potentially fatal strike that cleaved the bird in two. Leone who was still midair wasn't given time as Winter from below, used another summoned platform to blast upwards, directing an upward slash towards Leone who blocked it using his clubs.

Despite the block, Winter's built up momentum sent him upwards to his dismay. Winter quickly capitalized, using multiple footholds to dash upwards towards the unbalanced Leone who snarled in anger.

 _I'm not going to win anything while I'm in the air! She's wisely making this an airborne battle!_

With a speed traced only by veterans, Winter began to begin a series of untraceable slashes from multiple directions. The only sign of her presence was the occasional glow of the footholds currently surrounding Leone and the sparks that emerged from their weapons colliding.

Considering Leone had no foothold to balance him, a downwards slash from right above him sent him spiraling down towards the earth.

As soon as he saw a white foothold appearing right below him, he suspected that Winter was going to try and still keep the battle in the air, where she had a clear advantage.

Quickly channeling his aura into his right fist and in extension, his club, he roared as he went for a strike.

It was a gamble, but he had no choice.

Winter to his expectations appeared right under him and looked stunned at the offensive.

 _ **Gotcha!**_

Considering she sent Leone downwards with a much greater force, he was too quick for her to avoid, and so she did the next thing, block.

Leone, with a visceral strike, used his now augmented right appendage in an attempt to send her down to the earth.

The attacks collided eliciting a shockwave through the air. Leone's metal club vied with Winter's sword for supremacy, sparks emerging between the two powerful weapons.

Winter slightly winced at his brute strength and simultaneously, the crack that emerged on the foothold gave way as Leone sent her to the earth.

Not having time to maneuver, she thought quickly, using her semblance to summon two large _beowolves_ towards her landing spot.

She crashed on them, using them as a cushion to her fall. The impact caused a considerable indent on the ground, instantly killing the Grimm that she used.

Leone landed with power, bending his knees to brace for impact which caused the ground to cave in slightly due to the strength of the fall.

He quickly sped forth towards the dust cloud that emerged due to Winter's fall; using the now needed advantage to press on the battle.

Right in the midst of the dissipating Grimm, Winter stood up and shook her head to clear it of the slight migraine that pieced through her head.

Her eyes deftly caught Leone who was already within close range and she quickly performed a backflip, avoiding a swipe that would have turned her head into a kebab.

As soon as she landed on her feet, she quickly ducked backwards as Leone went for a full burst swipe.

The motion was slow as she saw the bloodstained club pass right over her body. Quickly righting herself up, she used her sword to block and parry quick and powerful strikes from Leone.

While she was faster, Leone was definitely stronger physically. And his powerful strikes gave her little time to mount a quick counter attack.

She knew, and he knew, evident by his grin, that this was his advantage.

Leone pressed on, knowing that he needed one strike to end this. No matter how protected she was by her aura, he was certain he could cleave her in two, given the chance.

Winter, looking for a chance to turn the tide of the battle, swiftly leaned back to avoid an upwards swing that would have given her a deadly uppercut.

Seeing that he was partially exposed on the right side, she moved in for a strike only for Leone to kick her weapon wielding hand upwards and used the momentum to give her a roundhouse kick.

Winter let out a pained grunt at the power behind the kick, and rolled across the floor countless amount of times before ramming her sword to the earth to stop her motion. She looked up in irritation to see Leone right above her, and in the middle of a downwards swing. "You're mine!"

A magic circle emerged right beneath her as Leone completed his swing, colliding with a dense shield that protected Winter from the strike that would have surely ended the battle.

A cold mist emerged from her lips while she thought. _That was a close one._

Leone couldn't react in time as a huge blast from the shield sent him flying away. Quickly righting himself Leone landed on the earth skidding back a short distance.

Not letting up, the earth caved in as he channeled his aura to his legs and with a quick burst of speed, he destroyed the shield Winter had conjured up and immediately a white glow emerged from beneath him.

Quickly, Winter was seen behind him as a huge column of ice emerged from right underneath the faunus, taking him to the skies. He looked to his sides to note two large _nevermores_ coming at full speeds, intending to ram into him using their armored beaks.

He jumped to the air letting them crash against each other and using an incredible amount of strength went down with a down wars strike to the summoned creatures.

The clubs brutally went through their heads as he moved to land on the ice column. To his shock the column, split up in two, letting him fall right between them.

At Winter's heed, they closed up letting off a brief wisp of ice mist to the air.

Winter's impassive gaze turned to a frown as cracks began to emerge over the ice column. She quickly moved back, which was a good idea as the ice blew outward, freeing Leone who dropped to the ground while letting of slight amonts of air from his lips.

"Little restraints like that will not work on me, Ice Queen."

Her narrowed at the comment as Leone chuckled. "I'm liking this bit more than I expected."

Winter just tensed as she looked forward to continue their battle.

A drop of water fell from the skies and splashed on her skin causing her to widen her eyes at the change in weather.

Leone blinked and looked around, noting that the battlefield they were in was slowly getting soaked in downpour from the skies.

Winter shifted her gaze to Leone. _He's remarkably powerful physically. Their faunus heritage really augmented their abilities._ Her eyes narrowed. _Jake Leone, having traits similar to that of a Lion. The ideal offensive trait._

"Let's get this out of the way." Leone remarked as his grip on his clubs tightened. "We have an appointment with Marcus."

"What do you want with the Council head?" Winter asked, with a narrowed gaze. This was her battle now.

"Oh Winter Winter Winter," Leone clicked his tongue in amusement. He then crouched. "We're wasting time!"

He burst forth as Winter let out a soft exhale, watching as he made himself closer. She needed to immobilize him, remove the effect of his limbs if necessary. The good thing, was that the rain was right there.

Her eyes glowed as an Ice mist slowly surrounded her body. _I've observed his power._ She applied glyphs upon her body, as the earth slowly formed an indent where she stood. She was exhausted, but she had to make one more move, one move that could decide the match.

The good thing, there was rain.

Quickly going through a series of motions with her sword, Leone noticed he was slowly enveloped by fog, his body slowing down.

 _What the-_

"I don't attack without a plan."

Winter spoke simply as multiple magic circles emerged around Leone's body to his stunned silence. She vanished from the scene, and before Leone could make a move he found himself encased in an Ice crystal that was certainly harder than the first one she tried.

" **What the hell is this?!** "

He hit his clubs against the Ice prison walls and found that they could not budge.

Winter landed on the earth and huffed. She was taking a gamble. This was a move that depended on her will and the strength of the person before her. As long they were in balance, she could keep him restrained, but if not-

"Don't fuck with me?!"

Thunder rumbled from the skies as a bright light from the skies caught their attention. As soon as it dissipated, they noted an object falling from the skies before crashing to the earth that elicited a large amount of debris.

Leone and Winter looked in thought.

 _Who's that?_

…

The wall to the lower building Adam and Gabriel were on initially blew outward as Gabriel quickly landed on the ground and quickly jumped backwards, avoiding a wide slash that went into the earth.

Landing and taking a few steps back, Gabriel skillfully parried quick strikes from Adam that seemed relentless.

The clashes of steel, which were followed instantaneously by sparks, were the only thing visible to the normal human eye. Adam ducked, avoiding a powerful strike before moving forward with his sword thrust towards Gabriel's midsection.

Gabriel back flipped, skidding back a little before dashing forward with his metal rod. Their weapons clashed, emitting sparks while looking fiercely into their eyes.

Adam, concentrated his aura to his right hand which held his sword to keep Gabriel at bay, and quickly used his left hand –to pick up his scabbard- and swiped at Gabriel, who was caught off guard by the sneaky attempt. The hunter quickly ducked but couldn't react in time as Adam sent him back with a kick to his midsection.

Gabriel landed with a stagger, before quickly placing his staff in front of him, narrowly deflecting a sword thrust by Adam. The sword nicked his right cheek which yielded no reaction from the hunter, Gabriel then moved, vanishing from view.

In a quick defensive motion, Adam quickly rose his right sword defensively, blocking a strike from above.

Gabriel who was above used the opposing strength as a platform to land behind Adam and with a powerful backwards strike, sent Adam flying away towards the direction of the burning Relay Tower.

"You cannot beat me here." Adam muttered skidding to a halt on the cobblestone pathway, as his sword began to gain a black coloration. " **Not now, not ever!** "

Gabriel just observed Adam. _He's really dangerous. Had we not come here, I cannot imagine what would have happened._

His eyes shifted to the distance note Winter engaging Leone in the air. _Good._

Seemingly startled a bit, he found Adam before him, attempting to capitalize on the distraction. He managed to retreat a bit but did not go unscathed, as a cut across his clothes was observed.

Adam just smirked and moved in to finish only to be stunned as a powerful swing of Gabriel's rod sent him flying away. Adam grunted while midair before looking behind him to note the Relay building.

 _Shit, it's as if his strength increased in a moment!_

He crashed through the wall with a groan rolling a couple of times before coming to a halt. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he staggered up in slight pain. He really was grateful for aura, because he was certain a lot of broken bones would have been the case. He grimaced, looking around and finding himself within the burning building.

Looking around, he was seen in a circular hall which were surrounded with computers arranged on desks. The fire had not reached here yet, but he could feel the flames. They were in the next room, probably.

"What the-" Adam's eyes widened, spotting Gabriel right above him and already in the middle of a swing.

Adam quickly rolled away avoiding a strike that ripped open the concrete floor of the building. Cracks emerged at the point of the attack, before spreading to the rest of the floor.

Adam quickly on his feet, shifted a few steps back and looked up to note Gabriel's rod thrown towards him with power.

Adam grunted as It connected, sending him flying through the opposite wall, away from the relay building, and into a large meeting room, he rolled on the ground uncomfortably but quickly regained his bearings and jumped away.

It was a good move because Gabriel somehow, summoning back his weapon, had stabbed down to the ground where Adam was. His rod pierced deep into the ground, as the wielder looked ahead to an anxious Adam. Adam noticing the smirk that emerged on his face allowed a frown to cut across his.

Rising up to the challenge, Adam went faster, engaging Gabriel in an incredible showcase of weapons combat; it was fast, powerful and aesthetic. Adam kept going on the offensive as Gabriel parried, ducked and attacked stunned by the faunus' rising strength. Soon enough, they clashed together as they looked deep into each other's eyes checking for any sign of weaknesses.

They channeled their physical might against each other, trying to prove that they were better.

Gabriel quickly shifted to the side, and withdrew his opposing force, causing Adam to stumble forward.

From below, Gabriel went with an upwards swing which connected with Adam's midsection. The White Fang's Leader let out a grunt as he was sent to the ceiling.

Quickly maneuvering in the air, Adam used his feet which was now attached to the ceiling to propel himself downwards towards Gabriel with a speed so intense, the ceiling gave way. Gabriel quickly brought up his rod in defense as Adam's sword glowed black.

They collided.

The collision was so intense that cracks appeared on the floor of the meeting hall, as it began to cave in; destabilizing Gabriel.

 _Shit!_

Adam let out a grin at the advantage, and pushed down while roaring in fury.

The floor quickly collapsed from the assault that was imposed on it. Gabriel while mid-air, looked above him as Adam didn't relent, aiming to drive him to the ground.

Gabriel landed in a crouch while blocking Adam's offense. Landing with a thud, the office they were in shook in response as the desks rose a bit to the atmosphere, before crashing down, spilling papers to the ground.

Gabriel pushed Adam away who skidded back a little. They quickly met in mid-air as they clashed. As soon as they separated, Gabriel swiped very quickly as Adam reciprocated, creating sparks.

As soon as they landed, Gabriel went for a quick offensive, making sure Adam could now only defend.

Soon enough, Adam was sent away from the building through its doors harshly. Adam rolled on the ground multiple times before he was stopped by a wall.

Groaning in pain he quickly looked up, seeing Gabriel moving at tremendous speeds towards him. Having no time to react, Adam brought up his sword to block, but due to another violent swing from Gabriel; he was sent into another administrative building through a high window.

The glass from the windows shattered inwards in response to Adam's entrance. He felt a slight ringing in his eyes as some glass pieces dug into his skin.

Sweat dribbled down his forehead with his mask already cracked halfway. He looked through the window to see Gabriel landing on a building -whose roof was on the same level with the floor he was on- and dashed forward with a wide jump towards him.

Adam tensed before he parried a right slash from Gabriel before jumping to the walls, avoiding a slash. Looking ahead, he went through the door into a narrow passageway of the building as Gabriel sped after him, clashing their weapons with each motion.

Adam quickly entered a hall filled with pillars as Gabriel's great speed enabled him to maneuver very quickly, attacking Adam from all sides to which he blocked, hoping to buy time for him to compose himself.

Adam looked ahead, and ducked in a quick reflex, closely avoiding a swipe that ripped through the pillar behind him. He quickly regrouped, parrying a slash before going on an assault, attacking Gabriel who blocked with a grin.

"Where did this strength come from?!"

Not responding, Adam quickly roared out, and grabbed Gabriel's rod to the latter's surprise.

Holding it in place, Adam went for an upwards kick which connected, sending Gabriel away, crashing against the walls. The Hunter staggered up but couldn't mount a suitable defense as another kick from Adam successfully sent him through the wall before he crashed on the ground floor of the building they were on. Adam, quickly pushing on the offense, sped after the Hunter, aiming to end this as quickly as he could.

Quickly thinking, Gabriel removed a couple of flash bangs and threw them in front of an incoming Adam Taurus, whose eyes widened at the motion.

A loud and blistering light invaded his senses, sending him into confusion.

"Argh!" He yelled out as his hypersensitivity was used against him. He grabbed his ears and shut his eyes, feeling a severe migraine that caused him to scream.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Adam felt weightless, yelling in pain as he was sent through a window, outside the building. He crashed against a wall before collapsing to the earth.

He roared out in anger, quickly blinking his eyes to get accustomed to the light. The pain was severely excruciating. " _ **Argh, You fucking bastard!**_ "

"You have no right to call me that." Gabriel's voice took a deep tone while he slowly stalked his way towards currently suppressed Adam Taurus. "You have caused the death of fathers, mothers, and children." His expression was hidden, dragging his metal rod across the concrete pathway.

The slow walk quickened as with an incredible amount of strength, a violent swing from Gabriel to Adam's midsection sent him through the building and exiting through the other end.

"You have separated families forever, all because of revenge."

Slowly, rain began to pour from the darkened skies to which he fighters paid no heed. Adam coughed out blood in pain as the blood mixed with the rain on the ground. Gabriel walked through the building till he was standing ominously above Adam.

The faunus let out a scoff as a few coughs emerged from his throat. "Revenge?" He moved his hand towards his sword only for it to be kicked away by Gabriel.

He found himself being dragged up by the scruff of his neck and pushed to the wall. Slowly, his mask crumbled, showing his dark brown pupils looking with rage towards Gabriel. The rain began to wash the blood from his hair, the mixture flowing down his face.

"You think I'm doing this for revenge?!"

Gabriel narrowed his gaze at the comment before they returned back to being apathetic.

"I don't care."

With a quick show of strength, Adam was thrown to the skies towards the direction of the council building. While he was mid-air, he found another flash bang before his eyes, but before he could close his eyes, it went off.

A much higher pulse of sound and light graced his senses, making them go haywire. He shouted in pain as he crashed to the earth where the _faunus_ were battling the soldiers of Mistral.

The dust that attempted to rise to the skies were dispersed away by the rainfall, and for a moment, everyone stopped to look to the fallen person.

Leone's eyes widened as he saw Adam grabbing his ears and screaming out in pain.

The Leader himself could not hear his screams, his vision blinded by white, his screams silenced by the white noise that threatened to tear his mind apart.

Leone roared out in horror. "Adam! What did you do to him?!"

He tensed within his restraints as Winter stood before him, her attire looking worse for wear. It was taking her entire will not to pass out from sheer exhaustion but she had a mission to do, and she would be damned if she failed, all she had to do, was make sure that Leone did not get free.

The flames from the Relay Tower finally receded as both faunus and Hunters stopped their skirmish to look at the occurrence before them.

They looked up, noticing Gabriel landing right before Adam Taurus.

"It's annoying isn't it?" Gabriel muttered at his predicament. "Atlas were always at the forefront of technology. This though is more suited to your sensibilities. It's much powerful than the one I used before. To be used as a last resort, so I was told."

Adam just kept grabbing his head while on his knees, trying to clear his vision, and disperse the noise that seemed to go on forever.

Leone seethed in anger. He attempted to move towards Adam, but he couldn't. It was the worst thing he ever wanted to feel, but here it was, squeezing at his chest.

Fear.

"You bitch!"

Winter didn't make a comment, she just looked impassively to Leone, not bothering herself with what was happening behind her.

The other faunus could not make a move, seeing their leader restrained. Gabriel Goodwitch just crouched to a writhing Adam. As if on cue, backup began to arrive as a huge barricade was set up.

"This way, when you die, know that it stopped a revolution. Although, to think you've pushed your race to this state of affairs, I have to say, that's…disappointing."

Adam's body stilled as he looked to the earth, his eyes glossing over in shock at the words. He remembered a sentence all too familiar.

 _ **I'm really disappointed, Adam.**_

Was that what he was, a disappointment? He always wanted what was best for the faunus, how was that wrong? From the moment Father said those words to him in Vacuo, all he wanted more than anything was to prove himself, to show that he wasn't. That what he was doing was not for himself; that he was sacrificing himself for his people, and he was always going to.

"Your crusade ends here, Adam Taurus."

Gabriel stood up, revealing Adam's sword in his possession. He removed it from the scabbard, he admiring the weapon.

"Don't you dare!"

Leone roared out as the White Fang shaken out of their stupor began to fight against the guards, whose moral was greatly boosted by the current situation. They knew, they were going to win.

Marcus Noir watched from one of the windows in apathy, as a slow smirk began to stretch across his hardened features. Maybe he didn't have to close up shop.

Winter widened her gaze at the strain she began to feel. Leone was fighting against her restraints with all he had, intending to break through. She quickly willed ice to come to her aid, further increasing the strength of the entrapment.

Leone roared out in anger at the move, not able to break out of the defense combination.

" **I promise you, if anything happens to him, I'll kill you.** "

Adam who was still dazed, looked upwards to note a blurry Gabriel looking at him, still holding his sword. He was going to make a public show of it, all to make a statement.

Lightning spread across the sky, as thunder reverberated through the region.

Adam's breaths became slow as he mused. _Is this what one feels before death? It's peaceful._

The air was tense, as the White Fang, unable to break through the now mounted blockade just watched in horror.

Gabriel prepared to drive the sword straight through his heart when a feeling went across everyone within the vicinity.

It was a feeling that they could not describe. It was like they were removed from their world and dropped right in the presence of true power.

Although the feeling could be said to not be mutual, varying for everybody's presence, one thing they could all agree they saw, was a close up image of a _Nine - Tailed Demon Fox_.

It was this feeling that stopped Gabriel from taking a movement further, it was this feeling that stopped the movement from every single person in the area; it was this feeling that broke the restraints binding a shocked Leone who himself couldn't move. Winter's hold on her sword unconsciously increased as her eyes were widened in complete astonishment.

 _Is this power?_

The thunder resounded as a flash of light filled the area.

The soldiers felt fear. Winter and Gabriel felt distress. The _faunus_ felt familiarity.

Adam looked through his blurry vision to note a man with blond hair and blue eyes standing before him, staring at him.

He looked different alright, but that power couldn't be changed. With a hoarse whisper he muttered.

" _ **Father."**_

…

 **Next Chapter: The Three Children.**


	15. The Three Children

_**THE FAUNUS UPRISING 10: THE THREE CHILDREN**_

A young Blake stared forward with widened eyes, standing at the door to the building that Naruto had built for the _faunus._ Her gaze was directed outside, and it was noted to be filled with the slighted bits of hope, that what had happened wasn't real.

He left. He had left them.

"What are you still doing there, Blake?"

Adam's voice emerged from behind her and although it sounded calm, a hint of resentment was felt.

"He's coming back." She swallowed, nodding her head hopefully as she tried to reassure herself. Tears began to brim at the edges of her eyes.

"It's all a joke." She laughed out forcefully, turning to Adam who clenched his fist with a frown seen on his face; his eyes were hidden from view. "You know how we prank each other? That's what he's doing. He'll come back."

She turned back to the door, a smile of delusion on her face. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?! I'm quite dumb! We just have to wai-"

"Blake!"

She became startled at the fierce tone with which Adam used. But she didn't turn to him, not wanting to see his expression. She just trembled at the inevitable truth that was going to come from his lips.

"It's been a week. He's not coming back."

Adam just looked at her trembling frame, not needing to see her expression to know what she was feeling. They were all feeling the same thing.

He turned walking away, hoping that reality was going to catch up with her.

"You don't know that!"

He stopped mid-stride, before turning to see Blake looking at him with anger, her lips trembling. "You don't know that!"

He stared at her for a while as Blake tried to stand her ground, trying to prove that she was right, despite the truth staring at her right in the face. He then scoffed and continued walking away, clenching his fist as Blake continued to shout after him. "You don't know that!"

She dropped to her knees, beginning to cry out in pain. Why was this happening? What did they do? Was she at fault, was she the one to drive him away?

All she could remember now, was him looking at them with indifference as he took that path, walking away amidst their protests.

Her world was broken.

A palm to her shoulder startled her a bit, causing her to look behind her to see Leone smiling at her. Just like her, she could see the hurt within his eyes, and he was trying, but really failing to let go. It was a week since he left, and all it did was help hammer home that he wasn't coming back. Time didn't do anything to heal this wound.

"Leone."

He gave her his hand to which she took after hesitating for a bit, helping her to get to her feet.

"Come on."

…

The entire region was silent, absent of any motion, or movement. It was ironic that only a short while ago, they were all intent on fighting till the victor prevailed, till the enemy was defeated. But here they were, rooted in their spot and all staring to the cause of this change.

Blake who was right behind Naruto, stared forward with her eyes widened. _You… were father all along._

It began when she first saw him in the class.

From the moment she saw him, sitting and staring towards them, she felt something. There was this aura, or atmosphere around him, that made her inclined to think he was their father, but she wasn't sure; thinking she was paranoid. But then he shared his gaze with her, and the feeling returned tenfold.

For a moment, she felt like she was back home.

She just had to know, and she asked him directly if he was who she thought he was.

…

"… _ **Forgive me, but I just wanted to ask you a question."**_

 _ **Naruto arched an eyebrow, noting her nervous expression. Blake continued. "You see you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, but he left before…" She trailed off, a pained expression on her face.**_

" _ **It's okay. You can ask me anything." Naruto smiled comfortingly at her, prompting her eyes to widen slightly at the smile. It was just as similar to his - their father.**_

" _ **A-Are you a faunus?" Blake asked anxiously, her hand trembling a bit.**_

" _ **Of course."**_

 _ **Blake was taken aback at the reply. "W-What?!"**_

" _ **You asked if I was a faunus." Naruto chuckled. "Yes I am."**_

" _ **Are you-" Blake gulped grabbing her trembling right hand. "Are you father?"**_

 _ **Naruto smiled. "Of course not. I've been told of my similarities to him. I'm guessing it's because we had more fox - like traits. After all, we all knew him as Kitsune, right…?"**_

…

He denied, and even though she felt slightly relieved, and angry, she still had an inkling that he was lying. But it was an inkling regardless. She ignored it, not wanting to raise up hope like the time he left.

 _You lied._

Now here she was, in Mistral, standing right behind him, the man who brought her up for as long as she could remember.

She saw him looking past Gabriel to Adam, who just stared back at him, his eyes revealing a myriad of emotions.

Some of which were fury, betrayal, and sadness.

It was then she knew that she didn't understand them at all, and she never bothered to. Soaked up in her own misery, she never thought of how they felt.

Sure, she was able to leave, to try and forget what had happened, but they couldn't. They were forced to pick of the pieces that their father had left and try to piece it back together.

The Deputy General of the Atlesian army had different thoughts however.

"Who are you exactly, Professor Naruto?"

Gabriel Goodwitch asked, a frown adorning his features. What he saw wasn't a figment of his imagination, he was certain that he saw a Nine tailed fox, and its size was unbelievable.

Throughout his life, he had never found himself so helpless, finding himself in front of the beast. That was power, and whoever this man was, in front of him, just stopped a battle with that. At this moment, and for some reason, he was exposed to a whole new world.

Naruto shifted his gaze to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, letting out a smile.

"I think we've had enough death for one day, don't you think so?"

Gabriel just narrowed his eyes at the calm tone he spoke with. It was said smoothly, but the underlying message said that there was no room for argument. He then looked to Adam who was still on his knees, looking past him to look at Naruto who let out a sigh.

He turned his gaze to look at Leone right behind Winter, noting his infuriated expression. He couldn't mask the expression that overtook his features.

When Adam told Leone that he saw him, he took it with a grain of salt; but here he was, sharing a gaze with him.

"Leone." He called out, with a tone that was reminiscent of times past. Leone's clench increased. "It's been a while."

Naruto then looked to a silent Blake, noting her expression towards him. He didn't need to try and read her mind. He knew what she was thinking.

It had been a while since he saw the three of them together like this, and it tugged at his heart. He felt sad in a way, because of the circumstances behind their reunion.

He turned his gaze to the surrounding people, both _faunus_ and soldiers alike staring back at him.

Adam shifted his frame and slowly stood up, letting out a labored exhale.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto turned to Adam and simply replied. "Ending this."

The Leader of the White Fang clenched his fist in anger. "What gives you the right-"

"Adam." Adam widened his eyes at the stern tone that silenced him. "I know we have our differences, and yes, I know you do not hold me in high regard right now, but this is past reasoning with. Look around." Adam clenched his fist tightly as his breathing quickened. "This is not right."

"Right?" Adam scoffed, before letting out a few chuckles. "Right?! Typical! You leave us after all this while only to come and judge us right in the face!" His tone deepened emphasized by his incensed expression. "You are a bit late to be playing dad." He spat out.

"I'm not judging you, I'm talking to you." Naruto pointed out while looking at him. "I thought leaving was the right choice considering the situation, but I shouldn't have, I was wrong, and I'm sorry about that."

Adam just looked confounded. _Unbelievable._

Naruto just looked to the destroyed Relay Tower. "I've been blaming and deriding the world and myself all this while, to the point that I lost focus to all this." He let out a chuckle before his expression became stern and his tone deepened. "Now I'm going to say one thing and I hope it'll be clear to you. We will end this right now, and you will go back home and end your crusade."

Adam just looked to him in stunned silence. His eyes went cold as he asked. " **Who the hell are you?** "

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Adam began to walk towards Naruto. "That you feel you can just drop in and butt yourself in our business?"

"It concerns me more than you imagine."

"Oh apparently I see that."

"Adam-"

"No you listen to me!" Adam yelled to his face. "We have fought for so long! Fought against prejudice, discrimination! And you weren't there when we needed you the most! We faced it all on our own and we cannot, we will not turn back now when we are so close to ending this!"

Naruto inquired. "And what exactly are you ending? What is it that made this necessary?"

"With all your power I never assumed I needed to explain anything." Adam spoke with a spiteful smirk. "But what the hell, I guess this could serve as information also to them." Adam spoke directed his gaze to Gabriel and Winter.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel Goodwitch asked.

"I'm talking about the misplaced trust Remnant has in Mistral." Adam replied, turning to him. "I'm talking about why I…we need Marcus Noir dead!"

Naruto didn't say anything but listened. Winter narrowed her eyes and moved to a stance. "We will not-"

"Winter." Gabriel interrupted her to her surprise. "Let him speak."

Adam paid no heed to them, looking directly to Naruto. "I thought there was an agreement, that the faunus would not be attacked."

"There still is." Gabriel commented. "If you do not attack."

"Well how do you explain the kidnapping of _faunus_ around the kingdom, both here and away, and the fact that it all leads to Marcus Noir."

Winter widened her eyes in surprise. "That's impossible."

"The bastard has been picking us off one by one." Adam countered. "Those of us who were isolated, who wanted to be away from all this." He pointed to the council building. "He has them in that tower, and we are going to get them! No matter what?"

"What are you implying?" Gabriel asked earning a look from Adam.

The Leader of the White fang gave a sarcastic chuckle. "It's ironic that it finally took chaos to get your attention huh. What I am saying, Deputy, is that Marcus Noir has been kidnapping _faunus_ and keeping them in that tower. Whatever he is doing to them, I don't know. But I'd ask him after killing him."

"Do you know who you are accusing?" Gabriel Goodwitch inquired with a narrowed gaze. "This is preposterous!"

Naruto who was silent since the revelation simply stated. "Why don't ask him then?"

Adam and Gabriel widened their eyes, and before they could say anything, he vanished.

"What the-" Gabriel looked around. "Where did he go?!"

Adam clicked at his teeth while looking forward knowing exactly what Naruto was going to do.

…

Meanwhile Marcus Noir was in the midst of deleting some files from his system at the base of the tower when an unwelcome visitor landed within the office.

 _What the-_

He looked ahead in shock, noting Naruto's impassive gaze towards him. A moment passed while Naruto accessed the frightened form of the Council Leader.

"Are you for them, or for us?" Marcus asked, with a bead of sweat dropping by the side of his face. He slowly reached underneath his table. "Which is it?"

Naruto simply walked slowly towards him and Marcus acting on instinct, quickly removed a gun, stood up, and began firing shots towards Naruto who kept moving forward. The bullets kept bouncing of his body and dropping to the ground to his shock.

"What?! What are you?!"

Marcus let out a frightful gasp his table was flung to the side of the office, and he found himself looking face to face with Naruto. He still rose his gun to Naruto's head who did nothing to stop him and pulled the trigger continuously.

The bullets ricocheted from his head to various locations in the room to Marcus' shock and he kept firing, until the gun clicked, out of bullets. He looked in shock at one of the bullets, only to note that they looked mangled, just like they hit a thick metal wall.

Naruto just picked him by his throat and slammed him to the wall, earning a pained grunt from him. He gasped for breath, looking pleadingly to Naruto who was indifferent to his plight.

"Every time, someone like you exists in this world. Despicable."

To Marcus' shock Naruto's eyes underwent a change and he found himself staring before the Rinnegan, the eyes threatening to bore into his very mind.

" **You will show me what I want to know, everything.** "

Spittle dribbled down Marcus's chin as his pupils went upward, his screams filling the room.

Naruto just widened his eyes in shock at what he was seeing.

"No."

It was horrible.

 _No._

He gritted his teeth, looking with rage towards Marcus Noir. " **You bastard!** "

With a roar he flung Marcus to the ground, ignorant of his cries of pain. Marcus panted and looked up to found himself face to face with an approaching blue swirling mass of energy. He flinched, closing his eyes and waiting for death.

 _ **Naruto, no!**_

Kurama's voice rippled through his mind startling the blond. He halted.

 _Kurama._

 _ **I know he deserves it, more than anyone, but it's not your place to do that. You know that right?**_

Naruto looked towards Marcus, contemplating on what he was going to do about him. He could kill him right now, ending all this. But he would deny the _faunus_ the chance for closure.

Marcus was going to die, that was certain, but Kurama was right. It wasn't his place to decide that. Letting out an exhale, the Rasengan dissipated as Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his coat and before Marcus could register what had happened, the two vanished from the office.

…

The gathering outside looked startled as Naruto landed back on the ground and threw Marcus to the floor. The Council leader quickly went to his knees, gasping and vomiting on the floor, not used to this kind of transport.

Gabriel was shocked at the manhandling of Marcus, and stepped forward to try and help only to find Naruto before him looking sternly.

"Adam." Adam shifted his gaze from a panting Marcus to Naruto. "Ask him whatever you want."

Adam looked back to Marcus who looked with fright towards Naruto.

"Did he do it?" Adam asked while clenching his fist.

"He right before you, isn't he?"

Adam quickly stepped into Marcus' line of view and looked directly into his eyes.

"Now you tell me." Adam muttered. "Where are they?"

The guards could not move, for some reason, they wanted to see this play out. Even though it was their Leader right before them, they made no effort to move. None of them dared to step forward.

Arancio, Richard and Verde looked down from the building looking in stunned silence, unable to comment.

In Arancio's mind, whoever Naruto was, his power was strong enough to stop every battle. For some reason he knew that no one was foolish enough to try and stop this, it was inevitable. This was the power they were all exposed to when he arrived. Right now, he was a king.

Naruto just closed his eyes as bits of what he saw went through his mind.

…

Marcus Noir was a boy, five years old and he was seen standing before his father who looked at him with a disappointed countenance. Marcus himself couldn't look upwards to his father, filled with shame.

"Another fight, Marcus?"

Marcus clenched his fist as his lips trembled.

"I thought that you would have learnt by now." His father scoffed. "I'm disappointed."

Marcus grit his teeth and looked up. He always hated that word.

"They were the ones who started it! They kept making fun of-"

"I am not disappointed that you started another fight, or were involved in one." His father interrupted without raising his voice. The mere tone he spoke with was enough to silence the five year old before him. "I'm disappointed that you lost again."

Marcus looked stunned as he saw the expression from his father. "But then again, who am I to have expected anything more? Go to your room, we will speak at another time."

"But I-"

"I wasn't asking."

Marcus was taken aback at the fierce tone his father spoke with. His sheer eyes demanded that he obeyed, and obey he did.

With a downcast expression, Marcus moved upstairs to his room.

He stepped into the room that seemingly held no personality. The atmosphere was an opposite of someone expected for his age. The room was dour, seemingly without soul. There was no defining color, no toys, or no posters. Just a bed and a stand within a large room. He moved to the windows and looked down to the streets, watching the children play around with glee.

The expression in their eyes heavily contrasted in comparison to his.

While he kept watching them, the clock rang and Marcus shifted his eyes to the picture beside the clock on the stand. The clock rang five times and with each sound, Marcus looked to the picture as a hollow thought went into his head.

"Mom."

…

"…cus."

Marcus squinted his eyes and opened them, feeling a touch on his shoulder he looked up to see his father looking down on him.

"Father."

"Get up, we have somewhere to be." He began to walk out of the room. "Eat up and head down quickly. We have no time to waste."

Marcus heard his door close and sat up on the bed looking forward aimlessly. For a moment, his eyes was seen to have no purpose; it was dull and lifeless.

He looked to the clock to see it was night, past eight to be exact.

He looked to the stand beside his bed to note a plate of food and sighed, moving to eat it.

…

The two were seen walking through a forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. Marcus was confused as to what they were doing here, but he didn't ask questions, his father always hated that, and so, he kept quiet, walking past the trees in a forest whose shadows under the moon engulfed him completely.

It was eerie, making him have a feeling that apart from him and his father, he wasn't alone.

"There is a reason why you must be different from the others." His father began while Marcus followed after him. "A burden we all have to bear."

Marcus looked to him without commenting, he just listened. "Our family was part of the founders of this kingdom, a legacy that has been passed through generations. And as such, we have a position in the Ruling Council of Mistral."

His father then turned to look at him. "And because of this, we do not have the liberty to live as ignorantly as the rest of the population." He looked down with power into Marcus' teal orbs. "For our four families, strength matters." He declared. "That's why when someone challenges you to a fight, you win, and you crush any doubt that you are as weak as them."

His father looked at him conclusively. "Unfortunately time has done nothing but buttress the fact that you are weak. You want to be kind, you want to have friends, and you want to be loved."

Marcus looked to the ground as soon as he heard the words. He whispered wistfully. "What's wrong with that?"

"What I find wrong with that, is that it's weak!"

Marcus was startled as he looked fearfully to his father, he never expected him to hear him. His father looked to him with power brimming within his eyes.

"I…I'm s…sor-"

"As a leader, you will be forced to make decisions that would make any spineless human being cower at the pressure, all for the benefit of this Kingdom! That does not happen with weakness!"

Marcus trembled at the tone. His father exhaled and crouched to his level, and looked into his eyes.

"Mistral deserves someone who is willing to go that extra mile, to make that incomprehensible decision just to make their day continue as usual. You will be the next addition after me, and you must prove that you are ready. I have tried to be patient, and it has proven useless."

His father walked on. "Come on."

Marcus followed him while staring at his back. His father was imposing, that came without a doubt. Ever since his mother died, it seemed like things took a turn for the worse.

He blinked as his father stopped and walked till he was right beside him. He looked ahead in stunned silence to note a deer's limb being painfully trapped within the sharp teeth of a steel jaw trap.

He was so shocked by the pained sounds and the sight before him that he failed to note the smirk on his father's face.

"This is good. Come boy."

Marcus walked in hesitation after his father till they were standing above the deer.

"It's in pain." He muttered looking around. "How do we help it?"

His father nodded. "Yes, you are going to help it, by doing what is necessary."

"I don't understand."

"Look at it." His father spoke in command. "Look at its leg."

Marcus looked on to note that the bone was completely shattered. He wanted to look away, already feeling nauseous, but his father placed his hand forcefully on his head and stopped him. He closed his eyes only for his father to scoff.

"I told you to look, didn't I? Now look!"

Marcus trembled and opened his eyes, looking down at it. Tears began to drop down his cheeks as his gaze was transfixed on the deer.

"As you can see now," Marcus continued. "Its leg is completely useless. You cannot imagine the pain it is going through. It would never be able to walk properly again."

Marcus just sniffed as his reddened eyes gazed upon the sight. He could not fight against it, he could do nothing.

His father then placed a dust powered gun in his hands and pointed it to the deer.

"Now, as a leader, help it. Free it from its pain and make it quick and painless."

His father's voice, spoken hypnotically and with power was breaking down the boy before him, but he cared not.

Marcus' hand trembled as he pointed the gun towards the deer.

The deer shifted its black eyes to him, not blinking even once. Marcus's lips trembled at the moment. He couldn't do it. He never would be able to.

"Fire!"

With a startle, Marcus accidentally squeezed, and a resounding blast echoed throughout the forest causing the surrounding animals to flee in alarm.

Marcus looked forward in horror, with his jaw agape to note the blood running from the middle of the deer's eyes.

What had he done?

His father smirked at the result. "Good." He removed the gun from Marcus' grip and began to walk away. "Now come, let's go home."

Marcus just dropped to his knees and lurched forward, emptying his stomach contents to the ground, and began to cry out in horror and pain at what he was just exposed to.

His father stopped and turned his gaze to note his son's state and his eyes didn't flinch a bit. He just kept staring at him with one thought.

"He's not a disappointment after all."

Marcus who was in tears, crying over what he had done flinched at the palm on his shoulder. "It's okay." He looked up to see his father looking at him. "There are two kinds of pain. The sort of pain that makes you strong, or useless pain, the sort of pain that's only suffering, and as a leader, you will have no patience for useless things."

His father looked to the deer. "Moments like this requires someone who will act. Who will do the unpleasant thing; the necessary thing. This wouldn't have made the deer stronger. You did what you could when given the circumstances. Understand that. Every decision you make, must go well for the Kingdom. The moment we stoop to selfishness, acting out of…love for our people, dooms us. Look at it now."

Marcus looked to the deer with sullen eyes.

His father smirked. "No more pain."

…

Marcus was on the rooftops of Haven Academy during the break time. He stared to the ground, towards the group of students who seemed consumed within their discussions. He closed his eyes as a cool breeze decided to flow through the area.

Ten years had passed, since he killed the deer. And still, it rang clear in his mind, because that was a pivotal moment in his life.

The day he was recognized by his father.

He clenched his fist while he watched the students go about their lives without a care in the world, and that pissed him off.

It always did.

"Flunkie."

He opened his eyes and looked behind him to note a girl looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. She had green hair and yellow eyes that brimmed with mischief.

"Blyss."

"You know you're the only person that comes here." She spoke while moving forward till she was beside him. She looked down noting the direction of his earlier gaze. She saw the students chatting animatedly.

"The only person except you." Marcus replied to her comment.

She let out a short smile. "I guess. Every time you come here you always look down to them. What do you always try to find?"

"Something worthwhile." Marcus stated as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You are the next heir of the Noir family, I guess it's appropriate."

"What about you? You are the eldest of the Verde family."

"It's unheard of for a woman to lead the Verde family so they are going with my younger brother. I overheard them."

Marcus arched an eyebrow. "Blythe?"

"I know, that spineless idiot." She laughed and rested her back on the caged barrier. "But well, we mustn't change what has been going for generations."

"Then why do you come up here."

"They are a waste of time. Their thoughts are so childish, I cannot comprehend." She closed her eyes in resignation. "But then again, we are still kids. Heh, I guess being in a royal family will do that to you."

Marcus looked at her expression and after a brief thought of contemplation, asked.

"Do you want the council seat?"

She opened her eyes and looked to him, noting the serious expression in his eyes. She frowned "Why would you ask me that?"

"Just saying, we have a long while before we get there, to the top. Anything can happen."

Her eyes narrowed. "Anything…like?"

Marcus just shrugged and walked away. "Think about it."

Blyss watched him as he walked to the door leading to the stairs. "We must all play our part for the glory of Mistral right? And I know Blythe Verde will end up being nothing more than a wimp."

Blyss looked at him as he opened the door. "Break's coming to a close. See you later."

He walked through and closed it, leaving her to her thoughts. Ever since that day when he was five, he could say Blyss was the only friend he ever had. Someone who understood him, someone who understood his father.

She was just like him. Kids like them were found in the royal families; the Verde, Noir, Accius and Branco families. Well, except for Blythe Verde. He, as Marcus put it, was a wimp.

He walked down the steps towards the class, not intending to be late.

…

Marcus walked opened the door to his home as the guards bowed to him. He ignored them and walked past the living room. His eyes widened and looked to the side to see his father going through some files and immediately, his eyes went cold.

"Father."

His father looked up, and met his eyes. "Marcus, I see you are home. I hope you did well today."

"Nothing important. You're home early."

"Well I decided to handle the business here at home. It's nothing serious."

Marcus just nodded. "I'll be heading to my room then, I wouldn't want to disturb you."

His father immediately looked back to the file on his hand. "Good. I'll see you at dinner."

…

Marcus was seen at the courtyard of his home, with a bow and arrow trained to a wooden target. He let out an exhale and let it fly. The arrow cut through the air at immense speeds before digging straight into the wooden doll.

"Nice shot."

Blyss complimented earning a glance from Marcus. He dropped the ivory bow on a table behind him, causing Blyss to arch an eyebrow. "Don't stop because of me."

"I was just finishing." He spoke, moving to the container that held bottles of water. He took out one and drank from it while Blyss admired the bow.

"I have one back at home, but I don't practice with it that much." Her hand trailed along the ivory rod. "This is really nice."

"Yes it is."

"You practice?"

"Whenever I can. My father thinks it's necessary to be able to wield a couple of weapons, considering I'm not going to be a Hunter."

"Sounds like a wise man."

"Hmm." Marcus just dropped the bottle back into the container.

"I was just coming by to tell you that I was interested in your offer."

Marcus paused and turned to her while arching an eyebrow. "You're serious."

"Aren't you?"

The edges of his mouth twitched up a bit as he placed his hand in the container and removed a bottle. He offered her one. "Care for a drink?"

Blyss smirked. "Of course."

...


	16. Marcus Noir

_**THE FAUNUS UPRISING 11: MARCUS NOIR**_

"Hey, do you ever wonder what happened to the moon?" Blyss asked as both she and Marcus walked through the forest.

While her eyes were trained to the moon in curiosity, Marcus was looking around, noting the foliage of leaves beneath them.

"I don't know, just like you I read about it, or rather, its aftermath. I suspect something big must have happened for it to be ripped apart like that."

"It was quite a read wasn't it?"

"If I was honest, I wouldn't care."

"Eh," She looked to him in surprise. "Why?"

"Because it has already happened. The people that were involved in whatever occurred are dead and I'm sure it's because of them this world feels out of place."

"Huh."

Marcus looked to her arching an eyebrow. "What?"

The edges of her lips just twitched up a bit. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She resumed looking into the forest. "You never told me why we are here. I just assumed it was to tell me how you intend to-"

"There."

She blinked and looked ahead, noting Marcus heading towards a trap, identical to the one his father used to capture the deer years back.

She looked inquisitively while he slowly disarmed it and looked to her, standing up with the trap in his hand. "Come on."

She followed him while he ran to the cliffs at the edge of the forest and threw it away. The two watched as the trap went down till it was enveloped by darkness.

Blyss looked to him as the sound of the metal trap hitting the rocks prompted a rare smile on his face and her curiosity was peaked.

"What was that?"

"My father's." Marcus exhaled. "He likes to capture his meat. I make sure I get rid of it before it can get one. This should be number… huh, I lost count."

"You don't like meat?"

"No," He chuckled, "It's nothing like that."

Blyss looked to him in thought before she nodded in understanding. "I get it now."

Marcus looked to her in uncertainty. "I doubt it."

"You want to tear what he has built up. It's way beyond just getting rid of his traps." She looked to the distance wistfully before shaking her head. "Right now, as kids, we can't do anything, but the little you can do, you do. I just want you to answer one question for me."

She walked till she was right before him.

"Do you hate him for making you like this?"

Marcus looked to her yellow pupils that never wavered and after a short while, he looked to the skies.

"You know, now I'm really wondering what happened to the moon."

Blyss just looked at him before letting out an amused laugh. "I'm sure you do."

…

Marcus walked through the short hallway from the entrance of his home, it was dark, having no lighting. Looking ahead, he noted the light from the sitting room and knew his father was there.

He simply walked into the room and bowed respectfully. "Father."

He looked to the side to note a guard in the shadows. If he didn't know he was usually there, he was certain he was never going to sense him.

"You're late again."

"I was out."

"Certainly. You know…she is going to be nothing more than a distraction."

Marcus' eyes widened a bit. "W…What?"

"And destroying my traps, I never knew it extended to that."

Marcus clenched his fist. "How did-" His eyes then travelled to the guard. He concluded "You had him follow me."

His father looked back at him. "So you know what that means."

Marcus' breathing became labored, with his eyes trained to his father.

"I knew you were behind it, but I needed confirmation. I'm not perturbed about that though, they're just traps. What has been brought to my attention is the fact that you are planning to overthrow a future seat of the Verde family."

Marcus was just rooted to his spot as his mind was in a myriad of thoughts. His breathing began to quicken as a tension from nowhere began to build up in his bodies.

 _No._

"Did you think no one would find out?" His father spoke with authority while looking at him with spite. "Did you think you could plot the death of a future council member and expect things to go smoothly?"

"We never planned to kill him."

"It's basically the same. Unbelievable, you want to upend the decades of tradition just so you could have one companion?"

"It's not like that at-"

"Don't be stupid!" His father roared out, shutting Marcus up. "I told you years ago, every decision you make, must go well for the Kingdom! The moment we stoop to selfishness, acting out of love for our people, dooms us!"

Marcus exhaled as his eyes began to redden, his body was trembling in anger and frustration but he didn't voice it out. "I was acting on the best interest for the Kingdom."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Marcus spoke, raising his voice. It was just minute, but his façade began to crack. "Blythe would have made a pathetic member of the council! He caves at every decision, he-"

"Do not fool yourself into thinking this was for the Kingdom. You had no right to interfere between the decisions of a Ruling family." His father looked to him in finality. "Now, you will go into your room, and you will behave. I've taken care of this."

"Taken care, what do you mean?"

"I told you, go to your room. You've disappointed me again."

Marcus suddenly remembered an eerily similar situation back then.

" _ **I am not disappointed that you started another fight, or were involved in one. I'm disappointed that you lost again."**_

 _ **Marcus looked stunned as he saw the expression from his father. "But then again, who am I to have expected anything more? Go to your room, we will speak at another time."**_

" _ **But I-"**_

" _ **I wasn't asking."**_

He faltered. Nothing had changed.

He always felt under his father's scrutiny and always, even if he never wanted to admit it, wanted his father's approval. He hated himself because he always knew it. That was the main reason he wanted to help Blyss become a Council member, because he thought with that, his father could see that he was capable, that he had it in him to lead.

He was fifteen, the next day was going to be his birthday, and it seemed like nothing had changed.

He began to walk towards his room as Blyss' question from earlier passed through his mind.

" _ **Do you hate him for making you like this?"**_

Marcus halted on the steps as the moonlight shone through the window ahead of him casting a silhouette over him. His expression was hidden from view as he sighed, continuing on his path to his room.

…

He was on his bed, looking to the ceiling, sleep unable to catch his eyes. Thoughts of the discussion he had with his father rippled through his mind.

Before he could continue his trail of thought, his handheld scroll beeped prompting him to remove it from his pockets.

It was a call.

"Blyss."

"Hey flunkie."

He placed the scroll on the bed while he looked to the ceiling.

"It's late."

"Exactly. I couldn't sleep, and I figured I'd check if you were up."

Marcus let out a mirthless smirk. "With what's going in my head, I heavily doubt that."

"Hey, you know what the time is?"

"Close to midnight, why?"

"Just wondering. You sound like there's a lot on your mind. _Wanna_ talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, flunkie."

Marcus sighed. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you always flunk your tests. But I'm beginning to think you keep doing that purposefully."

"I don't like the name."

"Then pass at least one, and I'll figure out one for ya."

"Fair enough."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You still sound bothered, and I know it's not my nickname for ya. I doubt that it really bothers you."

Marcus' expression was one of contemplation before he rubbed the side of his face.

"My father knows about us."

For a moment, there was no response, causing Marcus to think she had ended the call. He blinked.

"Hey, are you there?"

"That's not good."

Marcus exhaled. "Tell me about it."

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I never found someone who really cared about me, well, until you did."

Marcus let out a mirthless smirk. She never knew it was all for his selfish intentions. "What are you talking about?"

"Since I was born, I was brought up thinking I was going to be able to lead the Verde family, only to face the fact that I was fooling myself."

"Why are you talking like this? It's weird."

Despite the strange conversation they were having, he heard something he hadn't ever heard.

Her laugh. "I guess. What I'm just trying to say is thank you, and… heh, how about that, Happy birthday."

Marcus blinked and looked to the clock noting that it was past midnight.

The phone suddenly cut off prompting a stunned expression from Marcus. "Blyss? Bly-"

He looked to note that she had ended the call. He blinked, closing it and looking out to the broken moon.

"What happened to you huh?"

For some reason, he felt more at ease and found himself slowly being enveloped by sleep, thoughts of his conversation with Blyss sending him into sleep.

…

Marcus was seen on top of the Academy during break, in deep thought. For some reason, Blyss was not in the Academy, which was strange, given her stellar academic record, well compared to him. He didn't care about it all, he never did.

But he found himself liking the classes more and more, now that Blyss was around him. Which was why it was weird that she wasn't around.

He had looked around the school only to find nothing. And a bad feeling emerged from his stomach.

Was she arrested?

When his father, said he was going to take care of it, he was worried about her. He wanted to suggest something to her, something weird that could protect her, but he didn't see her. The four families didn't see a distinction between family and people, except the heir and so even though she was going to be executed, they wouldn't bat an eyebrow.

That was what he hated.

When class was over, he walked home only to see that the security was a bit beefed up. With suspicion clouding his thoughts, he walked quickly into the home and saw the four families in the living room.

He looked stunned as he saw the Leaders of the Council as well as their heirs before them.

He recognized Rosso Accius, the next heir of the Accius family. Richard Branco, the heir of the Branco family, and Blythe Verde, the heir of the Verde family.

His father looked to him. "Good, you are here Marcus."

"What's going on father?"

"We have displeasing news. You may want to sit." The head of the Verde family muttered. Marcus shared a quick gaze with his father emphasizing the need to behave.

He moved and sat right beside his father and looked to the cold features of Rosso Accius.

"Now, if I may." The head of the Accius family muttered. "Blyss Verde has been assassinated."

Marcus' eyes slowly widened at the news. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he had heard it right. "What?"

"She was killed last night past midnight, by a trained assassin, from what we were able to glean."

Marcus's breath began to quicken as the leader of the Verde family looked to him. "I know that you may have befriended her, and I figured it might upset you that she's gone."

Marcus clenched his fist as he thought angrily. _Upset me?! What about you?!_

It was then a conversation with his father passed through his mind.

" _ **Do not fool yourself into thinking this was for the Kingdom. You had no right to interfere between the decisions of a Ruling family." His father looked to him in finality. "Now, you will go into your room, and you will behave. I've taken care of this."**_

" _ **Taken care, what do you mean?!"**_

" _ **I told you, go to your room."**_

He then looked to the guard that was in the room and shifted his gaze to his father who looked at him impassively. His eyes widened as it clicked.

 _No._

"The funeral will be performed in three days. We hope you will attend."

Marcus didn't respond, his emotion was hidden from his eyes while he clenched his fist painfully.

"Of course we will." Marcus' father spoke as the three families before him stood up.

"We should be going. This is a grave time for us."

"I understand."

Rosso looked to him, removing something from his robes. "It's a sad occasion. But still," he smiled at the heir of the Noir family. "Happy birthday."

Like a drone Marcus reached forward and collected the gift, muttering a silent _thank you_ to which Rosso nodded.

As the three families began to walk away, Rosso Accius looked to Marcus and observed his countenance before letting out a smirk, almost able to smell the sulfur tang of gunpowder on the breeze, and feel the razor wire wrap around Mistral in the shape of change.

As soon as they left the father and son in the sitting room, Marcus' father moved to his chair and began to look through a series of documents.

"You can head to your room now."

Marcus let out a hoarse whisper. "When you said, you had taken care of it, what did you mean?"

"We will not speak of this."

"You killed her."

"And you are lucky you are my only son because it would have applied to you too." His father spoke in finality. "She was a distraction, an unnecessary one. We leave it at that."

Marcus' lips trembled as he looked to his father with unveiled anger. His eyes blazed with fury. "Why?! Every person, everything I wish to do always gets interrupted by you! Why do you do this to me?!"

"To show you what it means to be a Leader." His father affirmed.

"That's bullshit!"

"Mind your tone."

Marcus shifted his head sideways in defiance. "They will know you did this?"

"Where was this spine years ago when I needed it?" His father arched an eyebrow at Marcus' attitude and stood up, walking to him till he was standing over him. "Now you listen to me, this will go eventually, the Verde family will mourn and get over their loss, and you will go back to resume your duties as the future member of the Ruling council. Time is what is stopping me from seeking another son. You will obey, and you will lead this Kingdom in my stead. Do you understand?"

Marcus looked at him with a completely stunned expression. "You are monster."

"Yes I am."

He began to walk back to his chair in the living room when Marcus exhaled silently. He looked with reddened eyes to his father.

"Did you kill mom?"

Steps quickened and Marcus was met with a vicious slap across his face that sent his head to the right. He staggered backwards and stopped, not moving for a while. Using the back of his hand, his wiped off the blood that was due to a broken lip and smirked mirthlessly.

"Now you go to your room, and you think about the condolences to the Verde family. I expect nothing of what transpired from your lips. It will be taken care off by the security agents."

Marcus didn't make another retort. He just simply began to walk away and up to his room.

His father simply looked to the side of the room to note the guard looking at him impassively, and resumed to his duties.

…

Marcus' expression was that of someone who was lost. He looked to the pillow before him and picked it up, before screaming into it.

The pillow tried and succeeded in silencing his screams that was built up from his childhood. It went on for a couple of minutes as he laid waste to his room.

Everything he wanted was worthless, anything he cared for was pointless.

What mattered, was Mistral.

It was then he knew, it was then he had an answer to Blyss' question.

He hated it all, he hated Remnant, he hated Mistral, he hated the Ruling Council, and yes, he hated his father.

If this was what they wanted, he would give it to them tenfold, no… that wasn't enough, a hundredfold over!

He removed the pillow from his face and his expression was blank. He looked past the scattered room to see Rosso's gift on his bed and opened it.

It was a small box, and right within it, was the chess piece of a King.

Slowly he looked ahead to the blue skies as his hand clenched around the piece ignoring the pain that resulted from it.

He didn't care anymore.

The head of the chess piece broke and Marcus Noir looked to his slightly bleeding pain to note the blood stained decapitated king chess piece.

He knew what he was going to do, and the startling thing, was that, he didn't care anymore.

…

Smoke from a voluminous amount of fire brimmed to the sky in the night as people looked to the source in alarm. The guards were seen around the Marcus household, affected by the fire, trying to put it down with water.

Marcus was seen in the distance, with a towel wrapped around him while the flames from his burning home was seen in his eyes. He ignored the woman who was speaking to him, trying to counsel him regarding the tragedy, trying to soften the blow of not having a father anymore.

He didn't care, after all, he was the one who did it.

As he watched the flames engulf the house with his cold expression, a part of him delighted in the fact that his father, Sixtus Noir, was dead, and it was by his hand.

He was out to destroy it all, destroy everything he ever hated. Besides, he now had the power to do it.

He was going to destroy all his father stood for. Mistral was going to be destroyed from within, and nothing was going to stop him.

…

Adam Taurus looked in shock at the vengeful expression on Marcus Noir's face. The audience surrounding them looked in shock at the admission from the Council leader.

Gabriel Goodwitch looked shocked. "You instigated this, you planned all this?!"

Marcus didn't reply. He just was on his knees as the sky began to rumble again.

Naruto commented. "He was going to use the resulting deaths to incur a Civil War in Mistral, hoping to destroy it from within."

"But the White fang were the ones to attack the park." Winter spoke.

"No." Naruto interjected. "It was all him."

Alarmed murmurs filled the region as the Council guards looked to him in shock. Arancio stepped out from the building, walking towards Marcus. The council had made their decision.

Naruto looked to Marcus Noir. "Adam set out to prove that they weren't behind it, and Marcus knew he was coming. That was why the guard was launched from the ceiling in the town hall and it caused a riot. He was tactically building up to this. And you were going to give him all he wanted, had you killed Adam Taurus."

Gabriel looked in thought. _This is bad, really bad._

Winter closed her eyes as it began to click. "The faunus wouldn't have accepted that."

"It would have taken a while, but Mistral would have been consumed within a Civil War."

Adam grit his teeth as his hold on his sword tightened. "Why us?"

Naruto looked to him, noting the rage that trembled through his body. Winter and Gabriel were stunned at the reveal that Marcus Noir was behind it all. Now, the lack of efforts to curb the crime rate as well as the wall was making sense.

Marcus Noir was building instability and he knew someone from outside the wall was going to have enough and move against the Kingdom. It was a stack of different cards, all to destroy Mistral.

"Why don't you talk?!" Adam roared, holding Marcus Noir up by the scruff on his neck. "Answer me! Why did you chose us?!"

Marcus looked at him and muttered through his bloodied lip. "I…didn't. You were just a convenient choice."

Adam widened his eyes. "What?"

"Rosso Accius did."

Marcus grunted as Adam left him to stand. "I never cared for you! He was the one that did!"

Adam's voice deepened. "Explain."

Marcus exhaled. "Atlas has their Technology, Vale has Agriculture, Vacuo has their Shipping routes. Rosso needed something that could compete with that. This was a swampy land, things hardly grow here and so, he began to look externally."

Blake looked to him, stunned by the events happening around her.

"He researched into the faunus, and noted that your physiology negated illness of any kind, and he wanted that. That's why he began to kidnap you all, and experiment on your bodies. He was going to research on a cure to end virtually every disease, and control it."

Adam's expression was hidden. "What did he do?"

Marcus looked to him honestly. "You don't want to know. Anyways I used that as an opportunity to instigate your action."

"That's a lie." Adam spoke out without an iota of a doubt. "I found out about my missing people from-"

"Let me guess, a trusted informant?" Marcus scoffed as Adam's eyes widened. "How do you think he knew about it? That was from me, that was all me. I informed you of what was happening here, because I knew you'd come guns blazing, and as I thought, your White fang was born."

"Why would you do this?" Blake asked in horror.

"Discrimination was always a sour topic for you faunus, I just manipulated that, and since I knew that, I had to make sure that your arrival was definitely going to make an impact."

"And so you bombed the park." Winter surmised, stunned at the sociopath before her. "You killed hundreds of people, so you could take revenge on your father."

"Mistral gave birth to my father, who raised me. It was inevitable."

"Was my father in on your plan?" Arancio asked with his emotion hidden.

Marcus just let out a chuckle. "Your father reminded me of my father Arancio, and I hated my father with everything I had. A Kingdom that grows on decomposed bones is a dead one, and I was certain to see it through."

Arancio's eyes widened. "You killed him."

"All I needed to do was drop hints that the faunus were implicated in all this."

Naruto just looked on, not deciding to say anything.

"You are going away for life, you know that." Gabriel spoke, appalled at the man before him.

"Not if I kill him!" Adam declared, placing his sword right to Marcus' neck.

Marcus just let out a bloodied grin. "Do it! You need to right one wrong in your life, that's what I've been doing! And I understand!"

Gabriel began to walk forward.

"Adam, I know that-"

"Stay back!" Adam declared. "This is my justice! This is our justice! He brought us into this sick game, he destroyed lives of my people, just because he lost someone?!"

"I lost everyone!" Marcus yelled out in anger, drawing their attention. "And nobody, ever has the right to talk down on me! You would never know how it feels to be despised by your father, to be torn away from everyone you ever loved, all for an ideal! A stupid vision that requires an act such as sacrificing people! I am hypocritical yes! But will end this system, so whether you kill me, or not, I'll destroy this Kingdom!"

Adam's breath quickened in anger as his pupils froze. His clench on his sword tightened, as he made his decision.

Naruto closed his eyes. _It's over._

"Don't do it Adam." Blake muttered causing Adam to turn to her with a look of incredulity. Naruto looked to her, stunned completely.

"What are you saying, Blake?! Didn't you just listen to him?!"

"I know, and yes, he's despicable, but we have to let him pay for his crimes." She looked to him pleadingly. "If we kill him now, what good will it do? It'll be unnecessary."

"Typical, you always think you are the better of us? That you are all good in heart, compared to us scum?!"

"Adam, please!"

"You lost any chance to convince us of anything?! This is my decision to make, and I've made it."

"I'm sorry Adam!" She spoke out, as tears began to drop from her eyes.

Adam looked at her with his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I was selfish, and I'm sorry about that! But please, don't do this! You've seen how twisted revenge has made him, and I don't want it happen to you! He killed his father, but it wasn't enough." Adam stilled at her frightened expression; but what stunned him was that she was not frightened at the situation, but for him. "And I wouldn't be able to watch you spiral into the darkness that has totally consumed him!"

"I wouldn't-"

"Look at him!"

Adam widened his eyes. "He wants Mistral destroyed! And trust me, he wouldn't rest until Remnant is destroyed! You think you are giving out justice, but it's not!" Her lips trembled at the emotion spilling out of her. "It's just messed up!"

Naruto just looked at her, completely stunned at her words. _Blake._

She sniffed and walked to him. "Even if you hate me, please hate me! But don't do this, I'm begging you. He had no one, you have us."

Adam faltered at the way she was vulnerable right before him. Leone looked to her as he unconsciously dropped his bloodied clubs. Blake's gaze then steeled, looking to him with her reddened eyes. "And if you still want to do it, let me."

Her words although directed towards Adam, had a profound effect on the people around her.

Adam's expression towards her softened as he looked to the earth in thought. Shifting his gaze he looked with contemplation to Marcus. Should he kill him or not.

The sound of weapons dropping to the earth caused his eyes to widen as both the guards and the faunus showed their opinion. It began from one person, but eventually, all of them dropped their weapons, not wanting any death anymore.

He looked to Marcus who had a furious expression on his face. A palm on Adam's shoulder caused him to look to the side, noting Leone smiling at him. "We'll get what we came for without this. Blake's pretty much said it."

Adam Taurus then looked to Blake, noting her expression. He then shifted his gaze back to the cause of all this, Marcus Noir; and slowly, he lowered his hand, not seeing the look of surprise on Naruto's face.

"It's over." Adam spoke looking to Marcus. "Where are they, my people?"

"Despite everything, you leave me to live?"

"I had them, and I'm sorry that you don't, but, you will answer for your crimes."

Marcus exhaled tiredly, looking to the darkening skies. "I see." He smirked mirthlessly. "I agree with you."

Adam looked to him as Blake let out a sigh of relief.

Marcus Noir revealed a bomb switch on his hand. And everyone's eyes widened at the motion. Blake gasped. _No._

"It's over!"

Before he could press the button, a finger to his neck caused him to pass out.

"For you that is." Naruto lay him on the earth as he looked at Marcus in contemplation. He whispered in thought. _All you wanted was someone to understand you huh?_

He let out a smirk as he looked to the skies. _I know what it's like to feel unloved, to want revenge, to make mistakes and to suffer disappointment, but still, when I feel like giving up, when I feel there is no hope for this world time and again…_ He looked towards Blake who was being approached by Adam. _I see people who give me the courage to go forward in life._

"I'm sorry." Blake muttered, grabbing her left arm nervously while looking to Adam. "To think it took this to let us see-"

Her eyes widened as she was enveloped in a hug from Adam held her tightly. He whispered, the gratitude palpable in his voice. "Thank you, Blake."

She let out a smile and returned the hug. "Sure thing."

Naruto looked to Leone. "They are right underneath the tower, unharmed. My clone has taken care of everything. They'll be teleported home immediately."

Adam released himself from the hug and smiled at Blake, nodding at her in approval. She nodded in recognition as the White Fang Leader looked to Naruto who had his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" He asked in curiosity.

"Changing everything." Naruto muttered and a green glow enveloped him.

 _ **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.**_

To everyone's surprise, a large purple head emerged from the earth and leaned back, letting out the souls caught within the Shinigami's domain.

Gabriel Goodwitch looked in surprise. "What is that now?"

They returned to each and every life lost on that day and Adam looked on with widened eyes as everyone who died began to get up to their feet.

"What the-"

Shock was the thing that was common throughout the land.

Winter gasped. "Did he just-"

"Bring them back to life?" Gabriel muttered in stunned silence. "Yep. Nothing would surprise me anymore."

Exclaims filled the entire region as the people hugged people they thought they lost.

Blake looked to Naruto who looked pale, rapidly breathing in and out as blood emerged from his nose.

"Father!"

She walked to him, helping him up to his feet. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm going to be fine." He coughed out a bit as he looked around, noting the people looking at him in awe.

"Holy shit." Leone whistled as he looked to Naruto. "He had that trick under his sleeve?"

Adam let a smile emerge on his face. "Always surprising."

Naruto smirked as the color returned to his face and looked to Blake. "You know, I didn't lie when I said I wasn't your father back then in Vale."

Blake looked to him in confusion as Adam and Leone walked towards him. "I left you all when you needed me the most. I kept telling myself that it was for the best, that it was in your interest, but I realized I was just being stupid, and selfish."

He let out a chuckle as he looked around noting the cheerful expressions of the people around him and he looked to Blake. "Listening to you express your feelings to Adam made me realize that nothing could change what has happened. I'm done mourning over my past regrets. And if you are willing, we can start afresh, and I'm not just referring to you Blake."

He looked behind her to note Adam and Leone looking at him, conflict seen within their eyes.

"What do you say, Adam, Leone. Care to give me one more chance?"

Leone sighed and looked to the people. "Well, you did bring the people back from the dead. I guess we could stay less angry, what do you say, Adam?"

Adam let out a scoff, folding his arms. "Fine, but we are not done here. Besides, I'm exhausted with all this. I'm too tired to think."

"Always playing hard to get huh." Leone commented and looked to Naruto who let out a laugh. "Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Hate to be the buzzkill, but I have to arrest someone for all this." Gabriel commented, making his presence known. "Well apart from Marcus Noir."

Blake frowned and stepped forward. "You'd have to arrest all of us then."

Gabriel sighed. "It has to be done. You understand, right?"

Adam let out a smile towards her and tapped her shoulder. "It's okay."

"But we just got you back."

"And we'll be reunited, but not now. Despite who was behind all this, I did attack a Kingdom, and I must take responsibility for all that. I mean that you know." Adam spoke, looking to Naruto. "Don't interfere."

Naruto just smiled at him. "I don't intend to."

Adam nodded and looked to Blake and Leone, nodding towards them. He looked to the faunus who had surrounded them by this point.

He then did the most illogical thing ever expected. He roared out.

"We've won!"

What followed was a shout that caused Naruto to laugh out in surprise. It was refreshing.

 _ **You know, you just kinda spat on the Shinigami's face.**_

Naruto smirked at Kurama's voice. _I don't care about that. I needed to help them. Screw him… or her._

Kurama chuckled. _**It's nostalgic, seeing you like this. Reminds me of the beginning.**_

 _It's all thanks to her y'know._ Naruto smiled looking to Blake. _She's better than me in every aspect._

 _ **How so?**_

 _I would have killed Marcus without a moment's hesitation, but her; despite everything, she pushed for him to live._

 _ **I see.**_

 _If the Shinigami's going to come after me, let him. He did make me immortal._

 _ **Hehehehe… such a brat.**_

Gabriel placed an unconscious Marcus on his shoulder and looked to Adam letting out a smile. "Care to join me?"

Adam just scoffed, placing his arms in his pockets as he went with his captors to the airship waiting for them.

"Let's get this over with."

Arancio looked from the distance, watching Winter and Gabriel depart with Adam in tow. He walked towards Naruto bowing in respect.

"Thank you for what you've done today."

"I did nothing. It's all them." Naruto spoke, observing Blake interacting with some of the _faunus_.

"But you did something impossible right here." Arancio commented noting some of the faunus interacting with the guards. "And I don't mean bringing people back from the dead, which was insane the faunus and the people. The world will react to you, you know that right?"

"I don't bother myself with that anymore. You'd have to find a way to replace Marcus."

"He never decided to have a child." Arancio commented. "He was really pushing his ideal. At least one good thing was that, he wasn't intending on letting a child of his into a world he was planning on destroying."

Naruto just shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"So, what are you planning on doing?"

"Stepping down." Arancio spoke with a smile, stunning Naruto. "I talked with the other leaders and they have agreed. Our four families would no longer dictate the actions of Mistral. We plan on changing everything. From henceforth, the leadership would be decided by the people not Legacy. They need someone who would fight for them."

Naruto smiled. "For a kid, that's quite a good idea."

"I guess. What will you be doing now?"

"I'll continue my life as before, take on things as they come."

"They would be stranger, that I can tell. Well, as I said earlier."

"Thanks, I got it."

Arancio bowed in respect and walked back to the citadel while Naruto watched the proceedings, a discussion with Fuyu decades ago rippled through his mind.

…

" _ **I wonder how long you intend on avoiding everyone who tries to get close to you."**_

 _ **Naruto looked to her with a tired expression. "Because they all die."**_

" _ **Well I'm still here, aren't I?"**_

" _ **And that's because you aren't heeding my words."**_

 _ **Fuyu laughed. "I've been told that I'm quite stubborn. You know," She looked to him reflectively. "We have to allow ourselves to be loved by the people who love us, the people who really matter. Too much of the time we get blinded by our own obstacles, wasting all your energy on people that don't matter, while the people that love you, care for you, all stand on the sidewalk, ignored by you."**_

 _ **Naruto looked to her as she spoke seriously. "I think it's time you stop beating yourself over what happened and focus on the now. You should think on what you can do now, not on what you should have done."**_

" _ **You don't understand. If I stop punishing myself, I'll lose sight of what I am."**_

" _ **And what exactly are you?"**_

 _ **Naruto's eyes widened at her question.**_

" _ **Do you even remember that part?"**_

…

"Who I am huh?"

He remembered himself from the past.

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen, making friends, ramen, painting the Hokage's mug, and ramen hehe! My dislikes… hmm… I hate the time needed to prepare ramen, it's the worst! My dreams? Hehe, that's easy! I'll become the Hokage that will surpass all of the others before me, and I will be acknowledged by all of them! Believe that!_

Naruto laughed and looked to the skies noting the impending rainfall.

"I pretty much have an idea after all, Fuyu, about who I am."

…

 **The Faunus Uprising Arc: End.**

 **Note: I was listening to Ed Sheeran's Bloodstream and it was awesome while writing this.**

 **Whew! I'm done with this arc! Haha! We did this, and I couldn't do it without your unwavering support! After successfully building up this story, I can't wait to show you what I've planned out for you all!**

 **Now to the people who said that the arc dragged on; if I am to be honest, I disagree with that. Considering the scope of the story I feel it was at the optimal length and I feel if one were to re-read the arc, you'd notice that there was no filler elements.**

 **Regarding the next arc, I'd begin it in two weeks' time. I'm back in school and tests are on the horizon, but in two weeks we should be off for our mid-semester break. The story would come back to Vale and focus on Team RWBY!**

 **SIDE BIT:**

Hazel squinted her eyes before she opened them. She looked around to find herself in the tent she was in, earlier. She groaned and shook her head wondering how she had passed out. All she could remember was a flash of yellow and she was out. She blinked in alarm.

"Oh no! I have to warn Marcus! The faunus are planning an attack!"

Naruto watched her from afar with a dry expression.

Kurama just chuckled. _**She isn't that good at her job is she?**_

 _Oh please, she's quite strong._ Naruto chuckled and vanished from the forests. _I'm just OP._

…

 **Thanks for all your support so far. How did you like this arc and the story's progress in general? I expect to hear your remarks! Just type in a word or two. Review!**


	17. Embers

_**TALES FROM THE PAST 1: EMBERS**_

A woman was seen in a room staring forward from her seat, with a look of complete apathy. Her green eyes were stone cold, uncaring to the current situation at hand. Her hands were handcuffed and kept right in front of her on the table, allowing no room for movement.

She was a criminal, according to the Council. Imprisoned in one of the most secure locations in the Kingdom of Atlas.

Color her surprised when some masked men had freed her a couple of days ago, bringing her to their hide out

She had blond hair that stopped right above her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and a skirt that stopped right at her knees. She was seen in a metallic room had only one thick wall of glass in front of her.

A man was sitting by the glass staring at her. The light from the bulb right behind him, made his features indiscernible.

"Tell me about the experiments." He said.

She was silent, saying not a word to the man before her. She frowned internally at the situation. The light behind him made it impossible for her to read his expression, and that was a boon in these type of situations.

She just stared down to her hands, not showing any interest in the conversation.

"Doctor Anne." He said, causing her to slowly turn to him.

"What do you think of when you look at me?" She asked as the man stayed silent. She let a ghost of a smile grace her face. "Do you think I'm cruel, do you think I'm a savage?"

"What is going to my mind is that you haven't answered my question? Tell me about the experiments."

"What is so wrong about trying to recover what belonged to us?"

"They were over One hundred." He said. "One hundred victims from your experiments."

"I'm pretty sure just like me, you and the people you answer to are curious about the world once lost. The world that thrived, before it became… well… this."

"And you trying to say you've discovered something?"

"I unlocked who we truly are." She closed her eyes, letting in an inhale. Her hand made a motion, like she was reaching for something. "The boundaries we once had, were inexistent. Sacrifices had to be made, sacrifices… were made."

She opened her eyes and looked forward. "You asked me about the experiments. They were an important step in unlocking who we once were."

"You are now a criminal, and the world searches for you like a wild dog."

She let out a smirk. "And I'm guessing they have a nickname for me already. I can't believe I'm that famous already."

"They are making it a silent affair." The man said folding his hands and leaning into his chair. "So whatever you've done for the Kingdom, no one knows about it yet."

"So, if I'm not wrong, you are not a supporter of the system."

"The Kingdoms wants to keep this world, we are trying to redeem it, and we believe you are a key instrument in achieving our goal."

"The Kingdom wanted me to find it, and discover a way to stop it from ever awakening, but I don't know, Ironwood is quite crafty."

"But what do you want?"

"It's a funny thing, what a word can do."

"You mean… **chakra**."

Her eyes twinkled and looked to him as the edges of her lips tilted up in interest. "Now, I'm interested in seeing what you have."

The man looked at her, not saying a word for a short while. He folded his arms. "Tell me about the experiments…"

…

" _ **Kids. So idealistic.**_ _"_

" _ **Who…are you?"**_

" _ **Now that's the tricky question, isn't it? But, you don't need to worry about it. It'll be over soon."**_

…

Ruby Rose's eyes slowly opened, staring in a daze to the ceiling above her. Her mind was still adjusting, coming to terms with her consciousness. Her breaths were slow and steady, and the sounds of the machine right next to her intermittently let out a beep, almost in rhythm.

She slowly blinked as the memories from the battle that wrer the cause of her current predicament washed across her mind.

 _Weiss…_

She then noticed that she wasn't alone, seeing the reflection of a bed and the occupant on the glass wall in front of her. Craning her head to the side, she saw Weiss looking out the window, her head bandaged. She was sitting up, apparently regaining consciousness before she did.

The edges of her lips twitched up as her eyes watered. _She's okay. She's okay…_

"Weiss."

Weiss' body tensed at the voice and looked to note Ruby looking at her. The moment was still, silent, as the two members of Team RWBY looked at each other. No words were exchanged in those moments, and Ruby noted the expression from Weiss - a regretful countenance emerging all over her features.

"I'm sorry." Ruby looked to Weiss with all sincerity as tears began to brim at the edges of her eyes. "I'm so so sorry. I was stupid, really stupid. I got all pumped thinking that we were invincible," she looked down in shame. "…that I was invincible."

Weiss didn't say a word, she just looked to Ruby, listening to her string of apologies.

"I know you have every reason to hate me right now, but know I never intended for this. I didn't expect…" She paused, trying to steel herself. "Just please, forgive me. I think I know better now."

Weiss just looked back to the window.

"I guess… it's my fault also for going along with you." She let out a chuckle. "I guess, deep down, I wanted to fight just like my sister did. I wanted to prove something to her… to myself." She let out a sigh. "I guess staying with you has made me quite hardheaded as you are."

Ruby began to laugh lightly before letting out a wince. "Ouch."

Weiss just smirked at her frame. "We need to be thinking more before doing certain things."

"How long do you think we've been out?"

"Three days, and a lot has happened in your absence."

Ruby and Weiss blinked at the voice, looking to the door to note Glynda looking at them with a scowl.

 _Oh boy._

"You should thank Professor Naruto. I'm sure you would have been here for a week had he not returned sooner." Her gaze was stern. "Although I do not see any reason in that."

"I'm sorry Professor." Ruby made out as she sat up. "It was all my fault that-"

"Stop trying to cover for me." Weiss interrupted her before looking to Glynda. "I went along with her so it was our fault. We weren't thinking," Ruby looked stunned to Weiss. "And we are sorry for that."

Glynda observed the two and closed her eyes before letting out an exhale.

"Sorry doesn't do much." She spoke. "You broke curfew, and went into the town. Yang has served her punishment, and so will you two."

Ruby let out a grimace rubbing the side of her head. "P…Punishment?"

"Yes. You didn't think you'd skip that did you?"

"Wait!" Weiss looked aghast. "Y…You said we've been out for three days?!"

Glynda nodded, looking puzzled.

"Oh my, how much classes have I missed?!"

This earned dry glances from Ruby and even Glynda couldn't help the befuddled look that emerged from her face.

 _That's what you're worrying about?!_

…

"They wouldn't remember anything?" Blake asked in confusion looking to Naruto who poured himself a drink in his office.

"I'm pretty sure letting the world know of my existence is not a good idea." Naruto relied, taking a sip from his glass. "It's easier and less of a headache to just wipe their memories off."

"But I remember."

"Just, you Adam and Leone would remember. The lesser the better."

Blake nodded in understanding. "I understand." She had a grateful expression on her face. "Thank you again for everything."

"I should be thanking you Blake." Naruto chuckled as he ruffled her hair and moving to his chair. Unlike before, when she was little, she didn't scrunch her face in embarrassment this time. This time, she let out a smile, clearly showing that she missed him, and Naruto's face shone at the thought. "You helped me to remember who I was. You, Yang, Ruby and Weiss, it was a good thing I met you kids."

"Ruby and Weiss, I hope they'll be alright."

"They'll be okay, it's their pride and impulsiveness that took a beating. They'll be fine for the most part."

"But the person who did that to them, do you know him?"

"Someone dangerous for you guys at the moment." Naruto let out a sigh, sitting down. "You shouldn't cross paths with him for now."

"I see." Blake began, her expression showing uncertainty. "I…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know… what should I call you now?"

Naruto just let out a chuckle. "Whatever you like to."

Blake nodded and blinked at the bell that rung. "I should be getting back to class."

Naruto nodded his head to her reaching for a handkerchief on his table. "I'll see you later."

As soon as she closed the door, Naruto let out a sharp exhale from his lungs which slowly evolved into coughs. Coughing out to the piece of cloth, he let out a relieved exhale and He looked down to the handkerchief to note a considerable amount of black particles that slowly dissipated into air.

"Oh, shit. I guess bringing them back sure comes with its consequences."

…

"You know, you guys are really crazy?" Yang asked with a twitching eyebrow while Ruby and Weiss looked embarrassed. Blake just stared at them with amusement.

Ruby let out a smile while sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Well, we're sor-"

"Why the hell didn't you guys call me, before going to fight a criminal?!"

Ruby gave an obvious answer. "Because we felt like you would have stopped us?"

"Hell no! I also wanted to kick some ass!"

"Huh." She sighed. "Really? Then where were you?"

"I was… uh, out meeting friends."

"Great." Weiss drawled out and looked to a smiling Blake. "Damn Blake what happened on that trip? You've been smiling non-stop since you came in."

Blake blinked, not realizing that her expression was brighter than usual.

"Is it possible you had your first kiss?!" Yang asked prompting a twitch from Weiss.

Blake had a grimace on her face. "W…why would you say that? T…That's disturbing."

Yang arched an eyebrow. "Uhh, why?"

"Yeah Blake, why?" asked an interested Weiss. Deep in her mind she was smirking. _Hehe… One down._

"Umm," Blake blinked rapidly at the attention she suddenly drew to herself. She had to deflate this. "I…I just found out that Professor Naruto and I were related."

"Whoa, really?!" Ruby looked with widened eyes. "That's awesome! Not as awesome as I and Uncle Qrow but what the hell."

"In a weird way, I can somehow see that happening." Yang supplied and blinked at the full blown grin on Weiss' face. She looked dryly at her. "Discreet much?"

"Shut up."

"So who was the guy that attacked you guys?" Yang asked to which Ruby rubbed the side of her head, trying to suppress the painful thoughts.

"I don't know. We just saw him meeting with Torchwick and before we could go away, he saw us."

"He's really strong." Weiss muttered. "He was just playing with us all through."

Yang scoffed. "He owes me an apology."

Ruby sighed. "Well I really think we should stay clear for now till we can actually pose a threat to him. The way things are, he'll crush us."

"I highly support that." Weiss nodded while Yang let out a sigh.

"Fine. Do you know what he was meeting Torchwick about?"

"Oh yea!" Ruby blinked and was alarmed. "I think we need to see the headmaster."

"Why?"

"Because he was the one that sent the bombs to Mistral!" Weiss concluded as Yang and Blake widened their eyes.

"W…What?!"

…

"That was… quite eventful." Ozpin commented from his chair in the Headmaster's office. His chair was directed away from his desk to the window behind him. Naruto was seen in front of him, looking down to the students. Class was over.

"Well, it was mostly successful."

Ozpin let out a sigh. "I can't believe a headache was taken care of like that."

"Yeah, I think Adam's to thank we didn't witness an uprising in the other Continents."

"How so?"

"He destroyed the Relay tower, which made things easy for me to be honest. I wasn't sure how the world would've reacted to my presence."

"Since you wiped out most of their memories, it's safe to say you are still hidden."

"And I'll like to stay that way."

"Regarding Ruby and Weiss."

"That guy huh, although I understand why he did what he did, he would have held back a little."

"Do you think it's possible they were watching him, and so he had to prove his loyalty?"

"With Torchwick, one might never know. Although useless, he can be crafty. Besides, he's still alive for a reason after all."

"Heh."

…

Pyrrha Nikos walked along the streets smiling at the day to day events. Nora was with her giddily prancing along.

"You know it's really nice, when the ladies go out for a bit of fun."

"Yeah it is." Pyrrha agreed, looking around, and taking in the afternoon activities. "I rarely get to do this."

"Training is never the answer to everything, every once in a while it's nice to relax y'know, talk about girl stuff!"

"Girl stuff?"

"Y'know, stuff girls talk about."

"I really doubt that I have an idea as to what you are talking about."

Nora laughed lightly and her eyes flickered as soon as she stopped at an establishment. "Come on, let's go over there!"

Pyrrha blinked at the hair saloon she was being led into. "W…What are you doing Nora?"

"When was the last time we had the time to do this?"

"I usually braid my hair."

"Huh." Nora blinked while they stepped inside. "I never knew that. You do a good job y'know."

Pyrrha smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. My mom taught me."

Nora nodded and grinned looking around. "Sure that helps, but at least once in a while you've _gotta_ spoil yourself."

Pyrrha just smiled at the exuberant teenager before her. "If you say so."

"Awesome!"

…

"I found a book." Anne said, looking to the man through the glass.

"A book."

"It was back then, when I was a kid. I was part of a…clan I guess. And they seemingly worshipped it, or venerate, I don't know what word to use. I didn't know what it was, because the writings were archaic, so I didn't care. When I then asked my father, he said that it a secret to a time long past. That despite the fact we couldn't analyze it, one clue was there."

"And that was."

"The moon."

The man's body leaned in in interest. "The moon?"

"The moon was whole."

"That moment…" she looked wistfully, "…inspired me."

"And so I went to school. Not to the Hunter Academy of course. I went to a non-combat school, and I studied Psychology, Medicine, Philosophy, even linguistics… heh, I was so determined in translating that book."

"Did you?"

She shook her head in incredulity, remembering the moment. "After decades, yes. At that moment, I couldn't believe it. But then I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That the life I had, the life I pushed for, was because of some book. I was afraid that when I unlocked its secrets, I would be disappointed. Then my life would be useless. It was… frightening, you know."

"But you did open it."

"Yes, and I read it. And lo and behold, I found out that it was a codex of some sort."

"A codex?"

"To read a… tablet. The owner of the book was someone like me, someone who went through years trying to decipher what it said. That book… was really the key to the past. The past never ever stays hidden y'know. Generations are the key, and I know time does not let the past go away, just makes it a bit harder to find. And that moon, was one of the links."

"What was the name of this person, the author of the book?"

"Yakushi… Kabuto. It was unbelievable what was said in it." Her breathing increased as she remembered the details. "That we were capable of wonders, that these semblances, were nothing compared to the power we once had before everything changed. I thought it was long gone, that we had no hope of recovering it."

"But you later thought otherwise."

She let out a smirk. "Yes. If not, you wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to rescue me from the prison."

…

Five people walked through the streets. They were hooded and proceeded till they were right at the middle of the city, and they began to draw, drawing the attention of the citizens.

…

Pyrrha gaped at the now done hair. "Wow."

"Holy cow! You look amazing!" Nora squealed at the way Pyrrha now looked. Her hair was styled so beautifully even Pyrrha blinked.

"Wow thanks! You look… awesome too." The red head smiled as Nora let out a grin. She then muttered.

"We have so much to do!"

…

Naruto looked from Ozpins office to the distance as a foreboding feeling emerged from within. "Something's happening."

Ozpin turned to him. "What?"

Naruto clenched his fist. "I don't know, but this feeling." For some reason, the hair at the back of his neck began to stand. "I don't know."

…

"Whoa, the clouds are gathering up." Jaune muttered from the training grounds. He and Ren looked up to note that the clouds began to increase in volume.

Ren's eyes observed the sky. "That's weird."

"Huh?" Jaune blinked.

"It's doesn't feel like it's about to rain."

…

"You wanted to confirm something. Is that why you freed them, the test subjects."

"There were descriptions in that book, that if not for my history, I wouldn't have understood it at face value y'know. It showed how to awaken the power in the dormant cells of a human. It was excruciating to the subjects sure. But the ends…" she grinned. "…the ends were marvelous!"

"And the five you freed?"

"The five that passed. And, I needed them to test something for me. Something… incredible."

…

Pyrrha looked to the skies and frowned, feeling uneasy.

"I think we should be heading back."

"Wha… Why?" Nora whined.

"I don't know. We should just head back."

Nora let out a pout. "Fine."

…

The wind began to blow silently through Vale as Naruto's sage eyes widened from the top of the Beacon tower.

 _That's impossible!_

 _ **Naruto, get there now!**_

…

The five that were now in a circle finished what they were inscribing, and it was a huge arcane sealing technique.

People were surrounding them, thinking it was a new street display, and that caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

 _ **A Sealing Technique?**_

"Get out of there now!" he yelled out as many of his clones landed at the spot, trying to flash them away.

One clone, readied a large spiraling _Rasengan,_ and moved to destroy the technique.

 _ **Rasengan!**_

A barrier quickly came up as a defense mechanism and the clone collided with it. The Barrier rippled, the shockwave sending surrounding spectators flying away from the epicenter.

The barrier then strengthened, and the Naruto clone was sent flying away by another resulting shockwave, crashing into a building.

Naruto's activated Rinnegan eyes widened at the red barrier, recognition coming across his features.

 _ **The Six Point Barrier.**_

It absorbed external forces and strengthened itself, making it very hard to break down.

Well, it would have been very hard for anyone, not Naruto. Activating his Preta path, Naruto moved to absorb the energy from the shield only for a gigantic explosion to rock the entire region.

At that moment, Vale shook, and its inhabitants stood still.

Naruto was blown back through the dust and mist till he landed on a building far from the area of the blast, skidding to a halt.

He then looked forward with widened eyes.

 _ **How is this possible?!**_

…

Team RWBY looked on from their dorms in shock at the events happening before their eyes, Team JNPR although in different locations looked on in stunned silence.

Pyrrha and Nora were seen to be a bit closer than the other fighters and they looked on in awe at what was before their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Glynda looked in confusion before her eyes widened at the event.

Naruto had shown this to her, and all came rushing back.

…

" _ **Do you trust me Glynda?"**_

 _ **Glynda looked befuddled at the question. "Huh? What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Naruto got up, and moved closer to Glynda, "If you do, I want you to know, that what I'm doing is protecting you all."**_

 _ **Glynda's eyes widened, seeing a purple glow in his eyes. "But if you still want to know, then you must willing to shoulder the possible burden of what's coming."**_

 _ **Touching her shoulder, Glynda's eyes widened as a vision went through her head.**_

 _ **She found herself in front of Beacon, fire consuming everything in its path, and lava falling from the skies. The school was completely destroyed; its foundations ruptured.**_

 _ **A huge explosion of fire graced the land beginning from the center of the Kingdom, burying everything within its blast. Glynda looked ahead at the incoming attack, but couldn't so anything to stop it. She couldn't move, couldn't react. The attack came forth enveloping her in a bright light.**_

" _ **Things are coming Glynda. Things even I do not have a handle on. I really hope you'd know what to do before then…"**_

"Did he know, this would happen?" She asked herself, looking in stunned silence.

…

Naruto exhaled from his position and looked to the Tailed Beast ahead of him. Chakra emerged from its red colored body in large amounts, its four tails swaying ominously.

A growl emerging from its throat echoed through the entire region and Naruto clenched his fist. He whispered. " **It's been a while, Son Goku.** "

…

"What's your aim in all this?"

"To save our people." Anne spoke, looking to the man. "And to call forth the person responsible for all this."

"That being?"

She smirked. "Who else… but Uzumaki Naruto?"

…


	18. The Heroes of Our Own Stories

_**TALES OF THE PAST 2: THE HEROES OF OUR OWN STORIES**_

"Nothing's worked." Kabuto muttered, looking ahead. "We've tried everything, _Elemental techniques, Illusions, Hand to hand…_ heck, even _sealing_ _techniques,_ and nothing works."

"What do we do now?" Onoki asked. He looked across the round desk to note the other Leaders in thought.

The heads of all the great villages in the Elemental Nations were noted to be in a hidden location, courtesy of Yakushi Kabuto, who had hideouts planted all over the continent. They needed to meet, because if they didn't come to a resolution, they were all going to be annihilated.

"Have you gotten word from Temari, Kazekage?"

Gaara looked to Mei who had a twinge of hope on her features. Even he had a slight hope, that Temari would help them. She was currently the only person who was the closest to Naruto, the bane of the Shinobi world. After a well thought out plan, they had successfully sent her undercover, but for a while now, she hadn't communicated with them.

"No." He said. Mei closed her eyes in resignation. She knew that there was a very minuscule chance that Temari could help, but as tiny as it was, it was pointless. For all she knew, she was probably dead.

"He is going to launch one final attack." Yakushi Kabuto, the moderator of the meeting said. "It could be months, it could be weeks, it could be tomorrow, but it's coming."

"He… will win." Danzo said impassively. "We all know that. His abilities were unprecedented and we weren't able to get a lock on it in time."

"Not to mention terrifying," Mei admitted. "How did we not see this coming?"

"How could we?" Danzo said, finally voicing his thoughts. "He was a hero of the shinobi world after he defeated Pain. He emerged with the Rinnegan, went away and that was it." Danzo said looking in deep contemplation. He looked to an empty seat. "Now the Land of Lightning is gone."

"Have we still been able to get a lock on their weapons?" Gaara asked, "We need to find them, the canon and the tools of the Sage of Six paths were the only things that has made us survive this far."

"Kumogakure being destroyed makes it very difficult to locate them." Mei said. "It seemed that there were things that Ay kept close to his chest."

"Even at times like this." Danzo remarked. He never expected things to take a turn for the worse after Pain's assault on the Hidden Leaf. Sure, Uzumaki Naruto was unpredictable, but this took things to a whole different level. It was a mistake… letting him go to Uzushiogakure back then. From the moment he couldn't receive word from the cells he sent to spy on him, he always had a foreboding feeling.

The moment they found Sai's dead body, it went downhill from there.

Time passed, and Naruto hadn't returned, and chaos began to arise within the village.

It was then he knew, that the people never wanted him as the Hokage. They wanted Naruto, someone who protected them; not someone who hid in the shadows, when the village burned. Time passed, and it wasn't long before they began to theorize that he was the cause of Naruto's disappearance.

And Danzo knew that with his mindset, he was capable of that. Knowing that Naruto was still out there, he sent teams after teams of his _ROOT ANBU_ in search of him; but they yielded nothing.

He needed to find him and bring him back, because the people were beginning to protest. He couldn't make another shinobi to impersonate him. From his deductions, that was a large problem waiting to erupt. A simple mistake, and Konoha was going to be destroyed.

With the losses Konoha suffered, he needed help; and Sunagakure was his first choice. Mostly because of the tensions arising he was responsible for in the other villages. He didn't want to push things, they way they were weakened, a simple attack was all it needed to destroy Konoha.

Considering Naruto's association with the Kazekage, Danzo took a gamble.

Gaara already was suspecting him of Naruto's disappearance, and he needed to make sure that he repaired that bridge.

They met discreetly, and Danzo did something he was certain he hadn't done in a while; tell the truth. He needed to protect Konoha, even if it meant from its citizens.

Gaara took a while but he understood and a team was formed, a joint mission; to locate and find out what happened to Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara on an act of goodwill communicated with the other three hidden villages on his behalf.

He was already on good terms with them, almost on the verge of an alliance, so it wasn't difficult.

The surviving members of the Konoha eleven, top Jonin from the two villages all headed by Sabaku Temari were dispatched to locate Uzumaki Naruto, first starting from the location he was last seen heading to.

Uzushiogakure.

It took months, and eventually, they found him, and the meeting, wasn't what they expected.

…

Neji was their eyes in the unnaturally dense forest located deep in the mountains. They had arrived at a village in lands beyond the Iron Country and they were surprised that someone with Naruto's description was seen in the forests.

They searched till nightfall, walking deeper into the forest; they were so close now, and with Kiba and Akamaru's noses, they were slowly edging closer. After months of searching they finally found something.

They wanted to give up a long time ago, but something pushed them further.

And it was the fact that Naruto wouldn't have given up on them. Temari was eternally grateful for what he did to her brother, and if finding him could help repay his kindness, she was going to provide it for him.

So even if he was dead, she owed it to bring him back. Whatever that was happening to him, she was going to find out.

"Something's wrong." Neji said, veins pulsating around his eyes.

"What?" asked Temari.

"That's the thing." Neji muttered, as they used the trees to move quickly through the forest. The entire forest in his vision seemed normal. "I don't know… I can just feel it. The chakra around here." He narrowed his eyes. "It's ominous. Something's just wrong."

"We're getting closer." Kiba whispered to them and Temari nodded.

"Be alert and careful." She ordered. "We do not know what we are walking into."

Sakura hadn't said a word, just looking forward in hope. _First Sasuke, now you… Please, let it be not what I am thinking._

It was deep in their minds, but neither of them wanted to admit it. They didn't want to admit the possibility that Naruto had defected. And it was for a simple reason.

That it was Naruto. It was impossible, right? As they headed closer and closer to their goal, the thoughts were brimming at the fore front of their minds.

What if he had defected, what would they do? Their first fear began when they found Sai's dead body back in Takigakure, and after a quick communication, Danzo had revealed that he had sent him to track Naruto.

Did Naruto kill him, or someone else?

A bird flew above the forest ahead of them, observing the forest. It twitched a bit, before flying away from the forest.

Ino opened her eyes, regaining consciousness on Chouji's back. "I've scoured through the forest." She said, gaining their attention. "I didn't see him. It's probably due to the darkness."

"His smell is getting stronger though." Kiba muttered, Akamaru letting out a bark.

"Stop!" Neji whispered loudly and immediately they all stopped on the trees they landed on. "Someone's ahead of us."

Temari looked to him. "Do you know who it is?"

Neji clenched his teeth and strained his vision to look past the hooded face but found out that he couldn't.

"No, he's blocking the byakugan."

"How is that possible?" Chouji asked in surprise.

Shino looked in thought. "Seals probably."

Sakura looked on with a thought through her head. _Is it him?_

Ino stepped down on a branch and muttered a silent thanks to Chouji who nodded at her.

"He's coming closer." A shinobi from Sunagakure muttered readying his body in case of an impending conflict. He really wanted to be at a thousand places right now.

"Naruto." Temari asked. "Is that you?"

The figure stepped out from the trees and the individual was seen under the moonlight. A completely black hooded cloak blocked the person's features from view.

For a while the individual was silent, observing the shinobi before him.

The atmosphere was tense and each shinobi from the joint mission looked on with hope that this was the end of their mission. That they had located and brought back Uzumaki Naruto.

"Is that you Naruto?" Sakura asked, trying to keep a calm façade but her emotions were too strong, bubbling to the surface.

The figure didn't reply; the tilting of his head showed that he looked to Sakura for a while.

Then he spoke.

"When Danzo sent Sai to search for me, I was a bit humored you see." Naruto spoke chillingly, confusing the squad.

"Naruto." Temari said in finality. From his tone, she knew what was happening. The thing was… did they?

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. "It was just like when we went to retrieve Sasuke, do you remember, Sakura, what Sai was actually sent to do?"

Sakura slowly widened her eyes. "No."

"What's he talking about?"

"Danzo was afraid." Naruto said. "Afraid of what might have happened to me. And I'm sure Danzo had an inkling of what was happening." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

 _This isn't good._

"Sai said something to me." Naruto continued. "Something Danzo said to him. He said, those with power beyond imagination must think beyond normal solutions to problems. They must think of better and riskier ways to get things done, and I wholeheartedly agreed with that, and that was his fear… you see."

"We have been searching for you Naruto." Ino said, clenching her fist. "Searching for months. You need to come back to Konoha."

Naruto nodded his head. "I know that. After all, you wouldn't be sent just to see how I was doing. I'm pretty sure you were ordered to do the worst, if push comes to shove." Naruto looked to the Leader of the squad. "Eh, Temari?"

Temari looked to him, understanding his statement.

When Sakura was told that there was a chance that they could fight him, she was adamant against it, saying that there was a way to him, that they could bring him back, no matter what. Now she was looking at him, and she didn't even know what to say.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the question. "What is your choice then?"

"I'm so happy that you are all here." Naruto said, his smile seen underneath the hood. "To be honest, I was nervous as to how our meeting was going to be. Heh, and I'm so happy… regarding my feelings towards you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her lips slowly beginning to tremble. It wasn't happening again, was it?

Naruto slowly lifted his hand to his vision. "I had to find a way." He whispered. "I just had to shut myself off from the bonds we had. I had to… do things that I'm pretty sure my old self would have been disgusted with. But, I guess." He let out a relieved sigh. "It was worth it."

Neji looked at him, sternly. "Are you coming with us, or not?"

Naruto looked to them, dropping his hands. "I want you to know, that what I am going to do is for the best of everyone. I have to think beyond Konoha, I have to think beyond this petty systems of ours. I have to think for the world. It is my responsibility now."

His Rinnegan was slowly revealed to the awe of the squad.

"I have to change it all."

"The Rinnegan." One of the Sand shinobi muttered in awe. She gulped. _Holy shit._

The squad looked in stunned silence. It was true, he really did possess the Rinnegan.

"What happened during your battle with Pain?" Shikamaru asked, looking to him.

Naruto just chuckled, raising his palm towards them. " **My… revelation.** "

Chouji's eyes widened in recognition. "Move away! He's going to-"

 _ **Wind Release: Divine Wind!**_

Temari sent forth a large burst of wind towards Naruto who muttered.

 _ **Almighty… Push.**_

The land tore apart as the forest's trees were uprooted from the earth due to a powerful repulsive force that sent every bit of matter surrounding Naruto away. The attack spread and obliterated a huge part of the forest and in the airy night, it was transformed into nothing more than a barren wasteland.

The debris had finally settled down and the dust had almost finished dissipating to the sky, when movement was heard. Naruto's footsteps on the earth were heard slowly approaching the location of the fallen squad.

He stopped when he saw a bloodied Temari looking at him in defiance, despite the fact that she couldn't move, buried under a large pile of debris.

"You'll die without assistance." He said observing her state, he looked to the various positions of the now unconscious squad. He overdid it.

"We searched for you for months." She grunted out. "We never intended on giving up on you because of who you were."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just listened to her.

"Is this how you repay us?"

"I've done a lot in helping the world, and I'm going to do a much bigger task." He crouched to her position. "You'll see it then."

Naruto looked to her, and cleared the blood over her eyes, letting her see him clearly. Temari flinched initially at the contact thinking he was going to kill her but as soon as her vision was cleared properly, she looked to him to note a smile on his face.

"It was good to see you."

She grit her teeth in pain, and Naruto removed some of the debris from her body, letting her breathe.

"That was wise, using your wind technique to try and stem the damage." He commented, noting the relief that graced her face. "If they come after me again, they'll die."

"Hinata died for you."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, letting out an exhale. "And I am eternally grateful to her for that."

"Do you think she would've wanted this?"

"She would have wanted me to be happy, of every choice I made."

"And you think she would be happy, if she saw you like this."

Naruto didn't reply, looking to Temari who looked back to him, trying to keep a calm façade. "What do you think… Gaara will do?"

"What the Kazekage is supposed to do." Naruto said and stood up. "They'll come with their armies, and I'll face them head on. I'll crush the Akatsuki, I'll crush the opposing armies and I will do it finally; give this world eternal peace."

Temari looked to him like he was insane. "How does that give one peace?"

"Peace… through pain, everlasting pain. That's the one thing we all empathize with. Humanity will understand each other, if they share the same pain."

"That will make you a monster."

"Perhaps." Naruto admitted, looking in nostalgia. "But don't you know," he smiled at her, "that we are all heroes in our stories?"

Naruto began to walk away. "They aren't dead, but if they come after me again, I wouldn't show them mercy."

"Why would you do that?" Temari asked. "Let us live?"

Naruto stopped, and looked to her, his RInnegan deactivated. "Because I owe them that much, for coming all the way here to see how I'm doing."

With a body flicker, Naruto left the scene, leaving a totally disorganized shinobi who closed her eyes in thought, thinking of how her brother would feel about the whole event.

The Akatsuki were just the beginning.

…

"We have one final move." Kabuto muttered looking across the table. "If we fail, we will be defeated."

"And what is that?" Gaara asked.

"When Orochimaru was alive, he researched deeply on the tailed beats, and found that they were all part of one being, the Ten Tails. And it is formed by the sealing of all the tailed beats into one."

"That was what the Akatsuki intended on doing." Gaara said. "Before Naruto destroyed Amegakure completely."

"The husk wasn't destroyed." Kabuto supplied. "It returned to its place in the moon, something I'm confident Naruto doesn't know about. Or if he does, doesn't care for it."

Onoki leaned into his chair. "What are you planning then?"

"It's quite simple when you think of it. We forcefully extract and seal Naruto's tailed beast into the husk of the ten tails."

"Is that even possible?" Mei asked, looking in doubt. "Naruto isn't one to cave easily, and his RInnegan would control the husk."

"First things first, the Tailed beasts are susceptible to the Sharingan, a powerful one, and that is where you come in, Hokage."

Danzo looked to Kabuto who let out a smirk.

"If he wouldn't die on the spot, he'd be weakened, giving us a chance to kill him."

"Í haven't done anything of that magnitude. It seems unwise placing your hopes on my ability to control the tailed beast."

"That's where I come in." A figure stepped into the lighting of the room causing the occupants to look to him in thought. "I have suppressed it before, with my _mangekyou_ , I can do it again."

Onoki smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke, you made it."

Sasuke looked towards Danzo and looked impassive to him. The two clearly having issues to work over.

"You accepted the invitation." Gaara observed.

"I'm just here for my own reasons. Naruto will inhibit me from carrying out my goal, so I guess…" he trailed off.

"It's a funny scenario, we working with criminals." Onoki said.

"It wouldn't be a new thing." Mei replied. "Just that this is more justified. Naruto doesn't make allies, he doesn't look for an army, that's what's scary about him. If we don't look beyond our hostilities at the moment, we doom the Elemental Nations."

"As I was saying." Kabuto said. "We summon the husk of the Ten Tails, and we extract the Nine tails from Naruto."

"If I remember correctly," Onoki folded his hands. "Only someone with the Rinnegan can summon the Demonic Statue, and I'm certain Naruto wouldn't happily do it for us."

"There is a way." Kabuto said, "Although, it has a large side effect."

Mei looked to him. "And what is that?"

"The seal is archaic, discovered in a scroll in the hidden temples of the Hagoromo clan. It will summon the Demonic Statue and place it in our control, but…" Kabuto looked to each and every one of them in the room.

" **The moon… will be destroyed.** "

…

"I can't believe that Naruto would do something like that." Ino said to Sakura who was seen in her home.

"Yeah." Sakura replied sadly walking into the store. "At least, a bright thing is that in a way, Sasuke's back." Ino smiled as Sakura let out a ghostly smile. "In a way, he brought him back as he promised."

"Will you be able to face him, with the way he is now."

"The last time I saw him, he didn't even bat an eyebrow to my presence, like all we went through meant nothing to him. Sasuke I understood, because he had a reason. He wanted to avenge his clan, and we couldn't understand him. So I understood in a way, when he left us. But Naruto…"

Sakura clenched her fist.

"Naruto didn't deem it fit to explain himself to anyone, he didn't care to say what his goals were. It's as if he just got up and decided to destroy the world for no reason, even if he wanted that, he looked at us… looked at me, like I meant nothing to him! Like our friendship was nothing!"

Ino sighed and looked to Sakura. "Whatever he did to bury those feelings, we would never know. The thing is, as a friend, what do you think you can do for him? He destroyed Kumogakure completely. And he doesn't intend on stopping."

Sakura just sighed and looked to her ceiling, plopping down on her bed. "He's gotten too strong, even for the Kages. What can I do?"

"What only you can do." Ino said.

Sakura kept her gaze upwards, thoughts riveting through her mind. _What exactly was that?_

…

"And if the plan doesn't work?" Onoki asked, looking to Kabuto who adjusted his glasses.

"Then we are done, we've lost."

"And that's it?"

"There is an issue in all this." Gaara began. "And it's that we do not know what Naruto's plan is. We do not know what he wants from us. All we do know, is that he wants to destroy us. And someone who proceeds like that without a goal is way past reasoning with."

"He doesn't want us to reason with him." Mei said.

"He's just going to do what he wants." Kabuto said. "And nothing's going to stop him."

"What exactly happened between him and Pain?" Gaara asked and that question was what brimmed at the forefront of their minds.

Kabuto shrugged. "Nevertheless, I have been able to come to a conclusion that he wants to rebuild the world in his image, in an image that is his story."

Sasuke smirked, leaning to one of the pillars in the room. "And in his story, he is a hero, right?"

"Exactly." Kabuto muttered. "And in the aftermath, when he wins, he is able to write history, he will be able to find any trace of us and twist it to suit him."

"But for that to happen…" Mei trailed off and blinked in alarm. "Do you think he's gotten a chance to achieve immortality?"

"Orochimaru did it in a way." Kabuto answered. "And someone with Naruto's strength is capable of achieving that. We do not know what he's gotten up to."

"If that's his plan, it's not going to end well for us."

"That's why I've devised another way. A fail safe." Kabuto said. "I've made documents, in forms of scrolls, books, detailing how the world really was, and who he really is."

Kabuto sighed. "This way, we do not vanish from existence. This way, we make sure that the new world does not follow him blindly. We need to believe that they can do it, even if we can't. I honestly cannot believe I'm saying this, but we need to save the world from falling into his hands."

Gaara looked forward sternly. "Well then, if we are going to die; then we definitely must weaken the hell out of him."

…

Dr. Anne looked at the large library containing books and marveled in awe.

"Incredible. What is all this?"

The man who was interrogating her was revealed to be Dr. Arthur Watts. "We needed to find out what you know so we could ascertain your true intentions. He's right there in Beacon Academy, Uzumaki Naruto, and your little stunt over there means that we are working towards the same goal."

"What are you saying?"

"We need your expertise here. In this library, are books that hold information crucial to us, but unfortunately we haven't been able to crack it. With your knowledge of the past languages, we believe you can assist us." Arthur said and gave her a book to which she collected eagerly.

"You can begin with this. Then we move to the big guns, literally."

Dr. Anne let out a smile. "I can't wait to get started."

…

Salem was seen meditating, the red markings all over her pale skin glowing and moving ethereally. A presence emerged right beside her and she opened her eyes.

" **You are beginning to discover it aren't you?** "

The Shinigami's voice rippled through the land prompting a nod from Salem.

"This could have been easier if you would have just given me the codex."

" **We do not interfere.** **That is the one rule. Besides, making you work for it makes it all the more rewarding.** "

"When you first appeared to me, back then… when the Grimm destroyed my home. Were you the cause of it?"

" **No. He was.** "

"Why?"

" **Because it was an after effect of what he did. You are important to my plan to bring Uzumaki Naruto to his knees, no matter the penance he currently wishes for. He made a mistake, and he will regret that. You know what he has done, you know what he is capable of doing. I cannot interfere but I can give you the knowledge necessary to be a threat. He's weakening, and you have the advantage.** "

Salem looked forward as the Shinigami began to fade out of existence. Taking note of her expression, it began to chuckle.

" **Now I believe… that you are a wolf, not the lamb I sensed all those years ago.** "

Salem closed her eyes as she remembered the words the Shinigami had said to her back then, when she first met it.

…

" _It's dark." The girl muttered, "Why is everything dark? Monsters, they are here."_

 _The figure slightly chuckled; its hoarse dark voice mumbling, "_ _ **The monsters that haunt us live not in the dark, but in our hearts. You think the Grimm's blood made you blind but no, it's made your vision better, the darkness you see, that you are so clouded by is nothing but the true state of the world. Remnant you now call it, how… appropriate. Although, I wonder what was the point of all this. It's puzzling, even to me. Perhaps… it's you.**_ _"_

 _Gaining some semblance of composure, she wiped the blood off her eyes, seeing the figure. His face was covered by mask similar to that of a death god's. A terrifying aura was seen around it as the mask looked alive. The eye holes flickered with gold luminescence; the mouth seemingly grinning,_

" _W…What are you?!" She shouted in horror._

" _ **Ho… did I scare you? I can smell it; the fear, its stench clouds you. Its stink beclouds your capacity to walk head high in the sun, a lamb to slaughter.**_ _" The mask's mouth seemingly moving in accordance with the figure's words._

" _Y….You are a Grimm." she spoke stammering._

" _ **Am I? I wouldn't be too certain of that. The Grimm do not speak, do they?**_ _"_

 _The lady just looked in fear unable to comment. The figure then vanished mysteriously, the girl looking stunned. Suddenly she regained her breathing as she looked around, noting the incoming number of Grimm._

 _She had to-_

" _ **Run along!**_ _"_

 _She gasped in shock at the loud and powerful voice that sounded beside her. The figure was seen besides her chuckling amusedly. As if giving a jump start, she ran deep into the forest, panting and heaving in fear, away from the figure; the monster. Its last words were stirred into her memories,_

" _ **I'm out of charity tonight. If you choose, keep your head bowed and bent on your life's path. With what I can sense in you, I do hope to see you as a wolf someday, not some sheep in need of saving. Until then, remember…**_ _"_

 _The girl looked around in a deserted forest she stumbled into. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by Grimm who stalked around her little frame. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, her pupils darting in all direction. Gritting her teeth, the creature's last words rippled through,_

" _ **Remember the one you fear the most!**_ _"_

 _Armed with a new sense of survival, she screamed, 'RRRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!'_

 _What followed was a huge blast that encompassed the vicinity; obliterating everything in sight._

…

Arthur Watts was seen behind her. "She's getting accustomed quite nicely."

Salem nodded.

"Good." She turned to him, and Arthur let out a shiver. Sometimes she scared the hell out of him, and she didn't even do anything.

" **Soon, we move.** "

…


	19. The Tailed Beasts

_**TALES FROM THE PAST 3: THE TAILED BEASTS**_

Son Goku looked on with rage and confusion at the surroundings he was in. It looked around to see people looking at it in fear and awe. For a moment, it didn't move, just observing where it was, watching keenly as the people ran about in horror and Hunters regrouping to his position.

Smoke billowed to the skies from debris formed due to the shockwave that signaled its arrival. To Son Goku, this was not new. It looked down to see the seal responsible for the summoning technique, the individuals that summoned it dead.

 _ **Fuinjutsu?**_

Cue in the confusion.

It was confused at the situation, wondering why it was summoned. Usually from experience, it was either someone seeking to manipulate the tailed beasts or someone that they had struck a bond with. From the steam that emerged from the bodies of the individuals that summoned it, he surmised that the chakra was too much for them to handle, and they died.

So what exactly was it here for?

It was then, that it felt something familiar, something that it hadn't felt in a very long time. Not a pleasing nostalgic moment but right before it was Naruto, looking to its eyes with his Rinnegan blazing.

" **Uzumaki Naruto.** " Son said in recognition.

"Son."

The moment was still, puzzling to the spectators who were gathered at the vicinity. Hunters, students from the Academy and the civilians looked on in awe, wondering if it was a Grimm or something else.

" **What exactly am I doing here?** " It asked, fully on guard.

"You were summoned."

" **Certainly… not by you.** "

Pyrrha looked on in confusion and awe, wondering why Professor Naruto was conversing with the Tailed Beast.

"What is going on Pyrrha?" Nora asked, rootied in fear in confusion at the beast that was right in front of them. Pyrrha just steeled her features and grabbed Nora's hand, running away from the scene.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!"

Ozpin looked on from his office, clenching his fist. "This is not good."

" **I told the last time we met.** " Son Goku said, its chakra building. " **The next time I see you, I'll end you. It seems you seek death huh!** "

Naruto disappeared as the tailed beast smashed through the building he was on with a fist. While mid-air, Naruto looked throughout the region to note the panic that was now the order of the day.

Pyrrha who was running looked stunned at Naruto's reflexes. _So fast!_

"Get them away from here!" Naruto ordered to the spectating Hunters who didn't know how to deal with this new threat. Naruto's words seemed to snap them out of the daze they were in and they immediately began to move in order, trying to evacuate the civilians away from the commotion.

Naruto, not intending to stay mid-air quickly went through a series of hand seals while caught within Son's rage filled gaze.

 _ **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.**_

A clone quickly threw Naruto away from the scene while the rest of them vanished in body flickers.

Naruto looked to one who was right at his side. "We need to take this battle somewhere safe!"

"Got it!" The Shadow Clone nodded and sped away from the battlefield, heading to the forest outside of the Kingdom. With his speed, he would be there in a matter of seconds.

Son Goku let out a roar and immediately, houses that were within the direction of the attack were cleared away, blasted to complete nothingness. The civilians who were at the path of the attack closed their eyes in fear, feeling death right at the corner, before widening their eyes, noting that they were mid-air, Naruto taking them to safety.

"Move!" The hunters urged the civilians who were scrambling away for their lives. They tried to direct them to safe houses but were having problems trying to calm the frantic crowd.

"Move to the shelter!"

"We need to go and help them!" Ruby shouted in fear as the students were seen before the guards at the entrance to the academy.

"You are to move to the Assembly hall." The head of the security said simply, "The Academy is on lockdown."

"But our friends are out there." Jaune said in alarm and fright. He didn't want to go out there, because he was scared out of his mind, but for some reason, it didn't sit well with him knowing that their friends were out within the commotion.

"We will take care of it. You are students, only Hunters can control the situation." He looked to them sternly. "Don't be over your heads. This is a critical situation."

Jaune clenched his fist. _Pyrrha…_

Naruto who was now on the earth went through another series of hand seals, a dark glow emerging from his hand.

 _ **Sealing Technique: The Six Layered Restraining Pillars.**_

He slammed his fist down to the earth, the earth quaking in response.

To Son's irritation, multiple pillars, white in coloration, surrounded the tailed beast and immediately, gold chains emerged from them, piercing right through Son Goku's body in anger. The Tailed Beats fought hard against the chains which multiplied with each one that was broken. It snarled, remembering the technique, centuries not dampening it one bit.

"You little-"

The rage from the tailed beast was palpable as Naruto's Rinnegan glowed powerfully.

" **Be calm, Son!** "

" **You have no right to call my name!** "

Son Goku snarled and immediately, chakra began to gather around its maws, causing Naruto's eyes to widen, and look right behind him, noting that the attack was right in the direction of the Academy.

"Shit." He thought to the clone he had sent. _Anytime now!_

The Shadow Clone of Naruto who had quickly sped away from the scene of the battle, landed in the forest miles away and placed his hands on the earth. Immediately, a seal appeared on the earth right beneath his palm, glowing before becoming black.

 _It's ready._ The Clone thought, before vanishing.

The pressure surrounding the Tailed Beast ball was incredible, pushing dust away from the vicinity. Cracks spread through the windows within the vicinity and eventually they shattered completely, the pressure too much for them.

A bead of sweat came down the side of Ozpin's head while he watched the large mass aimed directly at the academy.

" **Die!** "

Just before Son could launch the dense mass of destruction, Naruto appeared right above it and placed his hand on its head.

"Not here."

Before any of them could realize what had happened, the two had vanished from the vicinity, stunning them all the more.

Ruby looked on from the window of the hall, the other students doing the same.

"What the hell just happened?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked on, her eyes widened completely. None of them had an idea.

A huge explosion was felt, heard and seen miles away to the people's stunned silence. Team RWBY who were at the windows, looked to the distance, noting a huge dome like explosion that spread, before receding after a short while.

"What was that?!" Nora yelled in horror, they were at the path of the tailed beast ball, "We almost died!"

Pyrrha just looked ahead in thought, for now, they seemed to be okay. Naruto had protected them. But his abilities caused her to wonder about him. They were simply incredible.

Ozpin closed his eyes in relief. Despite the fact that he knew questions would arise from this situation, he was certain they could find a way to cover it up. But again, he had an ominous feeling about the perpetrators behind it all.

Was it possible that-

Glynda stepped into the office looking to him in alarm. "Do you know what that was?!"

Ozpin didn't turn to her, just staring outside the building.

"It knew him, didn't it?"

Again, Ozpin didn't reply. He just kept silent, gathering his thoughts, before turning and looking at her.

"It's just a creation of some enemies, made to cause-"

"Spare me the lies." She said, looking sternly at him. She stepped forward and stopped when the table was all that separated them. "I can feel it, I know that you know exactly what it was."

"What gives you the idea?"

She pointed towards the building dust cloud. "The fact that Naruto showed me a vision of that happening! Not to mention the fact that I always believed that you two keep things pretty close to your chests. So, do you really want to keep this one to yourselves?! The students are safe, and Naruto has taken whatever that was away from here. You have to say something."

Ozpin didn't reply, not knowing how to talk himself out of this. Glynda didn't budge on her position.

"I have kept it at the back of my mind, not needing to push on the topic, knowing that whatever it was, it for our benefit. But not anymore, that thing killed people today."

"And it would have killed more, had Naruto not step in. We need to help the people affected by the attacks." Ozpin pointed out. "So your fears are-"

"Would you just stop it Ozpin!" Glynda said in irritation, slamming her palms on the table causing a frown on Ozpin's features.

The Huntress right before him wasn't intending on messing around, and Ozpin knew that. The only way out of this was to fight through this, and it was not a good decision. If Naruto was here, it might have gone quite differently, and probably even more smoothly.

Now he was caught between a hard and rock place, both of them being Glynda Goodwitch.

…

Naruto quickly jumped away, avoiding a swing by Son Goku's gigantic fists. The shinobi and tailed beast were seen in the forests away from the main Kingdom. Naruto landed on a tree branch looking to the enraged tailed beast.

"Son, wait!"

" **Do not call my name!** " Son roared out, emitting a humongous shockwave that uprooted a large number of trees in the forest. Naruto looked straight to the tailed beast, trying to figure out a way to calm him down.

"I know you are angry at me, but I need you to listen!"

" **Listen? Listen?!** " The tailed beast let out another roar, thins one more powerful than the last, and Naruto quickly placed his palm in front of him.

 _ **Shinra Tensei!**_

The Shockwave collided with the technique, the result being a huge blast of wind that was pushed outward. The earth shook as the trees surrounding them were pushed apart, leaving a large clearing of land that sent a large amount of dust to the atmosphere.

The dust slowly cleared, and Naruto was seen looking ahead to Son Goku who seemed to look at him in rage.

" **You know how to be a thorn, don't you?** "

Naruto looked to him. "I need to speak to you."

" **How are you still alive all this time?** "

"It's a long story, but the simple fact is I was cursed, by the _Shinigami._ "

The tailed beast grinned in glee. " **You deserve it.** "

"I know."

" **How dare show your face before me again?** "

"I know you are confused, but I never intended this to happen. I wasn't involved in summoning you."

" **And you think I believe you?** "

"I…" Naruto began but halted, "I need you to listen to me, things are going on, things I do not have a control on, if your appearance is to be noted."

" **You not in control?** " Son looked to him, letting out a scoff. " **You wouldn't like that would you?** "

Naruto slowly walked forward, trying to avoid a confrontation with the beast.

"I know I've never said it, but, I've always wanted to tell you all how sorry I am for what happened."

" **You are sorry?** "

"I messed up!" Naruto admitted sincerely. "I really messed up. And I didn't know how to approach any of you guys I-" He halted. "I was ashamed, and I was a coward. But now I need you to listen to me, I'm really sorry."

" **Well that makes things all nice and dandy right?** "

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me, hell, I can't even forgive myself. I-"

" **You wanted to seal us back in the Demonic Statue, all because you didn't want anyone using the tailed beasts on you!** " Naruto didn't reply, and Son Goku continued. " **You took our trust, and you sent it down the drain, and you think this would be placated by 'I'm sorry'?! You must be more foolish than I had thought."**

"I- **"**

" **You didn't bother to listen to our thoughts, you didn't care, why do you think I would listen to you?** "

"Because I you are better than me." Naruto said causing Son Goku's eyes to narrow. "You have to understand. I was… I don't even recognize myself then, I don't know when it all began to spiral out of control but I got lost, and people who tried to help me I either pushed them away, or killed. I… I didn't even know who I was anymore."

Naruto looked sincerely to Son Goku who looked to him, " **You do not deserve those eyes.** "

Naruto clenched his fist.

" **What you have done, is beyond comprehension. The way you've desecrated the land, what you've done, this isn't something you can walk away from. You will keep paying for it eternally, till when the Shinigami has pity on you and decides to let you die.** "

Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a smile. "You're right about that."

" **I had stopped caring about you, about the state of the world; I retreated and I was enjoying the silence, until now. So you tell me now, Uzumaki Naruto.** " Son Goku looked to Naruto, its eyes unwavering. " **You say you weren't the one that summoned me, well then,** **who did?** "

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. "I have an idea but, it's just an idea."

" **I knew chakra still existed in this world, although it was in negligible amounts. What summoned me, was a crude form of it.** "

"Crude?"

" **Whoever it is you managed to piss off, do not involve me with it again.** " Son Goku warned.

"I never intended to." Naruto said.

Son Goku turned and was about to start walking away when Naruto spoke up.

"I meant it you know," He looked down in thought, clenching his trembling hand, "I'm really sorry for all I did. I know you don't care, but I need you to hear me; I need someone to hear me. Very few people know of what happened and I-" He looked to Son Goku who was turned away from him. "I never intended for that. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but the fact is, everything that has happened here is my fault, and I accept that."

Naruto shook his head. "And yes, you are right. I can never walk away from it; but I need to move forward, I have to make sure that when I die, the world is all the better from what it is now. So I'll shoulder it all, everything that has happened, and I've learnt from it all."

Son Goku turned and looked to him noting his countenance.

"I will change it all, everything that has happened. The Grimm, the moon, I'll change it back to the way it was."

" **Heh, and humor me, how do you plan on doing that?** "

Naruto looked to the tailed beast. "I will erase it all, the Grimm who have made this land rot, I will make sure that they do not forsake this land again."

Son Goku looked in surprise. " **You know for that to happen, you'd have to-** "

"Kill the Shinigami? Yes, I know that." Naruto gave a mirthful smile. "It will be hard, but I will do it. The Grimm will be returned back to where they came from, and they will find peace, and so will the humans. With my Rinnegan, it is possible to find a way to fix the moon, if I can recreate the husk that was used on me years back, I know that I can do what Hagoromo did, I can use it and I can restore the moon. I will return the world to what it was, before me."

Son Goku's body began to tremble before he let began to let out a laugh that caused the earth to shake a bit. The laugh went for a while before it took in Naruto's countenance of absolute conviction.

" **You really believe you can defeat the Shinigami?** "

"I can, and it's possible."

" **Everything can die, sure, but for you to want to kill the one who controls the domain of death is a fool's errand."**

"I've been told that all my life, and it hasn't slowed me one bit."

" **How do you intend on defeating the Shinigami?** "

"There are ways, and I've spent decades trying to find information regarding it. It can be done."

Son Goku looked to him and observed his body. It was now that he could feel it. His weakening body, it was minuscule but it was there.

" **What exactly have you been doing to yourself?** " it asked.

Naruto just let out a smirk. "It's not like you to care. It's a necessity, it has to be done for me to stand a chance."

" **I don't care.** " Son pointed out, **"Your current situation, in a way interests me is all. It's not every day you meet someone intending on defeating the Shinigami. I've never met anyone with such dreams as yours. You know, if you defeat the Shinigami, you'll die. Nothing will hold you to this world again.** "

Naruto looked in thought, letting of a smile. "It's been a long time coming."

Son Goku turned and faced him fully, his expression indiscernible. " **You've already… accepted your fate.** "

Naruto didn't reply, he just stared right back at Son Goku who examined him fully.

" **I want to know something; when you wanted to seal us back in the Demonic statue, did you intend to awaken the Ten Tailed Beast?** "

"No." Naruto replied. "I just didn't want anyone using your power anymore for their own ends. I had Kurama in me, so that way, the Ten Tails was never going to be awakened."

" **Again, I do not care as to the state of the world, all I care about are my siblings, the tailed beasts. I have heard you, Uzumaki Naruto, and if I am honest, I empathize with you in a way.** "

"Empathize?"

" **The burden you put on your shoulders time and again,** " Son mused. " **It's in a way… nostalgic. Find the people that threaten the tailed beasts and end them, do that, and we are square.** "

Naruto looked in confusion. "You don't want to do it yourself."

" **I'm quite lazy.** "

Naruto just let out a smile. "It's expected."

" **The Shinigami isn't someone you mess with, it is an entity on another level entirely. If you think you know power, you know nothing. If you intend to kill it, drawing seals on your body would only go a small way.** "

Naruto nodded, and bowed slightly in appreciation. "Thank you."

Son Goku scowled. " **As I said I care for my siblings, and you have one of mine, right there in your gut.** "

Naruto just chuckled. "Yea, I guess. See you then."

" **Heh, considering you are going to die, I certainly hope not.** "

Son just began to walk away as Naruto looked at the tailed beast.

 _I can't believe it._ Naruto wondered as Kurama chuckled.

 _ **You see. They all need is a good talking to, and I know you are quite good at that.**_

 _I have to go back to Uzushiogakure, Kurama._

 _ **You do.**_

Naruto turned and looked to the lights from the Kingdom of Vale. _But first things first._

…

All the students were seen in the large hall, ordered by Ozpin so they could be accounted for. After what happened, it was a relief that they were all alright. Jaune was seen filled with happiness as Pyrrha and Nora were there with them. Nora seems filled with excitement, describing the event that had just happened.

It was not only her as the tension around the hall was palpable. Discussions about what had happened sprang up in every corner. Ozpin observed the students, noting the fear and awe observed in their eyes. A pulse of the wind right beside him caused him to let out a sigh of relief.

"You sure know how to give people a lot of headaches."

Naruto just gave a smirk and looked down, through the one way mirror to note the students. "I assume things are getting heated over here."

"That's an understatement."

"The people who summoned the tailed beasts?"

"I was able to secure them." Ozpin said, his hold on the stick tightening a bit. "Glynda would like to exchange some words with you."

Naruto blinked in surprise before letting out a sigh. "I guess this was coming."

"You did say you wanted her to find out."

Naruto just chuckled as he sheepishly ruffled his hair. "I did say that, didn't I?" He looked to her and shook his head. "So, how much does she know?"

"She knows about the tailed beasts."

"So, a lot then."

"But not everything. There are things only you can tell her."

"Where is she?"

She's out at the moment, trying to fix the damages.

"I see." Naruto nodded and let out a sigh, looking to her and smiling. "I'll take care of that; right now, I have a lot of scared students to calm."

"What's really going on between you two?"

Naruto just let out a smile and disappeared, landing on the podium in a flash drawing the students' attention.

Ozpin just smirked. "Certainly knows how to make an entrance."

He looked down, curious to how the immortal would play this out.

"Hello everyone, quite a strange day isn't it?" Naruto smiled, noting their expression. "Now I want you all to calm down, it's all going to be okay."

"What was that?!" One student screamed out in fear. "Are we okay?!"

Just before the students could begin to shout out their concerns, Naruto rose his hand to them, keeping their attention.

"This was something that was unexpected and today, I guess you get to learn about the Tailed Beasts."

Murmurs broke out as the students looked confused at the term.

"Now I want you all to understand something." Naruto spoke out seriously. "Whatever I say here is true and even though it may sound disbelieving, it's all true. Now, what was I talking about? Oh yes, the tailed beasts."

The students paid attention as Naruto began.

"Now as I said, the being you saw is called the Tailed Beast, one out of nine, and they are the oldest beings in this World of Remnant."

 _Cue in the shocked looks._ Naruto thought with a smile and rose a hand to calm them down before they could start speaking. "I know you all have questions, but I need you to listen to me first, when I'm done, I'll take on your questions."

The students seemed to be in agreement and all paid attention as Naruto continued. "Now, the tailed beasts are older than Remnant, Primordial beings that have existed since the dawn of the Elemental Nations; the world eventually became known as Remnant."

The students looked on, trying to comprehend what they were being told. Considering the fact that they had never heard this from anyone, was it possible that their parents never knew of this? This was something that they had no idea of, and so they listened, not knowing that they were the first in a long while to know of the world's history.

"Now, these dusts you use, your auras which manifests as semblances, are traces of power derived from the tailed beasts, a power called chakra."

Blake widened her eyes, remembering the book she had since when she was a kid; something like that was mentioned.

"Now the Tailed beasts are nine in number, ranging from the One tailed beast to the Nine Tailed Beast, the most powerful of all."

 _ **Yea.**_

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama's comment and looked to the students.

"The Tailed Beasts were part of one entity, the Ten Tailed Beast. Chakra was once used by humans before something happened; a Great War that consumed the world. This was unprecedented, and the effects are felt up to this moment; it destroyed the moon and eventually, due to the destruction of the husk of the Ten Tails, only a select few could harness its power. What happened, we do not know because it has been centuries since then. But what we do know, is that at a certain generation, Four Women of good heart could use it and they decided to use it for good, trying to make something good out of the world, those four women, popularly known across the world, were known as the Four Maidens, and in a way, their power resonated with the four seasons."

Naruto looked around, taking in their expressions. So far they didn't look like collapsing, which was good.

"Now there might be one or two of you that can still harness this chakra, but if there are, we might never know," Naruto glanced quickly to Pyrrha before looking to the others, "because in some situations, they may present themselves as semblances, nothing more. Now, the tailed beasts were lost to time, and eventually, we thought them as mere myths but not anymore. What you all saw, was the Four tailed beast and as you can see, it's quite powerful."

"But you were able to fight it?! How?!"

Naruto smirked at the question thrown from the students who also began to murmur.

"I guess there's no way out of this. Now I was able to fight equally for some time because…" Naruto chuckled and lifted his palm, and slowly, a spiraling sphere began to form right before him and the students who looked in awe. Glynda was seen in the hall, watching Naruto from a corner, taking in his next words.

"…I am one of those few who can use chakra."

The students all looked agape at Naruto who expected their reactions.

"Now… any questions?"

They all raised their hands, and Naruto nodded with a smirk. "That's expected."

…


	20. Fear

The wind was cold, severely so. Was that how one felt before death?

Despite the fact that the sun was high up in the sky, the battlefield had a cold and malevolent feeling to it. Each individual found it hard to breathe, knowing that one single action would determine their fate, if they were to live or die.

They looked forward to the enemy and it was comical, well, to an outsider.

It was just one man.

Thousands and thousands of them, all against one man. But they knew, they had the feeling that they weren't enough; they had a feeling, that despite the fact that their number was supposed to give them a morale of some sort, they were completely and utterly afraid.

When he looked towards them, it felt like he was gazing into each of their souls at the same time. Was it an illusion? They didn't know, but one thing that was fact, one thing that they all knew…

Was that they were going to die.

…

 _ **TALES FROM THE PAST 4: FEAR**_

Glynda woke up very early in the morning, a normal occurrence. She needed to be in Beacon Academy as early as possible so as to coordinate the activities for that day. Ozpin was in a way more involved in the happenings involving Vale, so she technically was the Head of the school.

Why he didn't focus on the school's matters were answered simply by Ozpin, that the matters of Vale were the matters of Beacon Academy. She never understood the statement, and Ozpin laughed it off, making her think nothing of it.

How many years had it been since she joined Beacon? It still felt like yesterday. She kept imagining what would have happened had things gone smoothly at her home, imagining how it would have been like as a Huntress of Atlas Academy. She was certain, that because her father was the Deputy Commander of Atlas' forces, she was certain things would have been different.

Unfortunately, fate took a different turn and here she was, a long way from home and in Vale. She always wondered what her father would think of her if he saw her now. She wondered if she would be happy if he was proud, or impassive to him.

She shook her head and stared to the mirror. She was already dressed and had eaten, it was time to move.

…

"Hey Glynda." Ozpin spoke as soon as she entered his office, causing her to nod her head in a response.

"Ozpin." She said, noting a new person right beside him. She didn't pay him much heed, chalking it up to Ozpin needing him for one thing or another. Besides, he didn't really look like much. He had a weird expression on his face, and why did he keep smiling weirdly at her? That was weird.

"I want you to meet someone." Ozpin gestured to the person beside him causing her to blink. So he was important. "Naruto Uzumaki. He would be the one to handle part of the students' training in the Academy."

"And what of Professor Potts?" She inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"They'll work interchangeably, through Naruto's aspect will be mostly in-field. Potts will handle the preparatory classes."

"if you say so."

She nodded in recognition and blinked as Naruto outstretched his hand for a hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you Glynda."

"It's Professor Glynda." Glynda corrected firmly, causing Naruto to blink and Ozpin to chuckle. "While I trust Ozpin's judgment-"

Ozpin smiled. "Awwn."

"At times." She gave the headmaster a pointed look to which Naruto smirked. "I'd have to see your capabilities for myself."

"Don't you worry Glynda," Naruto said with a smile. "I can handle myself."

"Not yourself, the students. I need to see that you can guide them efficiently."

Naruto had a worn out expression on his face as he scratched the side of his head, prompting a chuckle from Ozpin. "Ozpin was right, you sure are feisty."

Glynda looked questioningly to Ozpin who looked like he'd be in another place right now. She looked to Naruto noting that he looked totally undependable, from what she saw, it looked like he was tired to even be there, oh she was definitely going to whip him into shape.

"Can't you even look the slightest bit excited to be here?" She asked.

"Well-"

"I think you two will get along just fine." Ozpin said, in an attempt to drive them all out from the office. Already on the first few minutes and there were issues. He wondered why Naruto decided to step out into the open by teaching in the academy, and he was certain he wasn't going to find out. Naruto was known to do things rather impulsively.

"Its nice meeting you Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto stepped forward lending his hand for a handshake towards an arm folded Glynda. She leaned in narrowing her gaze before asking in bewilderment.

"A…Are those really whiskers?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Ozpin coughed out, in a futile manner to cover the laugh that was clearly heard. Yea, they were going to be just fine.

…

"Where are you from Mister-?"

"Naruto's just fine Glynda."

"It's Professor Glynda."

Naruto seemed amused. "Don't you think formalities are cumbersome?"

"Is that how you look at the world, as cumbersome?"

"We are straying out of topic." Naruto let out a sigh at the demanding woman, this was threatening to be Temari all over again. The two were seen sitting down in the Common Room for the teaching staff. To put it simply, Glynda had 'summoned' Naruto to know the newest addition to the school. Ozpin was right when he was said she never liked to not know things.

"And whose fault was that?" She asked. "I asked a question and you trailed off, going on a tirade about formalities."

"That was not a tirade, I was just, urgh." Naruto just sighed in defeat, causing Glynda to slightly smirk at the victory.

"So then, where are you from?" She asked, getting back on track.

"Well… we are all from somewhere right?" Naruto gave a fond smile looking down wistfully, causing Glynda to arch an eyebrow at him. "But I guess I'm from Vale, and you?"

"Atlas."

"Atlas?" Naruto asked in a surprised expression. "Wow, you are a long way from home eh."

"Seems so."

"What made you join Vale then?" Naruto asked curiously leaning to his chair. "From what the world knows, Atlas has the best military resources, and everyone wishes to go there. Why then are you heading away from there?"

"I don't know you that well, so I think we should keep things formal."

"A little fun now and then doesn't hurt anyone." Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, we have a hell lot of time to get to know each other."

"What's your semblance?"

"My semblance?"

"I need to know your strength, your capabilities, to ascertain if I should be cleaning up after you or not."

"Huh." Naruto said with a chuckle. "As I said, I can handle myself."

"How did you apply for the position?"

"I've known Ozpin for years. So I figured I could do him a solid."

"How long back?"

Naruto's smile then felt strained. "Heh, you really wanna know everything huh. As you said, we just met, why don't we keep the juicy pasts for later eh?" He winked. "What else are we going to be talking about when the time comes?"

"You're saying that like we are going to be friends."

"Oh, Glynda, I intend on making sure that happens."

She scowled. "It's Professor."

…

 _ **PRESENT**_

"Are you… even human?"

Naruto smiled at the question, letting out a slight chuckle. "I wonder about that myself." He turned and looked to Glynda in his office, noting her expression. It was like taking a band aid off, except this was a hell of a lot of information to give to anyone. Naruto didn't know why he threw caution to the wind, maybe he trusted her, maybe he didn't care anymore, he didn't know. Now the question in his mind, was if she could handle it.

Glynda was in another whirlwind of thoughts. Naruto Uzumaki, the _lazy ass_ teacher that she had known for quite a while, was actually the creator of Beacon, and was basically the cause of everything; the Grimm, the moon… everything.

Naruto Uzumaki, who she only applauded for his strength, the same Naruto Uzumaki that was as clumsy as clumsy could get, was… What was he again?

"You don't seem afraid." Naruto said, noting her features. "You're confused, not afraid?"

"Should I be afraid?" Glynda asked, looking directly to him.

"It's puzzling… that's all." Naruto said, surprised at the way the conversation was going. Usually these stories seemed to elicit fear, something he was prepared for. Perhaps, he made the right choice. "Most people don't take it well, some do not even believe me." He let out a chuckle, "I guess it really is quite unbelievable."

"I can handle myself."

Naruto let out a light laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can."

The edges of Glynda's lips twitched up a bit, while she looked to him, and suddenly, he really didn't seem that far from her as she always felt.

"What are you going to do?"

"A fight is coming, a fight I hope isn't another war." Naruto said. "I believe the Grimm will be used to wipe away humanity eventually. That's one of the reasons I created Beacon."

Glynda arched an eyebrow. "You thought we could be your own personal army?"

"More like I wanted the world to protect itself. Ruby and a couple of the students have abilities that might be crucial, and I needed to be close to them, to watch them grow, and make the right choices. This is going to be my last chance to save this world Glynda. A chance I do not want to throw away any time soon."

"Is that why you decided to reveal yourself, to train them."

"I've not really been doing a great job of it recently, due to events happening all over."

"The faunus, and the tailed beast."

"I usually hope that I'm not linked to all this, but the funny thing is, I'm usually wrong about that."

"So, about Ozpin."

"You'd have to ask him. One thing though I can tell you, is when I found him, his parents were gone, and, let's just say things have gotten better, in a way. I've made many mistakes in my life Glynda." Naruto admitted. "More than I'd like to admit, more than I can remember, but I want you to know." He looked to her in resolution. "I'll protect you all."

"From the Death god?" She asked in bewilderment. "How?"

"I'll have to go, to go back to where it all began, I believe I'll get some answers there."

Glynda let out a smile. "You know, I just wonder..."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

She looked baffled. "Just how old are you?"

Naruto just replied with a laugh. "That's something I've kinda lost track of."

…

It was cold, the kind of cold that made bones feel brittle and hands ache. A young Jaune Arc's breath streamed from his lips like smoke, and his feet made wet crunching sounds in the snow as he slipped through the forest. As he ran, his lungs ached, and his sack of belongings thumped against his back.

The path stretched ahead in a white trail of unbroken snow, and on either side, the ice-covered limbs of the trees hemmed him with its walls of frosty green. Even the light took on a grim, almost gray-blue quality, and the world was blank with silence. He could hear only the ragged noise of his own breathing and his footsteps. He felt like an interloper – too loud, too clumsy, too disruptive.

The Frost was always like that. The Snow covered trees had a deadening effect. They absorbed everything – animal calls, voices, even screams for help. Something could come behind him right now without warning, and he wouldn't be able to hear it. Until it was too late.

A branch snapped in the woods to his left and he flinched, turning his head to locate the source of the sound.

But silence wrapped the world once more. The shadows lay still and gray across the snow. Empty.

 _It's still light._ He thought, trying to reassure himself. In the light he was safe. Even he knew that.

The monsters didn't come out until after the dark.

It might be wise to slow down and listen more closely, though. He assumed. Preparation was the key to preservation around here.

His parents had always been careful. They had always been prepared. And yet, no matter how far back he felt it was, it was like yesterday. They went out into the frost in the daylight and never returned.

They'd been found days later, dead.

They were killed by the monsters that lurked deep in the Frost, monsters that barely anyone ever saw except for their tracks in the snow, or the glow of their red eyes in the darkness.

Color danced at the edges of his vision as he passed the winter defying snow blossoms, their long sky blue petals dropping with ice, they dangled from the bushes that lined the path. They were everywhere here, spilling across the snow, drawing the demarcation between him and the woods. Every winter, the snows came, and the cold killed everything, but these flowers lived. They had planted them everywhere on the paths and around the houses because the Grimm rarely crossed a fallen snow blossom. So was the belief. For some reason, the flowers turned them away.

Usually.

He touched the bunch that dangled from his throat with one finger. His parent's snow blossom necklaces had been missing from their bodies when they were found. Had the monsters torn the flowers off before killing them, or had they been wearing them at all.

Another branch snapped behind him, the crack loud as a shout in the stillness.

He turned in fright and saw the maws of a huge Grimm centimeters away from his shell shocked face.

How did he get here?

…

Jaune looked puzzled, observed to be in the training ground. Naruto was seen across him with a smile on his face. In just a day, what he knew about the Professor was just thrown out the window.

What did he even know? He wondered.

There were reports that he had the ability to replicate and teleport, and those were incredible abilities. He could remember Ruby fawning over his battle strength on how he could command the wind, and was faster than her; and he was astounded as to how much abilities he had in his disposal.

He was slightly jealous at the attention he received from the class, mostly Weiss. He wished that he was as strong as him, so she could at least notice him. He knew that her fawning would yield to nothing, certainly Professor Naruto wasn't a pedophile, but still, it made him realize the expectations Weiss was going to have, and he couldn't reach a fraction of it.

That was wishful thinking.

"Hey there Jaune." Naruto called.

Jaune blinked, realizing that he was trailing off, his thoughts wandering away from why he was here.

Why was he here? He wondered.

"Y…You called for me Professor."

"This has been a long time coming, don't you think so?"

Jaune looked in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course." Naruto chuckled. "Regarding what I said in the hall."

Jaune's expression was drawn to Naruto, who looked to him. "Do you believe it?"

"I believe we all saw the Tail… the Tailed Beast right?" Jaune asked, unsure to which Naruto nodded. "So pretty much yeah."

"I didn't mean that."

"Huh?"

"I meant the fact that there are people who still have the ancient power within them, chakra."

"You said you had it."

"I did."

"And you showed us I guess."

"You remember me saying that a couple of the students had the power, right?"

"I do."

"What would you say, if I told you, you had such abilities?"

Jaune blinked. "W…What?"

"That you have chakra."

"Hehe…" Jaune laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's wrong."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I would have known." Jaune said wishfully. "I'm… not that strong."

"I never said the wielders will know of it. The may have it and not know. You simply haven't awoken it."

"W…Wait what are you saying? That I'm like you?"

"In more ways than one?"

"H…How? This just doesn't make sense."

"What exactly does nowadays?" Naruto asked with a smile. "The fact that I'm alive and talking to you, defies all logic, certainly its restrictions can be avoided here."

"How is it possible? I don't have it?"

"Why are you in denial?"

"Because I wouldn't be so weak!" Jaune said, raising his voice a bit. "I'm sure you might have gotten your hopes up, but, no matter how much I want it to be true. It just isn't."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I'm the Leader of JNPR, and it doesn't seem like it." He removed his sword and looked to it. "I… When the beast attacked and Pyrrha was in the city I wanted to go out there, but deep down, I wondered, that if Pyrrha was not going to make it, what could I do? I'm pathetic, I'm afraid of everything at every corner, I'm… I don't even know why I'm."

"Why then did you sneak into Beacon if you felt that way?"

"Because I thought I could change. But I guess that's how I was born. I wasn't meant to be a Hunter."

"I see." Naruto said and looked to Jaune's weapons. "Your sword and your shield, what do you know about it?" Naruto asked, sitting down on a huge block of cement in the training grounds.

Jaune blinked in puzzlement and gave a look to the weapons in his possession, "They were given to me by my parents, before they died."

"That sword and shield is quite older than your parents, you know."

Jaune looked in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

"The weapons, they aren't being used to their complete potential, because you limit yourself with those thoughts, you make yourself weak Jaune. You weren't born that way."

Jaune looked baffled. "How do you know about-"

"You belong to a clan lost to time, the Namikaze Clan."

Jaune paid rapt attention with his eyes widened lightly.

"A clan whose proficiency with bladed weapons were legendary." Naruto continued. "They died out, and it seems you are one of them."

"The N…Namikaze?"

"The thing with bloodlines is that they are harder to die out than mere chakra abilities, because they are a part of who you are, down to the very last bit. The power to manipulate Wind and Water." Naruto said. "You are barely utilizing the true capabilities of your aura, Jaune."

"How do you know all this?"

"Your sword and shield, the markings on them are that of the Namikaze." Naruto stood up while Jaune looked to his weapons. "You need to trust your weapon and your weapon needs to trust you. Naturally I'd have left you to discover the answers for yourself, but time is of the essence. Things are coming, things you aren't prepared for, so we have no time to waste."

"W…What are you going to do?"

"Get rid of your fear."

Suddenly, the surrounding began to change and Jaune looked around in realization. "W…What's happening?"

"What are you afraid of, Jaune?"

Jaune looked with fright to Naruto and then to the now snowy surroundings. The cold was visceral, and without his armor he was as naked as he could get.

"Take me back!"

Shivering he looked upwards to note Naruto vanishing into the wind. "This is the only way."

"Get back!"

His calls were all for naught, as he looked around in fear. He was alone, the cold blizzard was intense, and it was like a fog, blocking his vision two feet away from him.

He looked to his hands, they were small, what was happening?

Where was he?

Who was he?

He looked around in fright as the blizzard slowly settled down till it was bearable, in a way. Slowly his memories started coming back, he was Jaune, and he was in the Frost, the ice covered forest a short distance from home.

That was where he was heading, home.

…

Color danced at the edges of his vision as he passed the winter defying snow blossoms, their long sky blue petals dropping with ice, they dangled from the bushes that lined the path. They were everywhere here, spilling across the snow, drawing the demarcation between him and the woods. Every winter, the snows came, and the cold killed everything, but these flowers lived. They had planted them everywhere on the paths and around the houses because the Grimm rarely crossed a fallen snow blossom. So was the belief. For some reason, the flowers turned them away.

Usually.

He touched the bunch that dangled from his throat with one finger. His parent's snow blossom necklaces had been missing from their bodies when they were found. Had the monsters torn the flowers off before killing them, or had they been wearing them at all.

Another branch snapped behind him, the crack loud as a shout in the stillness.

He turned in fright and saw the maws of a huge Grimm centimeters away from his shell shocked face.

At that moment, his heart stopped, his eyes were completely dilated and his body was rooted still. He felt complete and utter fear envelope him, and he was unable to react.

But then, there was this feeling, a feeling he could only describe as his body reacting in defense. He could feel his head pulse and the Grimm was blown back by a huge gust of cold wind. The Grimm fell down numerous snow covered trees as it was blown back a great distance away.

He clutched his head in pain yelling out in response. It was as if a spear was rammed through his brain. He wanted it to end. The snow surrounding him began to melt, changing into water, and the wind began to pick up, blowing outward violently.

He looked completely afraid.

"When this happened, you were found passed out, and you didn't remember a single thing, you went on your life, leaving in fear, of the Frost. But I'm correcting that."

Jaune looked in fear to Naruto's presence slightly away from him. He stepped back in fear. "W…Who are you?"

Naruto smirked at the wind barrier that was surrounding him, ready to protect him. That was what he wanted.

"You know who I am Jaune." Naruto smiled, appearing right inside the wind barrier. "At least you do know me now. You will remember this moment occurring much differently, years from now, and you will remember this feeling, and your power will reawaken."

Jaune looked completely scared as he stared into Naruto's powerful Rinnegan eyes. " **You will remember.** "

…

Jaune stared forward in shock as he was seen back in the training field. He looked to Naruto who smiled at him. "I remember you, y…you were there."

"I was Jaune." Naruto said with a smile. "Now, do you remember?"

Jaune looked to the sword now attached to his waist and began to reach for it with trepidation.

"You were afraid of fighting your fear, because you thought that was who you were." Naruto said as Jaune's hand held the sword in a tight grip. "You never knew that you were meant to be greater, stronger."

The wind began to pulse slowly around them as Jaune removed the sword from his waist.

"Remember that feeling, Jaune." Naruto said moving till he was behind Jaune. "And rise above that fear."

Jaune's body stilled for a moment, before a large gust of wind surrounded him completely and a smile was seen on Naruto's face. "That's it."

"I'm… I'm…"

"You are something more." Naruto said.

Jaune looked in wonder at the power he had within his grasp, it was unbelievable.

"Now, what do you feel as the leader of Team JNPR?"

Jaune just grinned, looking forward.

"It feels awesome."

 _ **You manipulated his memories Naruto.**_ Kurama said with disapproval.

 _We do not have time, Kurama, I-_

 _ **Have you forgotten about what happened with Temari?!**_ Kurama scolded, causing Naruto to look stunned. _ **This is how it starts. You changed a memory completely from his childhood. This may have severe repercussions.**_

Naruto clenched his fist. _The Shinigami was is making his moves, Kurama, I just know it. I had no choice-_

 _ **You always have a choice. How do you want to win this fight?**_ Naruto looked down in thought. _**You say you want to restore everything back to the way it was. You do not do it this way.**_

 _I…_ Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _You're right Kurama, I'm sorry, I-_

 _ **I know that you need to pick up the pace, but there are ways, better ways. This might affect him in the future. Don't forget about what happened to Salem.**_

Naruto let out a mirthful smirk.

 _How can I?_

…


	21. Battlefronts

_**TALES FROM THE PAST 5: BATTLEFRONTS**_

The library was silent as Dr. Watts moved towards Dr. Anne who was seen going through some ancient scrolls. A stack of books were seen beside the scroll, filled with her handwritten translations from the scrolls she had gone through. "I hope I am not interrupting." He spoke, observing the amount of scrolls she had gone through. She was fast, he admitted. This definitely showed that it was her life's work.

"No you aren't. These are incredible." She muttered, her eyes filled with wonder. She was still getting used to the fact that Four Wars had broken out in their past history and Remnant was as a result of the last.

"You haven't eaten anything in a while."

"That hardly matters at the moment."

He observed the books, picking one and going through them before dropping it, then picking another one. His eyes caught a stack of scrolls on the table. "So you were able to decipher all these?" He asked, gesturing to a stack of scrolls.

She nodded adjusting her glasses. "Most of them detail the history of the world, gives a clearer picture."

"That's interesting. But there was one information we were hoping to get."

"Let me guess, a key in unlocking the Chakra Cannon." She looked to him with a knowing smirk.

Dr. Watts looked surprised. "How did you-"

"I have gotten the main gist of it. There are mentions of it here and there." She spoke, sorting through her books till her eyes twinkled, picking one, and going through it. She stopped at a page, readjusting her glasses. "I've been able to track down the mechanisms behind the weapon, from its basic intricate structures to well… the contrivances behind its usage. Here… look."

She gave the opened book to Dr. Watts who looked through it with widened eyes. "This is incredible." He muttered, noting the diagrams of the cannon. "But the text, it's indecipherable."

"I'm translating them using my codex." She said. "It's in a format I can quickly understand so I can explain it to you. Translating from the scrolls to our present language takes more time, might lead to mistakes. This is a better and quicker way."

Dr. Arthur Watts smirked and nodded. "I see. So how can we go around unlocking the seal? I don't see that or to put it basically, I don't see the illustrations."

"The seal is where the problem is." She said, collecting the book. "I don't know how, but it sure as hell is complex. I'm still… processing it, although I'd like to say I'm making progress."

"When do you think you would be able to decipher it completely?"

"At this rate?" Dr. Anne smirked. "Soon."

"That's great to hear." Arthur nodded. "You know how to reach us when you have something."

…

A large airship landed on the landing platform of Beacon Academy, the blades, slowing down till it stopped completely. The steps emerged from the opened door and General Ironwood emerged from the airship, flanked by Gabriel Goodwitch and Winter Schnee.

"I always like coming here." Gabriel muttered.

"Because of your daughter or the weather?"

"Well, both."

"Well, let's head on then." Ironwood muttered.

…

"We have a couple of problems." Ironwood muttered looking across the table to note Ozpin leaning into his chair. "And one of them is from your school."

"My school?" Ozpin asked.

"The history Professor Naruto all so willingly imparted to the students have made things quite problematic in Remnant. The appearance of a tailed beast right here doesn't help matters. It took a while, but when parents, from other Continents receive calls from their children about it, it tends to be rather challenging."

"So you know about it, the history."

"We had come upon a theory," Gabriel muttered. "Which is connected to another issue but-"

"You intended to keep it from the people." Ozpin interrupted.

"People tend to react… extremely to information like this." Ironwood said in an attempt to buttress his point. "Keeping it from them is the only way to keep Remnant safe."

"Right now they are chalking it up to rumors, which wouldn't be the case soon." Winter concluded.

"Soon?" Ozpin arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Therein lies our next problem." Ironwood crossed his legs. "There was someone, who was really determined in unravelling secrets from the past. A past we had made clear should stay buried."

"And who is this person?"

"Dr. Anne Dawburn, the head of the Archival unit." Winter muttered, giving a file to Ozpin for him to look through. "Her skills though, not limited to that."

Ozpin looked through her data. _Hmmm._

"She was under the mindset that the past shouldn't remain buried. Time and again she has tried to expose it to the world till she became rather violent in her attempts."

"From what I'm seeing, you locked her up."

"Well." Winter shook her head in the negative. "Not anymore."

"She escaped?"

"She was broken out of jail."

"By who?"

"We do not know. But worst case scenario, a group with her mindset."

At those words, Ozpin's countenance changed as a frown was spotted on his face. "You are suggesting that a group is trying to expose the past history to the present?"

"Not sure, but that's what we are operating on." Winter said, stunned at Ozpin's mood change.

"Now what we want to know is simple." Ironwood leaned in. "How did Professor Naruto know about the past?"

Ozpin looked to Gabriel and Winter, remembering that Naruto had wiped off their memories of what happened in Mistral, so they weren't certain of his identity.

"You'd have to ask him to be certain."

"We've seen videos and heard rumors about how he singlehandedly combated a Tailed Beast. He-" Gabriel began.

"You are saying this like I understand what you are talking about."

"Spare us the act, Ozpin." Gabriel said, clearly not in the mood. "You definitely know what we are talking about. So the earlier you tell us about this, the better."

The moment was silent as Ozpin held their gaze for a while, before speaking. "Why didn't you reach out to Naruto yourselves?"

"Because for some reason we feel you might provide answers." Winter answered.

"That's a wild feeling."

"But we are right? Aren't we?"

"If you want to know about Naruto, I've already said it. You can go and ask him."

"We want to deal with this discreetly to avoid any ruckus. We do not want to take this to the Inter-Council and you know how this ends."

Ozpin arched an eyebrow, in amusement, examining Winter's stern expression. "You plan on arresting Naruto?"

"If push comes to shove."

"Yeah, you don't want that." Ozpin said and looked to the clock in the distance. He looked deep in though and looked to them. "All I will tell you is that Naruto has transcripts passed down from his family and that was how he was able to know about it."

"But his power." Gabriel spoke. "I don't know if you understand the power of the Tailed Beast, but for someone to stand up to them and fight them, that's nothing to scoff at, and considering that Dr. Anne was able to experiment and summon that beast into Vale…" Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Whoever Naruto is, we will find out."

"I think you should be concerned with the criminal you let loose." Ozpin pointed out. "And just because you have some pull with the council, doesn't mean I don't. Remember, you are in Vale, not Atlas."

Ironwood pressed on. "I was elected to be the Commander of the Inter-Kingdom forces. It is my duty-"

"I don't care if you were chosen to be the King of Atlas, Ironwood." Ozpin muttered with a stern expression on his face stunning the individuals before him. "Once Vale is concerned, it is my concern. That's why I was selected. You can bother yourselves with Atlas, we are okay over here."

Ironwood stepped forward. "Ozpin listen."

"No you aren't listening." Ozpin closed the file on Dr. Anne, and looked to them. "You people from Atlas look down on us like we are children who can't handle our messes. You went to Mistral to fix their mess and you had no effect there. And you expect to do the same here?"

"We arrested Adam Taurus." Gabriel muttered.

"Because Blake, a student from Beacon convinced him to stop his mindless rampage." Ozpin pointed out. "We will be able to take care of ourselves, no matter what. So thanks for your help, but we're good."

"Ozpin." Ironwood spoke. "We are taking this to the Inter-Council."

"Do what you wish." Ozpin said and stood up. "If that will be all."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Winter asked. "Where can we find him?"

"He's out for the moment. He went to check on something privately related to him. And I can't disclose it because I don't know."

"I'll say this one last time." Ironwood muttered as they made themselves to the door. He stopped, looking back at Ozpin. "You do not want the eyes of the world focused on you. We are doing our duties, mind you. We do not wish for a divided Remnant, a sentiment I hope you share."

Ozpin looked to them, his eyes hidden by his glasses.

As the three individuals from Atlas closed the door behind them, Ozpin let out a tired sigh and plopped to his chair, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

 _Naruto…_ He wondered. _What exactly are you hiding from me?_

…

"So, she's getting to the intricacies of the seal?" Salem asked, prompting a nod from Dr. Arthur Watts.

"She has a codex which she's using to decipher the ancient scrolls." Dr. Watts said. "I can't read the translations though, she says that it's based on her codex, meaning only she can read it."

Salem observed his countenance. "You seem unsure."

"It seems she wants to be important to our plan. I have a feeling she's making it that way so she seems valuable."

"But she is." Salem muttered and let out a smile. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't admire her shrewdness."

"It means we don't kill her after she translates them. Well Emerald and Mercury are watching over her discreetly to make sure we aren't being fiddled with."

"Good." Salem nodded.

Arthur's device beeped and he removed it to note the alert from Dr. Anne. "Well, it seems like she has something."

"Let's go, I'm curious as to what she has."

…

Pyrrha jumped and flung her shield towards Ren who blocked it with his dual StormFlower. Sparks emerged as Pyrrha landed right behind him and using her semblance, attracted the shield back to her, causing Ren to grit his teeth at the increased pressure.

She headed towards his exposed back, going for a finished strike only to look upwards and roll away as Nora came down with her Magnhild Hammer, smashing into the ground with an immense power that it caved inward. Nora looked up in alert to note Jaune heading towards her with a swipe and ducked.

Ren had managed to deflect Pyrrha's shield to the side - which retreated back to her - and turned to quickly put up his StormFlower in defense. Jaune had concentrated his aura into his strike, sending Ren to the air. Quickly reacting, Ren threw his right handed weapon like a boomerang towards Pyrrha who was approaching him and using her shield deflected it and using her sword, clashed mid-air with Ren.

Nora kept hammering unto Jaune who was on the defensive. Her quick hits made it hard for him to find an opening to exploit, and so he grit his teeth, meeting her hits head on with his shield. He noted that his battle stamina had increased considerably after his meeting with Naruto. So his plan was to wait it out till he was certain of an opening.

Landing on the earth, Pyrrha sent a quick look to Jaune and seeing that he needed no assistance at the moment, proceeded on her battle with Ren. The dark haired boy had to admit, Pyrrha was quite vicious on the offensive, and he knew his sparring with Nora was the only thing keeping him still in the fight.

He quickly calculated; head, shoulders, knees, and feet, and let loose a barrage of bullets towards his locked targets. Pyrrha, showing an incredible show of speed, used her shield and blocked the onslaught of bullets. Ren was smart to make her head the final target, because as Pyrrha moved her shield upwards to protect her head, he moved quickly, aiming to capitalize by targeting her legs with a sweeping kick.

Nora certain to be a heavy hitter, Jaune would admit that. But still it didn't mean that her attacks were flawless. He noted that despite the restless onslaught, her attacks were quite predictable. And so he made his move. As Nora moved for a strike, Jaune braced for impact, but instead of meeting it head-on, deflected the strike to the side and using the back of his sword sent her head to the side, making her stagger.

Concentrating his aura to his shield, he rammed into her with his shield, capitalizing on her disoriented state. Nora had expected to finish off Jaune a long while ago. But his durability was a new factor for her to consider. His eyes seemed more confident, his stance more stable. Basically, he was a harder opponent all of a sudden.

Staggering back, she looked through her disoriented vision to note Jaune approaching her and quickly reacting, she jumped high up to the skies, noting that she wasn't going to be able to defend properly against his attacks. Noting him looking stunned, she strengthened her grip on her weapon, and decided to bring it down in a powerful smash.

Pyrrha noting Ren's attempt at sweeping her off her feet, quickly span her sword and moved it downwards. Ren quickly rotated, using his StormFlowers to block the strike and roll away.

Noting his plan had failed, Ren had to defend as Pyrrha engaged him in close quarters. Inevitably Pyrrha's stamina outlasted Ren's and soon enough, he was disarmed and Pyrrha pointed her sword at him in victory. Soon enough, Jaune yelped as he crashed to a tree, courtesy of Nora.

Pyrrha looked towards them to note Jaune groaning as he picked himself up from the ground.

Why were the ladies in his team so vicious?

"A draw then." Pyrrha said with a smile as she sheathed her sword. Nora just beamed and looked to Jaune.

"That was quite cool Jaune. You lasted so long!"

"Y…You think so?" Jaune asked with a pained smile on his face. He initially wanted to use his newly discovered abilities but resorted not to, considering he hadn't yet mastered it. But from the way he had fought, he was certain, that he could protect his team. He smiled at the thought. He wasn't going to be a burden anymore.

"We are coming a long way as a Team." Pyrrha said. "When we can cover up our weaknesses we can become stronger together."

"You know you should just be the Leader Pyrrha." Jaune said tiredly with a light laugh to which Pyrrha smiled.

"That's your job, Jaune. No one else's."

…

"How's your training coming along?" Naruto asked to which Pyrrha replied, walking towards him. Naruto was seen sitting on the grass underneath a tree, going through a book.

"You tell us, you were watching us for the majority of it."

"I didn't want to interrupt. Is that why you came? To know what I thought?"

"You said a storm was coming, and you said it was up to us to protect Vale, so, what do you think?"

"Jaune's different." Naruto smiled.

"He told me you helped him." Pyrrha muttered. "In a way."

"I just made him see what was already there. He needs to protect himself. He wouldn't always have you, you know."

"How many of us are there? People who can use chakra."

"Fewer than I'd like."

"The feeling when you showed us your ability, that sphere you made with it."

"I call it the Rasengan."

"It felt similar to when those people summoned the tailed beast."

Naruto blinked and looked discerningly at Pyrrha. "Really." He smirked in interest. "You felt it?"

"It's like how I sense people's auras, only this time it was different. Theirs felt… I don't know how to put it. Strange… different."

"I'd go with different. They are one and the same, someone is trying to synthesize chakra, and it led to some horrible effects."

"It's possible to make people have it?"

"It's possible, but as you saw, the effects are not great." Naruto said. "Introducing chakra into a body not suited for it, leads to reactions, fatal reactions."

"Who are they, the people that are coming?"

"You wouldn't believe me right now, if I told you."

"After all I've seen?" Pyrrha asked with a chuckle. "Try me."

Naruto stared at her for a while before speaking. "I'll be heading away from Vale for a while, I guess I wanted to check up on you before I left."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity.

"I don't know." Naruto answered, looking to the skies. "Just a feeling." He stood up and looked towards her puzzled expression, a smile on his face.

"Just a feeling."

…

The tavern was composed of round tables and simple chairs made from oak, with the log walls made from the same wood. The tavern was as rowdy during the daytime as it was in the night, never ceasing in activity. At a corner, Naruto was seen sitting across a hooded individual. The person across him seemed relaxed, but completely alert.

"How is she?" Naruto asked amidst the loud noises that seemed to drown theirs, but it didn't, a perfect cover.

"She has someone with her." The hooded man spoke. "Dr. Anne Dayburn, from Atlas, who is helping to transcribe the ancient scrolls."

"Why?"

"The Chakra Cannon. She seeks to unseal it."

Naruto looked in thought. "I see."

"I know we haven't gotten time to meet, but things are moving at a quicker pace than usual."

"I know of that. Glynda mentioned that you were with Torchwick."

"Still am." He replied, staring at the drink before him. "She's using him to gather as many dusts as he can, which is enough to wage a war by now. Well, you know by now she is targeting you."

He chuckled. "That I know."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled. "It's… complicated."

"With my information, I'm certain you could storm the place and raze it too hell. Why are you allowing her to proceed with the plans when you know she plans on waging war on Remnant?"

Naruto leaned into his chair. "Playing the long game. Besides, the bigger picture is always in play."

"Bigger picture?" he asked, puzzled by Naruto's words. "What do you mean?"

Naruto stared at him, his expression inexplicable. "I'm not telling you that."

"Honest." He admitted. "Don't be so restrictive. Glynda, and Ozpin think I work for the council as an undercover agent, not knowing I'm yours. The least I could get is something to think about."

"You must be careful around Salem." Naruto warned. "If she gets a whiff about your link to me, you are going to be in a bit of trouble. So telling you anything hampers our secrecy."

"But-"

"I appreciate your work honestly. But there is something you haven't told me."

The hooded man stilled. "What are you-"

"How **is** she?" Naruto stressed on the question prompting the man to hum in understanding. He took his mug and took a quick gulp.

"I wouldn't know," He said, placing it back on the table. "Only that she seems different each day. Sometimes she seems so unearthly it's quite difficult to stand in her presence."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought sending his fingers through his hair. "I see."

The hooded man noted Naruto's expression and mused. "What really is between you two?"

Naruto just looked to him not saying a word. "I will be away for a short while, I need to leave Vale for some days. So contact between us will be null until then."

"What if something important comes up?"

"What I'm going to do is very delicate, you wouldn't be able to contact me." Naruto said, his eyes showing him to be in thought. "Just hold on to it."

"Alright. I understand." He muttered, before looking around, taking in the occupants of the tavern. "Don't know why we had to meet here. The smell, the company-"

"The cover." Naruto said.

"I know ten more places better than this that would've worked just fine."

"I'm sure you do." Naruto said. "I want to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?"

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee."

The hooded person stilled, taking in Naruto's expression. "I take it you were displeased."

"They are children."

"I know, and Torchwick was expecting me to kill them. I had to prolong the battle for as long as I could until Glynda showed up. Unfortunately what happened… happened."

"She's important." Naruto said with a frown. "Don't do that again."

"While I'm sure they've learnt their lesson, what did you expect me to do, hell I even received some of their hits for the hell of it."

"You improvise." Naruto said. "You seem to have a talent for that. But you do not harm any of the students from Beacon Academy, if you do not heed, I'll kill you."

The individual seemed taken aback and shrugged, raising his arms in surrender. "Fine, Fine."

Naruto sighed and looked to the drink. Multiple thoughts swimming through his head. _When are you going to move?_ He wondered, the individual none the wiser.

…

"You're going." Glynda said to Naruto, looking down to the school from the rooftops of Beacon Academy.

"What I've planned will not be enough." Naruto muttered. "I need to make sure that, no matter what, I wouldn't be taking you all with me. Pretty sure Potts can cover for me."

"Fighting the Death god." Glynda laughed at the situation. "Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable is that you are still here with me and not freaking out."

"You still can't believe it?" Glynda asked looking to him and observing his gaze to the school structures.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, a smile on his face. "It's not that really. Sure I'm pleased about it, it's just that, for a while, I'm a bit happy."

"What of Ozpin?"

"He had years to adjust to it." Naruto pointed out, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I have a question for you." Glynda asked, earning his gaze.

"How much do you love Beacon?"

Naruto blinked at the question, a bit puzzled about where it came from, but he smiled again.

"Beacon was…" He began. "My first step in redeeming myself, after all I had done." He closed his eyes, remembering the construction. "A while ago I thought it was going to be impossible. Creating something so… free of war, something that aimed at bringing people closer together." The teams flowed through his mind. "This school is like a child to me Glynda. Something I've needed in a while." He opened his eyes, looking to her. "Something I can look at with pride and say, 'I did that.'" He had a sheepish look on his face. "Do you get it?"

Glynda looked to him, the edges of her mouth, twitching up at his words. "In a way."

"Her name was Temari." Naruto said prompting a blink from her.

"What?"

"The woman I loved, more than anything." Naruto muttered.

Glynda didn't say anything, letting him speak.

"She was just like you." A nostalgic expression was seen on his face. "Fierce, loyal, but loving when you manage to get through that wall. Also she didn't take shit." He laughed, prompting a smile from her. "It was unnerving." He continued, "After so many years, finding someone who was in every way like her, but at the same time different."

Naruto looked to her. "But I… broke her heart." He looked down, "And it's something I've never gotten over, despite all the time that has passed. Her memory is there, pulsing through me every day its-"

Glynda's lips on his prompted a widened look as he was shut up. His mind was blank, feeling Glynda's lips on his. What was happening, where was he? Clarity however flooded his vision as his hands slowly snaked around her and pulled her close, fully capturing her upper lip within his. Before Glynda could withdraw from him, Naruto's arms were around her, and she once again felt the rush of being helpless, the sinking yielding, and the surging tide of warmth that left her lips. Her vision became blurred as it dissolved into darkness, closing her eyes and melting into the kiss.

She realized surprising him with the kiss was the only time she actually dominated. He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her again, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world.

His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun her around and round, she realized that she was kissing him back.

As the moment feeling short slowly ended, Naruto couldn't help the smirk that emerged from his face.

Glynda looked to him with a dazed smile. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that was a nice way to stop me from brooding."

She chuckled as Naruto pulled her close. He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly – and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "Or now." He traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against hers.

"Or-"

But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. Naruto groaned softly, low in his mouth, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, still kissing.

…

"Dr. Anne." Dr. Watts said drawing her attention, an eyebrow was arched in confusion as she spotted Salem behind him.

"Meet the boss."

Dr. Anne smirked. "Pleased to meet you." _Nice getup._ She thought, not intending on voicing that part out.

"Same." Salem muttered. "I've been informed you might have something for us. Regarding the-"

"Chakra Cannon yes." She said.

"Well the seal was basically a blood seal."

"What?"

"There was a clan, from what I've gleaned, the Uzumaki, they helped the land of lightning to seal the Cannon, to stop it from being used by well people with bad intent. There are two ways of opening it, one is a long process because we'll need to break it down bit by bit, could take weeks, maybe months. The other is quite quicker. It's basically a blood seal. One from the Uzumaki can open it."

"Uzumaki?" Dr. Watts muttered in realization remembering Naruto's surname.

"Yes. And while I'm certain he wouldn't be all giddy in opening it up for us, do you have any Uzumaki in stock?"

"No," Dr. Watts replied, "none we do know."

"A descendant?" Dr. Anne looked to Salem in inquiry, "Nothing?"

"We'll have to search for the individual." Salem looked to Dr. Watts who nodded. "Where's Hazel?" she asked.

"Business in Vale. Tyrian's in Vacuo taking care of that problem of ours and Cinder's on standby."

"Good, we'll need to-"

Salem immediately winced and grabbed her head as a whirring sound pierced through it. Dr. Watts looked stunned as she leaned to the table for support, gritting her teeth in pain. "A…Are you alright?!"

She placed her hand to the air, stopping him. "Stop. It's okay… Just an… inconvenience I'll have to deal with."

Dr. Watts seemed unsure but let the matter drop.

Dr. Anne blinked. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am."

…

"The last time I was here." Naruto muttered taking in the ruins of the Lost Clan. "It was where it all began."

He moved towards the hall, noting the masks still in place. "These things," he muttered, looking at each of them before staring at that of the Shinigami.

He reached for one, and went down in a meditative pose. The seal right on his eyes glowed, releasing the Rinnegan. He let out an exhale, and put it on.

As soon as the eyeholes glowed white, he was surrounded by darkness, completely.

…

Salem was seen in the parallel dimension, the Shinigami's presence felt in every nook and cranny.

" **An Uzumaki?** " **It asked.**

"Yes," she said. "Do you know where we can find one?"

" **There is one.** " The Death god muttered, " **One in Vale… close to him.** "

"Close to Naruto?" She asked _._ "Is it okay to strike now, he could hold us back."

" **Funny thing… it seems he's gone. I don't feel him there. This might be your time to strike.** "

"Who is she?"

" **The red haired girl, Pyrrha Nikkos.** "

…


	22. The Paths Followed

_**TALES FROM OUR THE PAST 6: THE PATHS FOLLOWED**_

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night amidst the heavy rain. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet black that engulfed the town. The canopy of luminous stars that had materialized amongst the ocean of blackness were blocked by the heavy dark clouds, pregnant with rain.

Rain poured from the roofs of the buildings down to the side of the streets, the flow of water leading to the gutters. Despite the heavy downpour, the light from the city illuminated the entire region; the lights from Beacon towering above them.

Ozpin was seen looking through his window, down at the sight, a opened bottle of wine and a glass half empty spotted right behind him on his table. In a very rare moment, his glasses were off, exposing his lost eyes to the world.

Thunder and lightning followed, as his office brightened due to the flash of light. Ozpin closed his eyes in thought, letting out an exhale, cold mist emerging from his lips.

"I wonder what you think when you stare out the window. Thoughts of the past perhaps?"

Ozpin widened his eyes in shock and quickly turned around, his eyes widening at the shadow in his room.

"Wha…"

"Hey there Ozpin, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"No… You…. You can't be…" Ozpin trailed off, shaking his head.

"Alive?"

"No… not that I mean…"

"Come on Ozpin." The figure stepped forward her voice amused. "You can't think I'm a hallucination do you?"

The lightning flashed again, revealing Salem looking to him in amusement. She looked to the bottle, "You aren't that far gone to start seeing things that aren't there."

"S…Salem." He whispered. "H…How?"

"Well, I just couldn't resist anymore." She said as Ozpin took in her features. Her glowing red eyes and black veiny lines that spread across her pale white skin, mostly covered by her black attire. "What's wrong Ozpin?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ozpin looked confused as he tried to reach for her - Salem's eyes following his hands movement - till it stopped right before he could touch her. The edges of her lips twitched up a bit.

"What happened to…? You look…" He shook his head, trying to make sure that it was not a dream. Salem tilted her head to the side, observing him. "We've been looking for you."

She gave a wistful smile. "By we… you mean, Naruto huh?"

"He has been searching for you."

She just closed her eyes and turned, looking around the office, the smile leaving her face. "Seems you don't know everything. Despite the bond you two have I assumed he would have said something to you, but well…" she scoffed. "He keeps secrets from everyone, why should you be any different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'd have to ask him yourself. I don't care about that."

"So you're back… What… What happened to you?"

"Again, ask him. And regarding me being back, you might want to rephrase that."

"I don't understand, why are you here then?"

She turned. "Finally you are catching up. I see Naruto isn't here."

"He is away."

"Figured. Doing what? I assume you don't know."

"Why are you here, Salem?"

"I am here for Pyrrha Nikkos."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Pyrrha? Why Pyrrha?"

"I need her."

"What have been doing all these years Salem?"

"Finding myself? Fighting other people's wars?" She looked vaguely to the distance. "At some point you lose touch."

"Why Pyrrha?"

"Because I need her blood, or rather, her identity."

"You're not here peacefully are you?"

"I would have sent Cinder to do the job mostly." Ozpin narrowed his eyes and made a seal with his hand, causing it to glow a bit. Whether Salem saw it or not, she didn't give the indication that she did. "But I've reached such a delicate point that I can't risk it. And I've been looking forward to this so."

Ozpin reached for his staff. "Why exactly do you need her Salem?"

Salem smirked. "If you know nothing, what's the point of telling you? Well," She spoke as her eyes glowed. " **I need her to fight a war.** "

A flash of light and the glass from Ozpin's office blasted outwards as Ozpin was sent through the glass. While mid-air, he looked back to the office to spot Salem, only to see nothing.

"You're slacking Ozpin."

He widened his eyes and looked above him to see Salem coming down with a strike down to the buildings below.

 _Shit!_

He crashed down the assembly hall through the roof. The impact to the hard ground was felt as a shockwave emerged from the collision pushing hard against the windows.

 _Where the hell are you Naruto?_

Ozpin quickly removed his staff and slammed it to the earth as Salem landed on the marble floor, a distance away from him.

She looked around as the alarm began to blare, red lights replacing the once fluorescent lighting.

"Hmm." Salem looked to him. "I would have like to do this quickly, I guess you've pushed my hand."

Ozpin dashed forward in a very quick speed towards Salem, going for a strike. From the air, Salem simply materialized a metal black rod from the air, blocking the attack.

It morphed to a whip, stunning Ozpin grunted as he was thrown right through the side windows.

Salem slowly walked outside to note Ozpin flanked by Glynda.

"Stop this now, Salem." Ozpin looked to his palm noting his hand still glowing. _Where the hell are you Naruto? This is not good._

Glynda looked to the new threat. "Who is she Ozpin?"

"Someone I thought was… that doesn't matter now." Ozpin spoke. "She's after Pyrrha. We need to stop her."

"And Naruto's away right?"

"Been trying to reach him." Ozpin shook his head in the negative. "No luck. I assume Oobleck is still in Mistral."

"On his way back."

"We need all the help we can get." Ozpin clenched his weapon. "She's strong, very."

"Hmm. Let's test that theory shall we." A purple rune emerged before Glynda. "And don't think of holding back anymore. Pretty sure the students are safe now."

Ozpin slammed his staff twice into the earth.

"School visiting is not allowed at this time." Glynda said stepping forward, adjusting her glasses. "If you want to see a student, you come in the weekends, and during the day time."

"Ah, Glynda Goodwitch." Salem smirked. "Was wondering about the resemblance." Salem just smirked amidst the rain still pouring. She looked to them, her fingers sending a brief jolt of lightning through them.

"Last chance to go back."

"That isn't an option sorry."

"Hmm. Well then."

…

Ruby's eyes darted around in frenzy as students began to run around in confusion. The sounds of rumbling being the cause. They ran down the red lit hallway to the exit, trying to get the sense of what was happening.

"What's happening?"

"Just move down to the hall!" Professor Potts muttered as he led the students away from the collision.

"Professor Potts!" A woman came to view amidst the commotion, wearing the professional attire belonging to the school. She was part of the technical division. She had reddish hair with red eyes.

"Yes?"

"We just received a message from Professor Ozpin. The enemy seems to after Pyrrha Nikkos."

"Hmm." He massaged his beard. "That's not good. They are holding the enemy back for now. Let's get them first to safety. Come on!"

"But I work over at-"

"Forget about that now." Potts waved her comment off. "How far are we in securing the students?"

"After the beasts attack I don't think they like to be going out anymore. So far from what we have over at our department, all are accounted for."

"A positive out of all this! What's your name?!"

"S…Scarlet."

"Well then Scarlet. Help me coordinate this would you?"

…

A large hail of ice pierced through the air and began to rain down at humongous speeds towards Salem who looked up to note the incredible multitude of projectiles.

She sent a wave of energy that disintegrated them in an instant. But that was to distract her, even for a second, as Glynda through the purple shied which was adorned with runes sent a huge blast of energy right towards Salem.

Salem quickly side stepped the blast and moved in an incredible show of speed towards Glynda.

And then Ozpin moved.

What seemed like a light show was Ozpin and Salem clashing around the region. Their movements were quick, precise, never relenting.

Salem grinned her teeth as her eyes glowed. "He taught you well!"

Ozpin quickly conjured a shield around him as a huge blast from the earth enveloped both of them. Glynda with a show of hand gathered the debris from the surroundings and turning them into sharp projectiles, let then loose towards the now smokescreen.

She quickly ducked as Salem with an incredible show of speed came with a strike to her midsection which she evaded successfully. Glynda quickly regrouped as Ozpin went for a strike to cover her. She conjured a sword from her hands, going for a strike as Salem parried Ozpin's away, and turned to block hers – Glynda moving around to attack from the other side. Ozpin quickly capitalized, using the end point of his stick to target numerous pressure points in her body, causing Salem to stagger back.

Glynda jumped right over Ozpin and came down with a strike towards a disoriented Salem.

…

Professor Potts was seen with his axe overlooking the students in the hall that served as a safe house.

"Just be calm right now. What we are dealing with is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure we are not needed?" Pyrrha asked as Potts just smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about that. The Headmaster and Professor Glynda are right on it."

"Come on Pyrrha." Jaune said to her with a smirk. "Let them do their jobs for once eh."

"Listen to the boy." Potts said with conviction. "We'll protect you all."

Ruby Rose just stared to the distance wondering what was happening out there.

"Don't worry Ruby." Yang said, causing Ruby to blink at her. "If we were going to be able to do anything we would have done it. Let's just leave the grownups to their jobs."

"I don't know." Ruby muttered feeling uneasy. "I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Her stomach growled as she winced. "I need to use the bathroom."

Yang gave a deadpan look to her sister. "You are kidding."

Blake said nothing, just observing them, and looked to the distance. _Where are you, Naruto?_

"Umm sir?" Scarlet inquired, causing Potts to look at her. She whispered, "I know it isn't my place but, should we secure her, Pyrrha Nikkos I mean. I know that the Headmaster and Professor Glynda are out there, but what if for some reason they fail, or the enemy isn't the only one here."

"What did your intel say?"

"So far we've only registered her signature." Scarlet looked around to the nervous looking students. She was looking worried. "But you can never be sure."

Potts looked in thought. "I know your concerns, but don't you think the best way to hide her, is here?"

Scarlet looked through the students to see Pyrrha discussing with her teammates and smiled.

"I see."

…

Glynda crashed against the wall of a building, her head seeing stars. But she quickly reoriented herself and cast a shield that blocked a large blast of lightning from Salem's right palm.

Quickly raising her left to the side, Salem conjured up a force field that blocked a large barrage of bullets from Ozpin as he sped towards her. Quickly converting the lightning to ice, she created an ice prison all over Glynda and focused on Ozpin who landed before her, her eyes pulsed and multiple black tendrils emerged from the earth, pinning him down.

Ozpin struggled to stand only for multiple spikes to go through his limbs causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"I've played long enough. I have to say, I'm disappointed, Ozpin. Is that all he taught you?"

Ozpin said through his gritted teeth. "You'd be surprised."

"Hmm. Ever the arrogant. You always think you have things under control; that everything happens because you let it, when it's the exact opposite."

"You will never get Pyrrha."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I know exactly where she is. And I'm going to get her."

Ozpin slowly began to smile, as chuckles emerged from his lips. Salem frowned.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Naruto tasked me with protecting them. And that is what I am going to do."

And in a sudden motion, Ozpin dissipated into smoke, causing Salem's eyes to widen in surprise.

"As I said-"

She turned only for Ozpin to stab right through her chest, a fierce expression on his bloodied face.

"You'd be surprised."

She looked in shock down to her chest and back to where he dissipated to smoke.

"A… S…Shadow Clone." Blood began to emerge from her lips as the ice prison disintegrated revealing an unconscious Glynda.

Ozpin used his hand to caress her shocked face, his hand wiping the blood off her chin.

"I really missed you, Salem." Ozpin clenched his fist. "But you have to understand, I am ready to do whatever it takes for them."

"Or for Naruto." She said and smirked in spite. "Why not?"

Ozpin feeling that the texture of the blood was strange, looked down to it. At first, he thought that it was due to the night but now he was certain, this was black blood.

"What the-"

He looked to her noting her body slowly disintegrating from her hands.

"For you to fight a Clone of mine for this long. I don't know whether to be impressed or disappointed.

"Salem?"

"Oh it's me alright. Just like you I learnt the Shadow Clone, and just as an icing on the cake, the Transformation technique."

Ozpin widened his eyes. "No!"

"Good bye Ozpin."

"Sto-"

A huge blast engulfed the entire region with Ozpin at the epicenter of the blast.

…

Scarlet slowly walked towards Pyrrha Nikkos as black mist began to emerge from her feet, spreading towards the entire hall. Potts was nowhere to be seen as the students began to fall unconscious one by one.

Pyrrha, feeling something was wrong looked around to note Scarlet walking towards her, her eyes flickering at intervals. It was slow, methodical, done with no need to rush. She looked around to note the students all asleep.

As she walked towards Pyrrha, her hair began to change back to its white color and her black robes emerged from thin air.

Pyrrha stepped back in fear at the immense power she was greeted with, she couldn't even make the effort to fight.

"Pyrrha Nikkos." Salem spoke simply, amidst the unconscious bodies. "I need you to come with me."

"W…Who are you?" Pyrrha asked, her body rooted in fear.

"You are resisting." Salem hummed. _She must be doing it unconsciously._ Unknown to them, Jaune's shield began to glow, as it slowly enveloped his unconscious body. He scrunched his face and slowly looked up. His vision was blurry, but eventually it cleared to note Salem directly in front of Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha… No…" He whispered out, his body trying to fight the power trying to render him unconscious.

Salem was about to place her hand on Pyrrha's head when a clang of metal drew her attention. She turned and looked to the side to note Jaune staggering up, which caught her interest.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha muttered in fear.

"What are…" Jaune heaved in and out. "What… are you doing with Pyrrha?"

"You resisted also." Salem smirked.

"Stay away from her!" Ruby yelled out, pointing her Crescent Rose to the back of Salem who looked to her.

 _I don't think these children being together is a coincidence. What are you planning Naruto?_ Salem looked to Pyrrha.

"You know if they try to attack I will kill them." Salem said, simply causing Pyrrha to widen her eyes in fear. "I don't want to kill them unless it is necessary, but if they push my hand, it will be the last thing they'd do."

"Pyrrha!" Ruby began. "Don't listen to whatever she-"

"Stay back!" Pyrrha yelled out. In all her life, she had never come across power so intoxicating; power that showed her death in many variables. Power that considered her an insect. It was this fear that made her think rationally. To this person, they didn't matter. She would kill them if they tried to engage her.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune spoke. "What are you-"

"Just stay back… Jaune, Ruby." Pyrrha pleaded. "Please?"

Ruby was stunned. She had never seen Pyrrha like that.

"We… We just can't let you go, Pyrrha." Jaune spoke. "I'm so scared, but… I just can't. Why do you want-"

Salem's eyes glowed and looked directly into Jaune's eyes, sending him to unconsciousness.

Ruby ran to him. "Jaune!" She looked to note his unconscious visage. "What did you do?!" Her eyes began to glow, showing slight flashes of white which didn't go unnoticed by Salem.

"I'd hate to use my power on fragile bodies like yours. Sleep."

In an instant, Ruby was suppressed, sent to unconsciousness by Salem.

"It's time to go."

…

Naruto found himself amidst a vast span of nothingness. He looked around, searching for anything to give him a sign that he was at the right place, but he just stood there, accompanied by an unsettling darkness and now emerging fog.

He felt like the darkness and the fog were watching him, like two omnipresent observers. He knew he was been watched, being observed. For what? He didn't know. There was no sound, no smell for him to deduce.

He was basically blind.

So, not the kind of person to stay rooted in a position for a long while, he began to move. He didn't know where he was heading. He didn't know his particular destination. All he wanted to do was find something, anything to signify that he was in the presence of a deity.

Slowly, the path he was walking on was transformed to a street; a street he was familiar with.

Konoha.

He looked to the Hokage Tower in a silent thought, musing on how long he had seen it. The streets had changed, a bit more modern from when he had left Konoha. He was seen looking ahead to Ichiraku's Ramen which elicited more than a stoic reaction from him. He clenched his fist unconsciously, giving a wistful smile.

The streets changed once more and Naruto turned back as his surroundings dissolved into nothingness to spot a masked figure before him. The figure was spotted wearing flowing and glowing robes, staring through the mask to him.

It didn't move, a fact that puzzled Naruto who could feel its attention focused on him. An uneasy feeling encompassed his body, similar to how it was with the Death God.

"Tennin." Naruto muttered.

" **Uzumaki Naruto.** " The figure in front of him spoke. The voice was that of a female, sweet to the ear, but filled with power that made Naruto hesitate.

His lips pursed. "You know me."

" **You do not belong here.** "

"I came to-"

" **Do you know how easy it should be for me to kill you right now?** **For a human to… No, I can't call you a human anymore… can I?** " The Tennin spoke, " **You have been cursed by the Death God. No… not human anymore.** "

"I need your help."

" **You do not belong here.** "

"You've told me that already."

" **And it seems you do not understand the ramifications of that.** "

Naruto didn't say anything to the Tennin before him.

" **You think you are on your path to redemption. You feel like helping the world you are in will give you some sort of penance,** "He could sense the scoff the Tennin spoke with," **when you are the cause of it all.** "

"I've made a lot of mistakes."

" **You don't get it still.** " The Tennin spoke, " **Your soul was damned from the moment you decided to bring ruin to the world.** "

"I wasn't trying to-!" Naruto almost lost his composure. "Why is it you all don't see my intentions clearly? The Elemental Nations…" He looked down in thought, "it would have all been-"

" **Been what? A residue… a flicker of itself?** " The Tennin asked, humored as Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You didn't see what I saw then. Sure you might be a deity or spirit or whatever, but what you saw through your eyes wasn't what I did."

" **We see the bigger picture. We see the fact that war is the Universe's nature to balance things.** "

"I know that it was a huge mistake and I just catalyzed the entire process. But I-"

" **What you did, was what exactly what you wanted to stop. You naïve boy.** " The Tennin gave a sarcastic and cold laugh." **Trying to save the world only to drive it further to ruin. You think you can live in a world without conflict? You think you can live in a world where people just smile and help each other, living in understanding?"** Naruto clenched his fist. **"You think because when they have a shared pain, something to look in fright to, they would come together to avoid that again, no matter what? Did you honestly think that would work?** "

"Why must it be like that? Why must we be in pain time and again? Why must we be some sort of pawn for you all to play with?!"

" **You wouldn't appreciate your life as intended if you didn't know how… fragile it was.** "

Naruto looked puzzled. "What?"

" **How do tell what is good?** " The Tennin asked rhetorically. " **By knowing what is bad. And so is the opposite. You can't have 'good' without 'bad', you can't have 'peace' without 'war', and you can't have 'stability' without 'instability'. You were fighting a losing war from the start. Look at the result in this Remnant of yours, sure they are getting by, but eventually, the world will crumble, and another will start."**

Naruto looked down in thought, observed by the Tennin.

" **Balance.** "

"I can save them. The Death God plans on waging war on them."

" **No.** " The Tennin said with a laugh. " **That is not what the Death God is trying to do.** "

Naruto looked to the Tennin. "What are you talking about?"

" **He is cleaning the world up. As I said, the world is going to crumble, being absent of a moon tends to be a cause."**

Naruto slowly widened his eyes.

" **The Death God just doesn't like to wait for the inevitable end. It's happened before, it will happen again. The Elemental Nations could have strived for centuries, millennia if possible, but you cut it short, like a radioactive poison.** "

Naruto whispered out, his body rooted still. "No."

" **It's inevitable. You don't actually think that the moon was just up there as a prop did you? Sure the earth can survive a couple of years, a century or so even, but it's a like a battery no longer connected to its light source. Eventually, it runs out, Remnant will be ripped apart, and the Death God is trying to pick the valuable pieces, to build another world.** "

"No, that's not what he is doing. We have to stop him."

" **We? Someone's getting a bit close. In what way have I said that we share the same ideal? I am laying the picture down for you to see with your eyes. What you choose to do is of your own volition.** "

"Please, I am begging you, I can fix this. I just need time."

" **You had a lot of time; the Death God gave you a lot of time. Do you think the Death God just cursed you with immortality to spite you? You were the most powerful person in the world. If you can't find it within yourself to see that the world needs saving, if you can't find it within yourself to make the first step towards this worlds salvation, if you can't see why this world needed to be saved, and if you couldn't do anything to save it, there is no hope for Remnant.** "

"I…"

" **The Death God doesn't care about you, you all are just pawns. He is just here to collect. He just doesn't like to wait.** "

Naruto was silent this time, unable to say a thing. What could he say? That it wasn't his fault? That he didn't know? He couldn't feign ignorance.

" **Do you still feel this world needs to be saved?** "

Naruto was silent. He couldn't give an answer to the apparition before him. The Tennin never moved; rooted in one spot from the very beginning.

" **Do you see it now? Do you see the truth clearly? The Death God isn't the enemy. He is just there to collect and destroy. He is the end, I am the beginning; the opposite of him, the Celestial Maiden, the Tennin. We have done this for long time, watched civilizations, even ones we've grown enamored with, destroyed. We've seen resilience, we've seen efforts towards salvation and it all ends the same. At some point you just have to make peace with that.** "

"But none of them have ever come before you, have they?" Naruto said silently.

" **Hmm?** "

"The Death God told me when I first met him, that the only person that had summoned him, before me, was the Sage of Six Paths."

" **What are you getting at?** "

"Nobody has ever come to you to intercede on the world's behalf, not even the Uzumaki, the people put in charge of the relics."

" **The relics were things of the past. It was a way for chosen people to communicate with us, eventually it lost their interest, as all things. It can't be destroyed, as it is tied to us."** TheTenin trailed off. " **It has been unheard of, for people from your dimension to cross over to our realm, when they aren't dead yet.** **But as I said, the Death God cursed you. I cannot kill you because of that.** "

"So, you want to kill me."

" **I am not as playful as the Death God. I don't like inconveniences. I respect the law, we do not interfere."**

"The Death God is trying to destroy all I have built." Naruto clenched his fist. "Everything, and everyone I know. And sure you said you've seen everything but I assure you, you haven't."

" **What are you getting at Uzumaki N-?** "

"I am going to kill him, and save this world." Naruto said, looking to the Tennin fiercely.

A noted pause was felt in the region as the Tennin tried to come to terms with what Naruto just said.

" **You want to kill the Death God?** " The Tennin asked, unable to hide her amusement. " **I have to say, you are right, I haven't really seen anything.** "

"You think it's impossible don't you?"

" **It's a nice thought to take a good laugh at.** "

"You can't interfere. You've said that. The Death God's said that. Since I am certain you are not going to be helping me, I want you to remember that."

" **You cannot win.** "

"Trust me." Naruto said with a grin. "You've seen nothing yet."

" **You don't understand. This is not your typical villain that you rise up to save the day. This is not like your home where you are the most powerful and you can subject them to your will. You are in new territory. If you think the Death God will-** "

"I've heard people like you time and again tell me that things are always impossible, that I cannot do anything to change things. But despite that, I do. I always do. I find my way to make things right, so whether you decide to help me or not; and despite the fact that you feel this all is a fool's errand. I will win."

" **That's your mistake.** " The Tennin spoke simply. " **There is no winning with us.** **The price for causing this amount of imbalance will make you rethink it.** "

Naruto smirked mirthlessly. "You are going to destroy the world regardless. What choice do I have? Least I can do is try to save them. If I die, then I die."

The Tennin observed Naruto, silence felt for a moment.

Naruto, for a moment thought that the Tennin was going away because it seemed like she wasn't intent on saying a word anymore. What was going through her mind right now? Was she done talking with him, or was it something else.

Then she spoke.

" **You know, for a moment I dismissed you. From your beginning when the Death God sealed the Tailed Beast in you, till this moment. I always thought that I had seen it all in you, the overzealous person who thinks greater than himself, who wanted to save the world over some naïve dream that you could have succeeded, in a way. Then you decided to stray off your path. You wanted to conquer the world. We were surprised, which was rare, but it was nothing noteworthy. Do you know your life would have been achieved successfully if you had just defeated Pain, stayed in the village, saved the world from a war, and become their hero? Just simple.** " Naruto narrowed his eyes. " **And up till now, you do not like to accept your fate, you do not want to walk the line dictated for you. You keep climbing higher and higher till here you are."** The Tennin chuckled. **"I wonder if the Death God was tied to your fate. You are a strange case, Uzumaki Naruto.** "

"So you will not interfere."

" **I don't know how you intend to defeat the Death God. I can't believe for a moment I even entertained the thought. Yes, I wouldn't interfere. I'm curious to see where this path takes you.** "

…

Naruto let out an exhale as he looked to the mask in his hand. It was pure white. Similar in design to the Death God but white in contrast. Still in his meditative position, he thought on his discussion with the Tennin. He was certain that she was going to tell the Death God of the discussion they had. Even if she didn't, he just had to assume.

He blinked his eyes at the darkness surrounding him. Noting the night time. For how long was he gone? The first time he spoke with the Death God took him days, despite the fact that they were talking for just mere hours.

He knew that considerable time had passed. How much time though, he didn't know.

Standing up, he moved to hand the Tennin's mask back on the wall when his eyes caught the Death God's – its cold feeling felt around the mask – and he smiled. From the way things were going, it didn't seem like he was going to walk away from this one unscathed. But still he had to continue. He just had to win.

A glow from his hand caused Naruto to look down to it to note that his emergency seal from Beacon was flaring like crazy.

His eyes narrowed. "What the-"

And he flashed away.

"…hell?"

Naruto looked with widened eyes at the destruction taking place right before his eyes. Beacon was in flames as a six large Dragon Grimm were seen, razing the place to ruin.

The smell of smoke and debris filled his nostrils as he took in the chaos happening right before him. His eyes widened, feeling a familiar energy right behind him. And he slowly turned to note Salem looking back at him, an apathetic expression on her face.

The moment, although short, felt like an eternity.

"S…Salem." A smile unconsciously began to make its way on his face, before he saw her current appearance. Her pale white skin, her glowing red eyes and the black markings similar to the Death God's aura.

It was then he saw Pyrrha on her shoulder, bloodied and unconscious. "What?"

Before he could blink, the portal Salem was in closed up.

"Where were you?!"

Naruto turned around quickly to note Ozpin right behind him. Parts of his skin were charred, but he had managed to conjure up a shield in time before the blast has engulfed him completely.

"Ozpin-"

"I have been trying to get to you for a while and nothing!"

"I was-"

"Salem attacked! Do you even know that?"

"Ozpin, calm down."

"The hell I'm calm!" Ozpin spoke in anger. "She just came out of nowhere and said she was after Pyrrha!"

"Pyrrha?" Naruto was confused and looked in thought. "Why would she need Pyrrha?"

"I don't know, apparently I need to ask you." Ozpin looked to Naruto in doubt. "Where were you? I was reaching you through the seal but you-"

"I went to my home." Naruto looked to the destruction. "I went to take care of some things." He looked to Ozpin, "Glynda, where is she?"

"Unconscious, but safe."

Naruto looked down, closing his eyes. "Casualties?"

"You can feel them, can't you? So I don't need to tell you that." Ozpin said. "You've been hiding a lot from me, Naruto. More than a lot. Whether it's Salem, or it about you, I always find out that I don't see the full picture."

"You don't understand, its-"

"Well then make me!"

"Salem is…" Naruto looked to him and clenched his fist.

"Salem is what?" Ozpin looked to Naruto. "Why did she leave? What did you do to her?"

"There is a bigger picture in all this, and Salem is a big part of it."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

"It's something I've always regretted, but I didn't have that much of an option then. I don't even have that option now." Naruto looked to the skies.

"Naruto." Ozpin spoke. "Stop beating around the bush."

"I made her into a weapon, Ozpin." Naruto said, looking to him. Ozpin blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"There is an enemy coming, and this time it isn't human. The Death God is out to wipe us all out, and considering I didn't have much of a choice. She was the perfect person to be close to him."

Ozpin shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't think of what she would lose. Despite the fact that I have someone close to her, watching over her for me, she still feels so far away."

"You've always known where she was."

"It was too late to go back." Naruto said before walking past Ozpin and going down, to find a sword handle buried within the sooth and ash, he picked it up to note that it was Pyrrha's.

"Have you spoken with her ever since?" Ozpin asked.

"The Death God would've known. I planted a spy within her circle. Hazel. One she doesn't even know about, to help me check up on her."

"And?" Ozpin looked to Naruto who sealed the sword. "Is she still with us?"

"That's the problem Ozpin." Naruto turned his head to look to him. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ozpin clenched his fist and scoffed, "You don't know?! For years I've kept asking you about her."

Naruto stood up and sighed. "I… didn't want to reveal it until it was really necessary."

"But to me…" Ozpin whispered, the hurt felt in his voice. "You couldn't even tell me."

"I wasn't sure of how you could've taken it."

"Why? Because you basically turned her into a weapon?!"

"If you realize the threat coming right now, that wouldn't be your concern."

"Shouldn't it be yours though?!" Ozpin asked in anger. "I found her, and you took her in! She had lost everything! She was so young, and scared and you just let her go?!" Naruto looked to Ozpin, saying nothing. "She lost her parents, and what I saw made me know she had lost herself. Screw the Death God, screw the world, and get her back! She deserves better than this."

"Even if it costs the world?" Naruto asked him, looking into his eyes. "Would you still do it, even if it costs the world, Ozpin?"

"If the world will fall, it will fall, let's just not lose ourselves trying to prevent that." Ozpin looked to Naruto who gave a wistful smile, looking to the smoke emerging from Beacon.

"Is that so?" Naruto looked to Ozpin. "I lost the world once, Ozpin, and Remnant was the result." Naruto said, clenching his fist. "I set out to save the world, only to end up destroying it. It's become something personal. Do you know how incredible the Elemental Nations were, Ozpin? It was… It was incredible." He turned to Ozpin. "But I destroyed it all, the moon was shattered because the people tried to defeat me. I became exactly what I was against from the very beginning. Balance was lost, and the Grimm surfaced. So everyday… every day." Naruto emphasized. "I keep seeing my mistakes, I keep seeing my shame, and I keep seeing that if I don't fix it, it would get worse."

"Then you ask for help."

"I am fighting the deity that holds the power over death, and the help I went to find spat me on the face."

"I meant all of us." Ozpin said. "We can help in our own way. We are the ones who are in the world right now, don't you think its fit we at least have a say in that?"

"People will die Ozpin." Naruto said it simply. "People you and I care about. That's what I am trying to stop, that's the whole point."

"How are you then intending to defeat the Death God?" Ozpin asked, arching an eyebrow. "Because from what I can tell, you aren't at its level yet."

"There was a weapon, buried and lost to time. I found it to be over at Vacuo. Salem got to it before me."

"A weapon."

"Its power is incredible. With the proper manipulations it could harm the Death God. But, we need to be able to isolate him, keep him in one position."

"Hmm, and Salem was because?"

"She is currently under his tutelage, learning from him, drawing his power. I believe-"

"That her power can harm him."

"I don't think Physical attacks would work on him. So having an entire army would just be a waste of time and lives. I have a power that can affect him, but it's more of a power level. I need to balance it out."

"So we get Salem, we get the weapon, and we kill him."

"Sounds so easy."

"So what's the plan now?"

Naruto looked to the destruction Salem had wrought one last time, deep in thought. _Maybe things need to be done a bit differently huh._

 _ **He's right you know.**_

 _Kurama._

 _ **It could be the end of everything. Might as well do everything possible. Go out with a bang.**_

Naruto smiled.

"First, we stop the wound." Naruto said looking to beacon, before turning to Ozpin. "Then…" He looked to the clouds, absent of rain.

"…we go to Salem."

…

Salem walked up the steps to her fortress, an unconscious Pyrrha on her shoulder. Her steps was slow, delicate, as flashes from the battle flashed through her mind with each step.

The first was her clone's clash with Ozpin and Glynda.

The next was her encounter with Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune.

Then the final person.

 _Naruto._

Memories took her to the past, when she first met Naruto.

…

" _ **Just like you Ozpin has lost his parents. I saw potential in him that's why I took him on in my travels. I can see that in you also. The fact that you bear an uncanny resemblance to someone I knew a long time ago makes it a little biased."**_

 _He looked at her,_ _ **"I can sense an unbelievable amount of power in you; power I haven't seen in decades. I can train you so what happened to you can never happen again. What do you say, Salem? Care to join me, or rather, us?"**_ _Naruto corrected, nodding towards Ozpin._

 _She clenched her fist, flashes of what happened to her parents was fresh in her minds; their bodies eaten completely by the Grimm that looked to them as nothing more than a snack. Her life was ended just like that. Everything she loved was gone. She hated them, the creatures. She needed to do something._

 _She looked at Naruto replying,_ _ **"Yes."**_

 _Naruto smirked at the reply,_ _ **"Well you need to freshen up. Welcome, Salem."**_

She walked on head to the top of the tower. The Death God, Naruto, going through her mind. She remembered her clone's discussion with Ozpin.

" _ **What have been doing all these years Salem?"**_ _Ozpin asked._

" _ **Finding myself? Fighting other people's wars?"**_ _She looked vaguely to the distance._ _ **"At some point you lose touch."**_

 _Who was she?_

…


	23. A Moment's Wish

_**TALES FROM THE PAST 7: A MOMENT'S WISH**_

A young Salem was seen walking through the forest alongside Naruto. It seemed ominously quiet.

"Wait for a second." He said.

They paused, and now that even the sound of their own footsteps was silent, all that could be heard was the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind. Looking up, she was transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above them.

She was calmed, almost hypnotized, but the fact that this was the same forest she was surrounded by the Grimm weeks prior halted that notion, also was the fact that the longer she stared, the more the leaves looked like eyes staring back down at them and the boughs seemed to draw closer, blocking the sunlight as if forming a cage around them.

It was then the memories she had tried and failed to lock up, began seeping from the recesses of her mind to the forefront. Her parents, and her home, and mot especially, that night, when everything went south.

A palm on her shoulder snapped her out of her musings and a calm and soothing feeling went through her body, erasing the thoughts that made her anxious in the first place.

"Are you okay? You were breathing pretty hard for a second there." Naruto asked, looking to her with a smile that calmed her instantly. Who was he that he could calm her troubling mind in an instant, a smile so reassuring and selfless?

"No I…" She wanted to cover it up, but a part of her felt like it was a safe space. From the moment she had met him weeks prior, she always felt welcome, and he always treated her like family, something she treasured. "It's okay now." She smiled sincerely, which caused Naruto's to widen.

"You are always safe with me, you understand that right?"

Salem nodded almost immediately. That was a no brainer. Ozpin's stories of how powerful Naruto was, however outlandish was amazing to listen to. She hadn't seen him in action yet, something she always looked forward to. When she brought it up with him, he laughed it off, saying Ozpin loved to exaggerate things, but she had a feeling he was just trying to play it down.

"How close are we?" Naruto asked, causing her to blink and tug a bit at the bag on her back, looking around to get her bearings.

"We are getting there."

They walked through the forest in a comfortable silence and when Salem was feeling exhausted, they stopped to have a break. Naruto would have picked her up and dashed through the forest to their destination, but he saw this journey as one to get to connect with Salem. To him she seemed like someone who had a lot of stuff on her mind, and he wanted to help her with that. That was mostly why they were on this journey.

…

The fire raged between them in the forest as the two ate Naruto's packaged Ramen in silence. Salem sat down right beside Naruto as they enjoyed the warmth from the fire.

"You know, it's starting to grow on me."

"What?" Naruto asked while taking in quite a mouthful, making Salem chuckle at his expense. He looked enraptured with the meal he was having.

"This ramen. It's quite good."

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled after swallowing. "It's awesome that's what it is."

"So are you a hunter?" Salem asked in curiosity.

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Not really."

"I don't understand, you didn't attend the academy?"

"Nope."

Salem looked surprised and confused. "You trained yourself then?"

"I had a couple of people I looked up to back home." Naruto said, "They were pretty strong and things were a bit different than now with the academies and all that."

"But if you are really that strong as Ozpin says shouldn't you like join one of the Academies, and become like a professor or something?"

Naruto laughed lightly. "Yeah… I never really liked being stuck within those four walls. I'm a more practical person. Besides, I like my current status."

"My dad was a hunter in the Atlesian military."

"Aren't they being replaced by drones or robots?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes in thought.

"Yeah but they work hand in hand." Salem replied, "I mean there could be situations where the robots might not be enough, their skill is sorta limited."

"Hmm." Naruto mused scratching his beard. "Never gave it much thought, my mind pretty much blanked out at the notion of robots."

Salem laughed. "It's quite cool."

"So you were born here in Atlas?"

"Yeah." Salem said. "What about you?"

"We are sort of migrants." Naruto said laughing. Ozpin is from Vale though. I'm from a village that no longer exists, really."

"What happened?"

"It was… destroyed."

Salem blinked. "By the Grimm?"

"Yeah, something worse…" Naruto trailed off as Salem looked to him with widened eyes. They had something in common. She noted the lost expression he had on his face and she smiled at the thought that he could understand her, her pain and everything.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah… thanks..." Naruto shook his head and looked to her, smiling. "Yeah but it's all in the past. We should be trying to look ahead, past all the grimy stuff."

"I know," Salem said nodding in agreement, "but it's not easy."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said, laughing lightly which prompted chuckles from Salem.

Despite the heavy sadness that was trying to overcome her from within, Naruto's presence lightened her burden considerably. He was nice and understanding, and even though it was weeks, she was beginning to trust him.

"I didn't know what to do when they came, the Grimm." Salem looked to the fire, with a downcast expression on her face.

"Any time I try to sleep I just keep seeing them, my parents being…" She halted, looking to Naruto to see him looking to her in understanding letting her open up to him. "Every moment I have nothing to do I just begin to think and my mind begins to go there. I'm so scared that, they'll come back for me and-" Before she knew it tears had already started falling from her eyes as the pain from that night resurfaced.

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Never be sorry for that, Salem. You are human, and like all of us, you have every right to grieve."

"I keep trying to look past it, you know." Her lower lip trembled as she wiped off the fresh tears that were falling unrestricted to the foliage on the earth. "Life goes on and all that, but I can't." She looked to him in desperation. "Your home was destroyed, how do you live with that?"

Naruto now looked to the flames, his eyes glazed over due to the memories at the forefront of his mind.

"The pain we feel, that sign that someone important has been gone forever," he looked to her, "is a sign that they still exist, in our hearts." Naruto placed his hand on her head. "It's a sign that they are not truly lost." He wiped off her tears, "So remember them, every great detail of their lives. Don't think about how they died, think about how they lived." Naruto smiled. "It wouldn't be easy now. It's still fresh in your mind. But with time, you'd see."

Salem's lips quivered as she nodded. Naruto used his left arm to pull her closer for a side hug as her body shook. "Don't worry Salem." He looked to the fire, which crackled at random intervals. "It'll all be over."

The moon shone over the peaceful forest as the smoke from the fire travelled to the skies.

…

Naruto looked around the ruins of the small town that was once Salem's home. Considering the distance from the capital as well as the fact that there were no survivors, it wasn't all that surprising that the Kingdom had dispatched a couple of Hunters to investigate the incident.

His eyes narrowed as he felt the residue of the all familiar energy signature around the region. Despite it being weeks, the death god's signature was still felt all over the place. Which meant what he had sensed in Salem wasn't his imagination.

He looked to her, knowing how hard it must have been for her, but this was her request, and no matter how much he wanted to deny her, he just couldn't. She walked through the town, devoid of the warmth that made it worthy of the term.

The charred remains of her home stood in the pale morning light like a skeleton. It had been so alive, so vibrant. Inside had been a place of love and security, a place with memories and warmth. Now thw wind whistled through and the steady rain fell right into the twisted plastic and metal that had been furniture and electronics.

She went down, noting that in the ashes laid their pictures and all their personal possessions. She closed her eyes as tears seeped down her cheeks. A photograph. That was all it took for the tears to burst out again. She clutched the solid wooden frame in her hand, able to see a ghostly reflection of her face in the thin sheen of glass that covered it. She looked past her dreary eyes and stared upon her face that had been caught in a moment of happiness, her moment of peace.

It was the happiest moments that hurt the most, they were the ones that cut her deepest. She focused in on her eyes. They were glistening with the twinkle of laughter that she once had. And it reminded her of what she had lost. She clutched the frame tight, closing her eyes and hoping that she was going to be enveloped in a big hug from her family, and it was in that moment that Salem realized she no longer knew what she felt. She was numb, yet somehow in agony.

It was then she was faced with the cold hard truth. She wanted to be free of them, yet she wanted them back more than anything.

Feeling a sharp pain and something liquid on her palm, she winced, looking down to note that she was clenching her fist around a broken shard of glass from their photo frame. Letting go the bloodied object she looked in hopelessness as she watched the wound with a broken expression, blood flowing freely to the ash covered floor.

"Salem." Naruto called out to her as he entered the home, and he saw her state, and his heart felt like it was being squeezed by a fist. He simply walked to her and went down on one knee, cleaning and bandaging her wound. "You shouldn't injure yourself like that."

"My dad always told me, that whenever I had a bad dream, that all I had to do was pinch myself, or open my eyes." She said, as the wind blew through the house. "It's real isn't it?"

Naruto looked to her and saw how lost she was, and he knew that this wasn't something that was going to go away if he simply said a couple of words. He just took her bandaged hand and drew her closer, enveloping her in a hug. Salem's entire frame trembled and she began to cry. She just let loose her weight on Naruto and broke down.

"I just miss them so much."

"I know Salem." Naruto looked to the partly burned photo that had Salem's bright smile on her face. She was almost unrecognizable right now. Being the sole survivor of a massacre tended to do that. Like a cold reminder, her family's faces were burnt up, leaving just Salem, smiling.

Smiling alone.

And so the two stayed in that position for a long time, Naruto letting Salem pour her heart out to him.

…

Fire brimmed before the two of them as night had fallen. Salem was silent, not feeling like talking or doing anything for the matter. She had not eaten on their way back and Naruto was worried for her, but he still understood her position, what she was feeling. She felt weak, vulnerable, and unprotected.

"Here."

Salem shifted her eyes to the side to note Naruto handing her a weapon. It was a kunai, not that she knew about it.

"What is it?" She looked to the oddly shaped object as she collected it, examining it.

"It's a weapon, from my home."

"It… It looks old."

"It is quite old." Naruto chuckled.

"Looks cool though."

"It's saved my life more than I could count." Naruto said, a nostalgic smile spotted on his face. "I'm not a person too keen on short range battles but when I do, it quite comes in handy. I want you to have it." Naruto said, prompting a confused look from her.

"Why?"

"So you would never feel weak again." Naruto said. "And I want you to know, that I will always be close to you, no matter what. So whenever you have that, know that I'm not that far away."

Salem looked to him completely stunned at Naruto's countenance to her from the moment she met him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She whispered, disbelief on her features. She then looked down in doubt. "Why don't you think of me as some dead weight or someone who just keeps whining about her parents? Why don't you-"

She was interrupted by a flick to her head. "Ow!" She blinked and looked to him. "Why did you-"

"Stop overthinking things Salem." Naruto said, laughing at her befuddled expression. "Gives a lot of headache."

She blinked multiple times and looked to the kunai in her hand smiling a bit. "Thank you."

Naruto just grinned. "Any time."

"I… I need to get strong." She clenched the handle of her kunai, and looked to Naruto, determination in her features. "I don't want to feel so helpless again."

Naruto observed her and smiled. "That's more like it."

…

Ozpin was seen on a tree branch, looking to the distance with a pair of binoculars. He was examining the forest for signs of the Grimm. But he had nothing up till now.

"Over there." Whispered Salem, in a tree a slight distance from him. Looking to her he followed the direction of her hand to not the Grimm around a tree sap.

"Don't know why they like those things." Ozpin muttered and looked to her.

"I think we should-"

"Wait here." Ozpin said cutting her of and heading towards the Grimm.

Salem just blinked, befuddled by the order. "O…kay?"

Ozpin jumped from branch to branch, using the training Naruto had instilled in him since he met him six months ago. Salem had been with them for two weeks and Naruto had been training them separately, and on their own pace. This was easier for him to do considering he had that odd ability to replicate himself, as much as he wanted.

It was a skill he kept pushing to be taught but Naruto declined. Saying it was not the time. Ozpin could think of the countless possibilities the skill held, and he was all the more desperate to learn it. Any time he saw Naruto do is, he saw him using a hand sign and that was it.

And so he kept trying and trying to concentrate but he didn't know how to. He couldn't ask Naruto himself because he knew he was going to get nothing.

He moved landed on the trees right above them. Naruto had told them countless times that the Grimm relied on sensing negative emotions, so one had to be cool minded when facing them, or more could pop out of nowhere.

Regardless, they were tasked of getting rid of the Grimm, and he was going to do that. Before he could move, multiple projectiles pierced through the air and digging itself into the heads of the Grimm, the power with which the projectile was thrown increased their penetrating power, and they went through their heads and dug deeply into the earth.

Ozpin gave an annoyed frown as the Grimm disintegrated right before his eyes.

"Don't worry." Salem said with a smirk, "You can tell Naruto you killed them all."

"I didn't need your help."

"And I found them, so they were mine to deal with." Salem pointed out. "And what the was that about, telling me to wait. You do realize we were sent on the same mission right?"

"I was sent on the mission, you were like a stowaway, a tagalong."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Pretend all you want." Ozpin scowled. Ever since he found her he noticed that Naruto began to spend more time with her and his time with him had reduced considerably. He thought she was a civilian, someone who could thank them and be on their merry way. No, Naruto had to take a liking to her, and that bothered him, more than he'd like to admit.

"What is with you all of a sudden?" Salem blinked at his countenance.

"Let's just head back, who knows when Naruto will be back from his trip?" Ozpin muttered to which Salem rose an eyebrow at his dismissive attitude.

"Jerk."

…

"So, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked on the dining table, eating with Ozpin and Salem.

"Joining the Academy?" Ozpin asked, looking unsure. "I don't get why we should, we are pretty much hunters as it is."

"No you are not." Naruto said, looking amused. "There are things you need to learn that I can't teach you. There's more to things apart from punching and fighting the Grimm."

"Isn't that the point of the Hunters though?" Ozpin asked. "Killing the Grimm."

"The point of being a hunter is to protect the people." Naruto said, making sure to pass the message across. "For the select number of people that can use their aura properly, or chakra in your case, it's very important. A Hunter does not only face the Grimm, it could be anyone really. Any one out to harm people, it could be people like you and me. It could be the Grimm."

"Then why did they name them hunters?" Ozpin asked with a scoff, "Seems too specific."

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged, "But still my point still stands."

"So you think we should join the academy?" Salem asked before taking a bite from her food.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile, "There your abilities could manifest, there you can be able to meet other people, and make friends, something you both need." Naruto concluded pointing his fork to the two of them.

"Being here is pretty much enough for me." Salem said with a smile. "But I see your point. I always wanted to go to the academy. I wonder how it is."

Ozpin scoffed, "Basically nothing major. It's the same as any other school. The only difference is the hunter training. Something I'm sure we wouldn't need."

"Hey, slow down there tiger." Naruto said to Ozpin. "Be more positive minded like Salem would you?"

Salem gave a smirk to Ozpin whose eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, sure."

"I've begun preparations for you guys to head over there." Naruto said looking to them. "Maybe in the next month or so."

"Which school are we joining?" Salem asked.

"Beacon." Naruto replied, "We are in Vale right?"

"Huh." Salem bit her lip.

"Anything?"

"Would have like to go to the one in Atlas."

"Well we move constantly, and I'm more comfortable with the one here."

"Huh, I wonder why?" Ozpin said sarcastically which prompted a chuckle from Naruto.

Salem looked confused. "Is there something I don't know?"

"The school is his." Ozpin said, gesturing to Naruto.

Salem blinked, "His… how?"

"Like he owns it."

"What?" Salem looked bewildered. "You're kidding."

"Well technically it's mine."

"But the school is as old as I remember. How is that possible?"

Naruto laughed. "I inherited the ownership or something like that. I'm sorta connected to the ruling council of Vale."

"No shit." Salem looked stunned.

"I know them pretty well so…"

"That's actually awesome." Salem said causing Naruto to wink at her.

"It is isn't it? Well, I should be heading to sleep, I have a long journey tomorrow."

Salem looked to him, a smile on her face. "You travel a lot you know."

Naruto gave a smirk. "Just trying to keep a handle on something important. Besides, you guys are older than I am."

…

Salem was seen in her room looking through the windows to the moon. Ozpin was not back yet, having gone to the town to get some supplies. It had been a month since Naruto was gone, and she felt his presence.

Her hands moved to her travelling pouch right beside her, removing the Kunai Naruto had given her prior. She looked to it, reminiscing about that night, and a smile emerged on her face.

Every day that he was gone, she would keep looking to it, knowing that he would be back. That was enough for her. Because she knew no matter how far away he was, and no matter how long he was gone. He was going to always be back.

He always had time for her, never complaining or even faking it. She could see that he really cared for them, and she knew she cared for him too.

The sounds of objects hitting the floor caused her to blink and head out her room. She wondered if it was Ozpin or an intruder.

"Who is-"

Looking to the source of the sound, her eyes widened.

"Naruto!" she ran quickly to Naruto who was lying on the floor in complete pain. He leaned to the wall clutching at his chest.

"S…Salem." He made out, looking to her.

She moved to his position, afraid to touch him because she didn't know if it was a good idea. "W…What's wrong?!"

"I…" Naruto began to cough, out a thick black substance, similar to the Grimm. She looked in horror to note black veiny like lines spreading from his neck upwards, and he looked to be in serious pain.

"Tell me what to do! What's going on?!"

"I…Is Ozpin…" Naruto grit his teeth in pain, "…around?"

"No he went out to get supplies, s…should I-" Salem asked, ready to run out and get him, completely afraid.

"No…" Naruto made out, as the black substance he kept coughing out dissipated to the atmosphere.

"Wha… What is happening?"

"I made a mistake… I-" Naruto grunted, and pointed to his bag which lay a slight distance away from him. "Get me the bag, you'd see a red scroll on it." Naruto grit his teeth as he removed his shirt, exposing his chest which had a painful black coloration, spreading all through. "Get it for me!"

Salem quickly went through the bag, seeing the scroll and moved to Naruto, gasping at the sight of his body, he looked like he was going to die any second. His skin was deathly pale, and he was sweating profusely, but something else caught her attention, she didn't know why, but the dark matter spreading to the rest of his body drew her curiosity.

"Hand me the scroll Salem." Naruto spoke out as his eyes were closed in pain. He definitely messed up this time. "S…Salem?" He opened his eyes to note her palm about to touch the center of the black mass on his chest and his eyes widened. "Salem… no!"

But it was too late, and what happened next was unprecedented for the both of them.

Salem's eyes glowed red and her skin became deathly white and an all too familiar feeling went through his body. Looking with widened eyes, he sensed a feeling of comfort and looked down. He looked completely stunned as the black mass got absorbed into her body.

He let out a relieved exhale, coughing out lightly as Salem began to breathe heavily. She looked around her body, noting the same effect it had on her body as Naruto did, but she was stunned to feel nothing, compared to the severe pain Naruto felt.

"N…Naruto…" she looked scared and confused to a surprised Naruto.

"Y…You." Naruto made out as he observed the color returning to her skin, the black mass dissipating to thin air, and before he could make out another word, Salem drop to the floor unconscious.

"Salem!" Naruto went to her position placing the back of his hand on her head.

He looked completely confused and a look of confliction graced his face. Thinking quickly, he deactivated the seal that hid the Rinnegan, and placed his palm over her head. "Forgive me… Salem."

And with a single motion, he dove into her mind.

…

It was silent, completely silent. Naruto looked around, surprised to find himself surrounded by nothingness, but a feeling was there. A feeling he was all too familiar with.

Suddenly he was surrounded by destruction. It was night, but the fires that consumed the town currently gave a wrong impression. Grimm tore apart the land, laying raid to a town. Multiple civilians were left dead, as their corpses were strewn across the trembling earth. Hunters and Huntresses were mutilated, with their screams filling the night - the terrifying growls of the Grimm sending shivers through every being in the vicinity.

It was then he saw her.

Salem was seen crying while hiding underneath some foliage. He could see the fear on her eyes as she shivered.

No matter how much he wanted to help her, to stop what was about to happen, he knew he was just a spectator, and so he watched as a Grimm landed in from of her, blowing the foliage away, and revealing her hidden position.

She could not move; looking up to the Grimm who moved slowly towards her, growling like a predator.

It was then Naruto heard her speak. Words that dug into his soul.

"K…Kill me."

And for a moment he was about to lose it. This was someone who had lost so much that she had given up on everything. She was so young, and innocent.

The Grimm, seemingly understanding her words, widened its maws ready to eat her when its head fell from its shoulders completely separated. Its blood poured out from the Grimm's neck, sprinkling down on the girl, her white hair being dyed black; her fair skin, tainted and Naruto widened his eyes at her savior, and he stepped back a bit. "No…"

Naruto's breathing began to be labored as he looked to see the death god staring down at her. How was this possible? As long as he knew, the deity never revealed itself to anyone, except if provoked or summoned. What then was happening?

He looked in shock as the death god ran its scalp through her hair, " **What's your name dear?** "

"It's dark." Salem muttered, "Why is everything dark? Monsters, they are here."

The figure slightly chuckled; its hoarse dark voice mumbling, " **The monsters that haunt us live not in the dark, but in our hearts.** **You think the Grimm's blood made you blind but no, it's made your vision better, the darkness you see, that you are so clouded by is nothing but the true state of the world. Remnant you now call it, how… appropriate. Although, I wonder what was the point of all this. It's puzzling, even to me. Perhaps… it's you.** "

Those word although of no importance to Salem, struck a chord in Naruto and he stepped forward, noting the conversation.

"W…What are you?!" Salem shouted in horror.

" **Ho… did I scare you? I can smell it; the fear, its stench clouds you. Its stink beclouds your capacity to walk head high in the sun, a lamb to slaughter.** " The mask's mouth seemingly moving in accordance with the figure's words.

"Y….You are a Grimm." she spoke stammering.

" **Am I? I wouldn't be too certain of that. The Grimm do not speak, do they?** "

Salem just looked in fear unable to comment. The figure then vanished mysteriously, causing her to look stunned. Suddenly she regained her breathing as she looked around, noting the incoming number of Grimm.

She had to-

" **Run along!** "

She gasped in shock at the loud and powerful voice that sounded beside her. The figure was seen besides her chuckling amusedly. As if giving a jump start, she ran deep into the forest, panting and heaving in fear, away from the figure; the monster. Its last words were stirred into her memories,

" **I'm out of charity tonight. If you choose, keep your head bowed and bent on your life's path. I have a lot of plans with someone of your potential. With what I can sense in you, I do hope to see you as a wolf someday, not some sheep in need of saving. Until then, remember…** "

Naruto's looked in silence as he clenched his fist.

" **Remember the one you fear the most!** "

…

Naruto looked to her unconscious frame, and he was in a state of confliction. Was Salem sent after him? Was she part of the death god's plan, whatever the plan was? Did she know? Or was the death god controlling her without her knowledge?

So many questions went through his mind at light speed, trying to make sense of what he saw, and no answer was given to him.

Then came another situation. Salem had saved him, she had drawn the tainted energy from his body into herself; and instead of suffering from it, she actually became one with it.

Naruto knew in order to face the death god, he had to think beyond the physical. So he began to absorb the properties of the Grimm into his body, trying to convert it to be a power source.

It almost killed him, and he knew for him to do it properly, he had to carve out seals into his body in order to convert it well without harming him. He knew it was the only way.

Salem though, was able to do what he wanted, without the need for seals or anything for that matter, and that puzzled him completely.

The door opened, and Ozpin walked into the house, seeing Naruto overlooking an unconscious Salem.

"Is everything okay?"

Naruto looked to Ozpin to note him with a couple of leather bags.

"Ozpin."

"Hey there."

He looked to Salem. "What's up with her?"

"She just passed out. She would be okay." Naruto smiled.

Ozpin knew something was up, but also knew Naruto would've told him if it was a problem, so he didn't push.

"Alright."

"What do you have there?" Naruto asked shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts.

"Just supplies that we might need. You went away for a much longer time."

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto looked to Salem. "Was sidetracked for a bit."

"Where do you go to?"

"Believe it or not I'm trying to save the world." Naruto said to which Ozpin let out a chuckle, and heading to drop off the supplies.

"Fine, don't tell me."

…

Salem began to shake in her sleep as her face began to show a myriad of expressions. Whispers of fear and doubt began to fill her mind as she looked pained, and unsure of what to do.

" **Wake up!** "

She gasped at the loud voice that woke her up from sleep. She began to sweat profusely looking around in fear, only to see nobody in her room. The sound of crickets drew her attention to the moon.

It was night.

A knock on the door, drew her attention and she almost let out a gasp in fright.

"Hey there Salem." Naruto's voice was on the other side of the door. "Are you up?"

Salem looked a bit relieved at the sound of his voice and nodded her head. "Yes, come in."

The handle turned and the door was pushed in as Naruto stepped into her room. He looked at her with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that." She said, letting out a sigh of exhale. "You looked like you were going to die a second there."

"But you saved me." Naruto took a chair and moved it close to her bed and sat down. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes." Salem looked in thought. "I…I touched you and then…" She shook her head as flashes of what happened hours earlier went through her mind. "I think I remember I'm not sure I…"

"It's…" Naruto smiled. "It's okay."

"Things have changed Salem." Naruto sighed and leaned into his chair. "Things have really changed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you trust me, Salem?" Naruto asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

Naruto nodded at the reply. He needed to hear that, "Then there are things you need to know, things that only I and you will know, as of right now."

"What is it?"

Naruto exhaled. "Where do I start?"

…

Salem looked with widened eyes at all she had just listened to. It was like it was lifted from the covers of a book, regarding what she heard about herself, and the death god.

"That was the death god?" she had asked in complete and utter fear. If that was not enough, Naruto told her that whatever it was, it was planning on destroying the world and she was a key aspect in saving it.

After a long night of questions, answers, and stories. Naruto then asked from her a request she didn't know she had the answer to.

"For most of my life," Naruto began. "I had lived through the burden alone, I shouldered it all, and I kept trying and trying to find ways, any way to stop the inevitable destruction, but I've since come to know that I do not hold all the answers. No matter my abilities, I have limitations. And you are the answer to these limitations."

"You said I could lose myself." Salem looked afraid. "What you are asking I don't know if I-"

"I never… never would have told you this, if I had any other option." Naruto looked to her in honesty. "I feel like a monster telling you to do this and I know you feel like you want to be in a million places right now. I…" Naruto clenched his fist. "It pains me deeply to hurt you like this."

Salem looked to him, his expression was just like hers, when she stared at her reflection back at her home. He looked hopeless, a man out of options. He was someone who had tried to find ways to save the world alone, and failed, and right before her, she saw him almost die, just so he could get a fighting chance.

And the fact that whether or not she wanted to, she could see that it really destroyed him to ask this of her, and her lips trembled, because she didn't know what to say to him.

For a moment, she wished she could be back home, with her family, eating and drinking, and playing without a care in the world, and for a moment, she wished…

…

A fully grown Salem looked to the vast span of nothingness under the red skies. Her feet were bare, feeling the sands on the earth before closing her eyes.

 _ **The monsters that haunt us live not in the dark, but in our hearts.**_ _ **You think the Grimm's blood made you blind but no, it's made your vision better, the darkness you see, that you are so clouded by is nothing but the true state of the world. Remnant you now call it, how… appropriate.**_

Dr. Arthur Watts walked till he was right beside her.

"I've gotten Dr. Anne to begin working on the seal. Pyrrha Nikkos is secured."

Salem said nothing and this caught Dr. Watts' attention.

"Is everything okay?"

"It could all blow away."

"I'm sorry?"

"In the darkness, the whole world could be blown away in a freak storm." She closed her eyes. "I can smell the earth as if it's wiped clean, as if all the plant life is gone. My feet are bare, that's the only reason I know the ground is still there." Salem gave a wistful smile. "Everything else has dissolved like it was never there at all, like the universe hasn't even begun, or perhaps it never was. In the darkness I can't get a sense that anything is important at all – life, death, pain. I want the dawn to come and remind me that I'm not the only one here – that there is a whole planet of people who live and love."

She looked to the skies, seemingly in a daze. "But all I keep seeing is darkness, even the moon won't shine tonight. Just for a moment, I wish…"

Dr. Watts looked to her in thought, knowing that she wasn't just rambling. Even if he didn't know what she was talking about, it struck a hollow chord deep within him.

"We are going to be having guests soon." She said. "Be prepared."

…


End file.
